make a wish, take a chance, make a change
by Siriusly.Smitten.x
Summary: MWPP, Lily and friends enter 7th year…”I was so stupid to think that for a second you actually cared.” Hate, bitterness, tension, betrayal, fights, lies, a diet plan, serious denial, can they find love? COMPLETE
1. chapter 1 a midnight stroll

**hey all! thanks for clicking here. this story id based on a true story about a teenage girl. this is noy thr beginig and meaning i have to introduce the main characters so it may seem boring but it will get better. promise. so.. im you like it, hate it, whatever please reveiw. it wouldmean so much to me! thanks.**

**Disclaimer - nothing is mine! apart from some characrters you dont reconise. **

**- Chapter 1A midnight stroll **

A teenage girl of 17 years quietly strolled down the stairs of the Potter manor early in the morning, careful not to wake her family or friends, whom were staying for the holidays before returning to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Rachel Potter had just received an owl from one of her best friends Lily Evans, saying thanks for letting her stay for half the holidays. Rachel had invited lily and her 2 other best friends Ashley Smith and Riley Hart over for half the holidays; they had just left yesterday and already missed each other. Rachel was heading to the mini owlery to reply to lily's letter.

Tonight, Rachel had allot on her mind. Not just the thought of her friends but the thought of her Brother and his friends, more commonly known as the infamous Marauders. James Potter (prongs) classed as the leader of the Marauders along with his Best friend Sirius Black (padfoot), who also lives with the Potters, invited Remus Lupin (moony) and Peter Pettigrew (wormtail) over for the remainder of the holidays, to have as Sirius Described it, 'a Marauders get together' full of pranks, late nights and girls. Remus and Peter had arrived today and already it was hell for Rachel.

Rachel and James were completely different. Or maybe Rachel was different from her family. She didn't have the typical 'drop dead gorgeous' potter looks, consisting of pure black hair, deep eyes and toned, slim body. Instead Rachel had waist length, thick golden blonde hair, and emerald eyes almost identical to Lily's and was more on the 'chubby' side. As for the personality, her and James are like Chalk and cheese. Rachel doesn't even have half a bigger ego than her brother; she is caring, kind, sweet, romantic, cute, funny and friendly. Although her and James do have their similarities, they are incredibly loyal, charming, confident (but Rachel's not confident about her appearance) determined, dramatic and attention seekers, brave, outgoing, stubborn, loud, crazy for the opposite sex and are extremely talented at Quidditch. Although as boy crazy as she is she has not dated half the guys in the school and couldn't be labelled a slut because frankly half the guys at Hogwarts wouldn't even look twice at her, the feeling Rachel had for the guys were hardly returned unlike her brother who could get a date at the click of a finger.

Girls swoon over James and the marauders like there a big bowl of ice cream. James and Sirius are like the playboys of Hogwarts; Rachel has lost track as to how many girls the both of them have bought home for the summer. The relationships they have with the girls last no more than 3 weeks, resulting that the girls are sent packing heart broken. Honestly Rachel couldn't blame the girls for falling for James and Sirius. Both Sirius and James were very attractive and they knew it. If James wasn't Rachel's brother she would for sure have liked him at one stage and as for Sirius, well, lets get to him later. Remus and peter get a fair bit of attention from the girls as well. Rachel remembered back to second year when she and Remus actually went out. She had the hugest crush on him back then, but the great thing is, after breaking up, Remus and Rachel are still close friends. Rachel and her friends must be the only pack of girls who the Marauders can't get there hands on. Ever since the first year James has had the hugest crush on lily. Rachel almost feels sorry for James as lily rejects James's pleads and begs for her to go out with him. However James is very stubborn, he won't rest until he gets what he wants, and in this case its lily. No matter how big of a prankster, troublemaker and pest James could be, Rachel still loved him more than anything and strangely James and Rachel were extremely close. Even though sometimes it may not look it like whenever Rachel yells at James for annoying lily or whenever James yells at Rachel for getting him into trouble, James and Rachel are really close.

The owlery was freezing; it was going to have to be a quick visit. Rachel thought to herself. She glanced down at the letter Lily had sent her. She had to laugh at some of the statements, _'good luck with the marauders'_ and _if you're still alive, I'll see you in 3 weeks. _It was more like a book giving advice. Offcourse, this could only be expected from lily, how very creative, smart, bright and pretty she was. Ashley and Riley were the same, pretty, smart, bright and a favourite with the guys. Rachel sometimes felt like a 3rd wheel when they went out with guys. But Rachel's friends were so understanding and didn't mind the slightest. Rachel felt so lucky to be friends with them; she would surely miss them at the end of the year.

Unlike Rachel, lily had smooth red hair that reached to her waist, deep, meaningful emerald eyes and a slim figure. Lily wasn't as loud or confident as Rachel but equally as stubborn, sarcastic and determined. Lily was a good friend to have and Rachel valued their friendship. Lily is trustworthy and someone you can tell even tour deepest secrets to without the whole school knowing the next day.

Ashley is lily's best friend. Again, with short brown hair, deep brown eyes and a curvy figure she was also pretty. Ashley was the friend who you could talk to and would give you great advice. She wasn't as loud or talkative as Rachel but just as loyal and friendly.

Last but not least, making up the group was Riley Hart. Riley was Rachel's best friend. The 2 girls were so similar to each other, the loudness, boy craziness, determination, the endless partying, confidence and wildness. Riley and Rachel were inseparable, almost like Siamese twins, where one goes they other follows. Being as boy crazy as she is, she actually has been out with nearly half the male population at Hogwarts. With her gorgeousbrown hair, loving green eyes, slim figure and sweet smileits no wonder she can bag any guy.

Rachel walked over to the writing desk at the side of the owlery and quickly wrote down a reply to Lily.

_Lils,_

_Thanks for your letter. _

_They've only been here for a few hours and already my hair has been turned green by James and my room turned upside down by Sirius. How am I going to survive? Well, you did survive 2 weeks with James so I suppose I can with Sirius and the others. _

_Well, I hope your having a better time than me. Have fun on hols and im sure I'll see you on the train on September 1st . Say hi to petunia for me! haha _

_Love Rach_

Rachel sealed the letter up and motioned for her owl, hazza to come down. Not before long a brown owl came swooping down from above. Rachel neatly tied the letter to Hazza and watched him disappear into the night. Its time for some much needed sleep. Rachel laughed to herself. She was just about to enter the dim lighted hall when she heard voices. She quickly closed the door of the owlery and glued her ear to see who else decided to take a midnight stroll.

"So what did Moony want again? Was it pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs?" came Sirius's voice.

Rachel had to laugh; she almost should have expected it. Nearly every night the marauders seem to want something to eat.

"Yeah, lets hope there's still pumpkin juice left. And I want some of dad's fire whisky as well." Came James's voice.

"Typical" Rachel murmured to herself in disbelief. Rachel opened the door slightly. She could see Sirius and James who were both topless walking down the corridors towards the kitchens. She decided to follow them and give them one hell of a fright. She hugged the walls and followed them as quickly as she dared to keep up with them.

"So, what have you got planned tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Rachel noticed they were making no effort to keep quiet.

"Well, we could have a game of Quidditch if you want." James replied.

"Yeah, sure. But how are we going to play when Peter hates flying. There would only be three of us." Sirius questioned.

"Rach will want to play. We could have moony and I against you and Rach. She's getting really good."

Sirius sighed. "Oh great, I have to team with your fat sister." He said without any joke.

Rachel stopped walking and steered at the floor, careful not to make any sound. She had never been teased about her appearance before. Well not to her face anyway. I felt as if all the happiness had left her, like a dementor getting to close.

"Hey, she's my sister. And she's not fat. So what if you don't think she's the prettiest girl ever, but she has a better personality than all the girls you've bought home put together." James said warningly.

"Sorry mate, but just don't ask me to date her when she looks like that." Sirius said walking off ahead of James to the kitchens. James followed after him.

Rachel tried her hardest not to cry, she tried to let stuff like this not get to her. But Sirius had just called her fat. Rachel considered Sirius a really close mate. More than 'big brothers best friend.' She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. It was tears of sadness but angriness at the same time. She dashed up the stairs into her room, crying herself to sleep.

**i'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. please reveiw.**


	2. chapter 2 the new plan

**thanks so much for the reviews! i was smiling for ages. lo. thanks so much, it means allot to me :) **

**anyways... heres the next chapter. i might not be able to type chapter 3 until next week. im starting school again, after a 2 week holiday so im going to get busy again. **

**enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW! lol**

**Chapter 2 – The new plan**

Rachel didn't get much sleep that night. The words 'fat sister' seemed to be stuck in her head. Normally if someone had said that to her face she probably would have slapped them in anger, but it was Sirius who had said it, making her not nearly as angry as she was sad and disappointed.

The sun gleamed in through the windows, and voices could be heard from outside. Curious, Rachel stepped out of bed to open up her balcony doors to see what the commotion was about. There was a long fancy table that could easily fit 20 people outside in one of many sitting out areas. Obviously mum was preparing some sort of fancy, family breakfast Rachel thought. The 4 marauders were already seated around the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

Normally Rachel would eat breakfast in her pyjamas but considering how self-conscious she felt about her appearance around guys she made the effort to get dressed. 10 minutes later Rachel stepped out of her walk in wardrobe not looking much better. She was dressed in casual jeans and a light brown hoody. Her hair was a mess, her usual green eyes that normally shone of happiness were blotchy and her face was puffy and red. You could easily tell she had been crying. The last thing she felt like was a breakfast in the marauders company after last night. Sighing deeply she exited her room and headed for the doors leading outside.

Her parents, Kate and David Potter had joined the Marauders around the table and everyone had already started eating the Varity of food spaced out on the table.

James was first to notice Rachel's arrival and motioned her to sit down.

Rachel smiled. "Morning Mum, dad, Marauders." She said taking a seat next to James.

Kate looked over at Rachel before screaming, "Rachel, how rude, you go back up stairs and get something appropriate on. And fix your hair." Mrs Potter said in disgust and Embarrassment.

Rachel sighed, she was used to her parents yelling at her to shape up. Grades, appearance, everything. To be a Potter was an honour. She remembered her mother telling her when she was young. "Oh come on mum, its only the marauders. They don't care. Besides im not feeling well." Rachel laughed seeing the funny side on the issue.

"I give up with you! Why can't you be more like your brother? And just because your ill doesn't not mean you wont be going to your flute lesson today." Mrs Potter said while tucking into the closest stack of pancakes.

By now Rachel had caught the attention of everyone at the table. Rachel looked up at her mother with a disgusting look upon her. "Be more like James you say. Im sorry but im different than him, im unique, different, im Me." she could feel a tear in her eye, but still carried on. "Playing the flute is something I take pride in, something im good at, something ive been doing for 12 years. And an escape from you lot. There's not way im giving that in." tears were forming very quickly now; Rachel stood up knocking over her chair and stormed back up into her room.

James watched as Rachel stalked off into her room. He knew his mother was way out of order but decided not to bring up an argument this early in the morning. Judging the looks from the other 3 marauders they felt the same way. James knew Rachel was very talented at a lot of things. She preferred cultural things like the flute and singing. He was sure that Sirius, Remus and peter didn't even know she played the flute until now. James had to admire how modest she was. James found it hard to not gloat or show off about his latest achievements.

Kate pretended that nothing had happened and questioned the marauders about what they would get up to today.

Rachel locked the door in her room and closed the balcony doors to stop the sounds of happiness and laughter from down below. She sprawled herself out on her giant bed thinking of what she was going to do today. She had a 2-hour flute lesson a bit later on but other than that Rachel was a free agent. She didn't feel like doing much today, in fact she felt like doing nothing.

The words of her mother echoed in her mind. Obviously her own mother didn't think she was good enough to be a Potter. Sure, she could expect crap like that from Slytherins but not from her own flesh and blood.

Rachel walked over to her big wall hanging mirror and observed herself. She knew something had to change, but she didn't know what. But, something did tell her she would have to change physically. Her mother was always ranting on how awful she looked. Her father David was more laidback and easygoing, he accepted Rachel for whom she was and didn't force her to be someone she's not. But to Rachel's surprise its James who understands Rachel and lets her live and enjoy life the way she is. The way he stood up for her last night in the corridor was a golden example. Her mother had said that if Rachel lost a bit of weight she would look nicer and would be able to do more things easily. _Maybe that's it_ Rachel thought. _Maybe I should diet. _It would prove to all of them that I can do something and when I want something bad enough I force myself to do it. Rachel wanted this diet to be about her and not what her family expect of her. Rachel had a bold image in her mind of what she wanted. It was something money couldn't buy, something she had to do by herself; it was getting Sirius's heart.

Rachel had known for a long time, nearly 3 years that she had feeling for Sirius, but she would never admit those feelings to herself or anyone. He was special to Rachel and she really had strong feelings for him, but until she changed those feelings weren't going to be returned. Sirius likes girls who are pretty, clever, witty and have a great personality. Rachel knows she has a great personality and it's the kind Sirius likes, or else they wouldn't be friends. But for Sirius to like a girl she has to be pretty, and sure, that's fair enough. I wouldn't go out with a guy if he looked like a whale.

So it was confirmed. Rachel had officially started her diet. How hard could it possible be? She thought as she listed some creative ideas to help her. As Rachel was a bubbly, confident and optimistic it would surly make things easier. She wasn't too sure who she was going to tell. She would have to tell someone, it was in her nature to tell someone. She didn't like keeping secrets about herself. But then again, whom could she trust? She would have to tell Lily, Ashley and offcourse Riley, they would help her and Rachel fully trusted them. However, she was tossing up whether to tell James or not. Rachel knew he would fully understand why she had decided this and support her but she wasn't too sure of he could trust him to not tell anyone. Sure, people are going to start to notice when I suddenly start to look smaller.

"Maybe I should wait to tell James." She thought aloud. Its one of those things you spill when the timing is right.

Rachel looked at her wristwatch and discovered she had been in her room for nearly 2 hours thinking things through. Her flute lesson was very soon, Rachel decided to leave earlier and walk to the lesson instead of going by the floo network. She decided to get dressed and have a shower before leaving, looking disgusting in front of her family was thing but in front of an flute teacher who she had total resect for was another.

After dressing up and cleaning her face and hair so she looked civilized and well organised, Rachel grabbed her flute gear, and other belongings she might need to go out and walked out of her room. The halls and entrance way was deserted. Rachel merrily chatted to the paintings on the wall that cheerfully chatted back. Obviously her parents were busy and the marauders were out doing something fun and typically dangerous, sure enough she would hear about it tonight when the family eats dinner together. Without another glance back she exited the mansion and headed up the street, she had her lessons at the house of the tutor called Ms Mchattie; she was an old family friend, Rachel also does singing lessons with her. The house was about a 20-minute walk. She headed off at a medium speed to the house.

REVIEW!


	3. chapter 3 The speical dinner

**Hey guys. Im so sorry for not updating sooner but we have been moving house and everything is packed and Ive been busy unpacking stuff. Ya know? It might take me a while to update again but I promise I wont abandon this. Thanks again for the reviews! It makes me so happy! Keep reviewing guys and heres the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3 – The special dinner **

Rachel's holidays got steadily better. The marauders gave Rachel plenty to laugh at she was never bored, they had appeared to forgotten the event at breakfast 2 weeks ago and had acted as if it never happened. Her dieting plan was going well also. Though it was still hard, she didn't realise how much she would have to give up, no chocolate frogs and any chocolate whatsoever, no butterbeer, and nothing deep-fried. She was exercising everyday with walks, swimming and Quidditch. Rachel had also decided to keep a record of what she is doing everyday and how much she is losing. She could almost swear Remus had got whiff or Rachel's plan. If he did know he was keeping quiet. Offcourse, it must look suspicious that Rachel doesn't go near the deep fried stuff and sugary stuff.

She had received numerous amounts of letters from Lily, Ashley and Riley. Rachel had stated in the replies she had something big to tell them, leaving them clueless to what it could be, agreeing to tell them at Hogwarts.

It was the last night before Rachel and the marauders would return to Hogwarts. David and Kate had prepared a special dinner for everyone, also in celebration of James getting headboy. Rachel had to laugh at his face when he received it. It was pure shock mixed with smugness, as usual. Rachel also knew Lily had made headgirl though she didn't want to be the one to tell her she had to share a common room with James all year, so she decided to leave it. James was anxious to know who the headgirl was also. Rachel had let slip one night that she knew and James hadn't stopped bugging her ever since, Rachel now knew how annoying it was for James to follow you around everywhere you go. Poor Lily was all she could think.

It was a warm summers night, perfect for the arranged dinner outside. Kate had requested that we all wear formal clothes for tonight, so Rachel was now flicking through her wardrobe to find something suitable. Her wardrobe was neatly arranged. She walked down the right hand side and looked at her dress robes and dresses she possessed. She loved dressing up for special occasions, so made the most out of this. She ended with a light blue halter dress she didn't feel completely comfortable in this dress, thank god it was full length, not revealing much, if it made her mother happy she may as well shall wear it. She straightened her hair and slipped on some floppy shoes.

Rachel observed herself in the mirror. She wasn't too happy with the end result. She felt she didn't deserve the dress it was a beautiful dress, made for a beautiful girl. She didn't feel or look gorgeous, although she loved her hair. Ever since starting her diet she had explored her hair more and come up with new ideas to make it look enhanced.

Kate had told Rachel dinner would be served at 6pm so she decided to not be late and get there in time. She walked down the faint lighted halls and stopped at the marauders door. The door was open they were still getting ready. All four of them, were near a mirror and had decided to dress in identical black muggle suits instead of dress robes.

Rachel's stomach did a huge flip as she saw Sirius fixing his hair. He looked so handsome, all of them did. Rachel's insides never went squirmy or uneasy at the sight of any other guy she liked or she had never been nervous and sometimes speechless around any other guy before, but rather confident. With Sirius she felt different it must be deeper feelings. Rachel thought.

After realising she had been steering at him for a while she took her eyes off Sirius and walked into the room, stating her company.

"How long do a pack of guys take to get ready? Although your not as bad as me" Rachel laughed as she took a seat on the nearest bed.

James turned around and steered at her, with a smug grin, "no one could be worse than you. When did you start getting ready, 3 hours ago? You look great by the way. I like the dress." James commented, turning back to fix his tie.

Sure, he liked the dress, but he didn't say he liked me in the dress. Trying to forget that she smiled. "Actually, Potter, it didn't take me very long at all. Only 1 hour, which comes close to my shortest record. Besides, what's the point of getting jazzed up when were only dining with mum and dad?" she laughed again. "You guys look great as well." Rachel finished, standing up to help James with his hair, as usual.

Finally all four marauders were ready, after Sirius had to check 3 times hat his hair was in place.

"So, are we finally ready?" Rachel asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Gosh, you lot are like a pack of girls."

Remus laughed. "Don't you mean Sirius is like a girl? He's the one we've been waiting for."

Rachel hi 5ed Remus. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" she said smiling her usual happy smile.

"So, are we going or not?" Peter asked. "I can smell the food from here, and it smells good." He moaned.

"Your right Pete. Come on marauders, Blondie, lets go and eat." Sirius said motioning then ahead.

Rachel laughed before kicking Sirius playfully in the shin. "Don't diss the blondes." She laughed jokingly before catching up to James who, typically had left, being as impatient as he was.

"Have you had any letters from my lily flower lately?" he asked.

Rachel sighed and looked up at James, he was about 2 foot taller than her. "Sure have jamesie. And unless you stop calling her yours, and you quit being such an arrogant prat when you're around her, you might stand a chance."

James sighed also. "Why does she say no? No one has ever said no to me before. Im _the_ James Potter, girls never say no to me." he sounded confused, which made Rachel laugh.

She linked arms with him. "Yes, how could we forget who you are? Lets talk about this later. But, lover boy, you have a lot to learn about how to treat a girl." She said patting his arm. "Come on, lets make mum happy and take this dinner seriously." She finished before picking up the pace, the marauders right behind.

The 5 teenagers walked outside to find Kate and David already seated at a circle shaped table. Dim lights were scattered around the garden making a perfect surrounding. The marauders and Rachel took a seat around the table, Rachel ended up next to Peter and to her pleasure Sirius while being opposite James who was next to Remus.

Kate smiled as they all took seats, looking very proud. "So as you all know, James has made Head Boy this year, so as a special celebration we are having this dinner." Came the conceited voice of Kate, she was smiling at James like there was no tomorrow.

James blushed and watched as Rachel sent him facial expressions of disgust.

"You all look lovely tonight as well, it's nice to see you dressing up Rachel." Kate said smiling at the Marauders and Rachel.

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush and watch James give her queer glances from across the table.

Rachel sighed and looked at her mother. "Mum, I always dress up, its just unfortunate you don't see it." Rachel said bluntly. Gosh, she didn't have to give me an embarrassing personal comment like that, its just typical her though. Why couldn't she tell peter for once he looked nice?

"Yeah, she's right there. It took her 4 hours to get ready for the end of year party last year." Sirius laughed.

Kate sighed. "Yes, too bad im not there to see it. So anyway, James, do you know who the new headgirl is." The tone in her voice made clear she was very eager to get off the subject of Rachel's appearance.

James groaned. "No, I don't but she does." He said pointing the finger at Rachel.

Rachel laughed heartily while giving James a sweet smile. "Yeah, I sure do. And there's no way im saying. You can find out tomorrow like everyone else."

Before James could answer a pack of house elves came through the big doors with plates, beyond plates of food. Everything from salads to full roast dinners. It looked great. Too bad, Rachel thought. Im going to have to stick with the salads.

Everyone had started eating so Rachel thought she had better make a start. She grabbed the closest salad and began picking through the lettuce. She watched was Sirius pulled a huge bit of chicken from the roast and started to eat with no knife or fork. _Typical_, she thought.

"So Sirius, this must be the first holiday that you haven't bought any girls home!" she laughed. It was easy to tease Sirius and get him wound up. "Are you sure there a no more Shannon's, jesses or Becky's hidden in your closet?"

The marauders, minus Sirius all had smug looks on their faces. Kate and David had chosen to ignore this argument that was about to boil.

Rachel looked over at James who was laughing at Sirius. "I don't know what your laughing at James, your just as bad. No, Sirius is worst."

"Jealous are we?" Sirius asked.

Rachel blushed. "Course not. Lily and James will get together before I even think about liking you." Rachel lied, she loved teasing Sirius and he didn't seem to mind. He just teased her back, plus, while they were arguing like this it was a good cover up, not giving away Rachel really does like Sirius.

"So, if you don't like me, or any of the marauders who do you like?" Sirius enquired as if there was no other decent man on the planet.

Rachel looked at Sirius, trying her hardest not to blush. "Black, as if I would tell you, the whole school would know, although the school seems find out anyway… no, I refuse!" she said stubbornly, she sighed as she stuffed more salad into her mouth, hating every mouthful.

"Um, Rach, why all the salad?" Remus asked.

Rachel looked down at her plate, which was indeed full with salad.

"Yeah, what's with all the Rabbit food potter? Aren't Quidditch players supposed to eat meat?" Sirius said adding in his 2 cents to the conversation.

Rachel scowled. " Black, you always have to be part of the conversation, don't you." She turned her head, ignoring Sirius completely, which wasn't easy to do considering. She looked at Remus and smiled. "Well, im just starting. I'll have something else later."

God that must have been the lamest excuse ever. She thought as she stuffed the last of her salad in her mouth. Its only going to get worse, people are going to notice that all of a sudden ive switched chocolate and sweets with fruit and vegetables and Cakes and biscuits to Crackers and low fat muesli bars, but it was going to be worth it.

The rest of the dinner was very enjoyable for Rachel. She had a few more things to pack up, ready for school tomorrow so she politely excused herself from the dinner table and happily packed the remands of her things for Hogwarts.

It was going to be so great seeing her friends again, she couldn't wait to tell them her exciting news. She wanted to make the most of her last year at Hogwarts. If that was meaning studying more or getting into less trouble, so be it.

Rachel's room looked incredibly bare and empty. She decided to get some decent sleep; she was going to have to get up early the next day. She climbed into bed, barely sleeping; she was so excited about returning for her 7th and final year. Gosh, she thought. The marauders are going to get absolutely no sleep tonight; they haven't even begun to pack. She laughed cheerfully to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 Back to hogwats

**hello guys! im sorry for not posting sooner, i suppose the only reason is coz ive been so busy! and then my computer crashed so i couldnt post! anyway enough with the excuses! heres the next chapter and im nearly done chapter 5 so i will have that posted soon! ohh and thanks soooo much for the reviews! keep them coming! plz! **

**disclaimer - nothing is mine apart the plot and the characters you dont reconise. hehe**

**Chapter 4 back to Hogwarts **

"Oh Jamsie, how was your summer? Oh, what was I saying, it must be wonderful!" One of James' many admirers batted her eyelashes at a very confused James and a hysterically amused Sirius, Remus, Peter and Rachel.

"Oh yes, Libby, he's had a great time," Sirius said to the girl seductively. "Thank you for caring… he is deeply touched."

Libby smiled and waved flirtatiously to James, as her group of giggling friends steered away from The Marauders on Platform 9¾. The train station, as usual, was crowded with Hogwarts students getting ready to spend yet another year at school.

"Geroff me, Padfoot," James growled, shoving Sirius' arm off his shoulder. "Merlin, those girls are getting on my nerves. Have they ever heard of giving a man space?"

"Get used to it, Jamsie," Sirius drawled indolently. "We're attractive, we're rich, we're popular… girls can't get enough of us."

"Little do they know that you're extremely arrogant, cocky and self-centred, when are they going to get a life stop treating you four like gods?" Rachel said smiled. "Now, ive spend half my holidays with you four brutes, frankly im maraudered out! So if you don't mind, im off to find my friends." She smiled once again; she grabbed her trunk and headed off to find Riley, Lily and Ashley.

After no luck finding any of her friends, Rachel headed off to find an empty compartment and save her friends a seat.

Finding a compartment was remarkably easy. Rachel had found one in the middle of the train, (thank god it was no longer, Rachel's trunk was extremely heavy, more so than usual.) She slammed the door shout and plopped down on the comfy red bench.

Rachel looked at the window, it was easy to see who the new first years were, they all looked very nervous. She had to laugh. Rachel remembered back to her first year when she first boarded the Hogwarts express. She couldn't remember herself being nervous. James… well he was anything but nervous. It was hard not to laugh at James's personality. So arrogant, cocky and self centred but you couldn't help but love him.

I banged my head against the cold class "Where are they?" she mumbled to myself. Her

Question was answered as heard the door slide open.

"At last," she turned my head around but I didn't see my 3 best friends, instead 4 only too familiar faces smiling back at me.

"Why hello again Rachel, if you don't mind." Sirius said welcoming himself into the compartment. "Everywhere else is full."

Rachel sighed. "Well, whether I say yes or no, you're just going to sit here anyway."

"Great!" Sirius beamed.

By the time the 4 boys got their trunks in, plus themselves, there was hardly room to breathe.

"Ohhh guess what?" Sirius asked jumping up and down with excitement.

Oh god. Rachel thought. "What?" she asked, not paying much attention to him.

"I learned how to apperate! Watch, watch, watch!" He closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"Sirius you fool you can't apperate while we are in Hogwarts boundaries." Rachel smacked the back of his head.

"Where were you trying to apperate to anyway?" James asked interested.

"Suzy's compartment." he grinned devilishly.

Rachel snorted, Suzy, how could she forget? Suzy Williams was Sirius's GF. She must be the first girl to last more than 6 weeks with Sirius. They got together before the holidays and have been together ever since. Suzy was a 7th year Gryffindor, they preppy, popular kind who Rachel didn't like to mingle with. With gleaming golden blonde hair, terrific hazel eyes and a slimming figure, Suzy is a perfect example of Sirius's dating material. She was however one of the most horrible Gryffindor's out there, too bad Sirius didn't care. Maybe it was because Suzy and Rachel never had got on, surely if Suzy respected you and liked you she would almost be half decent. Guys swooned over her, like girls do with Sirius and James. She could have 3 boy friends at once and no one would dump her, they would all be too stunned to do anything but snog. Naturally Rachel was jealous of her looks, who wouldn't. She's like the glamour queen of Hogwarts, prancing around like she owns the place. Rachel hated to admit her and Sirius did make a good couple. He was happy, she was happy.

"What?" Sirius asked catching Rachel looking at him.

"Just typical of you, that's all." Rachel replied, looking away.

The compartment door slid open again, this time Rachel was happy to see her best friend stand in the doorway.

"Finally you're here!" she said jumped up. A tall, blue eyed, brown haired pretty girl. It was Riley Hart. The girls had been friends since they were three. The 2 girls were able to tell each other everything. Riley, like Rachel was loud, boy crazy and a hard partier, they were more like sisters than friends. Today, Riley was dressed in a denim mini skirt showing off her greatly tanned legs and a white spaghetti strap to match.

"Lils and Ashley will be here in a minute! Where have you been?" Riley asked giving her friend a huge hug.

Rachel groaned. "Hanging with these dorks." She said lazily pointing to the 4 boys behind her.

Riley laughed." So I guess you would like some company!" taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Awe you know you love us!" Remus laughed.

"Oh, Remus, I almost forgot. The head girl, she wants you down there." Riley said pointing to the boy.

"Why?"

"You're Head Boy," Riley said.

"No, that would be Prongs," Remus said pointing to his best friend. James gave a wave to Riley, who looked partially horrified.

"You're…. You're Head Boy?" she asked, almost quivering.

"Yes, Riley, that would be me," James said defiantly. Rachel snorted; gosh James was going to be so happy Lily was headgirl.

"Well, the Head Girl wants you down there in about ten minutes." Riley finished sounding as if someone had died.

At that moment the compartment door opened once again, standing in the doorway, this time was Rachel and Riley's two other friends Lily Evans and Ashley Smith.

"Oh finally!" Rachel moaned as she hugged her two best friends. Rachel looked over at Ashley who had changed so much over the summer. Her hair that was once brown, dead straight and rather dull now had blonde highlights and was nicely curled, bringing out the blue in her eyes. Rachel had always known Ashley as a Jeans and T-shirt type of girl, like herself, a casual dresser, but today Ashley looked like she had invaded Riley's wardrobe wearing tight ¾ jeans and a black halter-top to match. From the Ashley Rachel knew, her look didn't match her personality but still she looked great. Ashley was a quiet, shy and laid back type of girl. She was very trustworthy, you could tell her anything and no one would find out. Although she had a wild and daring side to her, that she liked to keep secret. Around her friends she was very open and loud although around others and strangers she tends to blend into the background. She was Lily's best friend, how could they not? The 2 girls had so much in common and liked the same things, just like Riley and Rachel.

Rachel then looked over at Lily who was still standing in the corridor, obviously refusing to enter a compartment with James inside. Even with her scowl on her face lily still looked gorgeous. With her emerald eyes and beautiful burgundy hair it topped of her figure. But it was Lily's personality that made her shine. She was so caring, generous and loving people would kill to be her friend. She was strong, brave, courageous and could stand up for herself and what she believed in, making her quite stubborn, the traits of a true Gryffindor. She really did deserve headgirl this year.

"Oh don't be silly Lily, come inside! Its only my brother." Rachel half laughed as she pulled lily and her trunk inside, while Remus immediately ran over to Ashley to help her with her trunk, jumping at the chance to impress her. Ever since forth year Remus and secretly liked Ashley, but since he didn't have the ego of James or Sirius he's been to shy to ask her out.

As Remus heaved Ashley's huge and obviously heavy trunk out of the way everyone sat down in the compartment.

"So lily dearest, how was your holiday?" asked James, turning up the Potter charm.

"It was fantastic! Even though I had to put up with petunia, but at least I was away from you!" lily said icily as she crossed her legs and crossed her arms, making her look like a spoilt brat, which she wasn't. "Rach how was your holiday with these plonkers?"

"Well since none of them have a huge crush on me, it was sweet!" Rachel said giving the impression that she wouldn't mind having one of them crush over her; it must feel nice to be liked by a boy.

Remus looked over at Rachel. "You don't mean to say that you want-"

Before Remus could say anymore Rachel interrupted him. "Ash it looks like you had an interesting holiday! You've changed so much, in a good way offcourse." Rachel said making it sound as if she hadn't interrupted Remus's embarrassing, causing allot of questions comment, but her flustered look gave it away. Riley stepped in. Remus looked puzzled before starring out the window, it was foggy and nothing was visible.

"Yeah Ash, tell us about your holiday." Riley asked.

Ashley went into the story of her holiday, making Remus forget about being interrupted, thinking anything about Ashley was more important. It simply turned out that Ash was tired of her old look, so she changed it to make it look more out there, more as Rachel liked to call it 'Riley style'.

"Um Lils can we talk to you outside for a moment?" Riley asked after Ashley had finished.

Lily looked confused but followed the 3 girls out of the compartment leaving the marauders alone.

The corridor was deserted there was silence. The 4 girls stood in silence, neither Rachel nor Riley wanted to break the news that Lily would be sharing a common room with James for the entire year. Finally Lily spoke.

"Riley you told Remus that im not taking any crap from him and that he is to be responsible as he is headboy, right?" asked Lily, deciding to make conversation.

"It's James," Riley said taking a step back.

"It's what?" Lily ask, horrified.

"Yes, Potters headboy!" Riley said quickly.

"I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore," Lily boomed so loudly causing several people poke their heads out of the compartment with confused looks.

"Lils come on, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe the badge went to the wrong person." Ashley suggested trying to calm her down.

"No, McGonnagal doesn't make mistakes!" Lily snapped. Lily shook her head and then looked at Rachel.

"Does James know im headgirl?" she asked more calmly.

"No, I haven't told him… he's going to flip when he finds out its you who he gets to share a common room with!" Rachel said half laughing.

"What?" Lily asked twice as loud as before.

"You know, the Head Boy and Girl have to share a common room together, remember?"

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily hissed.

"Who got Head Girl anyway Prongs?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," James muttered.

"Probably Jessie Bailey." Sirius said.

"Probably." James agreed, fastening his badge onto his robe.

"Hey, Prongs," Remus said quietly, "why did Riley look so afraid when you told her you were Head Boy? She has no reason to be afraid unless Ev-"

"Evans is Head Girl!" James finished his sentence, yelling with a triumphed look on his face.

"Poor her!" Sirius sniggered punching James in the arm.

"So that would explain the scream in the corridor before, well Prongs it looks like Lily is angry indeed." Laughed Remus as he high 5ed with peter.

"Shut up! Come on Moony, your prefect you can walk down with me and lily blossom if she hasn't already left." Said James excitingly.

James and Remus entered the corridor and found Riley, Ashley and Rachel talking outside, Lily was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's lily dearest?" asked James, hoping she was going to suddenly jump out of a compartment and say boo!

"She, dufus, has left for the meeting. And she, unlike you will not be late! Now hurry up and get down there!" Rachel whined pushing James and Remus in the direction of the meeting up the front of the train.

The girls watched as James and Remus ran along the corridor, maybe James was hoping to catch up with Lily. The girls opened the door once again to the compartment to enjoy a chat with Sirius and Peter.

James and Remus stopped outside the compartment where the meeting was being held. James could see Lily and the other prefects sitting, obviously waiting for him and Remus. Without further ado Remus pushed the door open

"Potter," Lily said properly, as she saw James enter as Remus quickly sat down. "Nice of you to join us. Well, since everyone is here." Lily said standing up the front next to James giving him a glare that would break ice. "Im Lily Evans your headgirl. And this is Dufus, he will be your headboy."

"Hi Lily. Hi Dufus." The crowd of Prefects replied in a murmur voice.

"For prefects new and old I will hand out this sheet explaining the rules and expectations of being a prefect." Lily hastily moved around handing everyone a sheet. The prefects read over the expectations. Lily then explained about meetings and about patrolling the corridors and so forward. Everyone in the room was completely silent.

"James," Lily hissed.

"What?" he asked startled as he hastily put the Quidditch magazine he was reading behind his back, looking innocent.

"Did I startle you, your honour?" Lily asked as she grabbed the magazine and threw it on the floor.

"Yes actually,"

"Well, your honour, do you have anything to say?" Lily asked annoyed.

"No you're making this boring enough thanks."

"I am not, James you're not being responsible enough!" Lily spat.

"I am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"POTTER! Just knock it off!" Lily turned back to the surprised Prefects; "Anyway, you need to patrol the hallways until we reach Hogwarts. You are dismissed, thank you."

Lily stormed out of the corridor and hastily walked back to the compartment. As she entered she found Rachel laughing herself silly, about something Sirius was saying. Lily didn't pay much attention and just sat down next to Ashley.

"How was the meeting?" Ashley asked rather loudly over Rachel and Riley's high-pitched giggles.

"A flaming disaster." Moaned Lily as she told Ashley the story of James's behaviour, stressing about how she was going to put up with him for the rest of the year.

Remus and James arrived back shortly later, advising everyone puts on their robes as they were nearly there. The 8 teenagers scrambled into their robes, the compartment was very full and Rachel's trunk half exploded when she opened it up, nearly all he contents fell out. It took the combined help of James and Sirius to get the trunk closed again. Finally the train stopped at hogsmade station and the students filled out of the train. Lily dragged a moaning James over to direct the first years, telling her friends she would meet them in the great all. After assisting the first years, it was James's turn to drag a moaning Lily into their own compartment.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel's secret comes out

**hay! thanks so much for the reviews! i love them, keep them coming!**

**Chapter 5 – Rachel's secret comes out  
**

Lily's carriage was the last to arrive at the castle. She jumped out, not even bothering to wait for James. Most of the school was already in the great hall. Lily entered the great hall, closely followed by James. It looked exactly the same. The enchanted sky was misty but the stars shone brightly through it, the 4 house tables were filled with anxious and hungry looking students waiting for professor McGonnagal to enter with the first years. Lily made her way over to the Gryffindor table and was happy to see her friends were nowhere near the marauders. Lily was anxious to find out what Rachel had been keeping from them. She hurried down the table past the marauders and sat down next to Ashley, across from Rachel and Riley.

"Im so glad you didn't sit near them." Lily said basically spitting out the word 'them'.

Before anyone could answer the great hall doors opened, professor McGonnagal walked carrying a stool and an old hat in followed by a scared looking batch of first years.

Professor McGonagall proceeded to the front of the hall. She placed the bench down and put the hat on top of it. Everyone went silent when we heard a loud rip on the brim of the hat. The rip formed a mouth and the hat started singing.

When the hat had finished its song the hall erupted with applauses. Professor McGonagall stepped forward again with a long script, "When I call your name please come forward and put the hat on," she opened the parchment and began to call names.

From Abraham, Michael to yang, Sue every name was called. Rachel was pleased to see that Gryffindor had what looked like a good batch of first years. When the sorting was complete Dumbledore stood up to say a few quick words.

"Before we start on another stunning feast I would like to make a couple announcements," Dumbledore was a wise old man who had a long white beard and half moon spectacles. He was one of the bravest wizards of all time. Everyone respected him,

"First thing I would like to say is a welcome new students to Hogwarts. If you need help with anything please ask your older peers or teachers. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to any student of any age," he sparkling blue eyes turned towards the Marauders seats, "Thirdly, enjoy!" Food of every kind appeared on the tables and students began to eat. Rachel looked longingly at the yum food placed around her. She sighed at the divine looking French fries and instead turned to the nearest plate of skinless chicken with a glum look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked catching the miserable look of her best friend.

Rachel looked up, Ashley and Lily had stopped eating and looked over at Rachel.

"Is it about that thing you wouldn't tell us in your letters?" Ashley asked looking worried.

Rachel nodded slowly. She would have to tell them. How could she not? "I will tell you guys after the feast." She said wanting to tell them somewhere more quiet.

The 3 girls nodded and Riley changed the subject. After the last plates cleared away, Dumbledore rose from his chair and looked around at the students who instantly stopped talking and looked forward at Dumbledore.

"Well, I hope everyone is well feed and ready for classes to begin tomorrow. I have just one more announcement before you head up yo your dorms. I would like to introduce our headboy and girl who this year, are both from Gryffindor, Lily Evans and James Potter." The hall erupted with applause as James and Lily stood up, letting themselves known to their fellow students. Dumbledore bided the hall goodnight and requested to se James and Lily to give them their instructions.

Students began to file out of the hall, the first years behind the prefects. Rach, Riley and Ashley headed along with the crowd to Gryffindor tower, agreeing to meet Lily there once she was done.

Lily marched down to the teacher's table where James already stood next to Dumbledore. Lily gave James another of her famous death glares and stood next to him.

Dumbledore looked very excited as he told Lily and James about their responsibilities and expected behaviour while being headboy and girl. James looked like a kid in a candy shop, being told he could knock house points and hand out detention, Lily looked livid as Dumbledore started talking about dorm rooms.

"Professor McGonnagal will be taking you to your new dorms to show you where they are-" Dumbledore started.

"Why must we have separate dorms professor?" lily asked interrupting him. She looked over at James with a livid look still upon her face, James smile however couldn't have possibly got any bigger, and if it did his face would surely break. Come on James grin wider!

"Its one of the many benefits of being Head Girl, Miss Evans."

"Yeah its one of our benefits!" James said in a matter of fact tone. As we left the room to go meet Professor McGonnagal.

"You have a serious problem." Lily said walking ahead of James, who just merrily caught up.

"Oh come on lilyfull, you know you want me."

Lily sighed. "Get over yourself Potter."

"Good evening." Came the voice of Mcgonagall, who walked out of her office and closed the door behind her.

'Evening Professor." James and Lily Replied.

They followed Mcgonagall down the corridor leading to the fat ladies portrait but they stopped outside a portrait just before the fat lady.

"Sugarplums!" McGonagall said at a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself, which opened. "This will be your new common room. The password obviously is sugarplums. All your belongings are already here. Goodnight." McGonagall said before heading back the way they came, leaving Lily and James alone.

James climbed through the tunnel first then offered Lily his hand, which she ignored and climbed through herself. Lily looked around in amazement. It was better than she expected. The room was about the size of the common room with a black leather sofa and 2 armchairs; they were placed right beside a blazing fire that heated up the entire room. The walls were painted red and gold, obviously for Gryffindor with the Hogwarts cress in the middle. She looked over at James, who was obviously thinking the same thing as he plumped himself down on the couch.

To the left and right of the fire there were two doors, obviously leading up to the dorms. On the left door lily's name was written in gold letters and James was the same. Lily opened the huge door and entered her own dorm room. It was a huge circular room. To one side was a huge canopy bed with a nightstand next to it. There were big open doors leading outside to a balcony overlooking the lake. There was also another door; Lily guessed it was a bathroom. She just god hoped she didn't have to share it with James. She opened the door and found the most luxurious looking bathroom, much like the one in the Potter mansion. It had a huge bath and nice shower with a huge basin and an even bigger mirror on the wall. There was another door leading off the bathroom.

"God, how big is this place?" Lily thought to herself in amazement. She opened the door to find a huge spa/swimming pool. James was there too. His eyes gleaming at the pool.

"This is great isn't It." he beamed at Lily.

"Sure is." She smiled back.

"Rach would like this, its just like the one at home!" James said trying to keep the conversation going so Lily wouldn't go.

Lily them suddenly remembered. She had to go and see Rachel to find out what she had been keeping from her all holidays. "Speaking of Rachel, ive got to go and see her. She apparently has been keeping something from us all holidays and I must find out what it is." She turned around and headed for the door. "Bye Potter."

'See ya." Called James looking a little disappointed.

Lily trooped back into the common room and out the passageway. She had just had a normal conversation with Potter. No shouting or arguing! She couldn't believe it. Her feet had leaded her to the fat ladies portrait, she muttered the password (pickleberry) and entered the much nosier Gryffindor common room. Neither Riley, Ashley nor Rachel was there. So Lily headed up to their dorm room. As she climbed the stairs, she could hear Rachel's loud voice booming down the stairs, sure enough as she opened the door her 3 friends were busy unpacking, in deep conversation about boys, as per usual.

"I told you last year I was so over him!" Rachel finished as Lily walked further into the dorm.

'Hey Lils!" Rachel greeted her friend merrily. "My brother wasn't too horrible was he?" she asked while putting away her clothes.

"Actually we had a normal conversation, with no yelling or name calling." Lily replied, still looking astonished, or it might have been the amount of clothes Rachel had bought that made her look this way.

"Really? I don't believe it!" Riley said surprised as she helped Rachel with her clothing. Together the girls managed to get everything in with the door closed.

"So what have you been hiding from us all holidays?" Ashley asked interested as she stopped putting away her stuff and sat down next to Lily who was looking over at Rachel, Riley was still helping Rachel with her other personal belongings.

Rachel sighed. Trying her hardest not to make it the big deal that it was she began explaining. "Well over the holidays I heard something and –"

"What did you hear?" Lily interrupted rudely.

'I'll get to that later." Rachel said carrying on with the story. "Anyway I heard something and it wasn't very nice." This made her 3 friends even look even more worried. Rachel ignored them. "Well basically I'm on a diet." She said. Rachel's mind was racing. She knew she had to tell her friends, she told them everything but it just felt so weird, would they look at her differently?

Riley stopped what she was doing and sat down next to Lily.

"Well don't all speak at once!" Rachel said not being able to take the silence any longer.

"Haha! Rach, you are kidding aren't you? You don't need to diet!" Riley said, making the first statement.

"She's right, you don't need to." Said Lily standing up moving next to Rachel.

Rachel glared at them. 'You try telling Sirius that', she said in her head. She lightened her glare and said no louder than a whisper. "Yes I do."

"Rach, why?" Ashley said standing up next to Lily.

Rachel sighed heavily again and filled them in on the whole story of overhearing Sirius and to making a decision and her near hell experience so far of dieting.

"So are you saying?" Riley began, not daring to believe what she heard. "That Black called you fat?" she spat, putting a huge tone on Black.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm going to kill him!" Riley yelled getting up and marching to the door, only to be pulled back by Ashley and Lily. "How dare he call my best friend fat! And it's not even true, I mean if he had called her loud mouth or cant shut up to save herself, that would have been ok-"

Rachel laughed. "Riley sit down!" she said still laughing at her friend.

"Rach, but why do you care if Sirius called you fat?" Lily asked sitting back down again.

Rachel looked down but smiled. "I thought that would be the obvious part."

"Ah ha!" Riley yelled causing everyone to jump. "Our Rachie likes Black!"

"God Riley, yell in any louder and half of London would have heard!" hissed Ashley.

Riley ignored her. "Well?" she demanded.

Rachel nodded slowly with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah ha!" Riley screeched again as she ran to give Rachel a hug. "So you must really like him if you want to torment yourself with dieting!" she said sounding astonished.

"Yeah but I wish I didn't, if it was anyone else I would have given them hell!"

"Oh I bet you would have!" the 3 girls laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on Black's face when he starts to notice!" Riley sniggered.

Rachel nodded in agreement as she put away the last of her things. With the help of Lily the girls finished putting their things away. Classes started tomorrow so Lily left the girls early and headed back to her own quarters, Ashley went to bed shortly after, not wanting to be tired tomorrow. Meanwhile Riley and Rachel stayed up, talking about numerous things from Sirius's best features to what career they wanted when they left Hogwarts. It wasn't until after midnight that the girls finally fell asleep in giggles about Sirius playing the bagpipes for a living.

**ok, the next chappie will be up soon! and ive got a question for you guys! heh! ok, what do you want to happen in the next few chapters?**


	6. Chapter 6 quidditch trials and Riley's

**yay! thanks for the reviews! your predections we're pretty close! i will post the next chapter in a few days!**

**Chapter 6 – Quidditch Trials and Riley's fowl behaviour towards a certain boy**

Ashley was first to wake next morning. She had already showered and packed her bag before Riley and Rachel had even got out of bed.

"Rach, promise me next time we wont stay up so late!" Riley said heading for the bathroom.

"I don't think there will be a next time." Rachel yawned as she began to pack her bag.

20 minutes past before both Riley and Rachel were ready to join Ashley. The three girls walked out of the dorm after Ashley confirmed to Rachel that her hair looked lovely and Riley's makeup was as close to perfect as she was going to get it. They decided to meet Lily outside her portrait and head down to breakfast together.

Sure enough, as the girls climbed out the portrait Lily was waiting for them outside her portrait.

"I was about to come up and find you!" lily said walking over to them. "What took you so long?"

"These two!" Ashley said simply pointing to Riley and Rachel who laughed. "Rach wouldn't leave the mirror until every strand of her blonde mop was perfect! And as for miss obsessed with Make up she locked herself in the bathroom and fiddled with all that shit for her face." Ashley said. She had never been a girl for make up.

"Well what can you expect? Riley's out to catch as many guys as she can and Rach is trying to impress Black." Said Lily who spat out the word Black, she didn't take to well to Sirius calling Rachel fat, neither had Riley or Ashley. "Ash, looks like were going to have to put up with these two hogging the mirror all year!" Lily laughed.

The 4 girls entered the great hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table. The 4 marauders were already seated down the far side of the table each with huge amounts of food on there plates. Riley spotted the marauders, around them were a few empty seats, and a smile grew on her face.

"Come on guys, lets have breakfast with the marauders!" Riley beamed.

"NO!" Lily yelled causing people near to steer up at her.

"Come on, Lil!" Rachel pleaded.

"And I've been edging for a chance to piss off Black!" Riley added.

"Fine but only so we can give Black hell!" she said, spitting on the word Black as if it was the latest craze.

The 4 girls headed over to the end of the table. The marauders were discussing the latest tactics for torturing Snape.

"How pathetic." Lily hissed so only Ashley could hear who nodded in agreement.

"Morning James, Remus, Peter… Black." Riley said sitting down next to Peter.

Rachel snorted. "Morning guys!" she said sitting herself down in-between Remus and Sirius, opposite James. Lily and Ashley sat down too at the only available seats left, next to James.

"What's with you this morning?" Sirius asked Riley looking offended.

"Nothing… Black!" she snapped back putting a hissing tone on Black.

Rachel snorted in her cereal. James gave her a quizzed look before looking over at Lily. "Sorry I didn't wait for you this morning lily muffin but the marauders and I had to discuss some tactics before class." James said in his sweet voice.

"Its ok darling, im quite capable of reaching the great hall by myself." Lily said sarcastically returning to her scrambled eggs giving everyone the impression she would rather be kissing the giant squid than sitting eating breakfast in James's company.

Professor Mcgonagall came around the Gryffindor table handing out timetables. Rachel and Riley had received identical timetables, which made both girls very happy. Lily and Ashley had similar timetables but Lily had ancient runes and Ashley Muggle studies. Apart that the 4 girls timetables were identical. Rachel looked over at James's timetable and found him and the marauders were in all her and Riley's classes. She was thrilled about this but tried to hide her gleaming smile.

"Well jamesie looks like your stuck with me for the rest of the year." Rachel told her brother patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you and the marauders and Lily!" he said beaming from ear to ear.

"Well looks like we will be well distracted this year!" Ashley laughed.

Rachel snorted for the third time.

"Is there something wrong with your nose Rach?" Sirius asked finishing off his huge plate of bacon and eggs.

"So there's something wrong with her nose too?" Riley yelled angrily. "Any other insults you wish to make Black?"

"Riley shut up!" Rachel said looking annoyed. God, as if she couldn't have made it more obvious as to what was going on. Although deep down Rachel was enjoying what Riley was doing.

Sirius had a blank look on his face, as did the rest of the marauders. "What the hell is going on?" Peter asked.

Before anyone could answer Mcgonagall rushed over and shooed them out of the hall, they were the only students left, everyone had headed off to class.

The 4 girls hastily got up they all headed for double Transfiguration, their first class of the day, the marauder behind them.

"Do you think Sirius knows what we were getting at?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Na, you saw how clueless he was. Besides guys don't know the first thing about us girls!" Ashley said reassuring Rachel.

The girls entered the Transfiguration classroom and took seats to the left of the classroom, Rach and Riley in front and Lily and Ashley behind them. The marauders entered shortly after and to Lily's relief took seats on the right side of the classroom. Without further ado Mcgonagall began calling the roll

"Joel Arama." Came Professor Pratt's manly voice.

"Here"

"Sirius Black"

"Yip." Sirius replied as he leaned back on his chair.

"Caitlin Deeds."

"Here."

Once finished the roll Mcgonagall told the class they would be learning how to change puppies into food.

Rachel wasn't listening to a word Mcgonagall was saying. It came in one ear and went out in the other. Her eyes had travelled to where the marauders were sitting. Sirius was still swinging on his chair, looking as hot as ever, his hair perfectly placed around his face in a typical Sirius type of way. There was James sitting next to him, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what Mcgonagall was saying. Rachel wondered how he managed to get such good grades.

Mcgonagall cleared her throat loudly. Rachel snapped out of her daydream and looked forward. "Is there a reason why you're looking at Mr Black Miss Potter?" Mcgonagall said sternly.

"I wasn't looking at Sirius." Rachel lied. "I was looking at James." She regretted it as soon as she said it. What a lame excuse she thought. The marauders looked at her with confused looks. Sirius even yelled out "What?" when Riley gave him another look of great disgust.

"Failing to concentrate in my classes will not be tolerated Miss Potter." Mcgonagall said sternly, continuing to write the instructions on the board.

"Its not my fault he's so dam hot." Rachel mumbled so only Riley could hear who giggled quietly.

Mcgonagall handed out the puppies, they were adorable, shame to change them Rachel thought. She had got a little scruffy black Labrador. She and Riley both concentrated hard on changing their puppies with the spell 'extranger'. It just didn't seem to work. James had got it second time, Rachel watched in awe as James now had a bundle of bananas in front of him. She turned back to her puppy, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. For some reason all she could see was Sirius's head bobbing up and down. She opened her eyes in frustration she couldn't concentrate.

"Argg!" she hissed making Riley jump.

Riley stopped what she was doing; she wasn't much better than Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"He's in my head and he wont go away!" Rachel hissed again.

Riley laughed. "Don't look at him. And concentrate on the dog." She said turning back to her work.

An hour later the four girls emerged from transfiguration, all four of them having managed to transfer their puppies into assorted kinds of food. They entered the great hall and to Lily's disgust chose seats next to the marauders.

The girls took seats opposite the marauders, who were talking about Suzy, Sirius's GF.

James looked up. "Oh Rach, glad you're here. We're having Quidditch trials tonight. Can you be down on the pitch at 7:00?" he asked.

Rachel grinned. She loved Quidditch. She played chaser along with James, while Sirius was a beater and Rachel's friend Sarah was the seeker. This they needed another chaser, beater and a keeper. "Sure, looking forward to it." She said. She loved Quidditch training; Sirius often played topless which made it a bonus.

"So black, still going out with Suzy?" Riley asked pretending to sound interested. Remus and Ashley had started their own conversation about today's transfiguration lesson.

"Sure am!" he said happily. "I know your jealous, but don't take it out on me!" he said sounding so full of himself.

Rachel snorted. Riley laughed. "Jealous? Haha! You got to be dreaming."

"Whatever." Sirius said not sounding a bit convinced. "I'm irresistible to girls."

"What is it with you? You Ashley and Lily have been acting so mad. Rach is the only one who seems happy!" Peter asked Riley confused.

"Sirius knows what were talking about." Riley boomed loudly. "Don't ya Black?"

"Ignore them Sirius." Rachel said casting Riley a glance as If to say "don't you dare say anything more."

Sirius looked even more confused by it all and insisted the 3 girls were crazy.

The rest of Rachel's day went well, including the sweetest smile from Sirius in Potions. She and Ashley were in the great hall eating dinner. Lily and Riley had gone to the library to finish their Herbology essay. Rachel had Quidditch practice in 20 minutes; she thought it was best to get something in her before she headed off to training.

"So Ash. Who have you got your eye on this year?" Rachel asked her friend.

Ashley blushed. "You know that 7th year Ravenclaw called Bret Stevens?"

Rachel stopped eating. What a shame, I thought she and Remus would be a guaranteed couple. "Oh he's that one who is like obsessed with Herbology aye?"

Ashley nodded.

"Ohh he's kinda hot! Well im happy for you Ash." Rachel said beginning to eat again.

"How are things with you and Sirius?" Ashley asked.

"Aw ya no. So-so. I can't do much, flirting wise 1, it would totally give it away and 2, he's got Miss I-love-Sirius-so-much-im-not-gonna-let-him-out-of-my-sight Suzy who follows im around like a cat wanting food." Rachel said as she began to imitate Suzy in her fake girly voice.

Ashley laughed. "Rach, if you want my advice, I say go for it. Talk to him flirt with him. Now's your chance. Look!" She pointed to the great hall doors. Sirius and James had just walked past in their Quidditch gear. "Go!" Ashley yelled at her friend.

Rachel didn't need telling twice. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the great hall to catch up to Sirius and her Brother. She sneaked up quietly behind Sirius, put her hands in front of his eyes and giggled saying, "Guess who!"

Sirius laughed, "Hey ya Rach, your laugh gave it away." He greeted her cheerfully. "Still the same gear as last year I see!" looking up and down at Rachel as she pushed in-between James and Sirius and linked arms with both of them, her heart skipping several beats as she did so. He was right, Rachel had worn the same training pants and white polo top all last year with her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

She giggled again. "It's becoming a bit of the tradition! But nothing like you and James going topless." She laughed. "Maybe your fan club will be up in the stands again."

James and Sirius laughed. "They must be dead jealous of you, you get to see us up close and personal." James said.

"Never mind having to live with you too! You should hear the stories those girls come up with!" Rachel sniggered.

"We've heard!" they both chorused. "We like the one about us waxing our chests the best!" Sirius said.

Rachel laughed as her and the 2 boys approached the pitch. In the middle in the pitch was a group of students. As they got closer Rachel recognised her Quidditch friend Sarah. Sarah was a 6th year Gryffindor who played seeker for the team. Her pretty light brown hair always seemed to look perfect; Rachel had to ask her how she did it. She was the type of girl who you didn't want to mess around with. Sara was tough, and stood up for herself. She was Rachel's only Gryffindor friend who actually played Quidditch. You could tell Sarah anything and it wouldn't get out. Rachel must remember to tell her all about Sirius when she got a chance.

"Hay Sarah!" Rachel called, smiling to her friend.

Sarah turned around to see who was talking to her. She screamed and ran up to give Rachel a hug. "Hey! I did you have a good holiday?" Sarah asked letting go of Rachel.

"Fantastic!" Rachel beamed. "Remind me after practice, I've got something important to tell you." Rachel whispered as Sirius and James came closer telling the two girls to stop gasbagging and get over next to them.

"Is it about a guy?" Sarah whispered sounding excited.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Rachel whispered back, making her way over to where James, Sirius and a group of students, obviously wanting to trial for the team.

"Hello everyone. Im James Potter, as im sure you already know." Rachel snorted. James ignored her and carried on. "Im the captain." He said talking to the group wanting to trial. "This is Sirius Black, he plays Beater, this Is Sarah Weeds, the seeker, and Rachel Potter, the a chaser, im the other chaser. So we need another beater, chaser and keeper." James said, a bit out of breathe.

A boy laughed. "You mean to say that she is a chaser?" This boy said pointing at Rachel who opened her mouth, looking like she was going to yell at this boy, James cut her off with her hand.

"Who are you?" James asked rudely.

"Jason Jacobs." He replied without the slightest show of fear.

"Well Jacob Jacobs, what are you implying?" James sneered.

"This girl doesn't look the Quidditch type! How the hell did she get on the team?" He sniggered; looking over at Rachel again as if she was a clown dressed up.

James breathed heavily. Sara grabbed Rachel's hand trying to keep her from hitting Jacob.

"OUT!" James roared. Jacob looked in utter disbelief, scowled at James before turning his back and storming back to the castle.

"Anyone else want to criticise my team?" James asked with a tone of warning.

No one moved. "Right then. Lets get into it. We'll start with the keepers." James said a bit more calmly. 6 students walked forward with their brooms. James started giving instructions. "One at a time go and guard the hoops, Rach and me will try and shoot goals, and you defend them."

Rachel mounted her broom and waited for James to take off his top. It had been a tradition that James and Sirius made up to go topless in every trial and practice. They wanted the girls to participate to, no doubt for their enjoyment but Rachel and Sarah had always refused. James turned around, topless; some of the girls shrieked and started to giggle. He walked next to Rachel his chest becoming clearer with every step the girls were right he did look good. He took flight, Rachel followed. He passed her the quaffle. Rachel gained speed and headed for the goal posts, the first person was at least positioned in the right place. As she got closer she took aim for the centre goal. Through the quaffle went the keeper did put up a good attempt though.

An hour and a half had passed, James decided to call it quits and said he would post who made the team in the next couple of days. The group of students left the pitch, some looking more confident than others. James, Sirius, Rachel and Sarah headed for the showers. James and Sirius still were topless as they entered the changing room. Rachel made frequent side glances over in Sirius's direction, before deciding enough was enough and went to the girls changing room with Sarah. Sarah shut the door behind.

"Rach, you don't even have to tell me who you like!" Sarah giggled. "You couldn't keep your eyes off Sirius!" she beamed. "You guys would make a perfect couple!"

Rachel laughed. "Can you blame me?" she asked innocently. Rachel filled Sarah in on how she had a plan to win over Sirius; she decided not to tell Sara what the plan was exactly.

"Hurry up! If we're quick we can walk with Sirius and your brother back up to the castle." Sarah yelled to Rachel who was in the shower. Rachel hurried up, and before long her and Sarah exited the girls changing room, fresh and clean, Sarah in jeans and a hoddie and Rachel in jeans and a spaghetti strap, she had left her jersey in her dorm, hating herself for her forgetfulness at the moment. Sirius and James were in the changing room, maybe waiting for the girls.

"I swear you take longer every time!" Sirius teased Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him as she began walking with him up to the castle. Sarah and James were in deep discussion about their chances of winning this year. "Im a girl Sirius." As if that was an acceptable excuse.

"Let me re phrase that… you're Rachel. Don't tell me every girl takes as long as you!" he laughed.

"Bang on!" she said. "Is it just me or is it freezing out here?" Rachel asked.

"Its you!" Sirius laughed. He was wearing a very warm looking polar fleece. "Or rather what you're wearing! Here." He said putting his arm around her and taking her closer to him.

Rachel's insides were tangled. She rested her head on Sirius's shoulder, not daring to look up. Even though it was dark, she was sure Sirius would be able to see the red blush in her face. Since when I blush? She thought to herself.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

Before Rachel could answer a giggly, girly voice called Sirius's name to the left of them. Rachel spun around faster than Sirius and saw standing to the left was Suzy. She had obviously been watching the trials Rachel thought. Trials? Ha more like watching Sirius topless!

"Suzy!" Sirius said sounding surprised.

Suzy ran up to Sirius and beamed. "You are a very good chaser!" she said at Sirius giving him a kiss.

Rachel snorted. "He plays Beater, I'm chaser." She said trying not to laugh.

Suzy looked livid. "That's what I meant!" she laughed.

Sirius smiled and Suzy spoke again. "Come on walk me back to the castle." She pleaded, pulling Sirius away and dragging him up the castle. "Your brother and some chick are over there, walk with them!" Suzy said giving Rachel a look as to say stay away from my man.

Rachel ignored it and walked back to the castle with James and Sara, with an angry look on her face. Stupid Suzy, she thought Sirius was a chaser! Cheering herself up very slightly.

review plz!


	7. Chapter 7 two dates and a half

**hey guys! thanks for the reviews! i love them sooo much! lol... keep them coming! sorry for not updating sooner ive been really busy at school and so foward... anyways here is the next chapter! enjoy and plz plz plz review!**

**Chapter 7 two dates and a half.**

The first week of school past quickly, before anyone knew it, it was Friday. Lily's first week had been hectic. All the headgirl meetings had taken its toll on her; she now had a lot of homework to catch up on. Lily Riley, Ashley and Rachel were in the middle of dinner, after Rachel had flute lessons, while Riley and Ashley were going to check out Lily's common room later on that night. None of the 3 girls had got the chance to see it in the week. Rachel was going to meet them there after her lesson.

Surprisingly the marauders were nowhere to be seen at dinner, much to Lily's relief. Her and James had been on and off. One moment they were talking normally the next Lily was screaming at him, complaining about his to big ego and pathetic behaviour.

"Where are the marauders tonight?" Ashley asked her friends as she looked down the table.

"Probably up to no good." Said a male voice behind the girls.

The four girls turned their heads to find a Ravenclaw 7th year boy called Bret Stevens. Bret was your typical good-looking guy, smart, witty and good-looking.

"Hey Ashley." He said casually flicking his hair golden blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Never mind about us." Rachel murmured to Riley who laughed.

"Hay!" Ashley beamed at him. "What do you want?" she asked politely.

"Well I was wondering if you were free this weekend if you wanted to come to Hogsmade with me?" Bret asked. Ignoring the smirks Rachel and Riley were sending him and Ashley, when Lily saw she smacked both of them in the arm.

Ashley's smile grew wider. "Sure! That would be great." She said standing up to give him a hug. Bret was a few inches taller than Ashley. "Meet you at 10:00 in the entrance hall?" she asked letting go of him.

"Great!" Bret grinned. "See ya tomorrow!" with one last smile at Ashley he walked away.

Ashley sat back down looking pleased. Riley had a smile on her face. "Ash, you do know he's obsessed with Herbology… I mean who's obsessed with Herbology?"

Ashley sent her a glare. "I don't care."

"Course you don't." Riley laughed returning to her meal.

Rachel looked down at her watch. It was 60:20; she had just ten minutes to get to her lesson a room on the fifth floor. "Holy crap!" she screamed. "Guys I've got to go!" she finished her last mouthful of baked potato, grabbed her bag and turned to leave. "I'll meet you guys in Lily's dorm at 8." She said in a rush, now running out of the great hall with her flute in her hand, her bag in the other.

Rachel arrived outside her flute classroom and quietly entered. Her Flute teacher Mrs Mchattie was already set up with a stand out, with music on it and her flute in her hand. She was a sweet lady in her late 40's.

"Hello Rachel, Having a good term?" she asked.

"Fantastic!" Rachel beamed and started putting together to her silver plated Flute. "What have you got planned for me today?" Rachel asked looking at the book of music on the stand titled 'the book of world famous music'.

"Well, have a look through the book and pick out what you want to play. You have your exams coming up so I think some practice with this book will help." Mchattie said swiftly.

Rachel looked through the book and found music from famous composers such as Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Schubert and Chopin. She stopped at a page of music written by Beethoven. Rachel lifted her flute to her mouth and began to play.

The piece of music was 3 pages long and took a good 5 minutes to play. Rachel finished with a semibreve (4 beats) F natural. She had played similar songs but Rachel liked that song, maybe because she didn't screw up.

"That was excellent!" Mrs Mchattie beamed at Rachel.

Rachel smiled. The lesson went on for another hour then Rachel and Mrs Mchattie moved onto singing, for the last half hour. Rachel had been singing since she first started hogwarts. She started with a warm up of humming and then sang a song "A you're adorable". They worked on that song for a while then moved onto a song called "Breakaway."

Half an hour later Rachel emerged from the classroom and headed for Lily's dorm.

Lily was sitting on the couch in the common room next to the scorching fire waiting for her 3 girlfriends to turn up. It was 8:00 the girls should be here any minute, Lily thought in her head as she flicked through her Potions book.

The portrait door opened and James stepped in covered in mud, his hair more of a mess than usual and his eyes puffy.

Lily looked at him, almost with a concerned look on her face. "What happened to you?" she asked making it sound like she wasn't concerned.

James walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. "Nothing, just marauder business." He said quietly. It had been a full moon and the marauders had gone to the shack to change to their animagus form, Remus was now in the hospital wing.

"Ok." Lily said simply, not wanting to know what the 4 boys had been up to.

"What are you up to anyway?" James asked curiously.

"Waiting for Ash, Riley and Rach, they should be here any minute. We're having a girly night."

"Lily…" James said pausing, deciding whether to go on. "Why do you always say no?" James asked her as seriously as he could.

"James…" but that was all she could say, the portrait had just opened, Riley, Ash and Rachel entered the room with bags in their hands, their eyes travelling frantically searching every part of the stunning room.

Lily jumped up from the couch as if it was on fire and helped her friends as they looked around the circular room.

"What's in the bags?" Lily asked no one in particular.

"Junk food." Rachel said sadly, sitting down on the sofa next to James.

"How was your lesson?" James asked her, trying to avoid Lily's eyes as the 3 other girls sat down in the remanding seats.

"Fantastic." She beamed at James. "James do you mind if you spend the night with the marauders?" she asked in her sweetest tone that only Rachel would be able to get away with.

"Sure thing sis." And without further ago, James got up and left, still avoiding anyone's eye.

"What's his problem?" Riley asked helping herself to the contents in the closest bag.

"No idea." Lily lied. "Hormones?" She suggested, shrugging.

The girls laughed. Their night only seemed to get better and better. Lily, Riley and Ashley had all had far too much candy and were doing crazy things. Rachel had gone nowhere near the junk food. She watched in half misery as her 3 friends rolled around the floor like loonies. It was no fun rolling around unless you were on a serious sugar high. Rachel had explored the whole quarters, including James's room. His was much the same to Lily's except with a view of the quiddich fields. His room was a pigsty, as per usual.

It wasn't until 12:30 that the girls got back to the common room. Riley wanted to stay longer but Ashley insisted she got back for some sleep so she didn't look like an old scrubbing brush for her date with Bret tomorrow in Hogsmade. Rachel didn't seem to mind, which was very much unlike her, she normally would fight to hell's end to get her way.

Ashley was yet again the first to wake next morning, there however wasn't much to get up for, as the weather was freezing cold. She was out the door off to meet Bret before Rachel was fully dressed or Riley was out of the shower. The two girls and Lily were going to hang around hogsmade, and maybe if Rachel were lucky they would run into the marauders.

Rachel had gotten into the habit of perfecting her hair and wearing the spot of makeup like Riley and Lily did. She now had someone to impress, and if she couldn't do that by her body shape then she could at least make her hair and face look nice.

Riley walked out of the bathroom wearing the tightest possible jeans ever and a cute cardigan with her scarf over top, compared to Rachel's jeans and warm hoddie, Riley looked like a model ready to perform. She walked over and helped Rachel with her hair.

"What style are we trying to get Black to notice today?" She laughed grabbing a strand of Rachel's blonde hair.

"Oh haha!" Rachel smirked, snatching the strand of hair out of Riley's hair.

"I think you should wear it down." Riley said sweeping her hair into a neat ponytail that always looked perfect.

Rachel had a doubtful look on her face. "Sure why not!" she said still not sounding completely convinced.

The 2 girls walked out of the dormitory, it was filled with first and second years, not yet old enough to go the village. Lily had just entered the room. She spotted the girls and walked over in her glam style jeans and black halter-top. Her hair down also.

"I take it Ash has left already?" Lily asked.

Rachel smirked. "Course she has. Out before I was dressed!"

The girls laughed. "Come on, Filch wont wait for us forever!" Riley said.

Once the girls got to Hogsmade it was already jammed packed with Hogwarts students rushing in and out of shops. The 3 girls escaped the crowed and cold streets and entered the three broomsticks. As usual it was its usual busy self. Riley ordered Lily and herself butterbeers and got Rachel orange juice while Lily and Rachel found a table near the window. Riley came over with the drinks and helped herself to a seat next to Rachel. She had barely sat down before he eyes wondered over to a table with a pack of Gryffindor 7th year boys. All were good looking, and in a loud conversation about the quiddich match coming up. Riley bent lower into the table and began to whisper. "See the one on the far right, with the hot blonde hair?" she asked Lily and Rachel.

They looked over; sure enough to the right was a tall looking handsome boy with dark blonde hair. The girls nodded.

"He's my catch of the day!" she said standing up. "See you back at school!" she said happily trotting over to the boy's table and sitting herself down so casually next to the blonde guy.

"So much for a girls day out!" Rachel said miserably, wishing she could hop over to the boys table and score a date without a rejection.

"Its just about to get worse." Lily said even more miserably pointing to the door. The marauders had just entered, carrying half the snow inside with them. The 4 boys spotted Rachel and Lily by the window and rushed over, while Peter went to get drinks.

"Morning ladies!" Sirius said cheerfully plonking himself down next to Rachel, slapping snow in her hair. Remus and James took seats around by Lily.

"Hey ya!" Rachel said even more happily.

Lily snorted. Rachel shot her a look of caution.

"Where's Riley?" James asked.

Rachel sighed and bent her head in Riley's direction that was now laughing with the blonde boy.

The marauders laughed. "Always a charmer that girl!" Sirius said.

"What about Ashley?" Remus asked.

"Out with Stevens from Ravenclaw." Lily answered for him.

"The one obsessed with Herbology?" Peter asked returning with the drinks.

Rachel and Lily nodded.

"I don't like him!" Remus said immediately.

"Neither. He's such a wannabe!" Rachel commented agreeing with Remus. "A hot wannabe though."

"That wasn't where I was going!" Remus said quietly.

The 6 teenagers drank in silence for a few moments, before Rachel spoke. "Sirius, what you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing, apart hanging around with this lot!" he said pointing to his friends.

Lily looked at Rachel, understanding what she was planning, before Rachel could undertake what Lily was going to do, Lily had started talking.

"Potter, Remus, I need your help with something. Peter, you may as well ought to tag along. Can you help?" she said ignoring the strange glare Rachel and Sirius were sending. "Sirius, this is not your place of expertise, hang with Rach, she's not much better." Lily said happily.

"Na," James began. "I think you just can't let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight!" he said puffing out his chest.

Rachel sighed. "I dunno where you get your illusions." Lily said. "Come on boys were going!" Lily said and without further ado Lily dragged them out of the three broomsticks and down the main street, leaving Sirius and Rachel alone.

"So do you want to get outta here and do something?" Rachel asked making the most of alone time with Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "As long as your better company than James, Remus and Peter!"

Rachel giggled. "You can count on it!" she said leading the way out of the three broomsticks.

The couple headed down the street towards zonko's. It was still snowing. Rachel's cheeks were red from the cold and her hair was swept around her face, she pulled her scarf around her tighter. Sirius also looked like he was feeling the cold. He had both hands in his pockets in a typical boy type of way, and with his scarf around him tightly he was still slightly shacking. He looked over at Rachel.

"Are you cold again Potter?" he asked rather concerned.

She nodded smiling.

"James would get annoyed if I let his sister freeze to death. Come here." He said putting his arm out. Rachel smiled and moved closer to him, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders. It felt so natural to be with Sirius. The pair walked slowly down the streets, the heat of each other's bodies keeping them warm. Sirius led Rachel into a little jewellery store on the end of the street that Rachel always made regular visits to with Riley, gapping over the jewellery for sale.

"Listen," Sirius whispered. "There's an old duck who works here and she always wears the same blue suit. James and me used to come in here and take the piss out of her by calling her Mrs Blueberry. Its allot of fun, wanna try?" He asked deviously.

Rachel smirked. She was only too familiar with Mrs blueberry, after all she was the one who thought of it and told James. "This could be fun!" Rachel said.

Sirius nodded as Mrs Jones came through a door behind the counter, in her usual blue suit. Sirius began talking funny. "Hello madam." He began sounding like a posh businessman. "I am looking for a bracelet for this lady." He said motioning his hand in Rachel's direction. "Where are your Bracelets?" he asked as if he couldn't see the huge sign 'bracelets' written right in front of him.

Rachel snorted.

Mrs Jones looked disgusted. She always seemed to have the same look on her face. "Over there, you dickhead!"

"She sounds like a squashed Blueberry!" Sirius said, making no attempt to not being over heard.

Rachel collapsed in giggles. Mrs Jones scowled.

"What one do you like Rach?" Sirius asked.

"That one!" Rachel said still giggling as she pointed to a beautiful silver bracelet with a heart saying 'I love you'.

Sirius sighed. "Sorry, cant have it. You see I don't buy things from blueberries!" he said grabbing Rachel and heading for the door. "Hear that Mrs Blueberry, change your clothes!" he said laughing as Mrs Jones started yelling swear words at the 2 teenagers. Sirius and Rachel didn't hear them; they were already out the door, in hysterics.

"That was a classic!" Rachel said after she contained her laughter inside her.

"Yeah too bad we wont be able to buy any jewellery from that place! She will kick us out." He laughed.

Sirius and Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon browsing at the shops. Neither of them had brought very much. Sirius had got his latest supply of tricks from Zonko's and Rachel her fair share of hair accessories from a girly store next to the robe store, selling hair products and make up. It was getting late, the two of them started heading up to the castle. It was still snowing and the castle lights could be seen in the distance. Sirius wrapped his arms around Rachel again and the two of them walked through the snow up to the castle.

"He talks about you a lot you know, James I mean." Sirius said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I dunno. But he cares about you. He knows a lot about you. He will always look after you." Sirius said. "And I will too." He said adjusting his arm around Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Sirius. James and me understand each other." She said thinking hard about her plan and that James would always be there for her, he understands, would he understand this?

**review plz plz plz plz plz! lol.** **thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 The very messy Quidditch match

**hello! thanks soo much for the reviews! i've written up the next chapter and im starting on chapter 10 so they should be up soon! so keep reviewing and i'll keep posting! lol. thanks again for the reviews! i adore them! hehe!**

**Chapter 8 - The very messy Quidditch match**

It was 6:00 before Rachel and Sirius arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius said his goodbyes to Rachel and went to join the marauders in the corner. Rachel spotted Riley, Ashley and Lily waiting for her by the steps of the girl's dormitory. Rachel rushed over to them.

"How was your date with Bret?" Rachel asked Ashley curiously.

Ashley smiled and gave Rachel the full low down on the date and Bret. Everything from the drinks they ordered to the both of them making out in the snow. By the sounds of it Ashley had fallen for the Herbology freak, rather hot Herbology freak though.

"Ash, we get the picture!" Riley said.

"Im happy for you!" Rachel half lied. She could think of other guys who Ashley would be more suited to, but she kept that to herself.

"What about you Riley? You looked happy with your blonde friend!" Rachel said.

Riley started to giggle loudly, causing a pack of second years to look up. "His names Matt, look, he's over there!" she said pointing to what looked like the same group as in the three broomsticks.

"What about you?" Lily asked ignoring Riley's giggles as Matt started blowing kisses at her from across the room. "Don't tell me I put up with Potter who thought he was gonna get lucky and his mates for the entire day!" Lily said.

Rachel smiled. "It was great! Thanks Lil!" Lily looked reassured as Rachel filled the girls in on her afternoon with Sirius.

"Aw, so he put your arm around you in the snow?" Ashley asked.

Rachel nodded with a huge grin.

"Still doesn't make up for calling you fat though!" Riley said. She had stopped focusing on Matt and began listening to the conversation. "Im not done with him for calling you that!" she said angrily.

"Yeah he's so not getting away with that!" Lily said as irritably as Riley.

It was Sunday morning, the day of the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was a beautiful morning, not a cloud in the sky. Perfect Quidditch conditions. Rachel had been awake since 7:00 going through tactics and strategies in her head. At 7:45 she decided to get into her Gryffindor Quidditch robes and walk down to breakfast with Riley and Ashley.

"You will never get me on a broom with those crazy balls flying around!" Riley said walking down to the great hall in her jeans, hoddie and Gryffindor scarf.

"Bludgers Riley! Bludgers!" Rachel corrected her.

"Oh whatever!" Riley said giving in as they entered the great hall.

The Gryffindor table exploded into applause as their star chaser took a seat next to the marauders and a mad looking Lily who was still cheering all the same.

"I knew you were going to sit here." She said now smiling as Rachel took a seat next to her brother.

Rachel smiled back as James began talking to her. "You ready?" he asked stupidly.

"Course I am!" she said as the applause slowly died down.

"Come on Rach, get a good breakfast in you!" Sirius said going back to his plate of porridge.

He was right. Rachel helped herself to the nearest bowl of porridge and scoped a generous amount on her plate. No point playing Quidditch on an empty stomach she thought.

Rachel only had 10 minutes to finish her breakfast. James wanted the team to head to the pitch to discuss tactics.

"Come on Potter!" James said rushing her out of the hall. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers once again as they left.

Rachel met Sarah who waited for at the entrance hall doors, she let the batch of new team members past, and walked down to the pitch with Rachel, James and Sirius. James instructed the team to meet in the changing room so they could discuss today's match.

James's speeches were always typically long and today wasn't going to be any different.

"Right team." James began seriously. "First match of the season is always important." His speech went on for another 15 minutes. He covered what everyone was supposed to be doing he was a good captain.

Finally the team walked out onto the bright pitch, cheers from the Gryffindor stand suddenly erupted. James walked in front, waving at the Gryffindor's as if he was some kind of celebrity. Lily would hate that, Rachel thought as her and Sarah laughed at James only too typical behaviour. Their Slytherin opponents dressed in green robes we're waiting for them in the middle of the pitch.

James and the Slytherin captain shook hands. The Slytherin captain called Travis wore the same angry look that he always did. James merrily smiled sarcastically as he shock his hand.

The two teams mounted their brooms and waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. The plump lady with a stern look raised the whistle to her mouth and blew loudly. Both teams soared into the air, the crowd erupted into mad applause as James grabbed the quaffle, who passed to Rachel, who passed back, making their way down towards their goal. Rachel heard the Hufflepuff who was commenting scream "The two Potter siblings denominating the quaffle" Rachel smiled. They were getting closer, James passed it back, this was her chance to score, and she aimed the quaffle towards the middle goal and scored. The Gryffindor's and most of the Ravenlclaws and Hufflepuffs erupted into louder applause, blocking out the taunts coming from the Slytherin end.

Rachel flew around the goal posts, with a huge smile. She loved being noticed for something she was good at. The cheers died down as her team patted her on the back.

The game carried on for a while. James and Rachel had scored 6 goals between them and the new chaser called Joanna Styles had scored 2 goals, making the score 80 – 50 Gryffindor in the lead. Sarah was frantically flying around the pitch looking for the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was doing exactly the same.

Rachel was soaring towards her goalpost next to Joanna who had the quaffle. It looked like she was going to score. Joanna got really close and aimed the ball for the left hoop; the keeper caught it and threw it to the Slytherin chaser. Rachel was behind the goalpost she flew higher into the air and slowly made her way down to her end of the pitch; the Slytherin beater and keeper was there, the beater looked like he was doing nothing. All of a sudden the keeper swiped the club off the beater and hit the incoming bludger right in Rachel's direction.

Rachel was now several feet from the ground. When abruptly a bludger hit her hard in the back. Her hands let go of her broom she was falling from high in the sky, at a fast speed. She could just make out a piercing scream from James who had obviously just realised mixed with loud screams from the crowd. That was the last thing she remembered as she landed with a loud bone-cracking thump on the hard pitch.

The sun's rays gleamed through the curtains in the hospital wing, stirring Rachel from her dream and back into reality. She shifted her position in her bed, but she found she couldn't move a muscle without it throbbing. She didn't open her eyes but she could hear voices, a lot of voices. Where am I? She thought silently. Rachel opened her eyes slightly.

"James?" she asked groggily.

James spined around so fast it was as if he was expecting it. Several bodies looked around too. Rachel recognised Riley, Ashley, Lily and the marauders instantly.

"Rach!" Riley screamed weakly.

"How are you feeling?" James asked worried. As he sat down on the bed and took her hand Rachel noticed numerous amounts of scratches, bruises and cuts on James face and body.

"Painfully sore!" she said half laughing. "What happened to you?" she asked concerned.

"He did it trying to save you." Sirius said stepping forward and sitting on the bed next to Riley who had marks on her face where her fingernails had dug in. "He tried to catch you but he didn't see the ground coming and crashed! The girls didn't look too impressed to see James's face demented!" Sirius finished laughing.

"Thanks James." Rachel said sincerely. She was thankful that he tried to save her. Not many people would bother.

"We we're so worried!" Lily said. "We had to stop Riley from hitting Collins!"

Rachel smiled. "Mark my words, next time I see him –"

"You will give him an ear full!" Ashley completed her sentence for her.

The marauders plus Lily, Riley and Ashley stayed for most of the afternoon. Madam Phomphry insisted James stayed over night, as for Rachel she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Everyone bar Riley left for dinner in the great hall, even James after promising to return after, he never liked hospital food. Typical, Rachel thought. Riley refused to leave Rachel's side, insisting that she stayed to keep her best friend company.

"Rach!" Riley began once everyone had left. "This is like the one millionth time you've been in the hospital wing for Quidditch! You're going to drive James to an early death! Not to mention me!" Riley said flustered.

Rachel laughed. "What ya mean?" she asked.

Riley looked at her. "You should have seen him. Pacing around the room driving us all nuts. Kept on saying it was his entire fault. He cares about you so much. You no that don't you?"

Rachel looked right back at Riley. "Offcourse I no that! Did Sirius say anything?" she asked curiously.

Riley nodded frantically. "You should have seen him on the pitch. He was yelling so loud at Collins apparently people up in the stands could hear him!"

Rachel laughed once again. "That's Sirius for ya!"

"Yeah, Black! It's typical! Just Rach, I don't want you getting hurt because of him!"

"Riley." Rachel began, not sure weather to go on or not.

"Hmm."

Rachel hesitated. "Honestly, do you think me and Sirius would make a good couple?"

Riley considered this for a moment, with a smile on her face. "Rach, once Black pulls in his head you guys will be the cutest couple at Hogwarts. He just hasn't realised it yet."

Rachel smiled. "Do you really think so?" she asked in a girly voice.

Riley beamed. "Absolutely."

Later that evening, once Riley had left, James returned from his meal looking happier than he did before.

"Dinner was great I take it?" Rachel asked seeing the look on James's face.

"Superb!" James said sitting down on the end of Rachel's bed, which was puffed up on many pillows. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Rachel scowled. "Im fine. Did we win the game?"

"Yeah, Sarah got the snitch about 10 minutes after you fell. Im glad she did, I don't think anyone on the team we're concentrating. Thanks to you!" James joked lightly putting his hand on Rachel's leg.

Rachel smiled. "Yip im a worry!"

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if anything serious happened to you." James said more seriously.

"But nothing happened, im going to be ok." Rachel reassured him. "I will always be there for you too, you know that don't you?"

James nodded. "Course I do."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks James." She said wondering if this was the time to tell him about her plan.

"Well its late, lets get some sleep." James said.

Rachel frowned. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell him. "Sure, goodnight James."

James climbed into his own bed and slowly drifted off to a deep sleep. Rachel stayed awake for a little while longer, James's snores partially keeping her awake. Her mind was racing, it was the first time all day she had some alone time, and she recapped everything in her mind. Stopping at the more important details such as Sirius screaming at Collins for her, her friends surrounding her bed looking concerned, Riley saying her and Sirius would be a good couple and James saying he would always be there for her.

Everything felt so right.


	9. Chapter 9 Potter and his stupid ideas

**Thanks for the reviews! i love them soo much! keep them coming...**

**Chapter 9 –Potter and his stupidideas**

The marauders plus Lily, Riley and Ashley turned up early in the morning. James was released from the hospital and was free to head off to breakfast and classes as per usual. The girls wanted to spend some time with Rachel before heading off for the day. Rachel was stuck in the hospital until madam Phomphry was sure all her bones had mended back to full health.

"Don't suppose madam Phomphry gave you anything to shrink your giant ego?" Lily asked James hopefully as Madam Phomphry returned to her office.

"If she did, would you go out with me?" he asked cleverly.

"No Potter."

"Please, you know you want to!"

"NO!"

"Here we go again." Remus whispered to Sirius who nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're an arrogant, self centred, over confident, disgusting pig!"

James shrugged. "So?" he asked casually. "What about my killer looks and cute Potter charm?"

"I never noticed your arrogance has always been in the way." Lily shot back.

No one payed much attention to either James or Lily. Breakouts like this happened only too often.

"Girls, im out of here. Anyone coming?" Lily said finally.

Riley and Ashley nodded, not wanting to get Lily more wound up. "Well see you later Rach!" Without further ado Riley and Ashley followed Lily out of the hospital wing.

James pretended like nothing had happened. "Come on Marauders, let's go. See ya Rach."

"See ya later Rach." Sirius, Remus and Peter murmured as they followed James out of the hospital wing.

The week seemed to fly past and before anyone knew it, it was yet another cold, snowy Friday night. Rachel had been in hospital all week with daily cheek ups from the marauders and her friends. She was allowed to be released the next morning, just in time for the weekend and to catch up on the homework she had missed out on all week.

Classes, the Gryffindor common room and Hogwarts in general had been much more quieter with Rachel in the hospital wing. There weren't as many commotions in the great hall and hardly any dramas in the Gryffindor common room, even the teachers looked calmer. Ashley and Bret, much to Remus's secret dislike had been spending numerous amounts of time with each other. They studied together, walked to class together and even ate together. The same could be said for Sirius and Suzy. Rachel had asked for daily reports from Riley as to what they had been up to. Riley had gone into extreme detail, going over the exact posture of how they we're sitting when they kissed in the great hall. Rachel just frowned at this. She was happy for Sirius but deep down she wished it could be her.

Riley and Lily had been spending most of their time together studying. Riley had broken it off with Matt, she found him too full on and a bit of a pain. She half regretted it, now she had no excuse to study in the library with Lily. All week Lily had put up with James. He was even more of an egotistical pig head without Rachel there to stop him making a fool of himself, while trying to impress Lily, not that he cared if he looked like a fool yelling across the potions class at Lily, making her look at his successful potion. Everywhere Lily seemed to go James seemed to follow. Even to the library where him and the marauders would laugh behind bookshelves at Lily and Riley. At least 4 times they had gotten kicked out.

It was 9:00 Pm, time for Lily and James to start patrolling. It was freezing in the corridors of Hogwarts, it always was. Patrolling, for Lily was one of the worst things she had experienced. Every broom cupboard, classroom or toilet they walked past James insisted they hop on inside and begin making out. Everything that came out of James's mouth was about Quidditch, Lily, himself or everything put together.

"Lilykins, heres another cupboard. Oh look its even got cushions!" James said happily, opening the cupboard door wider.

"Oh Joy. That makes things 10 times better! Cushions!" she said sarcastically.

James just laughed. "Next cupboard then."

They carried on walking. So far they had come across no one out in the corridors.

"I don't see why Rach adores you so much. I swear she goes on more about you than she does about B-" she covered her mouth quickly in shock.

"Who?" James asked curious.

"Umm no one…" Lily said lamely. "Anyway, she adores you. I don't see how!"

"Well." James said, forgetting about the mysterious person beginning with B. "Im irresistible." He said with a smirk. "But then there's the fact that she's my sister."

"Haha." Lily said mockingly. "All the girls love you, they're always whispering or skiving off to watch you play Quidditch topless."

"You sound Jealous my Lily flower."

Lily Just glared as if he had brain problems.

"Little do they know that I only have eyes for you Lilykins."

"Charming." Lily said ironically.

"Looks Lils, another broom cupboard! Care to join me?" He asked stepping in with a huge smile on his face.

Lily glared again. "I would rather be in there with a pack of dementors than you Potter." She said angrily. "When are you going to get through your thick, over sized head that im not yours and im not interested!" she yelled grabbing the broomstick cupboard door and slamming it out so hard that it didn't close, just bounced back again. By the time James got out, Lily had already left. Leaving him to finish patrolling duty alone.

Rachel got released early the next morning. She ran down to the great hall for breakfast with everyone else.

"Cured!" Rachel yelled excitedly marching over to the Gryffindor table. Most of the Gryffindor's cheered as Rachel took a seat next to the marauders. Riley, Ashley and Lily we're nowhere to be seen.

"Feeling better are we?" Sirius asked who was sitting next to Suzy.

"Ha, I was feeling better ages ago, this is just Phomphry getting fussy!" Rachel said smiling at Sirius. "Have you guys seen Riley or Lily or Ashley?" she asked scanning the tables.

Remus spoke. "Ashley's over there with Stevens."

Sure enough Ashley was sitting at the Ravenclaw table having breakfast with Bret. Remus looked furious but sad at the same time. Rachel had the same feeling. If only Suzy would bugger off. She thought. Bret was blowing his nose on a handkerchief.

"Ha, He's got a hanky! Why does he have one of those?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

Rachel sighed. "Not everyone picks their nose Sirius!" she said laughing.

Sirius hit her lightly on the arm.

"And I haven't seen my Lilykins all morning!" James said astonished.

Rachel gave James a look.

"What?" James asked.

"You've got no idea how to treat someone you like do you!" Rachel said half laughing.

"Well that must run in the family, coz Rach, you've hardly been out with a guy so that makes you worse than James!" Suzy said laughed.

Rachel shot her a filthy look before standing up. She decided to find Riley or Lily. She stormed off.

"Nice one." Sirius yelled at Suzy who just laughed.

"Well what you said earlier wasn't much better padfoot!" James said irritably.

Rachel found Lily and Riley in the common room. Lily was scribbling down her transfiguration essay and Riley was reading a magazine looking bored. It was deserted apart the three of them. Both had already eaten breakfast earlier.

"Rach!" They both screamed happily running up to give her a hug. "Your out!" Riley said.

"Yeah. I had to escape breakfast!"

"Why?"

"Suzy." Rachel said simply.

"What's she done?" Lily asked.

"Her and her smart remarks!" Rachel said angrily sitting down next to Riley on the sofa filling them in on her awful time at breakfast.

"What a jealous cow!" Riley said.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Riley lets not sink down to her level and begin name calling!" Lily said.

"Why?" Riley asked. "You do it to James all the time!"

"She's got a point." Rachel murmured.

"It's different!" Lily said.

"Course it is! Because Suzy and Rachel hate each other, whereas you and James both love each other!" Riley said amazed at her own brilliance.

"I do not love, let alone like Potter!"

"Sure you don't." Riley said simply.

The Gryffindor common room slowly began to full up with students coming back from breakfast. It seemed every single Gryffindor was inside the common room making it overly crowded. It was snowing lightly outside and no one wanted to go outside. Older students retreated to the library to study. Lily and her friends had caught up on all their homework so they didn't see the point going to the library, much to Riley's relief.

"What are we going to do for the day?" Ashley asked who had returned from breakfast alone.

"Good question." Rachel said. "I don't mind as long as Suzy isn't involved!" she said stubbornly.

"Oh no." Lily said hastily jumping up from her seat. James and the marauders were approaching and much to Rachel's relief, there was no Suzy draped around Sirius.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked to no one in particular.

"We're bored!" Sirius said sounding like a little kid.

"Tough cheese Black, so are the rest of us!" Riley began.

The marauders helped themselves into the remanding seats ignoring the looks Lily sent James. They sat in silence for a moment when all of a sudden James jumped up with a triumphed look on his face.

"This cant be good." Rachel said slowly.

"What's the bet it's going to involve Lily, him and a cupboard?" Remus whispered to Ashley who laughed.

"Lets play truth or dare!" James said excitedly.

Rachel snorted. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No, No, No." Lily said. "No way!"

"Why not? Sounds like a good idea to me!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, let's play!" Riley said.

"Riley, have you seen what these guys call dares?" Rachel asked.

"Well there's nothing better to do!" she said frustrated.

"I'm im." Ashley said simply.

"Lils, Rach?" James asked.

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

"Well im going to look like a fool if I don't." Lily said.

"Great!" Sirius beamed. "I'll go and tell Suzy!"

Rachel gave Riley the wide eyes. "No one said anything about Suzy!" she hissed quietly.

"Play it cool, I'll take care of her." Riley said purely.

"Meet us in my common room at 3:00 and wear something nice." James said following Sirius.

"Our common room." Lily corrected him.

"See ya soon." Remus said with a warning smile as him and Peter departed.

"I don't really want to go." Lily complained

Rachel sighed. "Join the club, you don't have to put up with Suzy!"

It was 2:45 Riley, Rachel and Lily we're up in the dormitory getting ready while Ashley who was already ready went to get Bret and ask him if he wanted to come. Sirius could invite Suzy so why couldn't she invite Bret?

"Why does Potter want us to wear something nice?" Lily asked confused.

"I dunno." Rachel said truthfully searching through her tops in her wardrobe. "Im not up for dressing up believe It or not!"

"Wait, I got an idea!" Lily said excitingly.

"Spill." Riley insisted.

"Let's all find our oldest, most dirtiest most yukest bit of clothing and wear that!" Lily beamed.

"Oh James wouldn't like that! So lets do it!" Rachel screamed rushing over to her bottom draw and searching through her old stuff.

Lily and Riley did the same. "I suppose we will make a statement, I mean we will look totally different." Riley said.

"Yeah, and Suzy will spew!" Rachel said happily.

After a few minutes of frantic searching, the girls settled on their outfits. Lily had borrowed a pair of filthy track pants from Rachel that looked like a tent on Lily but that was the point her top was a deep faded yellow that was way too small for her. Riley found a woollen bright green dress that her cousin gave her for a Christmas present once. It hung on her like a huge blanket. It seemed to go in a round shape making her look like a green pumpkin. Rachel found a costume that would have been suitable if she was gardening. She found a huge pair of dark green ¾ pants that gardeners sometimes wore and a huge white jersey covered with stains and grass marks. Under all the stains in bold letters were the words "what you looking at?"

Riley had teased all their hair so their hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for years. By the time they we're done, they would have been quicker if they had gotten dressed properly.

Rachel laughed as she looked at her finish result in the mirror. "Tonight Sirius will see the daring and unique side of me!" she beamed.

"Too right!" Lily said laughing also.

"I wonder what James will think of you!" Riley said.

"Ha."

Rachel finished looking in the mirror. She looked fatter in this baggy clothing. She signed before turning to her friends. "Ready?" she asked.

They both nodded and headed out of the dorm. Students in the common room looked with confused looks on their faces, a few laughed. Rachel merrily stuck out her top showing them the writing. A few more laughed.

"Where you going?" One girl asked.

"Potter's." Lily said simply as if it was a decent answer.

Nearly everyone laughed. Most girls started to giggle, wanting to go with them.

The girls escaped the common room and headed for Lily's dorm down the corridor. Lily muttered the password and walked on through.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Ashley, Bret and Suzy we're seated around the fire. "Sorry we're late!" Rachel beamed.

Everyone turned around. Jaws dropped as everyone steered at the strange looking things the girls we're wearing.

"What?" Riley asked taking a seat next to Ashley.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, clothes. What does it look like? Potato sacks?" Lily said bluntly

"Well Riley looks like an oversized potato!" Suzy said.

"Ha, and you don't look much better!" Riley said pulling a face at Suzy who was wearing an elegant looking skirt and a black halter-top.

"Well, I can see why Rachel is wearing what she is. I mean isn't this how she normally dresses?" Suzy sneered making a face at Rachel.

James shot her a look, and Suzy stopped straight away.

"Shut your mouth!" Ashley said warningly. Who was cuddled up next to Bret on the sofa.

"Right." Sirius said Happily as if nothing happened. "Lets all sit down and begin!"

The pack of teenagers formed a circle around the fire. James ran and grabbed a spot next to Lily who only sighed. Rachel sat in-between Remus and Sirius who was next to Suzy. Riley sat directly opposite Rachel next to Peter and Ashley who was next to Bret.

"Ok I'll start." James said happily. "Truth or Dare Rach?"

Rachel sighed. "Truth!"

"If you had to pick one guy in this room to go out with who would it be?" James asked simply.

All heads looked in Rachel's direction. "Typical." Rachel muttered. Riley shot her a look as if to say 'whomever you say, don't say Black!'

**Hehe… cliffy! Lol… well… the next chapter will be up soon. I've written it ive just got to edit it. its my favourite the next chapter… hehe! - make a prediction as to what you think/want to happen! **


	10. Chapter 10 A new feeling depression

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Lunerluna – I was going to put how much weight Rachel had lost in this chapter but it didn't seem like the right chapter, so ive added it to the next chapter. Hope this helps!**

**Heres the next chapter. I might not have chapter 11 up for about a week. Im going away this weekend and ive had lots of schoolwork lately! So please don't kill me! lol. **

**Chapter 10 – A new feeling…Depression**

Rachel sat in silence; everyone was still looking at her. "Well?" Sirius pleaded after a while.

"Well, I can't say James because he's my brother, or Bret because Ashley would kill me, Remus because I've already been out with him, and I can't say Sirius because well, I dunno, so I guess Peter!" Rachel answered. She could bet her flute, that wasn't the answer James was looking for.

Riley, Lily and Ashley we're beaming at Rachel's brilliance. James and the marauders looked confused. "Oh haha." James laughed sarcastically.

"Right, lets keep this rolling!" Rachel said cheerfully, eager to get away from her truth. "Um, truth or dare Lils?"

"Truth."

"Oh have you ever even thought for just one second –" Rachel was cut off.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "I have not even though for just one second about liking Potter!" Lily said finishing Rachel's question.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "If your sure!"

"Never been more sure in my life!"

"Our outta luck Prongs!" Remus laughed.

"Hmmm." Was all James said.

"Lupin truth or dare?"

"Dare offcourse!"

"I dare you to change into the clothes of any female here, and they have to change into yours for the rest of the game." Lily cackled with an evil grin.

"You gotta be kidding!" Remus yelled.

"No, I'm deadly serious."

Oh no. Rachel thought panicking please don't pick me. How would it look if Remus put on my clothes and it hung off him like a circus tent? And I wore his and it looked too small! Oh no!

"So who you swapping with?" Bret asked putting his arm around Ashley as if to say 'you pick my girl and your dead.' Remus noticed this and decided to stay away from Ashley.

"Uhh." Remus looked around. He didn't fancy wearing Suzy's skirt and halter-top, not even thinking what was underneath. He didn't want to look like an oversized potato in Riley's dress so he finally decided on Lily. "Well Lils, it's pay back time."

Lily who almost sensed this coming sighed heavily and headed up the staircase behind Remus.

"Wait just one minute!" James boomed. 'Moony you can't take my girl!"

"Sorry –"

"Im not your girl!" Lily screamed over Remus. "Come on Lupin, make this quick!"

Remus closed the door behind him to block the continuos whistles of Sirius and yells from James of "don't you do anything moony!"

Lily moved into the bathroom took off her clothes and biffed them out the door landing by Remus's feet Remus did the same.

Five minutes later Lily emerged from behind the bathroom door wearing Remus's jeans and old button up top. Remus only looked odder in filthy track pants and a faded girly yellow top.

"Great." Lily mumbled

Remus and Lily emerged from behind the door. Everyone bar them thought it was hilarious. Sirius had tears in his eyes, but maybe that was because James had hit him whenever he made a comment about Remus and Lily.

They resumed the game.

The game was still running smoothly after a few hours.

Bret and Ashley had been dared by James to go into a nearby closet and do whatever for 10 minutes. Suzy was sitting half naked and was making no attempt to cover anything up. Riley had admitted that the best guy she had been out with was a boy called Thomas in 4th year, Sirius swore to congratulate Thomas next time he saw him. Rachel who was trying to avoid any sticky truth questions had stuck to dares and so far had to do a fake pose with Sirius, which she thoroughly enjoyed, and also was made to write a fake love letter to Mcgonagall and send it through her door. Sirius had dared Peter to parade around naked outside in the cold. Peter came back with purple toes.

"Truth or dare Rach?" Ashley asked with a yawn.

"Dare I suppose."

Ashley's face lit up with excitement she was just about to speak when she stopped, considering if the dare was appropriate. She smiled. "Rach I dare you tickle Sirius until he cries."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up quickly. James laughed. Riley snorted.

"With pleasure!" Rachel said happily not thinking of it as a dare at all. Sirius gave Rachel the puppy dog look as if to say please don't do it. Rachel just smirked and walked closer.

"Thanks a lot Ashley! You know how ticklish I am!" Sirius said angrily.

Ashley laughed. "This could be fun!"

"Too right!" Riley and Lily smirked at each other.

Rachel got closer. Sirius curled up like a ball. "Here let me help you!" James said grabbing Sirius by the arms so Rachel had free access to Sirius.

"Thanks Prongs!" Sirius whined closing his eyes as Rachel bent down grinning from ear to ear. She moved her arm out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Sirius yelled.

"What? I didn't even touch you!" Rachel said laughing.

Sirius blushed. Rachel then attacked and caught him off guard. James was still holding his arms up so she began to tickle him.

"Ahhhhhh haaaaaaa!" he yelled as loud as he could, causing nearly everyone in the room to cover their ears and yell, "shut up!"

Rachel merrily laughed more and tickled him harder. She loved teasing Sirius.

'Ahhhhhh haaaaa haaaaa! Stop! Please! Mercy!" Sirius tried to say but all that came out was laughter.

"What was that Sirius?" Rachel teased and stopped tickling him for a second. Sirius stopped screaming and just smiled.

"Pay back time!" he yelled taking control as he grabbed Rachel strapping her to the ground, which caused her to scream, and began to tickle her back.

If anyone thought Sirius's screams were bad Rachel's were 10 times worse. She screamed and laughed with pleads of "stop!" Sirius ignored them all, and continued to tickle her harder.

He had been going for 2 whole minutes, in which time Rachel had tears in her eyes. Everyone in the room had blocked their ears from her screams.

"OK!" Ashley yelled above Rachel's screaming. "Black you can stop now! I think she's had enough!" Ashley said firmly.

Sirius stopped. Rachel barely had any energy to stand up. She hit Sirius playfully on the arm and smiled. "You laugh like a girl Black!"

"Your laugh is more like a screech!" He shot back.

"Oh haha!" Rachel laughed without a trace of a screech.

Everyone released their hands from their ears, certain that neither Rachel nor Sirius was going to start laughing or screaming again.

"God scream a little louder and China would have heard you two!" James said pointing at Rachel and Sirius who just laughed.

"Well Black acted like a baby!" Riley screamed pointing at Sirius who frowned. "You should have seen yourself, it was as if Rachel was murdering you, not tickling you!"

"Poor Padfoot is a bit sensitive." Remus teased in a girly voice as he tickled Sirius under the chin.

"Cut it out!" Sirius said hastily shoving Remus's hand away from him not wonting to be considered soft. "Lets continue with the game. Prongs, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare." James said simply pushing out his chest as if he had just accepted a great challenge.

Sirius smirked. "Make out with Lily, Right here, right now!"

Lily froze. "You have a sick mind Black!" she hissed at him.

James smirked. "Goody!" The smirk was now a broad smile.

Rachel covered her head in her hands hoping James wasn't going to make Lily hate him even more. Everyone else seemed to be smiling.

"Come on Lils. Give the man what he's been wanting since first year!" Riley said.

"Thanks for the support!" Lily spat back. "But I'm sorry, I refuse!" Lily said stubbornly crossing her hands in front of her.

'A dares a dare!" Peter smirked

Lily shot him a look and opened her mouth to speak but was blocked by James who had literally placed himself on top of her and began to kiss her. Lily would never admit it but he was a good kisser, she wasn't going to tell him that though, she didn't want his ego to explode. Lily who had enough shoved James off her with a disgusted look on her face. James just smiled, ignoring Lily's sour face.

"That was utterly disgusting!" Lily spat half lying. "And get those looks off your face!" she screamed at everyone who all had wide smirks on their faces. Everyone stopped immediately, even Sirius.

"Oh come on, you know you loved it!" James said with a cheeky smile that would make his fan girls sigh and giggle at him.

Lily shot him a look of repugnance. "This doesn't leave the room!" she yelled steering at James, Sirius and Suzy who were most likely going to gossip.

"Lets carry on with the game!" Bret said calmly who was still huddled up with Ashley. Rachel had caught Remus shooting Bret evil glances all night. She didn't blame him. She did practically the same to Suzy.

"Truth or dare Sirius?" Peter asked his friend.

Sirius puffed out his chest exactly like James. "Dare offcourse."

Peter looked around the room thinking hard. His eyes stopped at Suzy, half naked. He smiled. "Padfoot I dare you to cover Suzy in whipped cream and lick it ALL off her!" Peter said proudly.

"Sick!" Riley and Rachel screamed at once.

"Your just jealous!" Suzy shot back. Both girls raised their eyebrows and smirked as if it say "as if!"

Sirius smirked "Sure thing! So when you said cover her, does that mean everywhere?" He asked irreverently.

Peter nodded defiantly "No fun otherwise!"

Sirius looked over at Suzy who was in her skimpy Bra and underwear. He smiled ignoring the looks of disgust Lily, Ashley, Riley and Rachel were sending him.

"Its so typical!" Riley whispered to Rachel who nodded.

"Yeah, just don't expect me to watch!" Rachel whispered back.

"Fair enough!" Lily whispered who had joined in the conversation.

Sirius began to spray the cream on Suzy's body. She was lying on the ground looking incredibly stupid half naked. Sirius was spraying her perfectly tanned legs with white whipped cream.

Tanned legs! Rachel thought. Its winter!

Sirius was slowly moving up. He had done Suzy's lower section and was on her stomach. He drew patterns on her stomach and kissed it, causing her to laugh and Rachel to fake vomit.

Sirius was finally done. He put a cherry in Suzy's mouth and stood up, observing his girlfriend covered in cream, ready for him to lick.

"Well get going!" James said half wishing he had a girl like that.

Sirius smirked and got down on the ground next to Suzy's feet. He began licking them looking incredibly cute.

Rachel's look of disgust turned into a sad frown as Suzy giggled a girly giggle saying Sirius was tickling her and all this other crap about how she loves him. Riley's disapproving glare only seemed to grow bigger. Lily and Ashley were much the same. The marauders plus Bret all looked as if they wanted to be in Sirius's position.

Sirius was now on top of Suzy and was licking her neck. Long before now Rachel had began to look away only glancing up occasionally if she heard a sick moan from Suzy.

Suzy let out a huge giggling moan. Rachel looked up. Sirius had finished licking the cream and was sucking the cherry out of her mouth and kissing her at the same time. It looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. All the anger Rachel might have been showing was now completely gone. A sad look grew on her face. Riley noticed and sighed at her friend quietly.

"Don't worry about it!" she whispered as the marauders began to cheer loudly as Sirius perched himself on top of Suzy and began to kiss her wildly, Suzy seemed to be enjoying it. "Sirius hasn't realised yet what a horrible bitch she really is!" Riley yelled accidentally, her anger getting the better of her.

"Too right!" Rachel yelled back, the anger returning back to her face. The cheering stopped all of a sudden. Everyone, even Sirius and Suzy who had stopped making out payed attention to Riley who gave everyone a look meaning "what?"

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked Riley in disbelief.

Riley without the slightest bit of fear answered him. "Rachel and me were just chatting about how your girlfriend is a skanky bitch." Riley said coolly a smile playing on her face.

Lily and Ashley smirked. The marauders plus Bret had looks of disbelief. Sirius and Suzy just looked disgusted.

Suzy got up from the ground. "You, call me a skank? Look at yourself!" Suzy shot back. "Jumping from guy to guy as if their animals." She said to Riley. "As for you." She continued, looking at Rachel. "You've got the looks of a sour cow so you must be jealous of moi!" Suzy said happily.

Rachel was on the verge of tears as James stood up so fast he made Lily jump. "Leave it." Remus whispered pulling him down.

"Ha, your just as bad as him!" Riley yelled angrily pointing to Sirius. "You know what im talking about Black!" She yelled remembering back to what Rachel told her about him calling her fat.

"No I don't. Would you mind filling me in about that?"

Riley opened her mouth to start screaming again but Lily stopped her and pointed to Rachel who was trying her hardest not to cry.

"How dare you go calling my girlfriend a skank." Sirius said angrily.

"Well it's only true!" Rachel sobbed. "And don't forget all the things she says to me!"

"That's not my problem!" Sirius yelled angrily. "Suzy is my girlfriend and I love her, you are nothing more than James's little sister who I have to put up with!"

Rachel froze. The tension in the room was so heavy not even James dared to speak. Rachel who was determined not to cry in front of so many people managed to keep the tears inside at the moment. She stood up. Riley was quicker and started screaming at Sirius again.

"Im not going to spell it out for you what you said Black! But what I am going to spell out is your girlfriend or shag lady as I like to call it is nothing but a shagging partner and a horrible cow!" Riley screamed.

Sirius ignored her and looked at Rachel. He knew he'd upset her but at the moment he didn't care. He turned to leave. "I think we're done here." He said simply as he turned to leave by himself.

Rachel gave Riley a serious look of disbelief before running after Sirius to catch him. Riley decided to follow.

Rachel ran out the portrait and spotted Sirius walking the opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Sirius!" She called after him with a sad sob.

He turned around without any feeling on his face. He saw Rachel and her hurt looking face, he stopped. Rachel ran up to him, Riley waited behind.

"What's going on?" she asked confused.

Sirius didn't answer; he just looked at her in her oversized clothes and teary-eyed face. He did nothing, but walked off leaving Rachel alone.

Riley came rushing up to Rachel once she was sure Sirius was gone. She found her best friend beside herself in tears.

"What did he say?" Riley asked quietly putting her arm around Rachel.

Rachel began to cry harder. "Nothing." She sobbed. "He just ignored me and walked away." She said crying into Riley's shoulder.

"Oh Rach! Don't cry, you never cry!" Riley said sympathetically. "Black is an evil, horrible, girl user, son of a bit-" Riley was cut off by Lily and Ashley running out of the portrait. They spotted Rachel and Riley and ran over.

"What did he do?" Lily asked Rachel while giving her a hug.

"Absolutely nothing… that's the problem he just waked away!" Rachel sobbed louder than ever into Lily's shoulder. "I was so stupid to think that for a second he actually cared!" she wept

"Hay, your not stupid." Ashley said comforting her friend.

The girls stood in silence for a moment. Only Rachel's sobs could be heard. The girls were locked in a tight embrace when suddenly they heard footsteps. If it could have been anyone else Rachel would have been happy, instead Sirius came walking around the corner, his hands in his pockets as he walked with his head down. He stopped and slowly looked up. His face still showed no emotion, which was almost as unusual as Rachel crying. He saw Riley, Lily and Ashley looking at him with disgusting looks on their faces he just turned away again.

"Oh no you don't Black!" Riley screamed walking up to him. Sirius slowly turned around. This time there was an emotion of annoyance and anger on his face. "Why are you being such a… such a…"

"DICK!" Lily screamed finishing Riley's sentence for her.

'You could ask your friend the same question." Sirius said simply looking at Rachel who was still crying uncontrollably.

"Look what you've done to my best friend!" Riley screamed hitting Sirius in the shoulder. "You started all this! You're going to finish it!" she screamed.

Sirius glanced at Rachel again with the same angry expression he then turned to Riley. "I didn't start this. She did when she called my Girlfriend a bitch."

"Black we all called Suzy a bitch and considering what she says to Rachel, fair enough!" Ashley screamed. "Why are you taking it all out on Rach?"

"Why does she care so much that im angry with her?" Sirius asked all of a sudden ignoring Ashley's question.

"I THOUGHT THAT BIT WOULD BE OBVIOUS!" Rachel screamed at Sirius just for the sake of it, which made everyone jump. "I was so stupid to think that for one second you actually cared." Rachel didn't wait for a reply because she knew Sirius would either start swearing at her or ask questions, which she wasn't willing to answer. Instead Rachel walked off into the Gryffindor common room, she needed time to be alone.

Riley punched Sirius in the arm several more times before Lily finally stopped her. "Look what you've done Black. If you don't see now, then your DUMB!" Riley screamed as Lily and Ashley pulled her away.

"Come on." Lily said quietly. "Lets go into my dorm and leave Rachel alone for tonight, she will talk to us when she's ready."

Riley, Lily and Ashley walked into Lily and James's common room. It was deserted apart James who was sitting on the couch in a rather calm way. Everyone else must have slipped out. James noticed the presence of the girls and bombed them with questions immediately.

"Where is she? Is she all right? James said at once. "Umm what happened?" he asked more serious and confused.

"James," Ashley said coolly. "Rach is um not ok," James shot her a look at this. "She just needs time to be alone." Ashley said simply trying to keep James under control.

"And we can't exactly tell you what happened for several reasons… but you will find out soon I suppose!" Riley reassured him.

This didn't reassure James at all. Lily noticed this.

"Look its just personal, it's noting serious." She said.

James relaxed a bit. He was still wondering what on earth could be wrong with his sister to make her breakdown all of a sudden. She had always been such a happy person, why was she so upset about Suzy and Sirius?

"We can't tell him." Ashley whispered to her friends. "Rachel will tell him everything when she's ready."

Lily and Riley nodded slowly thinking how Rachel was right now.

Rachel sat in her dorm alone. She had never felt so alone, so confused, so sad and so depressed. It felt like a huge chunk of her had gone. Sirius and her had been getting on so well, they always did. Things were going just how Rachel wanted: Sirius and herself were both friends and spent time together. Now she wondered if she would ever get another chance, if Sirius would look twice at her even after her diet was finished. She felt as if her life was a total waste, like no one understood her. Not her parents, her friends or Sirius. Rachel didn't know where to go from here, if she tried talking Sirius around or if she ignored him or left it forever and forgot her stupid plan. But she couldn't just leave it. She cared about Sirius like no other guy; she was so determined to make this diet plan work, for herself

For the first time in Rachel's life she felt fully depressed. A kind of depressed that you don't forget overnight and it's with you for a long time. She was so confused. She didn't know where Sirius currently was or what he was thinking. She didn't want to even think about James and how confused, worried and torn he must feel. And she didn't know what she was going to do next.

Her life was a mess, all thanks to Sirius and his stupid girlfriend. Rachel had basically told Sirius how she felt about him, which presumably will make matters worse. She tried to get some sleep but she couldn't clear her mind. Everything was racing through her head so fast. Her life was far from great.

**review! - and i might get the next chapter up quicker! lol.**


	11. Chapter 11 It's Over

**Well, here's chapter 11! thanks for the reviews! they keep my inbox so very happy :) it might take me a while to get the next chapter up... i'm working on another ficcy too! i wont be posting it for a while though... **

**Chapter 11 – It's Over**

Rachel awoke at 7:30 on Monday morning. Riley and Ashley who had come back late last night occupied the beds beside her. Rachel hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Everything seemed to be spinning in her head. She slowly got up from her bed and looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was still wearing the same oversized clothing from the night before, her hair looked like a messy birds nest and her entire face was puffy, blotchy and red. Her eyes looked tired. Overall she looked a torn mess. Her mother would have vomited at the sight of her.

Rachel took a quick shower. Once she was out she looked at herself in the mirror again. It wouldn't have made any difference if she was in the shower for 10 minutes or 10 hours, she still had the torn, blotchy eyed face. Rachel sighed as she put on her school uniform and began working on her hair. She began to get frustrated, her hair wouldn't stay and it wouldn't work in a ponytail. She was on the verge of throwing her hairbrush down when she heard two voices from behind her.

"Need some help?" Ashley asked grabbing Rachel's hairbrush and began to tie her hair back in a neat ponytail.

"Thanks." Rachel sobbed feeling completely useless.

"How are you?" Riley asked shocked as she looked at Rachel's reflection in the mirror.

"Does my face not give it away?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

Riley sighed. "Im going to kill Black." She muttered.

"No, im going to try and talk to him." Rachel said hopeful.

Riley and Ashley sighed. "Ok." Keeping their opinions to themselves knowing that whatever they thought of that idea Rachel would do it anyway.

Ashley finished with Rachel's hair and the three girls walked out of the dormitory to find Lily waiting for them. Riley closed the dormitory door behind her making a huge clunk sound; everyone in the Gryffindor common room went quiet and steered at Rachel.

It took Rachel a while to wonder what they were all steering at when it hit her. Sirius, along with the marauders was the populist boy in the school. Offcourse everyone was going to know. Before she could tell them all to stop steering at her and her odd appearance, Riley had dragged her out of the common room and into the deserted corridor.

"Hi Lils." Rachel said once they were out of the common room.

Lily gave her friend a hug. "How are you?" She asked concerned.

"Depressed." Rachel replied simply.

"Lets go to breakfast, Im going to give Black hell."

Rachel gave Riley a look. "See how we go."

The girls walked down to breakfast. The great hall was packed students, pouring over there food. Lily led the way to the Gryffindor table. Rachel saw James, Remus and Peter sitting near the middle of the table. Sirius wasn't there. That was odd. Rachel thought. Where was Sirius? Her question was almost immediately answered, Riley pointed to a group of Gryffindor's near the end of the table. Amongst the group was Sirius with Suzy. He had obviously decided to sit with her and her giggling 'preppy' mates.

Rachel heaved a sigh. "This could get messy. I'll talk to him at dinner."

"Good idea." Ashley said.

Rachel's morning was not great. All her classes on her stupid timetable were with Sirius and Suzy. "Bloody fantastic." Her friends would hear her mutter every few minutes. Transfiguration was a nightmare. Suzy kept sending evil smirks in Rachel's direction; as for Sirius he ignored Rachel as if she was part of the wall. James and the rest of the marauders sent Rachel a letter during Defence against the dark arts telling her to meet them after class. The teacher, Professor Barret had caught Rachel reading it and took it from her, much to Suzy's satisfaction. Sirius acted as if nothing had happened. Rachel would need to talk to him at dinner.

Finally the bell for the end of defence against the dark arts rang. Rachel was the first out of class, closely followed by James.

"Come here." James said dragging Rachel down the corridor with Peter, Remus, Ashley and Lily in tow.

"Are you ok?" He asked giving his sister a hug.

"Peachy!" Rachel laughed sarcastically.

James just sighed. "I dunno what happened," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sirius only told me that you called Suzy a Bitch."

"Ha, is that all that rat told you?" Riley screamed. "Oh he left out all the good parts."

"James, he completely ignored me when I asked him what was wrong. He said absolutely nothing. Then Riley started yelling at him and he said I meant nothing to him and that he had to put up with me only because im your sister." Rachel said in one breath making it hard to understand.

"Come here." James said sympathetically pulling Rachel into another hug. "I think you've got to talk to him, alone."

"Dinner." Rachel said simply.

"Good idea," Remus said joining in the conversation. "Im sorry Rach."

"Thanks Remmy!" she said smiling for the first time that day.

"Remmy?" Remus asked confused.

"Ha, new name for you!" Rachel said giving Remus a hug. Remus always managed to cheer Rachel up.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Black anyway?" Lily asked confused.

"He said he wanted some to spend with Suzy." James said sounding annoyed.

Rachel managed to live through the afternoon's lessons. Finally it was dinnertime. For some reason she felt so nervous. She was only talking to Sirius; she had never felt so nervous before. She had gone through about 1 million times in her head what she was going to say. She just hoped it would work.

Rachel, her friends and the marauders, minus Sirius entered the great hall. As usual, it was packed. All the teachers were sitting at the table enjoying the end of another Monday and all the students were happily eating too.

Rachel spotted Sirius right at the end of the Gryffindor table sitting with the same group as breakfast. Rachel tuned around to face her friends; she took a deep breath, turned around again and walked down the Gryffindor table in Sirius's direction.

As she was walking down the table groups of Gryffindor girls gave her evil looks and smirks. Rachel ignored all of them; they could think what they want. She thought. Suzy noticed Rachel coming and took the chance to make some more comments.

"Come to have another go at my boyfriend?" she said with a smirk, emphasising the word 'boyfriend.' Sirius turned around, not knowing Rachel was even there. He still had no emotion on his face whatsoever. It was hard for Rachel, let alone anyone to tell how he was feeling.

"Don't you dare hurt Sirius!" One of Suzy's friends said.

Rachel ignored both comments, not wanting them to get the better of her. "Um I was wondering if I could talk to you." Rachel said a bit unsure of herself.

Sirius, not looking to pleased about it stood up reluctantly. "Fine." He muttered. He knew he was going to get a lecture sooner or later from either Rachel, her friends or the marauders, so no better time than now.

Rachel nodded. She led Sirius out of the great hall. Once they were in the entrance hall, where it was quieter Rachel began talking.

"Listen, I know you're probably the last person who you want to talk to right now," Sirius shuffled slightly. "But I really want to talk about whatever happened and sort things out. Come on Sirius, we are really good mates, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Im really sorry for what I said, but what you said to me wasn't nice and what Suzy says to me is horrible," Rachel's voice was shaky. She was so nervous coming to talk to Sirius, but she knew it had to be done. "But Sirius, why did you snap at me and not my mates who said exactly the same thing?"

Sirius spoke. "I dunno. I though you were better than your mates, and you respected me, my decisions and the girls who I go out with. Why don't you like the girls I go out with?" Sirius muttered.

Rachel took a deep breath; she wanted to tell him everything. Her plan, how she felt about him, everything. But she knew she couldn't. "I do respect your decisions and you can't really say that Suzy likes me, you've head the things she's come out with!" Rachel said feeling a bit more confident.

"I don't care what Suzy says about you!" Sirius said angrily. "Listen, there's no spark, nothing, no friendship between us… absolutely nothing, I've moved on, so should you."

Rachel watched as Sirius slowly turned around. A tear rolled down her puffy check, she felt miserable, sad, useless, confused. But behind all that misery was a tinge of anger. She couldn't take it much longer, she couldn't keep the anger bottled up inside.

"I thought you wouldn't care," Rachel half yelled, half sobbed. "Because what you said behind my back was worse! Yes, that's right Black, I was there, I HEARD YOU!" Rachel yelled before breaking down completely. She didn't care if Sirius was still there, he could see how much he had hurt her. She crumpled into a crying heap on the floor, not caring if anyone walked past. Right now she didn't care about anything.

After 10 minutes Rachel regained herself and slowly got up from the cold, hard castle floor. It looked as if everyone was still in dinner, finishing off their meals. Not wanting to cause another commotion Rachel slowly walked back up to the Gryffindor common room alone.

The common room was deserted. Rachel retreated to her dormitory. It was a mess. Clothes, makeup, books and lolly wrappers were scattered everywhere on the floor. Great. Rachel thought to herself. She walked over to her mirror and surveyed herself. No wonder Sirius runs a mile from me, she thought. She looked hideous. Her uniform was in an untidy state that her mother would not approve of, her ponytail was a mess and her face was red and puffy as usual. Rachel didn't think she had lost any weight, judging by her appearance. This made her even more depressed and frustrated at the same time. I must be stupid, she thought, that this diet thing would ever work. She kicked the nearest book across the room in frustration and plumped down on the nearest bed.

She looked around the messy room. A pair of scales caught her attention. She remembered them to be the ones she had snuck form home to weigh herself every so often.

"May as well shall see." She muttered as she got up and walked to the scales. She made sure no one was secretly in the room before jumping on the scales.

Rachel waited anxiously; the scales sometimes took a while to come up with a number. Finally a number appeared on the scales. Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise at the result. She had lost 4 kg. (8.8 pounds.) In just 3 weeks. She smiled to herself. Her diet plan was working.

Rachel sighed. She wished the truth or dare night had never happened. She would feel so much happier about losing 4 kg. She could have celebrated with her friends. Celebrating was the last thing Rachel felt like doing.

Feeling only slightly better about her weight loss, Rachel decided to go into the common room; she would have to face everyone at some stage. It might as well be now.

Hastily Rachel changed out of her uniform and into some jeans and a hoddie. She left the dirty and slightly smelly dormitory.

The Gryffindor was quickly filling up with students returning from dinner. Various Gryffindor's took all the seats by the warm fire. Others were spread out around the room, spilling over homework and textbooks. Rachel scanned the room closer. She found Lily, Riley and Ashley in a corner whispering in a circle, occasionally sending evil glances at Sirius who was with the marauders. Rachel approached them.

"Hi." Rachel said apathetically.

"Hi. How were things with Sirius? He didn't say anything when I screamed at him at dinner." Riley asked a bit confused.

Rachel gave the girls a depressing look. "Oh it was bloody fantastic!" Rachel said catching everyone off guard. "Yeah, I asked Sirius what was wrong with him and why he blew off at me specifically and he wouldn't reply and only asked stupid questions, then he said he never cared about me, which made my day!" She said sarcastically. "Oh yes, he walked away so I yelled at him and yelled that I heard him when he called me fat." Rachel's expression was livid.

"Did he hear you?" Lily asked calmly trying to keep the peace. If James's temper was anything to go by then Rachel could only be the same.

"I dunno," Rachel said considering this for a moment. "I half wish he did, but it would only make things worse if he did."

"Do you still like him after all this?" Ashley asked.

"Course she doesn't!" Riley answered for Rachel. "Right Rach?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "Well, I wish I didn't. I wish I hated him for what he's done but –"

"Are you saying you still love Black?" Riley asked in utter disbelief.

Rachel pulled a sad face. "Yes, I've got it pretty bad."

"Well you can't help how you feel." Lily said.

"Suppose so." Riley replied still in disbelief. "Well, if you wont be mean to him then its up to us to be total bitches!" She said happily.

"Yeah, we got your back covered!" Ashley said comfortably.

"Course," Lily finished. "It will turn out right in the end."

Rachel smiled. She felt lucky to have such great friends. She didn't mind if Sirius stayed mad at her forever, as long as she still had her mates. "Thanks. Im tired. I want to try and get some sleep, if I can."

"Ok. Night," Riley, Ashley and Lily said together watching Rachel march back up the stairs.

Rachel awoke the next morning to the scratching of Riley's quill.

"What you doing?" She asked groggily looking up for a better view.

"Finishing off Barrett's blasted essay." She said hurriedly returning to the parchment.

"Yeah, coz she was too stupid to do it last night like Lily and me." Ashley said putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"Typical." Rachel muttered, getting herself up and walking into the bathroom for a shower before breakfast.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes fully dressed and looking like she had everything together, like everything was normal.

"You look better." Ashley commented, piling her bags into her bag.

"Yeah, maybe Black will see that he hasn't screwed with you at all!" Riley said happily.

Rachel cringed at the mention of Sirius. She had been cringing and shaking everything Sirius was mentioned. She found it highly annoying. "Maybe." Rachel replied simply.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go and meet Bret for breakfast!" Ashley said not waiting for a reply as she basically jumped out of the dormitory.

"Poor girl." Riley sighed. "She loves a Herbology freak!"

Rachel's day was more or less the same as yesterday. Classes were a horror. She couldn't concentrate on any of her work. There was only one thing on her mind, Sirius. Ad much as her friends tried to persuade her that Sirius wasn't worth it, nothing sunk in. Sirius had stuck to his original plan of ignoring Rachel completely, which seemed to make matters worse.

Lunchtime couldn't come sooner for Rachel and Riley.

"Finally a break!" Riley said happily as she came out of the Astronomy tower.

"Yeah," Rachel replied miserably.

Riley sighed. "Try not to worry about it too much."

"It's a bit hard not to."

"I know."

Lily, Rachel and Riley entered the great hall without Ashley, who had gone to see Bret, again.

As Rachel and Riley tried to look for Ashley and Bret, something caught Lily's eyes down the end of the Gryffindor table. It was a huge red banner above the Gryffindor table. Lily read the words on it. 'Potter, stay away from my man!' Down below the banner, seated were Sirius and Suzy. Neither Riley nor Rachel had spotted the banner yet; they were still looking for Ashley. Lily had a look of disgust on her face, the kind of look she had when James had done something bad.

"Uh Rach…" Lily said trailing.

"Hmm." Rachel replied turning around to face Lily. Instead she looked up at the banner, which caught her eyes. She steered at it for a moment before having the sinking feeling of what it said. A disgusted look that could match Lily's appeared on her face.

"He's gone too far!" She said marching down the Gryffindor table in Sirius and Riley's direction with Lily and Riley in tow.

"Ya like the decorations Potter?" Suzy asked smugly.

"Charming," Rachel replied sarcastically. "What the hell is going on?" She asked looking in Sirius's direction.

"I was bored." Sirius said lamely, not bothering looking up from his lunch.

"The real reason Black!" Riley screamed angrily.

This time Sirius looked up. "Oh im sorry, I thought I made it obvious," he said with a glare. "I hate you," He said looking at Rachel. "Because you called my girlfriend a bitch." Sirius yelled, grabbing the attention of nearly everyone in the hall.

Rachel looked Sirius directly in the eye. She showed no sign of anger of madness, just a feeling of serious hurt. She said nothing.

"What a pig," Riley yelled at Sirius. "How can you be so blunt?" She screamed. She had caught the full attention of everyone in the hall.

Sirius ignored her and turned his attention to Rachel. "You, stay away from me, leave me alone. I don't want to know you. I don't know why I ever befriended you. I've got other friends and a girlfriend who I LOVE," Sirius screamed, putting a tone on 'love' "SO PISS OFF!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows causing tears to escape her eyes. She stood in silence for a moment, in front of everyone. There were silent gasps and people whispering. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to escape. Two tears rolled down her face. Rachel turned her back on Sirius and Suzy and ran out of the great hall. The sound of her footsteps echoing through the hall. She was sure every pair of eyes was watching her. Some People even yelled out "Cut!" and "Bummed out!" But at the moment she didn't care. She didn't care what they all thought.

"BASTARD!" Riley yelled at him as she raised her want and fired different spells at him. Sirius blocked them, not bothering to fire anything back.

That caught the attention of professor Mcgonagall who came rushing over. "Miss Smith please excuse yourself from the hall." She said sternly.

Riley did not go quietly. "Me? Excuse myself?" she asked in disbelief. "Why don't you ask Black to move his fat ass!" she said shooting Sirius the dirtiest look.

"That's enough. Miss Evens, kindly escort Miss Smith out of the hall." Mcgonagall said severely.

'Come on Riley." Lily pleaded, not wanting to make the situation worse, for Rachel's sake.

"Yeah, lets you and find Rach." Ashley said who had come rushing over from the Ravenclaw table.

Riley shot numerous swear words at Sirius while Lily and Ashley dragged her out of the hall. "DICKHEAD!" Riley screamed as she got dragged out of the hall and into the entrance hall.

"Congratulations Riley," Ashley said. "I dunno how you made things better."

Riley ignored her. Something more important had caught her attention. There, huddled up once again on the cold castle floor was Rachel trying her hardest to keep the tears inside. Riley instantly ran up to her, deciding this was not the time for Rachel to be alone.

Instead of saying something like she normally would, Riley decided that whatever she had to say, Rachel didn't need it. She would leave the talking to Lily, who was more suitable for that part of the job. Riley sat down next to her friend and put a warming arm around her. Lily and Ashley did the same.

Lily took this as her que to begin talking. "Rach, Sirius," Lily began, a bit uncertain of what to say.

"Sirius is a bastard." Riley said, not being able to help herself. Rachel sobbed louder. Lily and Ashley glared at Riley.

"No," Lily said a bit unsure. "He is inconsolable. He is surprised in what you said. He knew that Riley, Ash and me would speak our minds but he didn't think you would. That's why he's acting how he is."

Rachel took this into account. Lily was right; she always was with this type of thing. Still, in Rachel's mind it didn't make her feel better.

"We will take care of Black. I can talk to him if you want, try to talk him around." Ashley commented.

Rachel let out a fresh bunch of sobs. She felt so useless, she couldn't manage talking to Sirius by herself and now she feels like she has to leave it down to her friends. "I feel so useless!" She cried into Riley's shoulder, trying to hide her puffy, swollen, red face.

"Oh Rach," Lily said helplessly. "He must have really hurt you."

Rachel nodded, not bothering to say anything. One million things were buzzing through her head at the moment. She didn't even know what to say.

"Things will be ok. I think you need some time off," Ashley said. "Term break is coming up soon. Why don't you go home with James, get out of here and even work harder on your diet?" Ashley said gently.

Rachel thought. Maybe a break from everything was what she needed. She knew Sirius would want to stay at Hogwarts; maybe it was best if she went home with James.

"Yeah, leave Black to me!" Riley said tightening her grip on Rachel.

"Us!" Lily corrected her.

"Us," Ashley said quietly. "Don't worry, we will have things sorted by the time you get back!"

Rachel tried to smile but she couldn't manage it. "You guys don't have to," Rachel mumbled. "This is my mess."

Riley raised her eyebrows. "Rach you're not yourself," Riley said. "You don't suit being depressed!"

Rachel sighed. "I know."

"Well then it's final. You're going home with James this Friday." Lily said clearly.

Rachel nodded, deciding not to argue. She didn't want to go back to her parents, and leave her friends. At least James could keep her company.

By the middle of the week Rachel had confirmed that she should be returning to the Potter mansion with James for term break. Rachel's week at Hogwarts had been one of the worst ever. The news of Rachel and Sirius's fight had spread like fire all around Hogwarts. Now, everywhere Rachel went she got pointed at and everyone began whispering. James had told her everyone had labelled her 'the girl who Sirius hates." Or "the depressed monster."

She didn't really care what people thought of her, she was well used to it. Sirius had abandoned his original idea of ignoring Rachel, he now chose to criticise Rachel at every chance he got.

James seemed torn between his sister and best friend. Whatever he said to Sirius it didn't sink in. Sirius assumed Rachel had put him up to it, which she hadn't. He had no choice but to carry on as normal.

Rachel, all week had been a nervous wreck. She had gone from the bubbly, happy person to the depressed and miserable person within a few days. The person inside her had changed. She no longer talked as much as she did, she hardly smiled, there were always more tears than laughter, and everything had changed. The only two things that seemed to stay the same was her lack of concentration in class and her feelings for Sirius.

It was Friday morning; Rachel was sitting with her friends, enjoying her last breakfast at Hogwarts for 1 week.

"What are you guys getting up to while im gone?" Rachel asked finishing off her Porridge.

"Well, apart being total bitches to Black, I suppose nothing." Riley said miserably.

"And homework!" Lily said happily.

Riley made a face. "Piff, yeah, can't forget homework!"

"What are you going to do for an entire week at the mansion?" Ashley asked.

Rachel thought. She didn't really know what she was going to do. "Hang with my brother."

"Ah, Lily are you jealous?" Riley teased. "Rach gets a whole week alone with James!"

Lily scowled. "Your asking the wrong person, ask his fan girls if they're jealous!"

"DENIAL!" Riley screamed.

"I am not in denial!" Lily said stubbornly crossing her hands over middle.

'Sure your not." Ashley said.

"Not you too!" Lily pleaded, hoping Ashley would have taken her side over this ridiculous matter.

"And here comes the man himself!" Riley said happily as the marauders approached the Gryffindor table. Sirius, who was walking with James muttered something in his ear and turned in the other direction.

'Don't worry about him." Riley said seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"Rach, Ashley, Riley," James said. "Hi Lily." James said in a more cheery voice.

Lily ignored him and buttered another piece of toast. "Hi girls." Remus and Peter said taking a seat at the table. Remus typically chose a seat next to Ashley.

"God, you could at least reply." James said, almost pleading for Lily to talk to him.

"Excuse her attitude, Lily's in a grump!" Riley said laughing.

"I am not in a grump!" Lily said angrily.

"Oh I think you are!" Rachel spoke for the first time.

"What's upset you?" James asked taking her hand in his.

'Get off me," Lily said shoving James's hand off hers. James, as slow as humanly possible removed his hand from Lily's. "And nothing's upset me!"

"Sorry Lilykins," James said. "But at least you talked to me!" He said happily.

"Always thinking about yourself, aren't you!" Lily spat.

"No, course not, James said sounding shocked. "I think about you!"

Lily opened her mouth and closed them again. He was right. Lily didn't speak for the rest of breakfast.

Remus and Ashley had a separate conversation going, Peter was chiming in and out.

"Are you ready for the train tonight?" James asked his sister.

"Course I am. Are you?" Rachel asked remembering the last time when James had nearly missed the train.

"Yes," James said remembering back to last year. "I've learnt my lesson."

"Do you know what's more interesting?" James said looking at Rachel. "Everyday for breakfast you've had the same thing, porridge and fruit."

Rachel dropped her spoon on the floor and went to pick it up from under the table, hiding the red in her face. "Um yeah," Rachel said coming up from under the table. "Nice observation."

"Is there a reason?" Peter asked, who had joined in the conversation.

"Does a girl need a reason to have porridge for breakfast?" Riley asked coming to Rachel's aid.

"No." Peter said backing off. He didn't want to start a fight with Riley, after he saw what she's doing to Sirius.

"Well you better get used to full breakfasts back at the mansion." James said happily.

Great. Rachel thought. Family meals. She hated them. Her parents would sit and watch what she ate. "Can't wait." Rachel sighed.

"Girls, lets head off to classes." Lily said getting up and reaching for her bag.

"Great idea Lily!" James said happily, standing up with her.

"Are you deaf Potter?" Lily asked. "I said girls, meaning Rach, Riley and Ash.

Rachel sighed. "Come on Ash, stop flirting with Remus." Rachel teased.

Remus went red. "He's not my boyfriend!" Ashley said angrily.

"Whatever." Riley said who joined Rachel and Lily.

Ashley ran up to them, giving them huge lectures that she had no romantic feelings for Remus and he didn't even like her anyway. Remus heard all of it, sighing; he got up and accompanied James and Peter to class.

"Lils. Did you know you break James's heart every time you reject his invitations." Rachel said.

"I don't care," Lily said. "How can I like him when he's such a bigheaded, arrogant, cocky, full of himself prat!"

"Ok, calm down!" Rachel said entering the potions room. "You know he's really not that bad!"

"Rach, you're his sister!" Lily said as if that was supposed to make all the difference in the world.

Rachel waved a hand at her, motioning for her to shut up. The girls took up the table at the back of the class and the marauders, including Sirius took seats next to them. Sirius hadn't noticed Rachel was in the table next to his, if he did, he wouldn't have sat there.

The Potions master, Professor Clark strode into the room. Clark was an old man, who if you got on his wrong side, you would pay.

"Right, today we will be making a called a sleeping potion," Professor Clark began. "Now, it is difficult so I want you to work in pairs. I think you're responsible enough to pick your partner yourself."

"Hey Padfoot!" Peter yelled. "Your girlfriend is over there, why don't you go with her?" Peter said pointing in the direction of me.

Shit! Rachel thought. I don't need a drama in potions! She turned my head pretending She didn't hear. Sirius spun around, probably expecting to see Suzy sitting there, instead he saw Rachel. He whipped the smile off his face and frowned at me. Wasn't my fault, Rachel thought, it wasn't me who said anything.

"Haha, nice joke Wormtail," Sirius yelled so everyone in the lab could hear. "No way in hell I am going with her!"

"I have a name." Rachel muttered.

Students giggled and whispered as Sirius made smart remarks. Normally, this fight would have been old news, but since Sirius was involved, it wasn't over till he said it was.

Rachel paired up with Riley as usual and the girls set to work on their potion.

Transfiguration was always a nightmare for Rachel. Mcgonagall had arranged seating arrangements and Sirius and James we're right next to her and Riley. Concentrating on her work was almost impossible. Sirius's comments didn't help.

Today, Mcgonagall had chosen to inflate pigs. A tricky spell was used and it required much concentration.

"Great," Rachel whispered to Riley. "It's the last class of the day and she makes us do something hard!" Rachel moaned who would have liked more than anything to be excused from class.

"Tell me about it."

As much as Rachel tried to inflate her pig, it wouldn't work. Lily had managed to inflate hers, as with James. Sirius was just getting the hang of it.

"Hay Prongs. The more I inflate this pig the more it resembles your sister!" Sirius yelled for the whole class to hear laughing, as is pig grew and grew and grew. "If only it would cry every 5 minutes, then it would be identical!"

Most of the girls laughed, thinking Sirius was cute for making such a remark. James whacked him on the head. Rachel wished he wouldn't, it only drew more attention to the problem. She put her head down to hide the tears that were forming.

"Oh no Black, it doesn't resemble Rach, it resembles your huge head!" Riley screamed giving Sirius's fan girls a reason to start bickering.

"Riley!" Rachel hissed as she lifted her head. The entire class was now watching the fight between Riley, Sirius and Rachel.

"That's enough!" Professor Mcgonagall screeched. "Mr Black, Miss Potter, Miss Hart, DETENTION!"

Sirius sat down with a satisfied smile. Riley sat down too thinking it was well worth a detention.

"When?" Rachel asked whipping her face.

"First day of term," Mcgonagall said swiftly. "Now, everyone return to your work!"

Great. Rachel thought returning to her work.

The end of term bell couldn't have come quick enough for Rachel. She ran out of transfiguration 5 minutes early with Mcgonagall screaming at her to return. But Rachel didn't listen; she couldn't take the remarks anymore. Within 15 minutes she had gotten her stuff organised and was waiting for James at the entrance hall, still with a blotchy, red face.

"Have fun!" Riley said as she saw James approach with his trunk in tow. "Look after yourself."

"Thanks." Rachel said giving Riley one last hug.

"Look after her James." Riley said before leaving for dinner.

"Are you ok?" James asked. "I'm here for you." He said looking into her eyes as if he truly meant it.

Rachel steered right back into his hazel eyes. She tried to not cry in front of her brother, but the way James looked at her, so concerned, it made her breakdown, everything came flooding back to her. It hit her fully how much mess she was in.

"No." Rachel said hardly above a whisper as a single tear ran down her already puffy face.

James dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Rachel. Rachel leaned into James's chest. She couldn't hold it in anymore; she let all the tears come out.

The siblings stood in an embrace for a while. "Are you ready to go?" James asked.

Rachel nodded. James flicked his wand and the trunks rose into the air and followed James and Rachel. The two hoped in a carriage and rode in silence all the way down to hogsmade station.

There, waiting for them was the Hogwarts express. The train was near empty. It seemed as if they were the only passengers on it. They went into a compartment and watched as Hogwarts vanquished from sight.

"Are you cold?" James asked seeing the shivers on Rachel's skin.

She nodded.

"Here," James said pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her. "Better?"

Rachel didn't say anything. James smelt exactly like Sirius did when he put his arm around her.

"Rach?"

"Oh yes, thanks James." Rachel replied.

* * *

**Next Chapter - we find out a bit about how Sirius feels about the entire fight and what happens at the Potter Mansion and back at Hogwarts!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Holidays, serious thinking an

**Hello! Thankyou for the reviews! I'm having troubles with my BF at the moment and those reviews brightened my day! anyways, back to the point! Well, here's chapter 12. I'm not too sure about this chappie. There's a part where i've written it in Sirius's province. (it was easier to write this way) Once you've read that bit you guys will probably thing OMFG! but dont worry! Things will get better for Rach! but not just yet! hehe! Also, Lily/James action will come up in later chapters. So please review and tell me what you think:) **

**Chapter 12** **Holidays, Serious thinking and too much fire whisky**

Instead of starting the morning off to a miserable start, having to go to classes and see everyone who thought you were a monster, Rachel awoke to the peaceful surroundings of her bedroom in the Potter Mansion. The sun was shining through her light blue curtains and not a sound could be heard. She was glad to be back home, away from her troubles at Hogwarts. However, the peace didn't last for much longer.

"UP!" James said as he came running into Rachel's room wearing only his boxers.

"James!" Rachel screamed while glancing at her watch to see the time. "It's only 7:30!"

"Come on, we gotta make the most of our holiday!" James said getting impatient. "Don't make me drag you out of bed!"

Rachel sighed. "Why so early?"

"Mum wants us up for breakfast early because they're off to France to see Lib."

Rachel sighed. Olivia Potter was Rachel and James's cousin who lived in France. Both James and Rachel despised her. She had the perfect life. She lived in France with her fiancée and was a famous flutist. Mrs. Potter had got the idea that both her children should be as successful as Lib. "We don't have to go do we?"

James shook his head. "Na, thank god!"

Rachel sighed of relief. She did not fancy spending her entire holidays with her spoilt cousin.

"Now get up!" James said marching out of her room.

'Stupid family breakfasts." Rachel muttered as James left. She sauntered over to her wardrobe and picked out what she was going to wear for the day. She wished she could stay in her pajamas for the entire day but she didn't want her mother to have a reason to fuss. Reluctantly Rachel forced herself into a nice skirt and black tank. It made her look skinnier, black always did. She brushed her hair a couple of times before leaving her bedroom.

"Aw Rachel it's so nice to see you!" Kate Potter said as Rachel entered the dining room. Both her parents had been asleep by the time Rachel and James got home last night.

"Hi mum." Rachel said while giving her mum a hug.

"Don't you look nice!" Kate complemented.

"Hmm," Rachel muttered. "Hi dad." She said giving her dad a hug.

Rachel sat herself down next to James who had finally put some decent clothing on, the seat Sirius would normally be in.

"Don't I get a hug too?" James asked Rachel innocently as if he had missed out on a huge treat.

Rachel smiled. "The only thing you're going to get is this!" she whacked him around the head lightly. "Why are you going to see Lib anyway?" Rachel asked her parents. While looking around the table for something to eat. There was nothing suitable for her.

Kate stuttered and glanced at David before answering. "To help her with weeding arrangements." She said hastily.

"If you say so." Rachel replied not interested in the conversation at all.

The subject changed to James. Kate was shooting him with questions about being head boy. Rachel was tempted to tell them that James nearly forced Lily into a cupboard for making out, but decided to save her brother the torment.

Rachel looked endlessly at the food on the table. She wished she could take the tiniest bit of bacon, or a sausage, or basically anything on the table. Everything looked divine. Rachel sat with an empty plate in front of her, deciding she would steal fruit from the kitchens once her parents had left.

"When are you leaving to see little miss perfect?" James asked while slouching back in his chair.

"Lib," David corrected him. David glanced at his wristwatch. "Kate, it's time to go now."

Kate nodded and rose from her seat. 'Now, when we get back I expect the place to be in a clean and tidy state," she said looking at James. "NO parties, no flying broomsticks in the house, and no being mean to your sister." Kate said.

"And no alcohol!" David said warningly.

James raised his eyebrows in shock. "Since when did I fly in the house?"

"Oh were not stupid!" Kate said.

Rachel smirked.

"Goodbye." Kate and David said giving their children one last hug. They grabbed their bags and appareated into thin air.

"Now," James said in perfect mock of his mother. "How about some fun!"

Rachel looked back at him with a smirk on her face. "How do you fly inside?" she asked deviously.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts things weren't so peaceful.

"Padfoot what is the matter with you?" Remus asked. The 3 boys were in their dorm getting ready for the day.

"Moony, for the last time, nothing is wrong with me!"

"Then why are you being so horrible?" Remus said, obviously not giving in.

"Oh, not you too!" Sirius whined. "I've had this lecture from Prongs already, not to mention her sister and her friends."

"Well, nothing seems to be sinking in," Remus huffed. "Have you got any idea how much you've hurt her."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and looked at Remus. He spoke slowly and calmly. "I don't care. It's her fault for getting so involved. I don't get why she cares so much!"

Remus stopped what he was doing too. "No, you wouldn't get that part."

"Do you know something?" Sirius asked him.

"Oh yes," Remus said. "But it's something you have to find out for yourself."

Sirius looked at Remus as if he was crazy. "How do I find out?" He asked. "Do I have to read 100 books about girls or be really good at reading minds?"

"No," Remus said simply. "Nothing of the sort."

"Argg," Sirius said as he hit his bedside table in frustration. "I give up!"'

Remus sighed.

* * *

"Ash would you hurry up!" Riley screamed while banging on the bathroom door. Riley was already fully dressed in her shortest mini skirt that Rachel always said should be classified as a belt and a warm cardigan.

"Oh honestly. What's the rush?" Came Ashley's voice from behind the bathroom door.

"I want to get my hands on Black!" Riley screamed with a tint of excitement in her voice.

Ashley emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a perfect ponytail. "Let's find Lily first."

* * *

Lily had awoken to a very quiet room for the first time. James wasn't here, meaning there was no noise of the shower, or footsteps running up and down the stairs making the noisiest sound. Lily was very much enjoying the peacefulness. She decided to catch up on some reading. She had barely opened her book when Riley came running through the door, with Ashley in close tow.

"Don't let her do anything crazy." Ashley yelled warningly.

"Lily," Riley said with a smile. "Are you in the bitchy mood?"

Lily looked at Riley. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"Oh its simple," Riley said. "Are you in the mood for tormenting Black?"

'Riley!" Lily said seriously. "The answer is not abuse, I think we should talk to Black calmly and seriously," Riley gave her a look as if to say that's not going to work! "And if he doesn't cooperate then we attack!"

Riley smiled. "Excellent."

"You two, we could always tickle him to death." Ashley suggested.

"What do you mean: you two?" Lily asked confused.

Ashley blushed. "Well I promised Bret I would spend the say with him."

"What about us?" Riley asked puzzled.

"Im really sorry." Ashley said sounding sincere.

"Don't worry about it." Lily reassured her friend.

"Well come on then," Lily said abandoning her book and her idea of a quiet Saturday. "Lets go and find him." She said to Riley.

"Where?" Riley asked.

"The dormitory." Lily said deviously.

"Have fun!" Ashley yelled behind them.

* * *

"What are we going to do today?" Peter whined. The boys were still in their dorm.

Sirius thought for a moment. "We could always pay the dear old Slytherins a visit."

Remus sighed. "Sounds good." Peter said.

"What are we going to do to them?" Remus asked half interested.

Sirius smirked. "Prongs and me found a spell that automatically dresses a person into a chicken outfit and they cant get it off for an entire week!" Sirius said excitedly.

Both Remus and Peter smirked. "That could be interesting, what's the spell?"

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Mentesium," he said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Just then the door swung open. "Oh you're not going anywhere." Said a voice at the doorway.

Sirius spun around and spotted Riley and Lily blocking the doorway. He sighed. "Here we go again." He muttered.

"Now," Riley began, her voice serious for once. "Black, we would like to talk to you."

Sirius scowled at both Riley and Lily. "A bit of support." He asked now turning to look at Remus and Peter.

"Sorry mate, im with them." Remus said defiantly.

Sirius sighed. "Fine."

"Good," Riley said with a glint in her eye. "Follow me."

Sirius followed Lily and Riley out of the dormitory. He was nervous. He hated to think what they had install for him.

They arrived in the common room, which was deserted. Riley took a seat next to the fire and motioned for Lily and Sirius to sit down. Sirius had a sour look on his face, as if he would rather be anywhere with anyone else at this moment. He expected Riley to start yelling at him and hitting him. He was shocked when she spoke calmly.

"Black we are going to talk." Riley said looking directly at Sirius.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. He kept his mouth shut, deciding to listen rather than speak.

"Your attitude sucks Black," Riley began. "Rach has tried to come and talk to you, and all you do is reject it her apologies. Your remarks and sneers tear her up inside. You have no idea how much you've hurt her. You're not the one who has to see your best friend beside herself in tears. Black, you have no idea." Riley finished, giving Sirius a chance to talk.

"Why does she care so much?" Sirius asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Riley and Lily steered at each other a bit unsure of what to say.

"We will leave that question for you to find out on your own." Lily said, deciding that was the best way to put it.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Riley interjected. "Have you seen her?" she began. "Have you seen how miserable, sad, depressed, worried, scared, and oh the list goes on, she's been? She's not herself."

"Not my problem," Sirius replied. "She's the one who called my girlfriend a bitch."

"Oh and do you want to know why that is?" Riley asked furiously, unable to keep her anger inside her for much longer.

"Riley," Lily said calmly. "Listen Black, we all shared our opinions about Suzy that night. Not just Rach, and I suppose Rach had more of a right to call Suzy names than us. God, Sirius, have you seen the stuff Suzy comes out with about Rach?"

"So?" Sirius asked.

"So why aren't you telling your dear old girlfriend to shut up about Rach?" Riley asked a bit too loudly. "Oh I know… is it because you think Suzy is prettier than Rach? Or is it because Suzy is just another one of those dumb girls who are willing to sleep with you? And you decide to take it all out on Rach because she is different than basically every other girl in Hogwarts, she isn't going to drop down at your feet and beg for you to go out with her." Riley yelled.

This took Sirius off guard. He was mad at Riley for making that comment. Although, it was something he wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

Lily shot Riley another glare. "What we are trying to say is why cant you and Rach both say sorry and forget about the entire thing?" Lily said hopefully.

"There's no way im saying sorry to her!" Sirius said defiantly.

"Not even after all you've done?" Lily asked hopefully.

'Listen, I've got nothing against you guys, its her. Ok?" Sirius said.

"Too bad we don't care if you like us or hate us," Riley said sincerely. "It's Rach who cares, not us."

Sirius got up. "I don't have to listen to this anymore."

And without further ado Sirius walked out of the Gryffindor common room, he needed some time to be alone, to think things through.

"Well we tried." Lily said miserably while relaxing in the comfy chair next to the fire.

"Well, we have tried being nice, now it's time to play dirty!" Riley said happily.

"Sorry Rach," Lily said helplessly. "What do you think she's doing right now?" Lily asked.

"Probably doing something darn right stupid with James." Riley said laughing.

"Most likely." Lily said as she thought of the weirdest things the pair of them could be getting up to.

* * *

"James what if we break something important?" Rachel asked. "Mum would die if we broke the statue!"

"Them we are officially dead!" James laughed.

James, so far had been doing a perfect job of keeping Rachel distracted from her problems. He had introduced Rachel to a whole new opportunity – flying indoors. It was much harder than flying outside; there were more obstacles you had to watch out for. Rachel and James however, were in their element.

"Are you ready?" James asked with a grin.

Rachel smirked. "Course!"

James smiled back and shot off from the ground. Rachel followed his lead. James went up the stairs and around the hall way, he did all these little tricks, as if he had done this one million times.

"Stop showing off!" Rachel screamed. "Lily's not here, so what's the point?"

"Na, im trying to impress you so you will tell Lily how good I am!" James yelled back as he flew above Rachel.

Rachel turned around and followed after him, taking the lead. She dived down into the dining room and through into the lounge. She crashed landed on the couch in giggles.

"That…was…so…fun!" She said between giggles, half out of breathe.

James same souring into the lounge like Tarzan on a broom and landed next to Rachel in a more elegant fashion.

"Yeah, we should try it at Hogwarts next!" James said laughing.

Rachel snorted. "Oh Mcgonagall would love that." She replied sarcastically.

"Piff, yeah," James said. "Rach, have you tried fire whisky before?" James asked with a smirk.

"No, but I know you have!"

James nodded his head. "Come on!" He grabbed Rachel's head and ran in the direction of the kitchens. "I know where dad hides it!"

"James!" Rachel yelled as he dragged her along.

"The things you find out when your 13," James yelled. "Amazing!"

"Typical!"

"I know!" James said laughing.

James led Rachel into the Potter Kitchens. 6 house elves stood around kitchen tops cooking and cleaning. James walked right past them and headed for the far wall at the end of the kitchens. He tapped the bricks 3 times and it automatically opened to reveal shelves beyond shelves of various sorts of wizard alcohol.

"Bloody hell." Rachel said half stunned.

James paid her no mind; instead he headed for the second shelf and pulled out a bottle of fire whisky. He scanned the rest of the shelves quickly before turning around.

"Come on." He said grabbing Rachel by the hand again and dragging her out of the kitchens.

"Ya no, I can walk by myself!" Rachel complained as James continued to drag her.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly letting of her.

James plonked himself down on the nearest sofa in the lounge. Rachel sat next to him. He unscrewed the top off the fire whisky and drunk some straight out of the bottle.

"James!" Rachel screamed disgusted. "Give me some!"

James handed her the bottle. Rachel took it in her hands; she raised it in front of her and muttered. "To a week with no worries." She took her first sip of fire whisky.

It was like nothing Rachel had ever tasted. It burnt her mouth in a way that made her want more. The actual stuff tasted so strong.

"Bloody hell that's good!" she said happily drowning some more.

"Lets see who gets drunk first!" James suggested taking the bottle from Rachel and drowning some himself.

* * *

(Sirius's Province)

I walked down the deserted Hogwarts corridors alone. Everyone else in the castle seemed to be having a good time; it was the holidays after all. I however was not having a good time. I had to escape everything and everyone; I needed some time to be alone. I headed out into the grounds to find a quiet place to think. No one was outside in the grounds it was far too cold. I didn't mind if it was completely freezing. The cold was the least of my troubles. I sat myself down on a rock near the lake front and watched as the tide swept in and out. I found it hard to concentrate on the water at all; everything else was racing through my mind so fast.

I don't even know what all the fuss is about! I don't care about Rachel. If she cares what happens then it's her problem. Yes, this is all Rachel's fault. She called my girlfriend a bitch, her fault. But so did Riley, Lily and Ashley said a voice in my mind. No, but Rachel, Rachel uh meant it. I said blocking the little voice in my mind. Suzy, I began to think of Suzy. She's the girl I've stayed with for longest. But why? Why have I stayed with her? She's hot. Said another voice in my mind. I agreed. Yes, she is hot. But why else? Nothing came to mind. I forgot about Suzy and thought quickly about Rachel and they people I had hurt and surprised. The whole school was gossiping, James was mad at me; Rachel's friends constantly nag me. Oh the confusion I feel, and the guilt I carry.

"Guilt?" I thought out loud. Why am I feeling guilty? The vision of Rachel lying on the corridor floor in tears flashed through my mind several times. I did that. But it's her fault for getting so uptight. Why? Why does she care so much? This brought me back to whose fault it was. It was Rachel's. She shocked me, confused me, and has made me feel guilty.

I stood up. "This isn't my fault. I refuse to accept it's my fault! Why should I feel guilty?" I said, my anger getting the better of me. I started to head back up to the castle. She's not getting the better of me anymore. Im fighting back, to everyone, anyone who talks about her, to me, will pay!

(End of Sirius's province)

* * *

"James," Rachel said groggily as she slowly got up from where she was lying, the surroundings not being familiar. "What happened?"

James slowly arose from where he lay on the ground next to Rachel. "Sis, I think we got drunk."

Rachel sighed. "That would explain my huge headache," she said miserably. "How did we get down here?" She asked looking around. They were sitting on the bathroom floor.

James smiled. "Don't you remember when you vomited from too much whisky?" he asked with a smirk.

Rachel frowned. "It's not the kind of thing I remember," she said bitterly. "More importantly how do you get rid of a hangover? You should be the expert at that. The amount of times you and Siri- I mean marauders have gotten drunk." Rachel said hastily.

James smirked. "Well we always used to drink more," he said feeling stupid. "But I suppose we should have coffee." He suggested.

* * *

"Where did you go?" A voice asked as Sirius came into the Gryffindor commonroom looking miserable.

Sirius looked over at how had talked to him. He was glad to see Remus and not someone who was going to question him about his little argument.

"For a walk." He said simply.

"Why?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Felt like it." He said not wanting to admit he had been thinking his life over.

"Oh don't lie Padfoot," Remus said. "Why don't you just apologize?"

"Lay off Moony," Sirius said giving Remus the flick. "I don't want to talk about it," Sirius said more angrily than he had intended. "I'm going to find Suzy."

Remus sighed as Sirius turned around to leave. "You wont be able to avoid it forever." He muttered.

Sirius walked out of the Gryffindor commonroom again. Great. He thought. Remus is in a shit with me now.

He headed for the library. Suzy would most likely be there, studying with her friends. Sirius hoped he could drag her away from her friends for some "quality time".

Sirius entered the library doors and began wandering around the shelves and tables in search of his girlfriend.

Girls smiled and giggled as Sirius came past. A few more confident ones flashed him their cutest smile or said hello. Sirius just smiled back, not really in the mood for fan girls.

After a while he spotted Suzy sitting with a group of friends at a table. It didn't look like any of them were doing work. One of Suzy's friends noticed Sirius arrive.

"Hi Sirius!" A pretty girl called Charlotte said happily.

"Hi girls," Sirius replied not as happy as Charlotte sounded. "I was wondering if I could take Suzy for a few hours?" Sirius asked cheekily.

Suzy giggled and got up from the table. "Sure," She said happily. "Later guys!" She said turning around to her friends, still with a broad grin on her face.

"So what's up?" Suzy asked as the pair walked down the corridors, heading nowhere in particular.

Sirius sighed. He didn't want to talk to Suzy about what he had been up to. In fact he didn't want to talk about much to her at all. He didn't feel like Suzy would be the person to understand "Nothing." he said quietly.

Suzy smiled. "So shall we head back up to your dorm?"

"Sure." He said smiling. In Sirius's mind there wasn't a better distraction that shagging a hot girl.

**Yes, i know Sirius is probably getting on your nerves right now! But things will get better for Rach! **

**Next chapter - James and Rachel return from term break. Remus is having girl problems and Rach begins to look skinnier!**

**Please review! **

**x Rach**


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets come out

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Yes, It literally pains me to have Sirius behave like a total bastard but he wont be like that forever. Infact, after this chapter he basically slows the bitchiness down. Anyways, you'll see in future chapters what im going to do with dear old Sirius! **

**  
Chapter 13 - Secrets come out.**

James and Rachel returned with everyone else from term break. Rachel was half looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see her friends and for some reason a week without seeing Sirius had gone to her head. She had a sudden urge to see him, even if he hated her. Then there were classes, homework and most of the girls in Hogwarts hating her that made her want to stay at the Potter mansion for the rest of her life.

Rachel and James were making there way up to the castle. The carriages weren't there so the students had to walk up. When the pair had left the Potter mansion it had been beautiful weather. The sun was shinning and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. Now, as the siblings walked up to the castle in their summer style clothing, they struggled to stay on there two feet. The wind was blowing strong and it was snowing lightly. Snowing. Rachel thought. The last time it was snowing I was with Sirius, his arm around me we were friends.

"Something the matter?" James asked seeing the heartbreaking look on Rachel's face.

Rachel tried to smile. "Last time it snowed I was with Sirius, we were friends."

James looked at her sadly, not top sure what to say. "Well, when it snows next time you can say to everyone 'last time it snowed I was with my brother'." James said wrapping his arms around her.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." Was all she managed to say.

* * *

Rachel left James to find the marauders. She wanted to find Lily, Riley and Ashley to catch up on everything she had missed out on. She climbed the stairs leading up to her dormitory with her suitcase in tow. She passed a group of girls who where heading down. The group of girls gave Rachel filthy looks and stormed off whispering frantically to each other. Rachel ignored them like Sirius used to ignore her. James told her to be headstrong and not let anyone get to her, including Sirius. Rachel said she would try, a bit uncertain about not letting Sirius's comments getting to her.

She arrived at the door of her dorm and pushed it open. Lily, Riley and Ashley were sprawled out on each bed talking.

"Rach!" They all screamed together as Rachel carried her trunk into her dorm.

"About time!" Riley said rushing up to give her friend a hug. "Wait a minute," She said letting go of Rachel and examining her more closely. "You've got smaller!" She said happily.

Lily and Ashley rushed over to give Rachel a friendly hug and examine her.

"Wow," Lily said excitedly. "I guess it's working!"

Rachel smiled.

"Yeah and the black top makes you look great!" Ashley said.

"Yeah but it's not really noticeable," Rachel said. "If I hadn't told you guys then you wouldn't have noticed right?"

"Probably not," Riley said truthfully "But at least the whole school isn't going to notice!"

Rachel smiled. "Thank god for that!" she said. "So what have I missed?" Rachel asked sitting herself down on her bed.

Riley, Lily and Ashley sat down too. "Well we've tried talking to Black," Riley began. "In fact, that's all we've done."

Lily smiled. "We tried talking to him sensibly and he wouldn't cooperate so then we started yelling."

Rachel tried to smile. She didn't know how much use it would be, but it still gave her a hint of satisfaction. She hoped something had sunk into Sirius's messed up mind.

"How have you been?" Ashley asked.

Rachel sighed. "James did well keeping me distracted. We flew broomsticks inside," Lily, Riley and Ashley laughed. "We got insanely drunk," Lily, muttered typical. "And we had a nice time. But there was always that little spot in my head where all my troubles lay. I couldn't really totally forget about Sirius and this place."

"Can't blame ya," Riley said. "So you want to help me finish my astronomy work?" She asked with a smirk.

Rachel smirked. "So typical!"

* * *

Lily awoke to the normal sounds of thumping footsteps like elephant hooves and dribbles of water from the shower tap. James had returned. Lily wished she could wake up to silence and doze in bed for hours like every other girl in Hogwarts, but since she was headgirl with responsibilities, not to mention she lived with the nosiest man in Hogwarts things were different.

It was Sunday morning and Lily, along with most other 7th years had homework to catch up on before term break was over. Lily slowly got out of bed, took a warm shower and headed down stairs to catch up on some work.

When she arrived, James was already seated on one of the sofas by the warm fire. He was writing an essay of some sort when Lily arrived.

"You, James Potter," Lily said sitting down on another sofa near the fire. "Are the nosiest most disturbing person ever!"

James looked up from his work with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Rach constantly nags me about my loudness in the mornings," He said with a huge grin. "Anyway what are your plans for the day?"

Lily looked up. "Homework I suppose." She said already knowing where this conversation was leading.

"How would you like to spend the day with me?" James asked putting on his most charming smile.

"No."

"Why?"

"We've had this conversation before Potter." Lily said beginning to get fed up.

"But no girl ever says no to me!"

"I'm not your typical girl!"

James raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

Lily carried on talking "For the last time no!" Lily said standing up. "Go find one of your fan girls to spend the day with!" She yelled. Picking up her things, Lily stormed out of her common room, not being able to stand the sight of James any longer.

James blinked a couple of times, not too sure what to think. The only thing he knew is something had just sunk into him, but he didn't know what.

* * *

"That man has nerve!" Lily said finally. She had been complaining about James to her friends straight for at least half an hour in the great hall over lunch.

"Lily," Riley said yawning. Lily had woken her to complain about James. "Just go out with him!"

"But I hate him!"

"He's not that bad." Ashley said fairly.

"Rach what do you think?" Riley asked.

Rachel didn't reply. Riley looked over at her and sighed. She had her eyes fixed on Sirius. "Hello?" Riley asked waving a hand in front of Rachel.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream. "Oh sorry. Yeah what?" She asked not paying much attention to him at all.

"That doesn't matter," Lily said eager to stop her ranting about James. "Have you tried talking to him again?"

Rachel shook her head. "As if he would listen. He's ignored me since I got back."

"How can you still like him?" Riley asked.

Rachel looked up. "I dunno," she said truthfully. She didn't know how she could have such deep feelings for someone after they had hurt her so much. "It's just how I feel."

"It must be hard." Ashley said.

"How are things with you and Bret anyway?" Rachel asked.

Ashley picked this as her que to complain. "Im getting sick of him!" she said simply.

Riley snorted. "Does he talk about his precious plants too much?"

"Oh haha," Ashley replied sarcastically. "Not really anyway. He just bores me."

"Are you going to break up with him?" Lily asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I dunno."

"Have you got someone else in mind?" Rachel asked interested.

Ashley opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw the marauders heading in their direction.

"Shit, shit, shit." Rachel hissed, as they got closer.

"Shut up and be casual." Riley said hitting her in the arm to snap her friend out of it.

"Hay Rach!" James yelled as he approached.

Rachel sighed as James and the rest of the marauders, including Sirius, much to Rachel's surprise stopped.

"Hay James, Remus, Pete," she said normally. "Sirius." She muttered a bit more quietly.

Sirius stayed quiet as Remus and Peter muttered hello to the girls. So much for my plan of trying to be normal. Rachel thought uselessly.

There was complete silence until Riley decided to break it. "Gotten over yourself yet Black?"

Sirius looked up, he looked tired, not in the kind of mood to argue. He kept silent.

"Oh ignoring me now are you?" Riley asked, determined to piss Sirius off.

"Leave it Riley." Rachel warned.

"Padfoot lets go." Moony said dragging Sirius out of he great hall with an apologetic look on his face. James and Peter followed.

Rachel turned around to her plate of food. She had lost her appetite to eat. She hated seeing Sirius looking so miserable. She looked down. As soon as she did, she heard loud thud. She looked up quickly to see Sirius shaking Remus off him and grabbing his wand out of his pocket. He quickly aimed it at Rachel, Lily, Riley and Ashley and yelled 'Mentesium'.

The next thing Rachel knew she was dressed in a big yellow chicken costume. Many students from other houses laughed at Rachel's odd appearance. Rachel thought it was anything but funny. She opened and closed her mouth several times before grabbing Lily's wand and getting up yelling at the top of her voice.

"BLACK!" she screamed, all the pity she felt for Sirius leaving her for the time being. Without even thinking Rachel ran to catch up with the marauders. Sirius turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him.

Rachel, without any hesitation pointed Lily's wand at Sirius and yelled 'Mentesium.'

James, Remus, Peter and Rachel laughed as Sirius was transformed into a chicken look-alike also. If someone had told Rachel that the first words Sirius was going to say to her after she returned from holiday was 'Mentesium.' She would have told them where to go.

Sirius looked livid. As if he could have torn Rachel's head off right there and then. Rachel didn't care so much, he was angry with her anyway, and besides, good girls don't make history.

"WHAT YOU DO THIS FOR?" Rachel yelled furiously, not giving Sirius a chance to fight back.

"I could ask you the same question you stupid girl!" Sirius yelled back just as angry.

James and the other marauders had decided to say nothing.

"Stupid girl?" Rachel screamed in disbelief. "You only say that because im the only girl who can stand up to you, I don't bow down to you Black!"

Sirius's angry face changed to a neutral look in a matter of seconds. He knew deep down she was right, Riley was right, although he would never, ever admit it.

"Great, now im stuck like this for a whole week." Sirius moaned.

"A WEEK?" Rachel screamed.

Sirius ignored her. "Get out of my way." He said to the marauders, who moved aside for Sirius to storm past in his chicken suit.

James sighed and looked at his sister covered in yellow feathers with a beak for a nose. "You ok?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll be fine. Go after Sirius and make sure he's not planning to kill me."

James nodded. "You guys coming?" he asked Peter and Remus.

Peter nodded and began to follow James. Remus stayed where he was. "I'll stay here." He said a bit uncertain.

"Suit yourself." James said already halfway up the stairs.

"What's up?" Rachel asked Remus who wasn't being himself.

"I was wondering if we could talk," Remus said. "There's something I've got to tell you, and I think there's something your going to tell me."

"Uh ok."

"Great, let's go for a walk."

Rachel looked down at herself in the chicken outfit; she would like to avoid everyone more so than ever. "Uh where?"

Remus noticed her unease. "Somewhere outside, no one will be outside on a day like today."

Rachel nodded and Remus summoned some warm gear from his dorm. He handed Rachel a pair of gloves and scarf. She noticed that they were Sirius's.

"Don't worry he wont notice." Remus said as Rachel wrapped Sirius's scarf around her neck.

Remus and Rachel walked outside into the grounds. It had stopped snowing from the night before but there was still snow on the ground. The sun was trying to escape from behind the light layers of cloud.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away like this but I need someone to talk to. You were the only person I could think of who would understand." Remus said as they began to walk around the frozen lake, making footprints in the snow as they walked.

"It's ok," Rachel said truthfully. "So what is it?"

"Ashley." Remus said simply.

Rachel tried to hide her smile. "What about her?" She asked pretending to be oblivious to what Remus was talking about. However, she knew exactly where this conversation was leading.

"I think I love her."

"AH HA!" Rachel screamed, catching Remus off guard. "I knew it! I knew it!" She said happily for the first time in days.

"You did?" Remus asked confused.

"Mate, your feelings for her stick out like a sore thumb," Rachel said happily. "She just hasn't noticed. Typical Ash."

"Rach, I really like her. I have for ages! What do I do?" Remus asked half concerned

"That's simple," Rachel said. Remus's face lit up. "Tell her."

Remus's smile vanished into a frown. "She's taken remember."

"Remmy do you think she's fully satisfied with Mr. Obsessed with Herbology?" Rachel asked. "No offcourse not, she was even complaining about him today."

"I dunno."

"I'll help you, don't worry, you guys will be together soon!"

"Thanks Rach." Remus replied a bit unsure of how much Rachel could actually do.

"That's what mates are for!" Rachel said happily. She hoped somehow she could get Remus and Ash together. "But why didn't you ask James or Sirius or Peter for their help?"

Remus smiled. "I know your secret."

Rachel was tempted to ask "what one?" but refrained herself. "You do?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah, I can tell. Maybe not in the chicken outfit! But you look great Rach!"

Rachel blushed. "Shit," Was all she said.

Remus smiled. "Don't you dare tell anyone!" Rachel said as he kept on smirking.

"Course not."

"How long you known?"

"Well you make things pretty obvious when all you eat at mealtimes is vegetables and lean meats. Plus I could tell when you got back from term break." Remus said feeling proud of his own brilliance.

"Does James know?"

Remus shook his head.

"So is there a reason why?" Remus asked. "I mean why you're doing it?"

Rachel thought. Well he knows this much I suppose. "Yeah."

Remus smiled. "Anything to do with a guy?"

Rachel looked down at the ground. "Possibly."

"Does he feel the same way?"

Rachel shook her head quickly. "He basically hates me."

"Who?"

"Why does everyone ask who?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Remus repeated, obviously not giving up.

"You don't know him." Rachel lied.

"Oh really?" Remus said. "Last time I checked I knew who Sirius was."

Rachel covered her feathery hand over her mouth quickly and blushed. She looked over at Remus. "How long have you known?" Rachel asked in utter disbelief.

"Too long!" Remus said still happy. "The way you look at him gives it away. But it wasn't until recent events that brought it to light."

Rachel glared. Remus carried on talking. "He doesn't hate you Rach."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "He put me into a chicken costume for a week!"

"He's mad," Remus replied. "He could never hate you."

"You didn't hear the things he said to me." Rachel said sadly.

"You didn't hear how much he talked about you when you were friends."

Rachel stopped walking. "What did he say?"

"He said you were the only girl who he could talk openly to about anything. He said you're the only girl who makes him laugh so much he pisses his pants. He said you're the one who lights up his day when no one else can. Despite all the horrible things he says about your appearance he likes what's inside. And he hasn't realised yet, that you're the only one for him."

Rachel was on the verge of crying. The way Remus had said that made her want to ball her eyes out. She only wished Sirius was the one telling her that. "Then why is he a total jerk around me?"

"If it was any other girl who he was mad with he would have ignored them completely. I suppose this is Sirius's way of saying your worth getting mad and upset about."

"That doesn't make sense." Rachel said confused.

"This is Sirius's mind were talking about!" Remus laughed.

Rachel laughed. "Fair point!"

Remus and Rachel circled around the lake a few more times. Rachel felt stupid walking in a chicken outfit. The white snow made the yellow stand out more so than ever. She swore she was people looking out from the windows at her. Rachel was tempted to yell out to them to get a life.

It was 2 pm when Rachel agreed to go inside. She wondered how Sirius had taken to being dressed in a chicken costume for a week.

Rachel and Remus climbed the last case of stairs heading to the Gryffindor common room. Remus muttered the password (sugarlumps) to the fat lady and she swung open.

Remus half dragged Rachel who was muttering furiously into the common room. It was packed as usual. It felt like every single Gryffindor student was there, not brave enough to go outside. Rachel muttered furiously in her bright yellow costume about this as Remus dragged her inside.

"Nice outfit!" A 5th year girl yelled.

Rachel pulled a sarcastic smile. "Lovely isn't it?" Rachel said as sarcastic as she possibly could. "So lovely im forced to wear it for a week!"

Remus left Rachel to see her friends and headed off to the other end of the common room where the marauders were sitting. Sirius was seated in a red sofa looking pissed, getting attention for the wrong reasons. Haha! Rachel though pleasantly to herself. Now you know what it's like for everyone to glare at you because you look hideous!

"Rach!" Lily screamed pretending to look surprised to see her, when she really saw her as soon as she entered the common room, the yellow stood out too much.

Rachel smiled.

"God, Sirius was pissed when you put that outfit on him!" Riley said happily. "Good on ya!" Riley said looking up and down at Rachel in the ridiculous suit.

"I bet he was." Rachel muttered wishing she was there for the after affects.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Ashley asked.

Rachel smiled. "I talked to Remus. Which reminds me, I have to talk to you tonight."

Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"Cant," Riley said. "We have our detention form Mcgonagall." Riley said suddenly.

"Shit." Rachel said miserably. "What are we doing?"

Riley sighed. "Only the worst! Cleaning bedpans with Phomphry!"

"Just what I need. Grind under my fingernails that you cant get out for days to match this thing." She said waving her feather-covered arm.

The girls laughed. "At least you will be with Sirius." Lily muttered.

"He hates me." Rachel said ignoring what Remus told her. She doubted Sirius said those nice things about her. That was just Remus trying to make her feel better.

"Not forever he won't," Lily said sympathetically. "You guys had a too strong bond."

Rachel sighed. "You sound exactly like Remus."

* * *

Riley had told Rachel at 6:00pm they were supposed to be at the hospital wing. Rachel hadn't got a chance to talk to Ashley alone. She was going to tell Ashley straight that Remus liked her. There was nothing else for it. She would have to do it tomorrow first thing because typically Phomphry will keep Riley, Sirius and herself in until every singe bedpan is spotless.

At 5:45 Rachel and Riley headed out of the Gryffindor common room. Riley wore her oldest clothing so she wouldn't get anything dirty. Rachel and Sirius couldn't even put anything on top of their absurd chicken outfit. The spell wouldn't let them. So they would get there bright yellow costumes filthy and be forced to wear it for the entire week.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Rachel asked while her and Riley was walking down the corridors.

"Not since before dinner," Riley said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't turn up."

Rachel laughed as they opened the hospital wing door.

"Woops, spoke to soon," Riley muttered as she saw Sirius and Madam Phomphry standing waiting for them.

"Evening ladies." Madam Phomphry greeted them kindly.

"Evening." Rachel and Riley muttered.

Rachel quickly looked over at Sirius who was sitting on a hospital bed. He looked almost worse than her in the bright yellow suit. She tried not to laugh like she normally would. Sirius caught her steering and Rachel quickly turned to face madam Phomphry who was talking about how much bedpans they would be cleaning.

Madam Phomphry spent the first 15 minutes ranting about they had to be careful with the bedpans before Rachel, Sirius and Riley got to do anything. Finally, they began cleaning the huge stack of bedpans.

There was dead silence. For once Riley and Rachel didn't have anything to say. As for Sirius, who normally enjoyed detentions looked as if he would like to get out here as soon as possible.

They continued to work in silence. This, to Rachel was the worst detention ever. She almost wished Sirius would begin tormenting her, or Riley would start yelling. It would be better than the horrible tension and awkwardness in the room. All the other detentions Rachel had been in to her was fun. Her, Sirius, James and Riley often got them together. The four of them would laugh and joke around, Rachel didn't mind doing the filthy jobs. But this, this was a whole new detention experience. Never had she felt so awkward.

Finally after what seemed like days Sirius, Riley and Rachel were let off. Sirius dashed out of the hospital wing as fast as he could. He was out of sight when Riley and Rachel came out of the hospital wing.

"What was his problem?" Riley asked. "I bet he hasn't gone that long without talking before."

"I dunno," Rachel said truthfully. "I hope he's ok."

Riley glared. "How can you hope he's ok? If I was you I would hope he's suffering."

Rachel sighed. "I know," she muttered. "I know."

**Yes, something is up with Sirius… but it takes him a while to realise what exactly is going on! Ha, typical boy!**

**Next chapter – Rachel helps Remus out and James has something important to tell Lily.**


	14. Chapter 14 lovers, friends and Ex GFs

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter 13! Now, this chapter has its happy moments and it's sad moments! I think you guys will like this chapter! I sure loved writing it! I've written the next chapter already and I'm just editing it, I hope to have it up this weekend! **

**Chapter 14 New lovers, new friends, and another ex GF.**

Rachel always dreaded Monday's. She hated how the teachers were always so enthusiastic to get as much work done as possible. It only made things worse that she was dressed in a chicken suit.

The sound of rain pouring in on the windows woke Rachel early. Ashley typically was already up. Rachel took this as a perfect opportunity to talk to her about Remus.

"Ash!" Rachel screamed jumping out of bed. Her blonde hair looking like a birds nest. "We have to talk!"

Ashley stopped brushing her hair and looked at Rachel. "Uh ok,"

Rachel grabbed Ashley by the arm. "Not in here," she said pulling Ashley out of her chair. "Commonroom."

"I take this is going to be serious." Ashley said as she got dragged down the stairs like she wasn't able to walk by herself.

"Deadly," Rachel replied as she led Ashley into the commonroom. As expected it was deserted. No one in their right mind would be up this early. Rachel and Ashley sat down on the nearest sofa.

"So what is it?" Ashley asked.

"It's Remus." Rachel replied trying not to smile.

"Is he ok?" Ashley asked concerned.

Rachel laughed. "Apart from being completely lovesick he's fine."

"Lovesick?" Ashley asked weirdly. "Who's he in love with?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Ashley as if that was the most obvious question ever. "Do you really not know?" Rachel asked, still with her eyebrows raised.

Ashley looked directly back at Rachel as if she had no idea who Remus was in love with. It took a while to actually sink into Ashley that it was her that Remus loved. All of a sudden Ashley's eyes expanded nearly twice the size, she covered her hands with her mouth with a shocked look on her face.

"I…uh…when?" She said, not too sure on what to say.

"I've known for too long, but it wasn't until recent events that brought it to light." Rachel said mimicking exactly what Remus had told her.

"Recent events?" Ashley asked, still with wide eyes.

"He told me yesterday."

"Oh my god," Ashley said. "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded.

Ashley removed her hand from her mouth, behind her hand was hidden a huge smile. "I'll be right back." She jumped up from her seat and ran up the stairs heading to the boys dorm. Way at the top of the stairs was Remus's dorm. Ashley paused at the door and looked down at herself. She was in her tatty uniform and her hair was barely decent thanks to Rachel who took her hairbrush off her. Ashley swept away some dust from her skirt and straightened it, not that it made any difference.

Ashley took a big breath and knocked on the door.

She heard scattered noises behind the door then Sirius's voice boomed over the other entire scattering. "Who the hell is waking us up at this time of the morning!"

Ashley giggled and looked at her watch. It was 7:15. Finally the door opened. Remus now stood at the door with his Hogwarts pants on and his white top unbuttoned. Ashley instantly went red.

"Uh Ash, what you doing?"

Ashley smiled. Remus was the only person who called her Ash apart her friends. "I…uh…I need to give you something." She stuttered.

Remus looked confused. "What you want to give me that's so important it couldn't wait until breakfast?"

"This." Ashley said wrapping her hands around Remus's neck and kissing his passionately. Sirius and Peter, who had come to the door to investigate had their jaw's wide open. Remus and Ashley finally broke apart.

Ashley and Remus both had giant smiles on their faces. "Rach," Ashley whispered.

Remus smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ashley again. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this."

"Yeah third year!" Sirius laughed from behind Remus.

"Shut it Padfoot," Remus blushed. "Uh do you want to get some breakfast?"

Ashley smiled. "Let me fix myself up first."

"See you in 10 minutes?" Remus asked.

Ashley smiled. "Sure," She said. She pulled Remus in one last time and kissed him. "Ten times better than Bret!"

Remus closed the door, looking like the happiest man alive.

Rachel, who had gotten impatient with waiting for Ashley decided to head to breakfast with Riley. Lily was already seated at the Gryffindor table when Rachel and Riley turned up. James was sitting as close as he dared next to Lily.

"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked murderously casting a sideward glance as James as if to say 'how could you leave me alone with him for any longer than I have to?'

"Good morning to you too!" Riley said pretending to sound offended. "But it's Rach's fault. She's been playing matchmaker."

This caught both Lily's and James's attention. Rachel smiled and took a seat in-between Lily and James. "Just helping out Remus." She said simply.

James smirked knowing exactly what she was talking about. Lily looked clueless.

"Helping Remus with what?" Lily asked confused thinking it was something to do with schoolwork.

Rachel began to answer when she saw Remus and Ashley walking into the great hall, hand in hand. "Look for yourself." She said looking in the direction of Remus and Ashley.

Lily gasped. "Are you for real?" forgetting completely about the schoolwork.

Rachel nodded. "They were meant for each other."

Ashley let go of Remus's hand and quickly ran over to the Ravenclaw table to explain to Bret things were over with them. Remus continued walking in the direction of Rachel and the others. His smile only grew bigger and bigger with every step he took.

He stopped and looked down at Rachel. "I take it you told her?" Remus accused her.

"I did." Rachel admitted.

"Stand up." Remus instructed seriously.

"Watch it Moony." James said cautiously as Rachel stood up.

As soon as Rachel rose on her two feet Remus lunged for her and held her in a very tight embrace. "Thank you!" Remus yelled loudly, still not letting go of Rachel in the chicken suit.

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you're happy." She said as James, Lily and Riley laughed.

"I will return the favor someday." Remus whispered thinking about Sirius. He finally let her go.

Rachel beamed. "Thanks."

The end of September was approaching. The 7th years had been kept busy with homework. As for Lily and James, they had so much on their plate they barely had time to breathe. Remus and Ashley were rarely seen without each other. Remus still talks about the day they got together and how it was the best day of his life. They spent numerous amounts of time alone together. Remus often kicked Sirius and Peter out of the dorm so Ashley and he could have some privacy.

Rachel, Riley and Lily noticed a change in Ashley ever since she began going out with Remus. Everything to Ashley seemed perfect. She was always happy and never complained about anything, which suited Rachel, Lily and Riley perfectly fine. They were happy for their friend.

Both Rachel and Sirius's chicken charms had worn off. Sirius was still going out with Suzy. Rachel hated seeing Sirius with her. She was glad he was happy though. After the whole chicken fiasco, Sirius had gone back to ignoring Rachel completely. Rachel thought Sirius was trying to give her the impression that he didn't exist. Rachel hardly saw him anymore, and when she did, Suzy was draped around him like a cloak. Sirius didn't draw attention to himself anymore, he barely spoke in class and shooed off his fan girls whenever they got close. Rachel didn't like the new Sirius. This wasn't the Sirius she fell in love with. She had tried blocking Sirius's weird behavior and concentrate on her diet and school but she couldn't forget completely. Whenever she went for a walk around the quidditch pitch, Sirius filled her head. She got an image of him on a broom.

It was a Thursday afternoon. The marauders, Lily, Rachel, Riley and Ashley were in their last class for the day, double charms. Ashley typically had decided to sit with Remus at the back of the room, leaving Lily, Rachel and Riley in their normal spot of the class. Rachel didn't mind charms. Maybe it was because she sat so far away from Sirius and other distractions that she actually concentrated on her work. Rachel, Lily and Riley were amongst the first few who managed to make a raccoon fly. The marauders were not having much luck. Remus and Ashley were in a deep conversation about something other than charm. Sirius looked like he hadn't slept for days. Peter was slouched back in his chair pointing his wand at paper looking bored. But what looked oddest was James. He was trying to talk to Sirius, who wasn't paying much attention.

"Padfoot," James said angrily, waving his hand in front of Sirius's face to make sure he wasn't sleeping. "Have you listened to a word I said?"

Sirius blinked a few times. "Something about Lily." He muttered turning the other way, obviously too tied to listen to James's muttering.

"Forget it," James muttered furiously, knowing Sirius had lots on his mind too. He went back to concentration on his raccoon. He couldn't get it. Something isn't right. He thought to himself. I can't seriously be over her!

Somehow, he wasn't exactly sure how James survived Thursday's classes. No matter how much he tried he couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind kept wandering, thinking about different things, thinking about Lily.

It had hit him hard. James was over Lily. After nearly 7 years of being in love with her, it had suddenly hit James that he wasn't in love with her anymore. James had tried and tried to get Lily and all this time she had refused. Now, James had given up.

He sat in his room deciding if he should tell Lily, in her eyes, the good news. Finally, he came to the conclusion that there was nothing else for it. He would talk to Lily, now. Maybe even ask to be friends.

James got up from his bed and paced around his room a couple of times, trying to figure out what he was going to say. After a few minutes he had it sorted what he was going to say.

As her walked down the stairs from his dorm he spotted Lily sitting on one of the sofas doing her homework. That was all she seemed to be doing these days.

"What you doing?" James asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'm busy Potter." Lily said not bothering to look up.

"Uh Lily, I was wondering if I could talk to you," James said looking down. His hands caught his attention, they were shaking. That was a first, James thought. "It's important."

Lily slammed her book shut and placed it on the ground. She crossed her legs and look at James. "What is it?"

Everything James had planned to say seemed to vanquish from his mind. He sat in front of Lily looking like a total fool, not that he cared. "Uh," James said stuttering.

"I haven't got all day James!"

James sighed. "Lily im Sorry for being such a prat around you for since like ever. I just really liked you. And now, I think I've gotten over you," Lily raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe him. James continued talking. "So I was wondering if we could be friends?"

Lily still had her eyebrows raised. "Is this a joke?" She asked.

James shook his head. "Nope. I'm not in love with you anymore."

"About time!" Lily said almost untruthfully. There was a bit of her that was sad James had moved on. She supposed James had gotten sick of her rejecting him and being a total bitch. I shouldn't be so shocked, she told herself. He wasn't going to wait around forever. Lily blocked her sadness she was feeling and concentrated on the part of her that was relieved James was over her. "So you want to be friends?"

James nodded looking hopeful.

Lily laughed. "This isn't a plan of yours or a joke or something is it?"

"No," James said. "Im serious."

"Well I suppose we don't really know each other. Maybe under all your arrogance there's something nice." Lily said, still not completely sure of what she was saying.

"Great," James said awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you later Lily."

"Uh bye." Lily said half amused by James's all of a sudden change of attitude. Maybe this was a new James Potter, Lily said hopefully. Piff, who am I kidding. James couldn't change to save himself.

James left Lily alone to finish her homework. He felt weird. He had just talked to Lily without making a total dick of himself, part of him felt good.

Lily watched James walk out of the portrait. She didn't know how to react to what just happened. She thought she was dreaming, James Potter is actually going to lay off! She couldn't believe her luck, but there was that pang of sadness inside her that she tried to ignore. After all, James couldn't be that bad could he?

She decided to go find her friends and tell then her good news. Lily found Riley, Rachel and Ashley in the library looking for potions answers.

"You won't find the answers in that book." Lily said picking up what Ashley was reading. The book was titled. 'The top 10 kissing places.' Ashley blushed as Lily laughed at what she was reading.

"I wasn't…uh…I."

"Save it Ash," Lily laughed. "Here." She said throwing her friend the correct book titled 'potions.'

"I thought you had finished your essay," Riley said bitterly from behind her book. "I don't suppose you've come to help us have you?"

Lily laughed. "No, but I've got some news," Riley and Ashley out their books down in interest, turning their heads in Lily's direction. Rachel swung back on her chair still with her face buried in her book. "James just told be seriously that he isn't obsessed with me anymore," Rachel was so shocked she lost balance and fell off her chair landing on the floor.

"You gotta be kidding?" She yelled from the ground.

Lily looked at Riley and Ashley who had matching shocked looks on their faces. "No, im serious."

Rachel picked herself up and glared at onlookers laughing. "I don't believe that!"

"Neither did I at first." Lily muttered.

Riley smirked. "Are you saddened at all?"

Lily glared. "Relieved is the word I would have chosen."

"Denial." Ashley muttered.

"Looks like your too late anyway!" Riley said smirking.

"Oh be quiet," Lily huffed. "I never did, never have and never will like James."

"First name terms now are we?" Riley asked with a smile.

Riley quickly covered her head with the nearest book as Lily picked up a book and began to hit her lightly on the head.

"So what happens now?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to be friends." Lily said, even the thought of it sounding weird to her.

"I wonder how long that's going to last! Knowing James, about 3 minutes before he wants to snog you." Riley said laughing uncontrollably. Lily grabbed the book again and hit her harder. Riley began to scream. Suddenly madam Prince came running from behind a bookshelf.

"Books are not supposed to be treated like that!" She screamed. "And I don't tolerate loud noises. Now OUT!" she screamed. Shooing Lily, Riley, Rachel and Ashley out of the library in giggles.

A few weeks had passed since James had told Lily his new. Lily now actually fully believed James, he was truly over her. Things seemed to work out better. There were no arguments anymore and Lily found head girl duties actually being fun! She was amazed at how much her and James actually had in common and how much time she had spent wasted fighting with him. Rachel was right, he wasn't that bad. Infact he was growing on Lily everyday. It wasn't just the fact that James had stopped pestering her. But his big head had deflated a couple of sizes. He had somehow managed to extinguish his old arrogant habits and was now completely arrogant free. Lily liked the new James. A bit more than she was actually leading on, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Rachel dieting plan had begun to seriously take its toll. She had dropped one dress size and her uniform was getting to the stage where she needed a new one. In the weekend she wore a new pair of jeans that she had recently brought in Hogsmade and a zip up jersey that made it more obvious. Lily, Riley and Ashley were regularly commented on Rachel's sudden change.

"You look so different!" Riley said giving Rachel what seemed like the one hundredth hug that day "Im so proud of you! Even with everything going on with Black, you've stuck to it!"

"I still can't believe he's being such a dick about it!" Ashley said angrily.

"He's got to get over himself!" Lily muttered.

"Give him time." Rachel muttered.

"Time!" Riley yelled. "It's been 9 weeks!"

"She's got a point," Lily said fairly pulling out her transfiguration book from her bag. "He's got to get his act together."

Rachel knew they were right. She had become more depressed each day. One day it got as bad that she didn't talk to anyone all day. Even her flute teacher had picked up on Rachel's depression. Rachel now picked out sad, slow songs to play and she should sing songs that made her remind her of Sirius. Mrs. Mchattie had assumed it was about a boy. Her advice to that boy was to get his act together.

But little did the girls know that getting his act together was exactly what Sirius was doing.

Sirius paced up and down in the Gryffindor common room. He had asked. Suzy to come and meet him at 5:00, it was now 5:10. He was now annoying everyone with his continuous pacing.

"Padfoot I've read the same line over and over again for the last 5 minutes! Can't you go and pace somewhere else?" Remus asked hopelessly from behind his giant book.

"She should be here soon, I don't know what's taking her so long." Sirius muttered.

James smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say Mr. Padfoot is nervous!"

Sirius stopped walking. "I'm not nervous." he lied. Deep down he was petrified. He knew what he was about to do had to be done. He just wished he could have done it sooner and saved himself a lot of time and heartbreak.

Finally Suzy strolled down the stairs looking like a spoilt princess. Sirius sighed as he saw her approach in a flirty skirt with her hair done up in a style that looked like it had taken hours. Obviously, Suzy had the idea Sirius was taking her somewhere nice, that was not the case. He looked down at his pathetic clothes. He hadn't even bothered to change. He wore his old jeans and a button up polo with his top 3 buttons undone in a way that only Sirius could get away with.

"You look pretty." Sirius said as Suzy approached him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I know," she said. "It took me ages!"

I bet it did. Sirius thought bitterly. That was the problem with Suzy. She had to apply piles of make up and were flash outfits to feel like she was comfortable with Sirius. They barely talked. Infact, this would be their first proper sit down conversation.

"So where are we going?" Suzy asked grabbing Sirius's hand as she led him out of the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius thought quickly. "Uh room of requirement."

Suzy looked a bit unsure but agreed. "Lead the way!" She said happily.

It was silent all the way to the room. The only conversation Suzy attempted to make was about Rachel. "Have you seen her uniform?" She asked with a sneer. "It makes her look fatter than usual."

Sirius had no comment for that. He didn't like talking to Suzy about Rachel. He stayed silent.

When they arrived at the room of requirement Sirius paced up and down three times and thought of the room he needed. He would bet anything Suzy was expecting a room with a huge bed lightened with candles or a sofa, perfect for making out on. This was not want Sirius wanted. He paced the last time then suddenly a door appeared. He opened it for Suzy and she entered.

It was a simple room with 2 sofas only big enough for one person per seat. There was a small fireplace to the left and in the middle of the sofas was a coffee table with Butterbeer and a plate of biscuits.

Suzy looked surprised. "This is different." She said looking around the room.

"Uh yeah," Sirius muttered stepping further into the room. "Why don't you take a seat, there's something I've got to tell you."

Suzy paused. "I can think of something better to do!" She said cheekily walking up to Sirius with her typical grin and kissing him straight on the lips. Sirius lightly kissed back. Finally he pushed her off her.

"I have to tell you something first." He said firmly.

Suzy smiled and sat down. "Ok." She said sweetly.

Sirius planted himself down on the other sofa, a bit unsure where to begin.

"What's it about? Is it Rachel?" Suzy asked furiously. "Because if it is I'll sort her out!"

Sirius sighed. "She comes into it, but it's about us. Our relationship, it's not working."

Suzy looked shocked. "It is working!" She yelled.

Sirius sighed. He had expected Suzy to take it bad. "All we ever do is snog. There's no real connection."

"I thought you liked Snogging!" Suzy yelled.

"I do…I did. But we have no connection, there's no spark." Sirius said calmly.

"Are you saying there's no connection when we snog?"

Sirius tried not to laugh, "I'm saying that's all we do," Sirius said. "I'm over all the Snogging. I want more in a relationship. I want someone I can talk to and someone who can make me laugh. Someone who isn't just with me for popularity and a chance to brag."

"But we do talk!" Suzy yelled getting angry.

"No, you complain about Rachel and I can't take that anymore. She was right, James was right, Riley was right, everyone's been right! I can't be with you anymore," Sirius slowly got up and headed to the door. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"This is all Rachel's fault!" Suzy yelled angrily. Sirius turned around. He was shocked to see Suzy didn't even look remotely sad or upset. She look angry and simply pissed off.

"No," Sirius said, surely. "You can only blame yourself."

"What have I done?" Suzy yelled standing up and walking over to Sirius.

"Listen," Sirius said getting frustrated. "We're not meant for each other."

"How does Rachel come into this?" Suzy yelled, obviously not giving up.

Sirius decided not to answer that. He didn't even know what to say. Instead he turned around and walked out the door ignoring Suzy's yells that were echoing from the room.

Sirius walked as fast as he could without running. He wasn't sure where he was heading; he just wanted to get away from Suzy and all his other complications. He wanted someone to talk to, but he didn't know whom. He needed someone who would fully understand and agree to help him. Sirius sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. The first person Sirius would think of going to would be Rachel. He slide down the wall onto the ground, exactly like Rachel had done. He covered his head in his face, ignoring the huge headache in his head.

It had to be done. Sirius told himself surely. She was only good for one thing. And shagging isn't the answer anymore. Sirius said firmly in his mind.

Rachel, he had treated her in such a horrible way, words couldn't describe. She had full right to hate him. It had taken Sirius this long to realize all this wasn't Rachel's fault. She was right, Riley was right, everyone was right it was his fault.

He wanted to find her, tell her he was sorry, and tell her it was his fault. He wanted to feel the friendly comfort whenever she hugged him or gave him encouraging words. She understood him fully; the only person he wanted to be with right now was Rachel. He wished he could run up and give her a big hug and say sorry, but he knew that not even 100 hugs could make up for all she had been through.

Sirius had never felt more alone. James was finally getting on with Lily. Remus had Ashley; Pete was probably out with some Hufflepuff. All he wanted was Rachel's friendship back.

But Riley was right. Rachel wasn't going to bow down to him like he was some sort of god. She never had and probably never will plead for him to go out with her. She was different from all the other girls in the school who would bow down to Sirius and plead for him to go out with them.

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, so blind. Rachel's friendship was worth more to him than any girl who just wanted to shag. He couldn't believe he had been so horrible. Sirius was disgusted with himself. He buried his head further into his hands and silently cried

**Yes, sad, very sad! The next chapter is my favorite chappie so far! **

**Next Chapter – Sirius acts on his feelings. Heh that's all I can say! I don't want to ruin it! **


	15. Chapter 15 Letters in the dark

**Yume Dream - -slaps head- thanks for pointing that out! Im working without a BETA here so if I make foolish mistakes like that please forgive me!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Yes, this is a cute little story! **

**Now this chapter has some fluff in it, and I know you all love it! This is my favourite chappie…it was defiantly the most fun to write! So enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 15 – Letters in the dark **

Surprisingly Sirius and Suzy's break-up had been kept quiet. The pair had told no one, so everyone assumed they were still together, which suited Sirius fine. He didn't want Rachel finding out before he had a chance to tell her. It was the weekend after their break-up; there was a hogsmade weekend.

"You guys want to escape the castle and go to Hogsmade?" Riley asked Ashley, Rachel and Lily over breakfast.

"Uh is it ok if I go with Remus?" Ashley muttered.

Lily smiled. "Can't keep away from him can you?"

Ashley blushed. "You and James seem to be getting on ok." Ashley was right. Lily and James had begun to get on well. They enjoyed each other's company. Lily liked it that way. James was charming, brave, funny and sweet. His arrogance had seemed to disappear.

"We are friends." Lily replied simply. Not bothering to look up from her scrambled eggs.

"So Lils, Rach you want to come to hogsmade?" Riley asked.

"Sounds good," Rachel muttered between spoonfuls of cereal. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I've written Sirius a letter."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I basically apologized and just said I wanted to be friends and -"

"But it wasn't your fault!" Riley screamed causing several people to look up.

"I know," Rachel said quickly. "But he obviously doesn't see it like that!"

"Can we read it?" Lily asked.

"Sure, I'll show you later." Rachel said.

Ashley looked over. The marauders had just come into the great hall. "Well im off!" She said grabbing her bag and running up to Remus. She kissed him quickly then linked hands. Together they walked off out of the great hall.

James, Sirius and Peter continued walking. Sirius looked over at Rachel. Ever since their argument she wore a sad face. She was depressed. James had told him he caught her crying several times during the holidays. More guilt flooded Sirius. He had never felt so bad before. It looked as if James was heading right in Rachel's direction. Sirius couldn't face that straight away. He hastily turned around and headed back out of the great hall again. He knew what he had to do; he just needed to think how he was going to do it.

"Where are you going?" James yelled realizing Sirius was no longer at his side.

Sirius waved up his hand behind him and turned the corner. He was out of sight.

"Maybe he's going to see Suzy." Peter suggested.

"I doubt it," James muttered. "Morning Lily, Riley, Sis." He said happily taking a seat next to Lily.

"What was his problem?" Rachel asked referring to Sirius.

"I dunno," James said honestly. "He's been acting weird for about a week now."

"Are you going to hogsmade?" Lily asked James, completely changing the subject.

James nodded. "Would you like to come for a drink with me?"

Lily smiled. "That would be nice," she said happily. "You guys don't mind do you?"

"Na," Riley said. "I'll read the letter by myself."

"No problem," Rachel said. "Come on Riley, let's go."

Riley scanned her watch. "Yeah, Filch will be waiting by now."

"See you guys later." Rachel said.

"Have fun love birds." Riley muttered.

* * *

Riley and Rachel ordered 2 drinks at the three broomsticks. Lily and James were seated at a table across the bar. Remus, Ashley, Peter and Sirius were nowhere to be seen.

"So pass it here!" Riley said as soon as they sat down at a table.

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. She handed it to Riley, who began to read.

_Unlike everyone else im not here to rub in lectures, scream and provoke or even argue. However, I want to apologize. _

_Sirius, im so sorry about dissing your GF, I shouldn't have. And no matter what I think of her, or what she thinks of me, I had no right. I know what it's like to hear terrible things about your friends so I can understand where your coming from when you say you hate me. But whenever you were with Suzy I thought you were a different person, I felt like I didn't fit in. _

_When im around you, if I don't make it obvious enough I care about you. I cant stand it when one of your fan girls come up and provoke me or when Suzy calls me names, and the worst feeling is you ignoring me. I thought I could live with harassment from everyone else, but I cant live with harassment from you. _

_So Sirius, I honestly am sorry for acting like such a bitch. I can't put it any simpler than that. Hopefully, you've seen what this has done to me. I've been depressed, sad and worried about you. I hope you can forgive me, and I understand that if your happy with Suzy then I have no right to complain, no matter how I may feel. _

Riley finished reading and look up. "That's so sweet. But you don't have to do this, it's not your fault."

"Sirius sees it as my fault." Rachel said sadly.

"The last bit, do you think he will pick up what your really saying?" Riley asked sipping her Butterbeer.

"Doubt it, he thinks I only care about him as a friend."

"It's so sweet, when are you going to give it to him?" Riley asked.

Rachel pushed her blonde hair out of her face, thinking. "Tonight maybe."

"Speaking about love lives, what do you think they're talking about?" Riley said looking over at Lily and James who were talking over Butterbeer.

Rachel looked over. "Knowing James, probably quidditch."

* * *

"So what have you been up to lately?" Lily asked James.

James put his Butterbeer down and smirked. "You should have seen what we did to the Slytherins yesterday!" He said still smirking. "Although Sirius wasn't much help."

Ever since becoming friends, Lily had found the tormenting Slytherins thing much more funnier. "Wish I was there," Lily said laughing. "What was Sirius doing?" She asked curiously.

James sighed. "Nothing, that's the problem, it feels like I'm losing my best friend."

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's been acting weird for a while. And when he gets into moods like these, there normally a girl involved, and who does he go to with these problems?" Lily asked already knowing the answer.

"Rach," James muttered. "He told me she's the only one who can sort him out."

"I know," Lily muttered. "Promise me we wont have a huge argument like Rach and Sirius."

James smiled. "Promise."

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Ashley asked as Remus led her down the little streets of hogsmade, hand in hand.

Remus blushed. "It's nothing to fancy but I like it."

Ashley smiled and squeezed Remus's hand. "I bet I will love it."

Remus smiled. "Here we are."

Ashley looked around. Remus had led her to a little park at the end of Hogsmade. Trees covered lightly with snow were surrounding this little park. In the middle was a thick, warm rug with a picnic basket on the middle. Obviously Remus had prepared that. The snow had been tidily swept away leaving a grassy patch where the rug lay. Everywhere else was covered with snow.

Ashley turned around to Remus. "Thank you," Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. Ashley put her arms around Remus's neck, making the kiss last longer.

"Shall we sit down?" Remus asked.

Ashley smiled and lay down on the rug. Remus crept in next to her, wrapping his arm around her, keeping her warm. He opened the basket and pulled out another blanket along with a few bottles of Butterbeer. He wrapped the other blanket over himself and Ashley and unscrewed the Butterbeer.

They talked about numerous amounts of things. Remus felt like he could tell Ashley everything. Well almost everything. He dreaded telling her about him being a werewolf. He hoped the day he would tell her, she would understand. Not today, he told himself. Don't ruin the moment.

* * *

"Your so right!" Riley screamed. "We haven't been there for ages!"

Rachel smiled. Her and Riley were walking down the streets of Hogsmade, unsure of what shop they wanted to go into. When Rachel had an idea. She hadn't visited the old jewellery store for ages. Infact that last time she was there was when she was with Sirius.

"Well come on then!" Rachel said happy to get out of the cold streets. The girls rushed into the Jewellery shop anxious to gaze at all the jewellery, they so desperately wanted to own.

Sure enough, as they entered, Mrs. Jones (Mrs. Blueberry) was behind the counter with her typical glare. Rachel tried not to laugh, remembering back to when her and Sirius had basically tormented her.

Rachel scanned the shelves closer. She was looking for the silver bracelet with the heart; the one she had seen when she was with Sirius. She searched the bracelet shelves several time before deciding it was gone, someone had brought it.

Feeling sad about her dream bracelet gone, Rachel joined Riley who was looking at the necklaces.

"See anyone you like?" Rachel asked having a quick scan.

"A few," Riley muttered. "What about you?"

Rachel sighed. "The bracelet I wanted isn't here anymore."

"Guttered," Riley said still gazing at the bracelets. "You want to head back to the castle?"

Rachel nodded; there was nothing else she wanted to do here.

* * *

Sirius watched from the Astronomy tower as students headed back from Hogsmade. He hadn't been in the mood for a trip to the village. He had spent most of his day up in the astronomy tower, thinking. He knew what he was going to do tonight; he had gone over it what seemed like one million times in his head. He just wanted everything to go back to normal, to see her smile, her happy smile again.

It was getting dark. Sirius decided to see if the marauders were back from Hogsmade yet. He could do with some company. They would most likely be in the great hall, thought Sirius.

As Sirius got closer to the great hall, the more people he saw. He entered the great hall and smiled when he saw his fellow marauders sitting at the table laughing. Sirius walked over.

"Padfoot!" James yelled seeing Sirius come over. "What you been up to all day?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied sitting down. "What did you guys do in Hogsmade?"

Remus took this as his que to go into full detail about His date with Ashley.

"Ok Moony, we get the picture!" Sirius yelled on top of Remus who was still ranting away.

"I spent the day with Lily." James said happily.

Sirius smirked. "And you have no romantic feelings for her?"

James shook his head. "I've accepted that she won't go out with me."

"But do you still like her?" Sirius asked.

James kept silent. Finally after about 30 seconds he slowly shook his head.

"Denial!" Sirius yelled.

"Shove off Padfoot." James said.

Sirius smirked and helped himself to the nearest plate of pork chops.

* * *

Rachel, Lily, Ashley and Riley spend most of their night in Lily's dorm hanging out. It was the first time in days that the girls had spent some time together. With Lily having to balance around head duties and Ashley being with Remus all the time, it made things hard.

"I swear im going to kill Barret for giving us this essay!" Rachel said frustrated. Lily had suggested they all do their homework. Riley and Rachel had made serious obligations. They were both stuck on their defence against the dark arts essay.

"You know what, I give up!" Riley said throwing her paper on the ground. Lily picked it up and began scribbling down a few things.

"Right," Lily said handing Riley her paper back. "I'm tired, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"Same here," Ashley agreed. "There's nothing worse than waking up tired on a Monday morning!"

Riley and Rachel were left with no choice; they headed back to their own dorm as Lily took the stairs up to hers.

"Hay guys," Rachel said as they arrived at their dorm. "I'm going to stay up for a while."

"Suit yourself." Ashley muttered who had already changed and was jumping into bed.

"Night." Riley muttered.

Rachel sat on her bed. She hadn't given Sirius her letter yet. It was a bit late now, she thought as she scanned her watch. It was 9:30. She didn't even know if it was a good idea, or how Sirius was going to react to it. She felt so stink. Her self-confidence was low as it was, all this had made it even lower. If Sirius rejected her letter, she didn't know what she would do, maybe she could move on. A tap at the window interrupted her thoughts. Rachel quickly looked over at the window. Outside was a tawny brown owl. Rachel rushed over to see who was sending the girls messages at now 9:45 at night. It was probably Remus, Rachel thought.

She pulled the owl inside and instantly recognized the messy scrawl as Sirius's writing. Her whole insides began to squirm. Her legs nearly gave way as she realized it was addressed to her. Rachel couldn't help but smile. She ripped the letter from the owl, sat down on her bed and began to read Sirius's note that he had decided to send to her at 9:45.

_Rach, _

_I'm sorry._

_Im sorry for the way I've treated you these past 9 weeks. I valued our friendship so much. I feel I took it and you for granted. I'm sorry but I thought you didn't want much to do with me. I thought you were only friends with me because I was your brother's best friend. At times I wanted more than friendship, but I knew that was completely out of the question, you wouldn't be interested in me. You wouldn't be interested in a guy like me who doesn't know how to treat a woman. I thought by getting mad at you I could ignore my feelings towards you. So I forced myself to hate you. As each day processed I found it harder and harder. Hating you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. _

_I used to dream of us running away together and living happily ever after. But I knew I was dreaming. But now, I've come to realize that our friendship, our bond, our connection is too important to me to throw away on a relationship that has one-sided feelings. _

_So that explains my horrible attitude. I've come to find that I can't live hating you. Your one of my closest friends, I don't want to ruin that friendship over my now ex girlfriend, Suzy. _

_Rachel if you don't forgive me, fine. I will leave you alone and not talk to you again. But I think there is something between us; a special connection and I want us to be friends._

_Sirius. _

Rachel read the letter over 3 times. She was panicking; she didn't know what to do. She even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't know what to say to Sirius. She wanted to tell him everything, her true feelings, but she knew she couldn't, it would only rock the boat more. A thought came into her mind that this was Sirius's idea of a joke. Not wanting to look like a complete idiot Rachel dared to ask.

She rushed to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and ink.

_Sirius, _

_I'm sorry to ask you this, but are you serious?" _

_Rach._

Rachel knew that sounded horrible. But she didn't know what else to say. Deciding not to change her mind, Rachel attached the note to Sirius's owl and watched as the owl headed up to the boys dorm.

Rachel paced the room in anxiety. She tried not to wake Ashley or Riley. It took 10 minutes for Sirius's owl to come back. Rachel thought it wasn't even going to come back, she was surprised when it flew through the window.

_Rach,_

_I expected you to say that, what I said is a lot to take in and I understand you thinking this is a joke. But no, I am serious. I've mucked around with our friendship enough, I don't want to anymore. I've taken you for granted, and im sorry._

_If only I hadn't done what I did, we wouldn't be writing letters to each other this late at night. I've made a terrible mistake, but I've learnt from it. I broke it off with Suzy, you were right, she's not right for me. I look at girls, if I say their hot im looking at their body, if I say their pretty im looking at their face, if I say their beautiful im looking at their heart. Not to one girl have I said there beautiful. Only very few have been pretty. _

_I understand that you probably hate me for doing all those horrible things to you. But I'm asking for your forgiveness. I want us to be friends. _

_Sirius. _

Rachel now had tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe it. Sirius wasn't mucking around. He means every word, he's truly sorry, she thought to herself. She wondered how long it had taken him to plan these letters, not many guys could write so fluently. But Rachel had a feeling that Sirius was speaking from the heart. A smile formed on her face. It was her old, typical smile. Her smile that could lighten up any room, even if it was pitch black, her smile that even made some boys forget about her weight and concentrate on her sweet smile. This was the first time she had smiled sincerely for nine weeks. She grabbed her quill and began to write back.

_Oh Sirius, _

_I don't know what to say, well yes I do. Im sorry. I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way; I was such a huge drama queen. _

_But I doubt you ever had romantic feelings for me, I mean who would? But thanks for making me feel a bit better. _

_Sirius, I want more than anything to be friends with you. I don't know if I have said it enough but I love our friendship, I love spending time with you and I love you._

_But I think it is me that has to say sorry._

_Love Rach_

Tears had fallen on the paper, making it slightly damp. They were happy tears, tears of joy, relief. Sirius had said he used to have romantic feelings for Rachel. She highly doubted this, but she was hopeful. Rachel just thought he was trying to make her feel better, it was sweet. She wanted to yell out to him, tell him that the feelings weren't one sided, that she loved him back, that she always had and always will. But Sirius couldn't possibly be serious, and he doesn't think of her that way anymore. Rachel decided to leave it.

This was all happening so fast. Rachel couldn't believe it. Before she had time to think more about that, the owl came souring through the window again.

_Rach,_

_Don't apologize. It's taken me 9 weeks to realize that none of this is your fault. I feel so bad for making you cry. When I walked away from you that time in the corridor, I turned around and saw you, lying down, beside yourself in tears. That imagine will never go away. I feel so guilty. _

_Rach, I have taken you for granted. I promise to never to that to you again. I feel the same, I love our friendship, I love our connection and I love you, I always will. _

_So are we all sweet?_

_Love Sirius. _

Rachel fought back the tears. This was a new beginning for her and Sirius. She quickly wrote back.

_Sirius,_

_Yes, I think it's safe to say we are friends. We have a lot to catch up on! I've missed you so much, as you've probably guessed. Is it ok if we catch up tomorrow, im really tired and I don't want to give the teachers a reason to yell at me tomorrow!_

_Love Rach._

Rachel sent the owl off once more. She gathered Sirius's letters, deciding to keep them. She smiled to herself. He was the only guy who could make her smile for no reason at all. The owl came back within minutes.

_Rach, _

_I'm glad that's over! I've missed you too. _

_Talk to you tomorrow at breakfast. _

_Night. _

_Love Sirius._

Rachel folded up the letter and put it safely in a box with the others. She wanted to keep them. She scanned her watch again. It was 10:20. Deciding it was late; she jumped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Ashley asked. Her and Riley had woken up first, which was no surprise.

Riley walked over to Rachel's bed and smiled. "Look, she's smiling, she looks so peaceful. Let her sleep."

Ashley smiled. "Ok, but if she's not in classes I blame you!"

Riley waved her hand. "Whatever," She said grabbing her bag. "Come on, she will meet us at breakfast." The girls left Rachel alone, sleeping in the dorm.

It was 15 minutes after Riley and Ashley had left when Rachel finally awoke. She remembered last night, she was sure it was real. To make sure she opened her box she had placed the letters in. Her heart pounded as she saw several letters in the box. This was no dream.

Rachel took a quick shower and put on her new jeans and hogwarts jersey. Running out of time, Rachel brushed her blonde hair a couple of times and sprawled on some lip-gloss. She grabbed her bag, glanced one last time in the mirror before leaving for breakfast to see Sirius. She couldn't wait.

Rachel ran down towards the great hall at top speed. She got to the entrance hall. The great hall doors were open. Most students had finished breakfast. Rachel stood at the door looking at the Gryffindor table. Finally, she spotted him. There he was, seated with the marauders, Lily, Riley and Ashley. Rachel felt nervous. Sirius looked happy, back to his old self.

James turned and looked in Rachel's direction. He looked completely normal, like Sirius hadn't told anyone.

"Hay Rach! Come over here!" He yelled from the table.

Within seconds Sirius spun around searching for Rachel. He found her, leaning against the doors, smiling. Sirius smiled. Rachel blushed and smiled back. Sirius stood up. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, Sirius hadn't told anyone. He took 3 steps forward. Rachel took 3 steps forward. Sirius stopped, Rachel stopped. Rachel smiled her classic smile. She couldn't wait anymore. She dropped her bag from her shoulders and ran, ran as fast as she could towards Sirius, ignoring glares from nearly everyone in the great hall.

Sirius took a few more steps forward and opened his arms. Rachel, still running at full speed jumped into Sirius's arms. Rachel wrapped his arms around him and quietly sobbed into his strong chest. Sirius wrapped his arms around Rachel and stood, not caring that everyone was watching. He let her cry. Sirius only held her tighter as each second pasted. His shirt was now dripping wet. After what seemed like hours, they split apart. They still had their arms draped around each other's waist, not having a care in the world that they had hugged and cried in the middle of the great hall. He looked down at her. She was still crying. He whipped her tears away with his thumb.

"I hope their tears of happiness." He said so only she could hear.

Rachel smiled. "You have no idea." She whispered.

"Oh I think I do." Sirius said.

Rachel smiled taking his hand. "Promise me we will never, ever fight again."

"Promise." Sirius whispered.

Rachel smiled letting some more tears escape freely form her eyes. Sirius extended his arm in a business like way.

"Friends?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. She had missed her chance to tell him. Right now, friends sounded good. "Off course!" she said taking his hand and shaking it. Sirius squeezed it hard and looked over at the marauders, Lily, Ashley and Riley who all had their jaws dropped as far as they would possibly go.

"Shall we sit down?" Sirius asked.

Rachel nodded leading him over to the table, her face wearing a smile large enough to fit a truck into.

"Oh my god!" Riley said, still with an expression of a stunned mullet.

"What just happened?" James asked confused.

Sirius laughed. "Let's just say I've realized what's important in this world, true friendship."

"Took you long enough!" Lily muttered.

"Nine weeks to be exact," Rachel said joining in the joke.

"So you guys are all ok now?" James asked.

Rachel nodded.

"When did this all happen?" Ashley asked confused.

"I wrote Rach letters last night." Sirius muttered.

"Can I read them?" Riley asked at once.

Rachel looked at Sirius quickly. She understood he wanted them kept private. "I threw them away." Rachel lied. Sirius looked up quickly not believing what he was hearing, she threw them away, he thought miserably.

"Oh," Riley said sounding disappointed. "Well im so glad you guys are back together, you're made for each other!"

Rachel shot her a look. "What is that supposed to mean?" James said sharply.

"Nothing," Riley muttered. "So let's head to classes." She said changing the subject completely.

Everyone agreed it was best not to be late to class. Riley pulled Rachel ahead of everyone else.

"I saw how happy you guys were when you hugged. There's something there, he just hasn't realized it," She whispered. "So you must be pretty happy."

Rachel smiled. She hadn't stopped smiling all morning. "Course im happy, it took him long enough to realize though."

Riley smiled. "I bet he made up for it with that hug though."

Rachel giggled. "He was being so sweet."

"I bet he was," Riley muttered. "Oh looks like he can't get enough of you." She said looking ahead. Sirius had ditched the group, obviously wanting to talk to Rachel.

"I'll leave you alone." Riley muttered, as Sirius got closer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do some catching up after classes?" He asked.

"Nothing I'd like better." Rachel said, still smiling. She had tried for a moment at breakfast to stop smiling, but she couldn't manage it.

"Uh I've noticed you can't stop smiling!" Sirius said laughing.

"I think everyone's noticed." Rachel said.

"I am really sorry." Sirius muttered.

"Hay," Rachel said grabbing his shoulder. "It's in the past, don't worry about it."

Sirius smiled. "Come on, we will be late for transfiguration."

* * *

Rachel had been waiting all day for classes to finally end. Her and Sirius had planned to go for a walk around the lake after classes to 'catch up.' Rachel hadn't had a chance to talk to her friends privately all day. As she was getting ready to meet Sirius, she took this as her chance.

"I think this is a dream!" Rachel yelled from the bathroom.

"It's no dream honey," Lily screamed back. "This is real!"

Rachel came out of the bathroom with her hair tied up in a towel. She sat herself down in front of the mirror, took her hair out of the towel and began to brush it.

"Where are you going again?" Ashley asked from her bed.

"For a walk around the lake, then were going to raid the kitchens for food!"

Lily laughed. "Count on Sirius to include raiding the kitchens!"

"I don't think Rach cares where she goes with him, unlike all the other girls who insist top restaurants!" Riley said truthfully. She was right; Rachel didn't give a dam as long as she was with Sirius.

"I can't give him the impression that I'm basically in love with him," Rachel said sadly.

"That's why your going dressed like you are then?" Riley asked looking at Rachel who was wearing plain jeans with a brown hoddie. "You look like your going to quidditch practice."

"That's my point," Rachel said while brushing her thick hair. "It has to be casual."

Ashley scanned her watch. "Holy cow Rach, you're late!"

Rachel looked at her watch, Ashley was right, it was 5:55, and she was supposed to meet Sirius in the commonroom at 5:50. "SHIT!" Rachel cursed loudly, throwing her hairbrush on the floor and running out of the door. Completely forgetting she looked like a mess. Her hair was barely brushed, she had no makeup on and she had just realized how dirty her jeans actually were. She hoped Sirius wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Sirius was standing in the middle of the commonroom. He was facing the other way he hadn't seen Rachel yet. Rachel quickly glanced around the room. For the first time she realized how much of an impact Sirius actually had on girls. Rachel thought it was pathetic, she hated girls who would suck up to him, only doing it because Sirius looked hot, when they didn't care for what was inside.

Rachel ran up to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder playfully. "Surprise!" she yelled as he turned around. "Sorry I'm late, I got distracted." She said stupidly with a goofy smile.

"No problem," Sirius said sounding sincere. "Shall we get going?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure," She took one last glance around the commonroom. The giggly girls were now giving Rachel evil glances. They had never given Suzy smirks Rachel didn't care though. Infact, she felt sorry for them. "Where are the marauders?" Rachel asked as Sirius stepped aside to let her walk through the portrait hole first.

"I dunno, they disappeared as soon as I told them I was going out with you." Sirius replied behind Rachel.

Rachel smiled. That would be Remus's doing, she thought to herself.

Sirius and Rachel walked outside. The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful at night. The sun had just gone down and the lights from the castle shone on the grounds and the lake. It was lightly snowing and the grass was completely covered in snow. Rachel thought the grounds looked like a Christmas postcard, it was that beautiful. Both Sirius and Rachel knew they shouldn't be outside at this time, but neither of them seemed to mind of they got caught. Taking a walk around the lake with Sirius was well worth a couple of detentions in Rachel's opinion.

Sirius and Rachel decided to walk around the lake. They made footsteps in the snow as they walked.

"Sirius, what made you send me that letter?" Rachel asked curiously.

Sirius stayed silent, not to sure what to say. "Something hit me inside, I had been acting like a stuck up pig," Rachel laughed. "I didn't want to loose you."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. "I don't want to loose you either, specially on Suzy's account!"

Sirius laughed. "I'm glad I broke up with her."

Rachel snorted. "I bet."

Snow was now falling heavily. Snow had covered the top of Rachel's head it looked like she was wearing a small white hat. Flakes had fallen further into her strands and onto her shoulders. It was now completely dark. Sirius and Rachel had made it half way around the lake and the castle lights had vanquished. Rachel struggled to even see her hand in front of her face.

"Sirius, I can't see you!" Rachel hissed with a hint of panic in her voice.

Sirius laughed. "I'm right here," Sirius said seriously grabbing Rachel by the hand. Rachel could feel her face heat up. She could feel that Sirius's hands were freezing; Sirius could probably feel that hers were freezing too. The force of Sirius's hand seemed to make a huge difference. Rachel had never felt anything like it; it was like she was flying in the clouds, like she had just drunk a huge cup of hot chocolate. Her whole insides seemed to have heat up. "Can you see where I am now?" he asked stupidly.

Rachel giggled. She looked to her right where Sirius obviously was. "I can see you." She replied.

Rachel expected Sirius to let go, but he didn't. He grasped her hand tighter, not wanting to let go. He didn't show it but he felt the exact same feelings Rachel did. His whole insides warmed up. No one had ever made him feel like that before. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what.

As the couple walked further around the lake, the castle lights came into sight again. Rachel could now clearly see what was around her, she was sure Sirius could too. But still, neither of them let go.

It was now 8:00. Sirius and Rachel had caught up on nearly everything. Rachel didn't have much news, she didn't want to share the fact that Sirius was all she had been thinking about, he could spare that detail, she kept telling herself.

Form what Sirius had told her tonight; she liked to believe he was being honest when he said he liked her more than a friend at one stage. Rachel felt like there was an imaginary glass between her and Sirius, she wanted to scream out to him, tell him she was in love him, tell him she had lost nearly 20 kg, tell him that she too dreamt of the pair of them running away in the sunset together. As much as she wanted to tell him this, she knew she couldn't, Sirius probably didn't like her anymore, she feared rejection, she knew she couldn't open up to him fully, he might think her diet plan was a crazy idea.

They walked into the much warmer, dimly lit entrance hall. Both Sirius and Rachel were covered in snow. Rachel quickly shook the snow off her. It was in her hair, on her shoulders and even on her shoe tops. Sirius did the same, looking like a dog itching its fleas as he brushed all the snow from his shaggy black hair. Sirius looked up at Rachel who was hiding a smile forming.

"Sorry," She said trying to laugh at Sirius. She didn't even know what she was laughing at. "It's just you."

"So uh you wanna still go to the kitchens?" Sirius asked.

Rachel thought for a minute. She didn't particularly feel like going to the kitchens. She wasn't hungry and was tired. "Uh, not really, but if you want to, I don't mind!"

Sirius sighed. "I didn't want to go either!" he said almost too relieved. "So do you want to head back to the commonroom?"

"Suppose." Rachel said not wanting this night to end. They weren't even on a date, they were just friends. It was only the beginning.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I suppose some of you thought Sirius would realize his love for Rach in the click of a finger…. wrong! It's going to take a lot more than that! Throw in a mysterious ex GF, an arranged marriage and a hunk of jealously and what do you get? A huge mess! Opps! I've said too much! Lol. **

**Next Chapter – Christmas is just around the corner…and with Christmas comes a Christmas ball and word of an old girlfriend. **


	16. Chapter 16 A first time for everything

**Yay! I got 100 reviews! Ha, thanks for all the reviews! They keep my inbox very happy! So keep them coming! I'm happy to hear you guysloved the last chapter! It was defiantly my favorite so far! **

**Yes, I said arranged marriage! But I'm not saying who's! It should be interesting!**

**Oh, and yes, I meant 20 pounds! **

**So here's the next chappie! I nearly have the next one written up so I might post it this weekend! **

**Chapter 16 A first time for everything**

Christmas was only three weeks away. Everyone in the castle already was getting into the Christmas cheer. Everything for Rachel had been going well. It was exactly a week after her and Sirius's get together. She didn't know if she was just being paranoid but she thought Sirius had become more distant. As each day pasted he only got more distant. Rachel had her suspicions it was about a girl, she didn't know which girl though. Rachel decided not to push the matter and let Sirius tell her in his own time, after all they were friends, and Rachel was quite happy with that for the time being.

But no one seemed to care about Sirius's remote behavior. The only thing that basically every student, and Rachel was sure some of the teachers were talking about was James's new girlfriend, Leah Samuels.

It had been confirmed, James Potter was over Lily Evans, completely. He had just fully proved that by finally taking his new girlfriend seriously. He took her on proper dates, he didn't take things too fast or too slow and he was a gentlemen. Leah, Rachel didn't even know how to explain her.

Rachel and Riley would never admit it but James and Leah did suit each other. She was pretty, no wait, that was an understatement, she was gorgeous with perfectly toned, tanned legs, vibrant brown eyes and soft dark brown hair. She was like a female version of James. She played quidditch for her house, Ravenclaw; most boys at Hogwarts liked her, she was a bit of a social reject, she did things her way, Rachel supposed James liked that. She was charming, brave, smart, clever and witty but also a tad arrogant, extremely stubborn and sarcastic and behind her sweet, innocent face had a wild side.

James had asked her out 5 days ago and they had been taking things seriously ever since. Leah, who you would expect to be a twin of Suzy, in fact wasn't anything like her. She was nice, almost too nice. She never had anything bad to say about anyone. That's what made Rachel and Riley hate her so much; they couldn't see how someone could be so close perfect. Rachel put on a happy face for James, she was happy he was happy. But deep down she knew that he was with the wrong girl and he was stupid.

Ashley and Lily didn't have much to say on the matter. Ashley typically thought it was sweet. Lily had said nothing whatsoever about Leah and James. Whenever Riley would ask her opinion all Lily would say is that she was happy for James. And she truthfully was, she just didn't care that much. James has his own life, Lily would tell herself, and it's none of my business.

So it wasn't just Sirius and Rachel, who had drifted apart, but also Lily and James. The pair weren't seen with each other much anymore and Lily had less and less to say about James.

It was last period of the day, Potions. It was even more dreadful than normal. Rachel and Riley had screwed up their potion already, the yells of Professor Clark still fresh in their head.

"How could you two be so careless?" he yelled at both of the girls as there potion came bubbling out of the cauldron. Both Riley and Rachel had found this incredibly funny and had burst into giggles. They now were made copying notes from a large textbook for the rest of the lesson.

The reason for their careless mistake was simple, Riley not once had her eye on the potion, she had been flirting with a boy called Sam Chadwick across the classroom, he was a nice enough guy, Rachel thought.

Riley who had soon gotten bored from writing decided to 'help' Sam at his table. Rachel watched as Riley leaned right next to Sam, showing very clearly that she was interested. Sam was giving all the right signals back. Rachel wished she could just walk up to Sirius and begin hard out flirting, but the horrid look on his face if she did would haunt her at night.

Instead she turned her eye from Riley and Sam and glanced at the marauders who were mucking around with their potions. Thick steam was coming from Sirius's potion; he had obviously been playing around with his ingredients. Typical, Rachel thought. Sirius had his white sleeves rolled up and his bottom button undone and his two top buttons undone. Rachel wished she had all his buttons undone, but quickly forgot that thought. He was lightly sweating, obviously the potion heat getting to him. His hair was untidily swept away from his eyes, overall making him look irresistible. Rachel didn't take her eyes off him, unable to restrain herself. This was nearly always the case in classes; Rachel's eyes would wonder over to Sirius, it didn't help if she was sitting next to him, which was rare. Only in transfiguration did she sit next to Sirius.

Rachel dropped her gaze from Sirius and turned to Lily and Ashley. Ashley was managing the potion by herself, from the looks of it, Lily was having trouble, and since when did she have troubles in class?

"What's the matter Lils?" Rachel asked turning around to face her friend fully.

"I have to do patrol by myself tonight because James is going out with his new love." Lily said bitterly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Is that it?" Rachel asked not believing that Lily was bothered about James making her do patrol by herself she had done it before.

"I just don't think it's good enough." Lily snapped.

"Ok, calm down!" Rachel said putting her hands out jokingly. "I take it you don't approve of Leah then?"

Lily looked up from her hands. "I don't care who Potter spends his time with, I just don't want him mucking me around!"

"If you're sure that's all." Rachel said unsure of what Lily was telling her.

"Dead straight," Lily said firmly. "Infact, im going to tell him he cant go out tonight!" Lily said. And before Rachel could get another word in, Lily had marched to the other end of the potions lab, where the marauders were sitting and began what looked like bossing James around.

"Potter, you are coming on patrol with me tonight," Lily said firmly placing both her hands down in front of James, lowering her head down to his level. "Whether you like it or not!"

James looked shocked, which entertained Rachel. "Lily, I told you, I had arranged to meet Leah tonight, don't ruin it for Leah." James said quietly, not wanting to draw attention.

"I don't care if im ruining it for Leah or the queen of England." Lily yelled catching the attention of most students. "You've got a responsibility!"

"Lily, I thought you would be happy for me! We are supposed to be friends!"

Lily sighed. "How am I supposed to get through to you?" Lily yelled. Professor Clark was now heading over to the table, obviously he didn't want yelling in his precious potions lab.

"Potter, Evans!" He barked. "What's going on?"

Lily was caught off guard. "Uh nothing professor."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Clark snarled. "Detention, both of you, tonight!"

James sighed. "Looks like no one is patrolling tonight" He said bitterly.

Lily ignored him and marched back to her table where Ashley, Rachel and now Riley stood.

"Lils, you actually got a detention!" Riley screamed half shocked, half impressed.

"Shut up Riley." Lily said looking over at James who was looking at Lily with a look of disgust.

* * *

If Lily thought her day would get better, she was very mistaken. Lily returned from her detention with James just in time for dinner. She and James had been cleaning trophies in the trophy room. They had been arguing the entire time about nothing in particular. From the looks of it, both had given up on the friendship act and now loathed each other. 

The Christmas decorations slightly lifted Lily's spirits. As she walked down the middle of the great hall she admired the many decorated Christmas tress, missile toe and other assorted decorations that had been put up. It was the same every year, Dumbledore always liked to show off the castle at it's best. It was always the same, and Lily should have almost expected what was coming next.

As she sat down next to her friends and to her horror the marauders and James who had returned slightly earlier than Lily, Dumbledore stood up.

He coughed a couple of times and instantly the hall went silent. Dumbledore began talking

"As you all know Christmas is approaching. I would like to thank Hagrid and the teachers for decorating the tress ever so magnificently," He beamed at the teachers. "And now I would like to remind you all that it has come to announce our Christmas ball we have every year organized by our own head boy and girl!"

The neutral expression Lily once wore had vanquished. She now wore the most shocked looking face Rachel had seen in a long time. It was priceless. James's face was much the same. Both Lily and James looked at each other and glared, making it clear neither wanted to cooperate.

Sirius thought the whole matter was horrendously funny. He laughed silently to himself and turned back to Dumbledore who began talking again.

"I'm sure both our heads are up to the challenge," He said beaming at Lily and James, ignoring their unenthusiastic expressions. "The ball will be on Christmas eve, a reminder that only third years and up allowed." Dumbledore said sitting back down, letting everyone finish their dinner.

"No, no, NO!" Lily said once Dumbledore had sat down and everyone had begun talking excitingly about the ball. "There is not way I am planning a ball with him!"

James, who was sitting opposite Lily glared. "There's no way im working with you either!" he said defiantly.

"Haha," Sirius laughed, still finding it a crack up. "The look on your faces!"

"Not funny padfoot!" James snapped.

"You're both going to have cooperate," Remus said fairly. "You can't let Dumbledore down."

Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll agree to cooperate if he does." She said not dropping her glare from James.

James huffed. "Fine, we've got three weeks. We will start planning this weekend."

Rachel stayed silent and listened as everyone began talking about the ball. Everyone seemed so excited, all the girls were giggling about what they were going to wear and who they wanted to ask them. Rachel hated balls, she always had. Ever since she was a little girl and her parents would make her dress up and go to parties and balls, she always had hated it. James would dance with pretty girls in dresses and no guy had asked Rachel to a dance before, ever. She couldn't stand the embarrassment of being the only girl not having a partner. It's not that she didn't want to go. She would love to go if someone would ask her and she could fit into a nice dress. But no, that wasn't the case.

Instead of talking about what dress she was going to wear, she listened to Riley who was telling anyone who would listen about the dress she wanted. Rachel was doubted if she was even going to go or not.

* * *

The ball was the only thing on everyone's mind. Girls would gossip about it every spare chance they got and boys would be boasting about how they had got this particular girl to go to the dance with them. 

The actual planning for the ball wasn't going so well. It was the weekend and Lily and James decided it was best they begin to organize the ball.

"I think we should have a theme." James said excitingly.

"No!" Lily said defiantly. "It's a formal ball, no one is going to want a particular theme. We should keep it simple and effective."

But simple and effective did not go down well with James. He wanted anything but simple, live music, fancy decorations, posh food and a warm atmosphere. Finally James had used the last straw.

"Fine!" Lily said standing up. "You want to be difficult, then you can do it on your own!" Lily shouted, walking out on James, leaving him with lists of ideas and the weight on his shoulders of putting this ball together.

"Shit!" James swore as the portrait closed behind Lily.

* * *

James had been locked away in his commonroom all weekend. He came walking into breakfast the next day looking like one of those men who work 24/7 and get no sleep. Lily had absolutely not sympathy for him. 

"It's your fault Potter." She would repeat every minute.

It had been only the first weekend and already half the school had dates. James had managed to find time on Sunday night to ask Leah. He was now sitting with her at breakfast.

Remus had already asked Ashley and Sam had taken the liberty of asking Riley, disappointing many guys who had planned to ask Riley. She was flattered but didn't take it to heart. Lily, like Rachel highly doubted if she was actually going to go, but her plans of not going were smashed that very day in transfiguration.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, May I see you both now." Mcgonagall said casually once the end of lesson bell went.

Lily and James walked up to Mcgonagall's desk, wondering what on earth she wanted with them.

Mcgonagall cut to the chase. "It is tradition that head boy and girl share the spot light together."

"No!" Both of them yelled at once.

"It's tradition!" Mcgonagall barked.

"Well I'm up for being a bit unauthentic." James yelled.

Lily nodded quickly in agreement. "Professor, I can't dance with him!" She hadn't even planned to go.

"You will dance together!" Mcgonagall yelled getting up and walking out of the classroom.

James glared at Lily before storming out of the classroom behind Mcgonagall.

* * *

Things for Lily had gone just as bad as with James. Now she was forced to go to the ball and dance with James as well as find a date to go with for the rest of the night. She had ditched her responsibility of organizing the ball and felt bad if James put on a poor performance, she didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore. 

While Lily was searching the castle for a decent date, James and Rachel were in the commonroom planning the ball; Rachel had taken pity on James.

"So that's the decorations covered!" James said throwing sheets of parchment on the ground and crossing his legs on his huge leather sofa. "Now all we need to do is the food and music!"

Rachel smiled, relieved that they had gotten somewhere the morning. "We can talk to the houselves about the food and now just for the music."

James thought, he couldn't think straight. "Have you got a date to the actual thing?"

Rachel didn't want to answer that, how embarrassing. "Na," She replied.

"Aw," was all James said. He changed the subject. "So what about the music?"

Rachel shook her head. "I dunno what we could -." She said.

But before she could even finish her sentence, James jumped up and pointed at her with a huge grin. "You're a singer and musician!" He said overexcited.

Rachel's eyes widened. "No! No James! I am not playing my flute or singing for a ball with everyone watching!"

James's smile vanished. "But you've performed in front of an audience before, heaps of times!"

Rachel shook her head. "NO!"

James dropped to his hands and knees before Rachel and literally begged. "Please, im begging you! I'm desperate!" James pleaded.

Rachel sighed. "Fine, but im not great! People will laugh."

James sighed. "Oh give over! I've heard you play! You're awesome!"

Rachel had finally run out of excuses. She walked out of the commonroom, instructed by James to find a tune to play on the flute and a song to sing.

Not exactly thrilled about the arrangement, Rachel decided to pick out some tunes that might work out. All her books were up in her dorm, she decided to hide out and avoid girls who were obsessed with the ball. Unlucky for Rachel, her best friend happened to be obsessed with the ball and everything about it.

"Rach!" Riley screamed as soon as Rachel walked into the door. "I can't decide how to do my hair for the ball, can you help?"

Rachel sighed. "The ball is in two and a half weeks! You've got ages! I've got more important things to think about."

Riley dropped her hair magazine and looked at her friend. "Like what?"

"Like deciding what song and tune to play in front of only everyone for this stupid ball!"

Riley's jaw dropped. "How did you get into that situation?"

"James," Rachel replied. "He was desperate!"

"So you're not going to have a date to the ball?" Riley asked as if that wasn't possible.

Rachel nodded not ashamed to admit that to her best friend. "As if anyone would ask me anyway!"

Riley smiled. "What if Sirius was planning to ask you?"

Rachel glared at her. "He's not planning to ask me!" She said surely. "Have you seen how distant he's been around me lately?"

Riley smiled. "He was looking for you just before. I'd go and find him if I was you!"

Rachel shook her head. "And look like a complete dick?"

Riley giggled. "Out!" she said pushing Rachel towards the door. "Go find him!"

"So much for avoiding everyone." Rachel yelled as Riley slammed the door on her face.

Rachel sighed; she would have to find music some other time. Deciding to make the most of it, she decided to find Sirius.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was sitting with Peter, laughing about something probably ridiculous.

"Hay," Rachel said causally. "Where's Remus?" Rachel asked already knowing where James was.

"With Ashley." Peter replied not bothering to look up from whatever it was he was reading.

"Hay Rach," Sirius said actually bothering to look up. "What you been up to?"

Rachel frowned. "I got kicked out of my own dorm by Riley, I have to find music and she insisted I come down here instead."

Sirius laughed. "Riley's in hot pursuit, she loves balls."

Rachel and Peter laughed. "Uh if you would excuse me," Peter said suddenly looking at the portrait hole. A girl by the name of Monica Luxton had just walked in. "My time has come." He said stupidly, his voice all of a sudden getting deeper. He walked over to Monica and began talking to her. She was pretty, and one of Suzy's friends. Rachel didn't really know Monica, so she couldn't tell if she was like a twin of Suzy or not.

"Got a date for the ball?" Rachel asked Sirius casually. She knew girls were queuing up to go with him.

"Na," Sirius said quickly. "What about you?"

Rachel shook her head.

Sirius coughed. "Uh would you like to go with me?" He asked his voice kind of shaky, the kind of shaky Rachel found cute. "I mean as friends, because I cant be bothered asking some fan girl of mine."

Rachel felt like one million shock waves had traveled through her. She wasn't planning on going at all. She agreed with Sirius, she couldn't be bothered going with some guy who didn't really want to go with her. "Uh, ok, as friends. But uh James has made me play the flute and sing."

Sirius laughed. "I've never heard you play your instrument thingy."

"It's called a flute Sirius!" Rachel said laughing. "And no one in hogwarts, apart James has heard me play! I'm only doing it because James was desperate."

Sirius laughed. "Well that's nice of you, I can't wait to hear you!" he said truthfully. "Uh Rach, do you remember Megan Richmond?"

Rachel thought back to her past years at Hogwarts, she shivered when she realized whom Sirius was talking about. Megan Richmond left Hogwarts at the beginning of her 6th year and went on an exchange program in France. No one had heard anything from her since. Megan decided to go to France for extra learning. Before she left she had been really behind in her work, even more behind than Riley and Rachel. Apart from her intelligence problem, Megan was your typical good-looking girl. Rachel couldn't see anything special about her. However, Sirius had found something special about her. They had started going out near the end of 5th year; they agreed that if she ever would return they would get back together. Megan was the type of girl that if you were friend with, she would treat you right, but if you didn't meet up to her standards or was stood up to her in any way she would treat you horribly. Unlike Suzy who just teased Rachel about her weight, Megan actually told Rachel to do something about it. She would advertise Rachel like she was for sale and tell everyone that she would make Rachel loose weight. Rachel hated her for it, however most people thought she was sweet. She could get away with anything.

"Yes." Rachel said bitterly.

"Well I've been writing to her and she's returning!" Sirius said happily.

That was exactly what Rachel feared. She didn't need a girl from Sirius's past coming back! She didn't see any point in lying to Sirius. "Shit," Rachel muttered. "Wont Riley be pleased!" Rachel said sarcastically, Megan and Riley never had gotten along.

"I thought you liked Megan." Sirius said confused.

True, Rachel didn't really mind her, apart from the fact she gave her hell about her weight but Rachel also didn't want her messing with her relationship with Sirius. "Didn't you and her agree to get back together again?" Rachel asked ignoring Sirius's question.

Sirius nodded. "She was different from every other girl. I've missed her so much!"

Rachel wanted to hit him over the head; somehow she managed to restrain herself. "When's she coming?" Rachel asked trying to hide her bitterness.

"Dunno exactly." Sirius said. "Sometime soon, Christmas I think."

"Great," Rachel said sarcastically. "Just what I need."

Sirius didn't catch onto Rachel's fowl behavior. Rachel couldn't blame him. His long lost love was returning.

"So how should I act when she comes?" Sirius said getting excited.

"Be yourself," Rachel said simply knowing the answer to that question. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to plan my music." Rachel said getting up before Sirius could call her back down to talk more about the 'oh so perfect Megan.'

Rachel walked back up to her dorm, forgetting about Megan for a second. Sirius had just asked her to the ball! They could go as friends and have a good time. That's what Rachel wanted, for now. As Rachel opened her dorm door, Riley had her head buried in a hair magazine. Rachel decided to tell her to good and not so good news.

"Back already!" Riley asked.

"He asked me to the ball." Rachel said, even the thought of it sounded great.

"Ahh!" Riley screamed jumping up from her bed so fast Rachel jumped back.

Rachel smiled. "Oh and I think you better know that your dear old friend, Megan is returning."

Like Rachel, it took a few moments for Riley to register who the hell Megan was. Finally it clicked. "You are fucken kidding!" Riley yelled.

Rachel shook her head. "Sirius has been owling her."

Riley's eyes widened. "Wait a minute," she said thinking quickly. "Didn't Sirius and Megan go out?"

Rachel nodded with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Just what I need."

Riley sighed. "But you're going to the ball with Sirius! That will piss Megan off when she finds out! She never liked the bond between you and Sirius."

Rachel laughed. "She never liked you full stop!"

Riley giggled. "Do you think her and Sirius will go out once she gets back?"

Rachel looked at Riley. "Sirius was practically in love with her. If she hadn't of gone, they still would be together. What do you think?"

"That would explain his weird behavior." Riley said suddenly.

"First Suzy and now this!" Rachel yelled helplessly. "I can't cope with this!"

Riley sighed and grabbed Rachel's hand. "True love always finds a way."

* * *

**Haha, so what you think about this ex GF of Sirius's? Well you will find out more about her next chappie!**

**Next chapter – Rachel's ball plans don't work out how she expected them to and that's all I can really say without ruining it! But there is lots of Drama!**


	17. Chapter 17 Falling away with you

**Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter has taken me ages to get right! I had to copy and paste and cut so many things to get it right! It's also quite long! Anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter 17 – Falling away with you**

It seemed like every girl in Hogwarts was nervous but excited. It was only a week until the ball, one week till Christmas. Although Rachel was nervous for a different reason. She dreaded seeing Megan's innocent face again. When every other girl in school only had to worry about their dress and make up, Rachel had songs to organize and music to find, school work to catch up on, Megan returning and her diet plan. To Rachel, it didn't feel like Christmas.

Although, when she felt all these things come on top of her, she thought about Sirius and how he had asked her to the ball. When he did it, it hadn't sunk into Rachel that she was actually going to a ball. A guy to a ball had asked her for the first time. Sure, it was only as friends, but Rachel couldn't help but get over excited. Now she felt excited about finding her perfect dress and searching for hairstyles.

James had been kept busy with his plans for the ball. He kept telling everyone it was going to be huge! Lily walked in on him one day and stole one of his plan sheets, secretly she was impressed. Feeling sorry for him she told him she would help decorate the great hall. Lily didn't think so little of the ball anymore. She had found a date, a 7th year Hufflepuff boy called Nick Longley. He was extremely good looking with shaggy light brown hair, deep brown eyes and a nice tan. The same couldn't be said for his personality; he was stuck up, cocky, selfish and just plain rude. But Lily didn't seem to care.

It was the last weekend before the ball. Lily, Riley, Rachel and Ashley had agreed to spend some time in Hogsmade buying their dresses and Christmas shopping. The girls had chosen the worst time to buy their dresses. It was heavily snowing and freezing cold. Not many people could be seen out. It felt like they were the only people in Hogsmade.

Lily had decided they had better be quick. Quick wasn't in Riley and Rachel's vocabulary. They spent what seemed like day in the dress store. Rachel was over excited about finding the perfect dress; it was the first time she would be going to a ball with a boy. Finally both girls were happy with their choice. Once the girls walked back onto the deserted street, the weather had only got worse. It was heavily raining and it felt depressing. They all needed to get Christmas shopping and decided to split up, and meet back at the castle later. What was the bet Riley or Rachel would turn up last?

Rachel didn't mind the weather so much. She stumbled down the lonely streets of Hogsmade, not too sure where exactly she was heading. She had already gotten Riley a necklace she had caught her eyeing. She had brought Lily a nice quill and she had got Ashley a new perfume she thought she would like. She was pondering whom else she had to buy for.

The marauders, she thought. James was the hardest person imaginable to buy for. Remus loved whatever he was given, as did Peter, as for Sirius, Rachel didn't know what to get him. Rachel's mind wandered, as it usually did to Sirius. He would be too hooked in Megan to care about what Rachel brought him for Christmas. Rachel stood, looking stupid in the middle of Hogsmade. She was absolutely freezing and felt damp as the rain pelted down on her. Rachel ran into the closest store and began looking around, trying to keep the Christmas spirit.

* * *

Two hours later Rachel emerged from Honeydukes carrying several bags, big and small. She had finally completed her Christmas shopping and had everything she needed for the ball; she couldn't wait. Wondering if her friends had returned to Hogwarts, Rachel decided to head back to the castle.

The snow had covered her jeans and brown hoddie then the rain had made it soaking wet. Overall Rachel looked like a drown rat! Not letting her fowl appearance get the better of her, Rachel merrily walked up to the castle. She couldn't wait to give everyone their presents on Christmas day.

It was only four O clock when Rachel got to the entrance hall doors. She hoped to find Sirius and spend some time with him. She hadn't seen him properly since he had asked her to the ball. Rachel thought it was pretty rude. Rachel pushed opened the doors with one hand, the other hand full of bags. Before looking up, she arranged the bags so each arm was carrying an even amount of weight. She was still covered in snow and soaked in rain. Rachel finally looked up.

As soon as she looked up, she wished she hadn't. It was something that would stay in her memory for a long time. Something she wouldn't forget easily, something painful that broke her already precious heart in two. She had returned, and off course the person waiting for her had to be him.

Rachel stood in silence as she saw Megan draped in Sirius's arms. It wasn't the type of hug Suzy used to give; it was a hug of serious feelings. Megan was sobbing in Sirius's arms and Sirius was stroking her strawberry blonde hair.

Rachel croaked quietly, trying to keep her tears inside her, she didn't want to make another fuss. But she couldn't help it. Sirius was hugging Megan exactly like he had hugged her that time in the great hall. Rachel felt like the great feeling of that hug was being sucked out of her, like Megan had taken it from her.

From where Rachel was standing, it didn't look like Megan had changed at all. Her hair was exactly the same, still strawberry blonde and reaching down to her waist and she hadn't put on any weight, pity, Rachel thought.

Another croak escaped Rachel's mouth, this time it was much louder. Megan and Sirius fell apart and looked to see who had croaked like a sad frog. Sirius's eyes looked shocked as he saw Rachel standing there. Her whole face was already ruined from the rain; the eye make up Riley insisted Rachel wore had already begun running down her face. Rachel was soaking, covered in snow and had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, she knew once Megan returned her and Sirius would spend as much time together as possible, hug and kiss in public etc. Megan looked exactly like Sirius did, wide eyed and shocked.

Rachel couldn't take them both steering at her like she was crazy. She wasn't mad at Sirius, she wasn't mad at all, she was just upset, it had come as a bit of a shock. She took a firm grasp on her bags and as fast as she possibly could without running walked past Sirius and Megan, up the nearest staircase.

"What was that about?" Megan asked sweetly

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know." Sirius said taking Megan's hands. "You remember Rach don't you?"

Megan smiled. "How could anyone forget Rach Potter?"

Sirius smiled. "I'm so glad your back!" he said giving her another hug.

* * *

Rachel stormed up more stairs; somehow she had managed to get to the fat ladies portrait. She was now mad, but not with Sirius, or even Megan, but with herself. She had done it again, she let her emotions get in the way and she was acting like a huge drama queen. As much as she was mad at herself, she was pissed to see Megan back. She was the girl who got away with everything, from detentions to cheating on her boyfriends, she seemed like she had no bad traits, but it wasn't until you got to know her that you found she was one of the snottiest, fussiest, rudest, meanest, girls out there.

Rachel yelled the password to the fat lady who jumped back in her portrait in shock and quickly opened. Rachel's spirits didn't rise when she saw the commonroom packed. Lily, Riley and Ashley were sitting in the chairs next to the fire. They saw Rachel arrive and instantly smiled, then quickly frowned when they all saw her face.

They weren't the only people to see her face. Gasps filled the room, Rachel felt like every pair of eyes was upon her, again for the wrong reasons, among this crowd were James, Remus and Peter. Rachel couldn't bear explaining to James at the current time, she couldn't even explain to herself why she was so upset.

Instead she ignored James's continuous yells and ran up to her dorm, aware of everyone was watching.

Lily, Riley and Ashley pelted up the stairs straight up after Rachel.

As soon as Rachel ran into her dorm she collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She felt incredibly stupid, but all she wanted to do was cry, let it all out.

"What happened?" Riley yelled as she ran into the dorm.

Rachel didn't know where to begin, she felt stupid for making a big deal about nothing, and she knew to no one else it was a big deal, but it had somehow hit her in a strong way.

"She's back!" Rachel yelled from her bed.

"Who sweetie?" Lily asked softly taking a seat on Rachel's bed. But it wasn't Rachel who answered it was Riley.

"Don't tell me its Megan!" Riley yelled.

Rachel nodded furiously, still her head down in her pillows.

"Megan?" Lily asked confused. "Megan as in Sirius's Megan?"

Rachel sobbed louder as Lily said this. But she was right; Megan had always been referred to as 'Sirius's'

"Do we know any other Megan's?" Riley snapped.

"What did she do?" Ashley asked.

Rachel looked up and at her friends. She was sure her friends were thinking she looked horrible with a half black face. Rachel didn't know where to begin explaining that she hadn't really done anything, but hoping they would understand Rachel told them how she felt when she ran into her and Sirius hugging.

"Oh sweetie," Lily said hugging Rachel once she had finished telling what happened. "I understand completely."

"Yeah, I understand too." Ashley said supportively.

"Same," Riley said. "But I think you have to talk to Sirius."

Rachel nodded. "Yes I know. But not tonight, there will probably be a huge party in the commonroom for my dear friend Megan!"

The girls laughed. "I never really liked her." Ashley said truthfully.

"Well it's no secret that I hate her!" Riley said proudly.

Rachel snorted. "Do you guys remember what she kept on saying to me before she left?" Rachel asked.

Lily and Ashley shook their heads but Riley nodded. "She said 'if you lost a tone of weight, did something with your hair, got some fashion sense and got rid of your eyes you might actually resemble a Potter, but for the time being, I suit being a Potter for than you.' That was sick." Riley said seriously.

"Aw I remember that now," Lily said sadly. "She was horrible."

Rachel nodded, remembering all the times she had repeated that to her, in front of different people. Megan had yelled it in front of teachers, students and she was even stupid enough to yell it in front of James, who didn't take it well. "I get tormented because of my appearance. How fair is that?" Rachel said.

Riley opened her mouth but Rachel carried on talking, feeling the need to rant. "If people took the opportunity to know me they would find that im a nice enough person, but no, they have to judge my by what I look like."

No one knew what to say. Finally Lily thought of something to say that inspired Rachel.

"Don't ever give up if you still want to try, don't wipe your tears if you still want to cry. Don't stop asking questions if you still want to know, and don't say you don't love him if you cant let him go." Lily said firmly. It sounded completely out of place. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell. Instantly Rachel's mascara and black face disappeared, but her tears remained.

Rachel finally understood. Without another word she got up and walked right out of the dorm again. She wasn't surprised to see Sirius at the bottom of the steps; Rachel was even more to see that Megan wasn't with her.

As soon as Rachel got to the bottom of the stairs, Sirius grabbed her hand and led her up to the boy's dorm. If anyone had seen, they would have surely gotten the wrong idea. Sirius didn't bother going into his dorm, he just wanted to talk to Rachel.

"Dam stairs wouldn't let me up!" Sirius muttered as he led Rachel further up the stairs. Rachel stiffed a smile.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked sounding sincere stopping outside the seventh year dorms.

Rachel wanted to say yes. Instead she just nodded her head.

"No your not," Sirius said at once. "Come on Rach, I know you, what happened?"

Rachel so far had said nothing, apart nod her head. "Are you back together with Megan?" Rachel said ignoring Sirius's question.

Sirius sighed. "Rach, don't worry about Megan right now."

"Are you or not?" Rachel said wanting to know, remembering what Lily had said.

Sirius gave in. "Yes I am."

Rachel felt like she had been hit in the gut. But she wasn't surprised. She knew they would get back together and she would never admit it but they did make an ok couple. "Im happy for you." Rachel said not sounding happy for him at all.

Sirius ignored her. "What happened to you? Im worried about you."

Rachel smiled. "I was surprised."

"About Megan?"

Rachel nodded. "Im sorry," Rachel said sincerely. She was sorry for making Sirius worry. "I hope you two are happy."

"But are you happy?" Sirius asked quietly.

Rachel looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern, confusedness, and worry, Rachel hated to lie. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Rachel sighed. This isn't the right time, she told herself. "I am happy." She lied.

Sirius smiled. He knew Rachel too well to know when she was telling the truth or not. He decided not to push the matter anymore, she would tell him in her own time.

"Ok then," Sirius said turning around. "I have to get back to Megan and the party. See ya Rach."

"Bye." Rachel said watching Sirius leave.

* * *

Rachel had hoped Megan would have made her entrance quietly, but no, that was not the case. There was a huge party according to James, who hadn't really enjoyed it, and even Dumbledore gave a speech welcoming Megan back. Rachel thought it was funny how she had arrived one week before Christmas and the ball, why couldn't she have come 1 week after Christmas.

The term had finally ended and it was only three days until Christmas. Rachel had organized what songs she was going to sing. She felt more proud about it now, because she new Megan could also sing well and it was Rachel who was singing for the ball, not her. And as far as Rachel was concerned, she was going to the ball with Megan's boyfriend.

Rachel sat in the library by herself. She was determined to finish as much homework as she could before Christmas. It was late at night. Rachel was sure she would be alone, but someone else was studying in the library and had spotted Rachel.

"Uh can I sit down?" Megan asked politely.

Rachel looked up. Her insides burned like there was a fire monster in her stomach, wanting to jump out and bite Megan. Instead Rachel smiled. "Sure." She said sweetly. This was the first time her and Megan were alone.

"What you doing?" Megan asked pretending to take an interest.

"Potions assignment."

"Oh there nasty!" Megan said.

Rachel smiled, pretending to enjoy Megan's company when all she really wanted was for Megan to return to France. There must have been a reason why Megan came back.

"Uh I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Megan asked confidently.

Rachel looked up from her parchment. "About what?"

"Sirius." Megan replied simply.

Now Rachel was interested. "What about him?"

"I hear your going to the ball with him." Megan said.

Rachel nodded trying to hide her smile. "Yeah he asked me."

Megan sighed. "And we both know why he asked you."

"Excuse me?" Rachel said in a tone her mother would have been proud of.

"Tell me. Are you his friend?"

Rachel nodded.

"Then you will let him go." Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said pretending to sound clueless when she really knew what was going on.

"This ball. Let him go with me. Sirius and me have a future; the ball would be a perfect start for the both of us. Besides, balls aren't really your type of thing." Megan said.

Rachel tried to keep her expression normal when she was hurting like hell inside. "What do you mean balls aren't really my thing?" Rachel asked.

Megan without any hesitation spoke. "It comes back to what I've told you before, your not a true Potter," Megan said. "Rachel, Im the right girl for Sirius. I can look after him, I love him and he loves me. Let him go."

Rachel said nothing.

"Besides, he only asked you because he thought I wasn't going to be back in time." Megan said.

Rachel blinked a couple of times. She didn't answer straight away. "Don't you think it's a bit sad you asking me to ditch Sirius?"

Megan now looked pissed. "The only sad thing around here is your pathetic crush on him."

Rachel swallowed heavily. "My what?" Rachel asked sounding oblivious.

"Oh come on, I've been here 5 minutes, I can tell Rachel and I can also tell he's not interested. So give him up!" Megan yelled. She gathered her books and stormed out of the library looking like a right spoilt brat leaving Rachel with a lot to think about.

* * *

Rachel kept what Megan had said to her to herself. Not being able to put it off any longer she decided to talk to Sirius on the night before Christmas Eve.

Sirius was sitting with the marauders eating dinner. Rachel couldn't believe he wasn't with Megan.

"Hay Rach," James said happily. "Got your songs picked?"

Rachel laughed. "Sure do!" she said not bothering to sit down. "Uh Sirius could I talk to you?"

Sirius without hesitation stood up and followed Rachel to the corner of the great hall.

"They seem to be talking privately a lot these days." James said.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I know."

"What is it?" Sirius asked once Rachel had stopped walking.

Rachel cut to the chase. "Do you really want to go to the ball with me?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

"Or would you rather go with Megan." Rachel asked.

Sirius looked surprised. "I asked you."

"But you didn't think Megan was going to come before Christmas."

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked confused.

"What were you saying when you asked me to the ball?" Rachel shot back.

Sirius sighed. "You know most girls would be thrilled they were going to a ball with me. Your different Miss Potter."

Rachel didn't smile. "I know im different," Rachel said proudly. "Sirius we both know you who you want to go with."

"Yeah, we do. I want to go with you." Sirius asked.

"What about Megan?"

Sirius said nothing. Rachel looked up at him, shocked. "I was right wasn't I? No one in their right mind would ask me to a ball! I look like a fool!"

"Do you want me to ask Megan or something?" Sirius asked confused.

Rachel said nothing.

Sirius suddenly smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!"

Rachel nearly fell backwards. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO BEGIN FLATTERING YOURSELF!" she screamed, sure that everyone nearby could hear you. "Don't kid yourself Sirius," Rachel spat, more quietly, "Have a good time with 'miss O so Perfect.'" Rachel finished walking off.

Once she was sure she was out of sight, Rachel ran, ran as far away as possible. She didn't want to be around anyone, she didn't want to have all the responsibilities she had, she wanted nothing, and the only thing she wanted was something she couldn't have.

Sirius was the only person who could make her ball her eyes out. He was also the many few who were worth it. Rachel hardly ever cried and when she did it was for a good reason.

She didn't even know if Sirius was still going to the ball with her or if Megan was right, he was only going because he didn't think she would come back in time.

Rachel ran up to her dorm. She grabbed her dress she had spent ages picking out. It was beautiful. Rachel was looking so forward to wearing It, to dancing with Sirius in it. Now she had splashed out in a dress she wasn't even going to wear. She felt horrible, now she would have to go to the ball, she couldn't let James down, she would do what she had to do then get out of there, as soon as she possibly could.

* * *

The day Rachel dreaded had finally come. It was Christmas Eve, the night of the ball. No one had seen or heard of Rachel all day since breakfast.

James and Lily had spent most of the afternoon decorating the hall. Without Rachel it only took longer. At 6:00 Lily returned to Riley and Ashley's dorm to get ready. Still Rachel hadn't been seen. Lily had asked James if he thought Rachel was going to even go to the ball. James had said she wouldn't pull out on him. Lily didn't know what to think.

"Still no sign of Rach?" Riley asked as Lily came through the door.

"Nope," Lily said pulling out her dress from her closest. "Look and see if her flutes gone."

Riley carefully bent down and looked under Rachel's bed. She could only see a box. Her flute wasn't there. Riley pulled out the box. "The flutes gone. There's only this." Riley said opening the mysterious box.

"Oh my God!" Riley said pulling out several bits of parchment. "It's the letters from Sirius."

Lily and Ashley rushed over and took the box from Riley. "Don't read them!" Lily said quickly.

Riley sighed. "Your right, but Sirius thinks she threw them away."

"Rach will tell him when the times right," Lily muttered. "Right now, let's just get ready."

* * *

An hour later Riley, Ashley and Lily emerged into the Gryffindor commonroom, looking equally beautiful. The dress that took Riley hours to pick out was well worth the time. It was a mid length black strapy dress. She had her brown hair done up in an elegant messy bun and her makeup looked close to perfect. Lily had on a full-length green dress that went with her eyes and didn't clash with her hair, which was down and lightly curled. Ashley had a full-length light blue shinny dress with her hair fully straightened.

Ashley and Riley spotted Sam and Remus waiting for them. They rushed over already feeling excited. Lily had agreed to meet Nick at the great hall. She had imagined she would walk down to the great hall with Rachel and Sirius, but Rachel had not been seen since breakfast and she had just seen Sirius walk by with Megan who was wearing the most flattering looking dress Lily had seen. Then it clicked in Lily's mind why Rachel was missing.

Sirius was with Megan. Lily thought angrily and confused. How the hell had that happened? She didn't really care. All she cared about now was where Rachel was and if she was ok. Forgetting completely about Nick, Lily rushed down to the great hall. Her friend was more important than some boy who she hardly knew.

Lily felt incredibly stupid walking around in a flash dress with no partner, but she didn't really care. She ran into the great hall, after telling Professor Mcgonagall she had to finalize something, or else she would have never been allowed through.

Lily rushed behind the stage and knocked on the door leading into a little room she guessed Rachel would be. No one answered. Lily quietly opened the door. The lights were dimly lit. In the middle of the room was Rachel, sitting on a chair. She had on a beautiful dress; it even topped Megan's. Lily wished the happiness the dress showed matched Rachel's face.

"Rach, I know about Sirius and Megan. Im sorry." Lily said closing the door and taking a step into the door.

By now Rachel had stopped crying. "Oh hi Lils." Rachel said yawning.

"Have you been here all day?" Lily asked forgetting about Sirius and Megan for a minute.

Rachel nodded. "Not that anyone cares," Rachel said quietly. "I mean if it was Megan who was missing, the whole castle would be searching for her."

"Rach, you can't compare yourself to Megan." Lily said trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"Lily I cant do this!" Rachel said grabbing her flute and waving it aimlessly in the air.

"Yes you can," Lily said firmly. "Remember what I told you." Lily said.

Rachel nodded. That managed to calm Rachel down. She let go of her emotions, she felt free. The effect of Lily's words had calmed Rachel down, had made her see that once in a while she has to let go.

"Now your going to get out there and sing no one can hear, dance like no ones watching and love like it wont hurt."

Rachel nodded. She could hear from behind the door James talking. Lily and Rachel quickly stood up and walked out of the door. As soon as she opened the door a ray of light made her blinded. Spotlights danced around Rachel making the dress she was wearing appear different colors.

"You look great." Lily said walking away from behind the stage leaving Rachel alone. Rachel steered helplessly at the light pink dress. It was full length with layers at the bottom half, making it come out in a flirty type of way, leaving the top half of the dress fitted and tight. It was decorated with little silver sequences and had a full tie up back. Her hair was down. And Rachel could bet she was the only girl in the ball not wearing makeup. James's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm afraid to say that our live performer is unable to make it."

Shit! Rachel thought. She tightened her grip of her flute and slowly revealed herself from behind the curtain.

"Im here James." Rachel said more confident than she felt. She took a quick glance around the hall. Everyone looked amazing, and here she was with no makeup on.

James spun around quickly and gagged as he saw Rachel. Rachel was sure James; along with nearly everyone else in the hall didn't recognize her. Whatever James was thinking, he kept it well hidden.

"Uh I spoke too soon," James said flustered. "May I introduce Rach Potter."

Rachel blushed as James grabbed her hand and pulled her up the front of the stage. Rachel scanned the crowds more closely she spotted Riley, Ashley, (who both looked relieved to see her) Remus and Matt together near the middle of the hall. She looked directly in the middle of the hall and felt like collapsing as she saw Sirius with his arm around Megan who looked stunning in her deep blue dress. All the nervousness and sickness returned to Rachel. She went weak at the knees as she continued looking at Sirius in his suit and perfect hair. Sirius was looking at her like he had never seen her before, like she was a completely new person. He barely recognized her; he thought she looked like a character from a fairytale, if only he would tell her that.

Rachel turned her head away and now saw that James had left the stage to stand next to Leah and now Dumbledore stood next to Rachel.

"I would like to thank the head boy and girl for organizing this," Dumbledore said. "And off course Miss Potter for some live entertainment. So as always, would the head boy and girl take the stage for the first dance!"

Rachel watched as the crowd headed towards the side as Lily and James found each other on the dance floor. Everyone's eyes were either on Lily and James or Rachel, who felt incredibly stupid. She was sure people thought she was only singing because she didn't have a partner.

Lily tried to smile sincerely as she saw James approach her. He looked incredibly handsome, even his hair, which was still sticking out everywhere. Lily snapped out of her little daydream, as James got closer.

"Good luck." Dumbledore muttered in Rachel's ear as he left Rachel alone on the stage. Rachel remembered what Lily had told her, it was fixed in her mind. Magically a music stand appeared in front of Rachel with music on it. Rachel locked eyes with both Lily and James, her inspiration. She stepped forward; aware every eye was watching her and began to play.

James placed his arms around Lily's waist and pulled her close. Lily put her hand on James's shoulder. They began to dance. A spotlight followed them around the room. Everything was silent apart the beautiful song coming from Rachel's flute. The song was slow and romantic.

As James danced with Lily, he couldn't help but feel whole and full. Whenever he was around Leah he didn't feel like this, he felt empty. Lily made him feel whole, feel right. Everything was so confusing at the moment. James blocked his thought and concentrated on his dancing. The song was dedicated to him and Lily. It seemed so right.

Lily kept her hand around James for the entire song. She felt secure being so close to him. She had danced with many boys before and not one had made her feel like what she was feeling now. James made her feel whole, secure and complete. It was like James was the missing piece of the puzzle in Lily's life. All these thoughts raced through Lily's mind at top speed. It's too late, she told herself as James spun her around a couple of times. He's got a girlfriend. I had my chance, for nearly 7 years he waited for me. I never came.

Rachel ended the song with a long note. Finally it finished. Applause erupted in the hall. She heard Riley yell out, "You rock Rach!" Rachel smiled and bowed. She was half glad it was over, but a part of her wished it was she and Sirius dancing to the soft tune of the flute.

Lily and James let go of each other and James returned to Leah, leaving Lily alone in the middle of the hall, she couldn't see Nick anywhere; he had obviously given up on her.

A faster song began to play and couples took the stage and began to dance. Rachel jumped down from the stage and saw James heading towards her. She expected him to start complaining that she was late. Instead he wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

"That was your best yet!" He said. "But what happened?" he asked confused.

Rachel sighed. "Not now, go and enjoy yourself. Im fine."

James smiled and left Rachel. As soon as he went Rachel wished she could have walked around with him like she used to when she was a little kid at balls and parties. Her and James would walk around hand in hand getting compliments from all the adults. Rachel felt alone. Riley had Sam, James had Leah, Ashley had Remus, Lily had Nick and oh god, Sirius had his Megan.

The thought of Megan and Sirius even made Rachel feel sick. She jumped back on the stage, feeling like a social reject and watched the couples dancing to the fast song. She saw Sirius and Megan take the stage, getting ready for the next song. Megan spotted Rachel looking at her and gave her a smile as if to say 'thanks for giving me Sirius, it was like taking candy from a baby.'

Rachel tried to ignore Megan's smile. Sirius had now spotted Rachel and was looking at her. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up, he felt it was the least he could do. Rachel was sure if Megan weren't with him, he would have come over.

"Why are you smiling at her?" Megan asked Sirius.

Sirius dropped his gaze from Rachel. "Her song was beautiful."

"It sounded very nice." Megan said. The difference between Megan and Suzy was that Megan wasn't stupid enough to say horrible things about people in front of Sirius.

"She looks different, but I can't figure out how." Sirius said looking at Rachel again who quickly turned away.

"Maybe she's put on weight." Megan suggested.

"No," Sirius said defiantly. "That's defiantly not it!"

A slow, romantic song started up. Rachel was supposed to sing a song after this one. Remus and Ashley started to dance, standing very close together. As did Riley and Sam. Rachel was happy to see her friends enjoying themselves. She tried to look for Lily, but she was nowhere in sight. Instead Rachel's gaze turned again to Sirius and Megan. They weren't dancing. Sirius was looking at her in a weird way. Megan looked utterly confused.

Rachel was sick of it, she was sick of Megan and waiting, waiting for the time to tell Sirius, or waiting for him to get his act together. Then it hit her she had an idea. It was the kind of idea she would think of when she was half drunk. Without even thinking it through fully, Rachel decided to do it.

The slow song ended and Rachel took her place center stage, all eyes feel on her again. She grabbed her microphone and began to talk.

"I hadn't planned to sing this song, in fact I have just decided to sing it," her voice was shaky. "Let's just say it comes from my heart." Rachel said.

She spotted Riley looking at her with a confused look. James began to cheer loudly and everyone followed his lead. The soft tune from the song began to play. Rachel took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
Holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch  
Ooh, touchin' my skin  
Askin' you to do  
What you've been doin'  
All over again _

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
Just does somethin' to me  
Sends a shock right through me  
Can't get enough  
So if you wonder  
'Bout the spell I'm under  
It's your love

_Better than I was  
More than I am  
All of that happened  
By takin' your hand  
Who I am now  
Is who I've wanted to be  
I wish we were together  
Stronger than ever  
Happy and free _

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
Just does somethin' to me  
Sends a shock right through me  
Can't get enough  
So if you wonder  
'Bout the spell I'm under  
It's your love

Rachel finished. People slowly stopped dancing and clapped. No, cheered. Rachel had never had applause like it. She was glad people like It, but she didn't care if they liked it or not, that song was directed to one person. She hoped Sirius would remember it. She glanced the cheering crowd, she saw Lily, alone, standing with her mouth open, and she scanned for Sirius. She couldn't find him. Rachel wondered if he had even heard the song. She looked for Megan, she wasn't there either. The applause finished and people began to dance to the next song. Rachel stood helplessly on the stage, Sirius had gone. She turned around, Sirius had gone, she repeated, and that meant only two things. He had been too shocked by Rachel's performance and had gone out of pure shock, or even worse, Megan had dragged him out, as soon as the song started and Sirius hadn't even heard the song at all.

Rachel couldn't stand those thoughts. She couldn't bear singing anymore. She felt dizzy. She hoped Lily and James would forgive her if she went to shrivel up and die. She turned around, deciding to leave the ball all together, hoping to make a quiet get away. She had managed it. Rachel stood in the entrance hall. Sirius obviously wasn't interested.

Before she could walk up the stairs to her dorm to think her life through, something caught her eye. Megan had Sirius plastered up against the wall, again with her body practically on his. Rachel stood, no feelings flooding through her at all. She had seen enough to realize Sirius defiantly wasn't interested and frankly she couldn't blame him. Why would he pick her with a simple dress, plain hair and no make up when he could have Megan, the entire package?

Rachel shook her head letting more tears escape. It was simple, she was jealous. Feeling brave Rachel walked up to Sirius and Megan.

"It's ok Sirius. You can stop now!" Rachel said thinking all that Sirius and Megan had done all night was show off how good they were at pashing.

Sirius immediately stopped kissing Megan and looked at Rachel who had tears streaming down her face. He didn't understand why she was crying.

"I get the message." Rachel said finally. She couldn't bare the sight of him and Megan together any longer. She had to accept that friends would all her and Sirius would ever be. He wasn't interested. Rachel turned around, and as fast as she could, she ran. She knew she must have looked like a pig in a dress trying to run, and she knew Megan probably had a fat grin plastered on her face; she had gotten Sirius without doing any work at all. Rachel pounded up the stairs, her heart pounding faster than ever.

She reached the fat ladies portrait and muttered the password, her lips barely moving. The fat lady swung open. Rachel was pleased to see the commonroom was deserted. Most students 3rd year and under had gone home. Rachel paced across the fire, thoughts flooding through her mind, traveling at what seemed like 100Km per hour.

* * *

"What was that about?" Megan asked pretending to be confused, when it was her who had dragged Sirius out of the hall. As soon as Rachel had said it was a song from the heart, with words that she couldn't actually say, Megan instantly knew.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm about to find out!" He said rushing up the same stairs Rachel had taken.

"But the ball has hardly started! I'm sure it's nothing major that's wrong with Rachel!" Megan complained.

Sirius turned around. "It takes a lot for her to cry. I think I should be with her." Sirius said.

Megan didn't fight anymore. "Whatever." She muttered, half understanding Sirius's reasons to leave.

* * *

Rachel paced for what seemed like the one-hundredth time. Thoughts about Sirius, Megan, her diet and her whole life had crossed her mind several times. She felt like she had met a dead end in her life, she didn't know where to turn now. She was about to sit down when she heard the portrait door open.

Shit. She thought. The ball isn't supposed to finish for another 4 hours! Rachel was stunned to see Sirius's shaggy hair popped through the portrait hole. She tried to wipe away her tears but it was too late, Sirius was now standing close enough to see. He looked down on Rachel in her gorgeous pink dress, the dress she was supposed to wear with a smile when he danced with her tonight. She looked different, Sirius wondered if it was only the dress. But he felt there was something else, something beyond the dress. Another secret Rachel was hiding from him.

"Don't look so surprised," Sirius muttered, his voice slow and shaky. "You should know by now that I would come after you."

Right now Sirius was the last person Rachel wanted to see. In her mind she was just getting to the stage of actually giving up on Sirius and her plan all together. "Sirius, you don't need to explain, I got your message."

Sirius slowly walked forward. Rachel noticed his tie was undone and his top 3 buttons unbuttoned. "I think you misinterpreted my message."

Rachel sat herself down on the nearest sofa. She couldn't take much more of the heartbreak. "Sirius I'm sorry from dragging you away –"

"You didn't drag me away, I chose to come!" Sirius interjected taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Why did you come?" Rachel asked confused. "Why aren't you enjoying yourself with Megan?"

"There was somewhere else I wanted to be." Sirius said his voice now unbelievably shaky.

Rachel blinked a couple of times, letting more tears escape her green eyes. She wanted to jump right into Sirius's arms and stay like that forever, but another part of her wanted to keep things between her and Sirius as normal as possible. He was right, there friendship is too important to break over a relationship that has one-sided feelings. She felt more tears forming. She quickly wiped them away. Sirius had seen her cry too many times already.

"Don't hide those tears from me." He muttered removing Rachel's hand from her face. He didn't let it go.

Rachel smiled. She now understood. Megan was right; she had to let him go. If he was to come back to her, then it was meant to be. "Sirius im sorry. Your night has been ruined."

Sirius smiled. "Well actually it has," Rachel looked at him quizzically. "I passed some guy on the way up here and he asked me if I heard your song you sang. What was it?" Sirius asked.

Rachel smiled. "It was one of those things you had to see to understand."

Sirius looked confused. "Will you sing it again?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry you missed it, there's not much of a chance I'll sing it again." Rachel said truthfully. She didn't see the point in expressing her feelings for Sirius in a song, when she knew he was happy with Megan and would rather be hooking up with her in a corridor than listen to Rachel sing. She couldn't blame Sirius.

Sirius removed his hand from Rachel's and sighed. "There's something I need to know. It's part of the reason I came here tonight."

Rachel shuffled in her seat slightly, not liking the sound of where this conversation was heading. "What is it?"

Sirius stayed silent, not too sure where to begin. "You should know by now that I care about you and ever since the beginning of the year you've been acting different, you've changed. And I know there's something wrong, so there's no point hiding it from me, I saw how upset you got with our argument and I saw you in tears when I was with Megan. So tell me what is going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath, she tried to keep a neutral face when her whole insides were tossing and turning. "That's something you have to find out for yourself," She muttered. "Sirius, im sorry to say, but if you haven't realized yet then your pretty blind!"

Sirius lightly smiled. "I understand," Sirius muttered untruthfully. "Well actually I don't."

Rachel laughed. "Hey, im sorry for flipping out on you about Megan." Rachel said her voice now serious.

Sirius smiled. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given up and I know that we don't have a proper dance floor and the timing isn't perfect but would you like to dance?"

Rachel looked at him like he wasn't serious. "Dance?"

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the sofa. "Please?" He asked not letting go of her hand.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head. Sirius grabbed out his wand and muttered some spell Rachel didn't recognize. Instantly, out of nowhere, violins began to play. Rachel wondered where the hell Sirius learned that spell. Sirius wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist while Rachel wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck, swaying slowly to the violins.

Rachel pressed her head into Sirius's chest like she never wanted to let go. All her feelings of doubt and sadness had completely left her. This was better than any ball.

"Your very good," Sirius muttered. Rachel wondered what on earth he was talking about. "On the flute I mean." He muttered into Rachel's ear causing shocks to go through her.

Rachel smiled. "I just wish I was the one dancing to that tune under the spotlight with everyone watching." Rachel muttered.

Sirius had no reply to that. He stayed silent. He didn't mind silence with Rachel because it seemed so natural. It was like they could communicate without talking.

Finally the violins stopped playing. Rachel looked up into Sirius's eyes. "Thank you," she muttered.

Sirius looked down at her, he couldn't help but smile as he looked into her lively green eyes, full of happiness.

Rachel looked up at Sirius's face. He still had his arms wrapped around her middle and Rachel had her arms comfortably around Sirius's neck. In Rachel's opinion, they were very close. Their bodies were practically touching, almost like the way Megan's and Sirius's had done before. Rachel noticed Sirius looking directly into her eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but feel happy but also anxious being so close to Rachel. He felt like there was some kind of connection between the two of them, a connection that he didn't have with Megan. Sirius felt like the time was right, that it had to happen sometime, like fate had lead him here, and now it was up to him to make it happen. He moved closer to Rachel, pressing his body fully on hers, closing the gap between them.

Rachel felt a rush of sensation take over her body as she felt Sirius's body press against hers. She knew what was coming next, but she couldn't believe it. Sirius's face moved so close to Rachel's that she could get lost looking into his blue eyes. Sirius breathed heavily, kind of like a pant, which sent shivers all through her body and before Rachel knew what was going to happen, Sirius was kissing her.

It wasn't hard or forceful like Sirius would have normally kissed. It was light and loving. The kind of kiss that was meaningful and something you would remember for a long time. Before the kiss Rachel had shivers from Sirius being so close, now it felt like 100 bolts of electricity had shot through her all at once. She kissed back.

Sirius slowly moved his head away, in desperate need of air. He didn't know why he had kissed her or what made him do it. It was just something that was meant to happen, something that he felt he had to do.

Rachel looked back into Sirius's face, full of confusedness. Sirius had just kissed her. That was something she would never have expected, not in one million years. The effect it had on her made Rachel wanted to grab Sirius and kiss him again, and again. But she saw the confused look on Sirius's face, as if to say. 'What just happened?' Rachel decided not to kiss him again.

Rachel gave Sirius an understanding look. Like Sirius, she didn't know what the kiss meant. Had Sirius planned to kiss her?

Sirius continued to look at Rachel. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, he didn't even know if he wanted to, but now after kissing her it had some kind of effect on him.

"What did that mean?" Rachel asked confused.

Sirius snapped out of his daydream and let go of Rachel. He expected to feel uncomfortable but the only feeling he felt was excitement and happiness. He wanted to kiss her again.

"I dunno," he muttered truthfully. "I think it was the scenery and the position getting to our heads," Sirius lied stupidly. "I dunno." He repeated.

To Rachel, the scenery hadn't come into it at all. "Yeah," she lied, going along with Sirius's excuse. "Just the scenery."

Sirius smiled. He didn't know how Rachel felt. He barely knew how he felt. All he knew was that he got what seemed like a magical feeling, a feeling that only one person could give you, he didn't feel this with Megan. Even Sirius and Rachel's bodies being close weakened his soul.

"So ah it's late, should we get some sleep?" Sirius asked, needing some time to be alone.

Rachel smiled; she needed some time to be along also. "Yeah, I'm tired," she muttered half untruthfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said as she turned around and walked up to her empty dorm leaving Sirius alone.

Rachel supposed that Sirius would return to the ball with Megan and pretend that nothing had happened. She was wrong.

**Heh. Confused? Now, some of you told me you would explode when they kiss! Haha, now things get confusing and Sirius finds that he can't ignore things anymore!**

**As for Megan, she isn't at all evil; in fact you will be mildly surprised with what I've done with her character! She isn't like Suzy at all! **

**Next Chapter – Lily and James can't bottle up their feelings anymore…and that's all I have to say! **


	18. Chapter 18 Because it had to happen

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I've managed to get a lot of writing done because it's term break! So I've got another chappie for you guys! Please review and tell me what you think! I just love them!**

**Chapter 18 because it had to happen **

Rachel awoke on Christmas morning feeling overly tired. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, who would have? To Rachel last night felt like one of those stories that didn't have an end. The ones that were so confusing and frustrating that you didn't get. But last night was like magic. The kiss made her feel like she was flying. Being around Sirius made her so happy. Rachel couldn't deny it anymore. She was in love. But she knew Sirius couldn't possibly feel the same. He has a girlfriend. Rachel would repeat in her mind every five minutes. What happened shouldn't have. Typically, Sirius would try to put it behind him and carry on as normal. For Rachel, putting it behind her was near impossible. She just couldn't get over the fact that Sirius Black; the Sirius Black had kissed her. The amount of times she had daydreamt about it was uncountable. But for her and Sirius's benefit, she had to put it behind her. Rachel thought Sirius had probably already gotten over it, like Rachel was just another girl he had kissed; he probably rated her like every other girl he had kissed. Yet again, she was wrong.

* * *

Sirius had woken early, unable to sleep, maybe it was because it was Christmas and he couldn't wait to get into his presents, but he knew deep down Christmas didn't even come into it. As much as Sirius tried to forget about last night, he just couldn't.

He had kissed Rachel. It hadn't been planned, it just sort of happened. Sirius felt confused. He had no idea how Rachel was feeling. He hadn't bothered to ask. There was something about her last night, something different and he couldn't think what. Sirius knew Rachel was headstrong and she could probably forget about the whole thing. It's not as if she's madly in love with me or anything. Sirius thought. Besides, I have a girlfriend. Sirius repeated this over and over in his head, trying to ignore the little voice saying 'Megan isn't the one.' He decided the best thing to do was forget about last night completely. Little did he know that forgetting was impossible.

* * *

Rachel slowly lifted her head up from her pillow to find Riley, Lily and Ashley already awake, with huge smiles on their faces, opening up presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel said happily.

The girls looked up from their presents, glad to see Rachel had finally awoken.

"Merry Christmas!" The girls chorused together.

"Well come and open your presents!" Riley said already halfway through her presents.

Rachel smiled and ran down to the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She began opening them all up.

Rachel thought she had done pretty well this year. She had received from her friends a new denim skirt that would look great on her once she had finished dieting. She had also received new perfumes, jewelry, books and much to her disappointment, chocolate.

Rachel admired her presents while Riley and Ashley talked about the ball. She was sure Riley was going to go on about it for days.

"Lils, I saw the tension between you and James!" Riley said happily.

Lily scowled. If anyone had hated the ball more than Rachel it was Lily. After her dance with James she couldn't find Nick, she hadn't seen him all night. Lily had decided not to stay around; she didn't want to see James show off his new girlfriend. Seeing them together made Lily sick, but she couldn't even admit it to herself, let alone anyone else.

"There was no tension!" Lily moaned.

"Where did you guys get to anyway?" Ashley asked Lily and Rachel. "Riley and me didn't see you all night."

Lily scowled again. "My date ditched me so I left."

"I just wasn't in the mood." Rachel lied.

Riley smiled. "That's funny because we didn't see Sirius all night, but we saw Megan, by herself!"

Rachel smiled. "That's awfully strange." Rachel said pretending that information was new to her.

"Oh don't lie to us!" Lily teased. "We heard your song, if Sirius didn't understand that then he's blind!"

Rachel couldn't help herself. "He didn't hear it at all. But it's Christmas, we'll talk about it later!" Rachel said, not wanting to think about last night.

Lily, Rachel, Riley and Ashley headed down for Christmas breakfast. It felt like only the older students were here. Everyone was talking about how smashing the ball was or what they had got for Christmas.

Lily smiled; she would miss Hogwarts once she graduated. She was so happy it was Christmas and the scenery that she didn't mind sitting next to the marauders.

"Merry Christmas!" Rachel screamed from behind James who was happily eating pancakes covered in layers of cream.

James smiled and got up to hug the girls. He paused at Lily.

"Uh Merry Christmas." He muttered.

Lily smiled sincerely. "Merry Christmas." She said putting her arms around James for a brief hug. As soon as she placed his arms around him she felt all the feelings from last night flood back to her. She let go, sooner than what she would have liked. Lily smiled and sat down.

"Merry Christmas marauders, Leah, Megan." Rachel said happily. She didn't even seem to mind that Megan was with them.

Sirius smiled and tried to look Rachel directly in the face, he couldn't manage it. Whenever he did he got this sudden urge to kiss her again. The kiss last night was something different all together. Normally when Sirius kissed he kissed for the sake of it. Last night he actually felt something.

Ashley sat down next to Remus and instantly began to plan their day together. Rachel thought Ashley was so lucky to share Christmas with her boyfriend. Infact she was lucky to have a boyfriend full stop.

Rachel cast her mind of Remus and Ashley and concentrated on James who was looking at her in the weirdest way. Rachel steered back, confused.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel whispered from across the table.

James swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and gulped. "Nothing," James muttered turning his gaze to Leah who was stroking his hair.

"Can't you fix your hair?" Leah asked stroking James's scruffy black hair which was sticking out even more so than usual.

Lily shot up. "Actually I like James's hair like that. Leave it James." Lily said swiftly.

James looked surprised and before he knew what he was doing he swept his hand through his hair to make it messier than usual, like he used to, just to impress Lily. As soon as he had done it he wished he hadn't. He put his other hand into his hair and for Leah's sake tried to tidy it.

Leah smiled as James tried his hardest to get his hair straight. "So Jamesie what are we doing today?"

James smirked and began talking in a sweet voice to Leah, which made Lily sick. "We'll think of something!" James said happily.

Lily turned away and chimed into Riley and Rachel's conversation. Riley was telling Rachel all about Sam and how great he was. Rachel tried her hardest to listen; her eyes lingered over to Sirius who was in conversation with Megan. By the looks of things he had gotten over things pretty fast.

"So we are spending the day together!" Riley said overjoyed.

Rachel snapped out of her daydream. "You're spending the day with Sam?"

Riley nodded. "Do you mind?"

Rachel shook her head. "Can't stand in the way of true love."

Riley beamed.

"Don't suppose you want to spend the day with me?" Lily asked hopefully.

Rachel smiled. "Nothing I'd like better."

It felt like Rachel and Lily were the only people in the castle that weren't spending Christmas with their significant others. Rachel had hoped she could spend the day with James; she was planning to tell him about Sirius, if anyone could help her, it was James. Unfortunately him and Leah were spending the entire day together, which for some reason annoyed Lily. Remus and Ashley were planning to sneak out to Hogsmade for a drink and Megan had planned some kind of surprise for Sirius, which in Rachel's mind didn't sound good. Even Peter had planned to spend time with Monica.

Slightly annoyed about everyone going on Christmas dates, Rachel and Lily left breakfast early and decided to make the most of the castle at it's best. After all, it was their last Christmas at Hogwarts!

All the way back to Lily's dorm Rachel had been lectured about James and his new found love. According to Lily, spending every waking hour together was unhealthy. She thought the amount of public affection they showed was also ridiculous. When Rachel asked if she was jealous Lily had rounded on Rachel so fast, it was as if Lily had a natural reaction to it.

Lily and Rachel climbed the stairs up to Lily's dorm. They had decided to camp out in Lily's bedroom and swap clothes. Rachel was overexcited about actually being able to fit into some of Lily's clothing.

"What do you want to try on?" Lily asked opening her wardrobe draws.

Rachel smirked and began pulling out clothing that she knew would look great.

* * *

Megan and Sirius had decided to take a walk around the lake. They walked together, hand in hand, both covered in warm clothing, scarves, and gloves.

"Remember when we used to walk around the lake all the time together?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." Sirius muttered.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked. "You've been acting weird."

"I'm fine." Sirius lied.

Megan knew better. She knew something was wrong with Sirius, and she could almost guarantee it was about Rachel. Megan wondered why Sirius hadn't picked up that Rachel liked him. She made it so damn obvious. She's also making it so damn obvious that she's lost weight. Personally, Megan thought what Rachel was doing was great, she almost admired her for it, and she wanted to help.

"Ok," Megan muttered.

Sirius smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss did nothing for him, but still he liked Megan. Megan could sense Sirius's awkwardness and began to understand, he was with the wrong girl, and she knew it.

* * *

"Jamesie what are we going to do now?" Leah asked sweetly. "We could go for a broom ride if you want."

James shook his head. "Too cold."

Him and Leah had spent the whole morning together, walking around hogwarts, exploring.

"Well we could go back to your dorm if you want?"

James smiled. "That sounds like fun!"

* * *

Christmas dinner crept around sooner that day than anyone expected. Rachel hoped to drag James away and talk to him; she hadn't seen her brother all day. Rachel and Lily were dollied up, their faces piled with ridiculous amounts of makeup and their bodies covered in nice looking clothes.

Rachel was first to walk down the stairs. She felt great. She was so wound up in the fact that she was going to dinner dressed so superbly that she didn't spot two people kissing madly on the couch. She walked by, completely oblivious to who was on the couch, until Lily let out a scream.

Rachel looked at Lily to see the problem, but something caught her eye. Leah was on top of James, kissing him madly; James seemed to be enjoying it. Rachel covered her eyes, she didn't fancy seeing her brother and some girl snog on the couch.

Rachel coughed loudly, causing James and Leah to look up. Leah's eye darted to Rachel who was standing in the front, but James's eyes were drawn to a mop of red hair at the back. He rose from the couch to see Lily at the back, tears rolling down her face.

Rachel turned around to see what James was looking at. She was just in time to see Lily's door slam. Rachel turned back to James. His facial expression showed it all, and Rachel understood, the difference between him and Sirius was that James could pick up hints. Sirius was just plain blind.

Rachel didn't know how Lily felt towards James, but if she was right, Lily defiantly needed a friend right now. She knew what it felt like to walk in on the guy you like pashing another girl, and it wasn't nice. James was still lying on the couch, next to Leah, looking utterly confused. Rachel left James and Leah, Lily had been there for her, and it was time Rachel returned the favor.

James watched as Rachel climbed back up the stairs in the shortest skirt he had seen her wear, without saying a word. It felt like his life had turned upside down. He cared that Lily was hidden away crying; it killed him that she was suffering. He went through in his mind why Lily could possibly be crying; he knew there was something terribly wrong.

Rachel ran as fast as she could up the stairs in her skirt. She wasn't used to running in a short skirt. Rachel pushed open the door and spotted Lily sitting on her bed. She had managed to stop the tears falling; she just sat there, showing now emotion.

"Lils what has gotten into you?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the bed next to Lily.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" Lily yelled. "I care that he spends all his time with Leah, I care that he goes after her and not me! I care that he's kissing her and not me!"

"Oh Lily," Rachel said quietly.

"I don't want them to be together!" Lily yelled helplessly, tears were now beginning to form.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I want him to be with me!" Lily said, not bothering that tears were streaming down her face.

Rachel knew exactly how Lily felt. Luckily for Lily, her and James were in the same league.

"Oh honey, I know," Rachel said truthfully.

"What happened between you and Sirius anyway?" Lily asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not now," she muttered not in the mood for talking about her. "Tell me, do you love James?"

Lily let more tears escape. "I don't know!" Lily muttered.

"Do you think about him all the time? Do you get butterflies whenever you're around him, talking to him or even thinking about him? Do you feel like you can fly whenever you're close to him? Does it feel like shocks go right through you?" Rachel asked.

"Is that how you feel when you're around Sirius?" Lily asked.

Rachel nodded.

Lily sighed. "Yes. I've known for ages. I don't even care that he's arrogant, because when we were friends he proved to me that he wasn't always arrogant and I was too stupid to act upon my feelings then!" Lily screamed. "What am I going to do?"

Rachel smiled. "Tell him." Rachel said.

"Why don't you tell Sirius you love him?" Lily asked wanting to know Rachel's secret.

Rachel stayed silent. "When you kiss the guy you love for the first time, it's worth all the heartbreak." Rachel stood up; she knew Lily needed time to think. "Tell him." She muttered once again.

Lily sat in shock as Rachel closed the door behind her, Rachel's advice fresh in her mind. "When you kiss the guy you love for the first time, it's worth all the heartbreak." What did Rachel mean by that? Lily wondered. Then it hit her.

* * *

Once Rachel walked back down the stairs again she was glad to see James alone. She spotted him looking at her in a weird way; it was only until Rachel looked down at what she was wearing did it click. She was showing off a lot of skin, her legs looked the thinnest they had been in years.

James didn't smile when he saw Rachel, Infact he showed no emotion.

"My room, now." James muttered. He needed someone to talk to, he couldn't bottle it up inside forever, someday it had to come out, and his sister felt like the only person who could sort him out.

Rachel slowly nodded, not too sure what James was going to say. Rachel followed James into his room and sat on his unmade bed, typical. She thought.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned, sitting closer to James.

"You know how for 6 and a half years I've liked Lily, then I got over her and we decided to be friends, then I thought I had completely gotten over her and decided to go out with Leah?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes." She said.

James stopped talking normally and began to shout. "I care that she's upset, I care that some boy asked her to the dance, I care that she's miserable!" James screamed. "It's all my fault!"

Rachel put a comforting arm around James. "What are you saying?"

James sighed. "I don't know! It's all so confusing!"

"What about Leah?" Rachel asked trying to help her brother as much as possible.

"She's great, she's a nice girl. I like her," James said. "But she's not Lily."

Rachel smiled. "I know," Rachel said. "What are you going to do?"

James sighed. "I don't know! I was hoping you would know!"

"Tell her," Rachel said. "It doesn't matter how you do it just tell her."

James looked frustrated.

"Do you love her?"

"What is love?" James asked.

Rachel smiled. "Do you think of Lily whenever you kiss Leah? Do you get butterflies whenever you're around her? Do you fee like you could fly? Do you care that she's upset? Do you want more than anything to be with her?" Rachel asked.

James smiled. "Is that how you feel about Sirius?" he asked seriously.

Rachel's eyes widened and looked at her brother in shock. "Uh pardon?" she asked chocking lightly not believing what she was hearing.

James smirked. "Don't lie to me," James muttered. "Just because Sirius is a blind bat doesn't mean I haven't seen the way you look at him, the way you talk to him, how he manages to make your day and I heard the song you sang at the ball."

Rachel didn't know why she had tears in her eyes; maybe it was the fact that James had recapped over how Sirius made her feel.

"One last thing," James muttered in Rachel's ear. "You look great."

That was too much for Rachel. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped into James's arms, tears flowing down her face. "You noticed?"

James smiled and nodded. "Ages ago! I just didn't want to say anything," he said happily. "Tell me, is it all worth it?"

Rachel let go of James and smiled. "Every single spec of heartbreak."

James wrapped his arms around her one more time. "Then why haven't you told Sirius?"

"He doesn't feel the same way." Rachel whispered from James's chest.

James shook his head. "That's what your brain tells you. What does your heart say?"

Rachel thought. She felt she had to tell James the truth, about Christmas Eve night, the kiss. She filled him in.

"He kissed you?"

Rachel nodded. "Do you want to kiss Lily?"

James lightly smiled. "Yes."

"Then do it." Rachel said surely.

James smirked. He ruffled his hair, making it messier than usual. "The old James Potter is back!"

* * *

James awoke the next morning with a whole lot of thoughts flooding through him. Last night, Rachel had told him a lot of things, if anything she had inspired him to sort out his dilemma. He couldn't believe his little sister was in love with his best friend, but what he found the hardest to believe was her bravery. She loves Sirius uncontrollably; she doesn't expect anything in return. She just gives. James thought that took courage and he admired that, because he doesn't want to fall flat on his face and leave himself open to hurt.

James hadn't spoken to anyone all morning. He had skipped breakfast and had asked Leah to meet him in his room at 9:00 in the morning. He couldn't bare seeing Lily or anyone for the matter.

At precisely 9:00 James saw his door open. In came Leah, looking pretty in a nice pair of jeans and a black tank, James felt horrible for having to do this to her.

"Uh sit down." James said bluntly.

Leah looked confused but sat down all the same.

"There's something I think you should know." James said sounding serious.

Leah smiled, showing she understood. "You can tell me."

James didn't see the point in beating around the bush. "I'm in love with another girl."

Leah didn't even look surprised. She lightly smiled. "I understand." She said plainly.

James smiled. Being so understanding was one of the things he liked about Leah. He was glad she took it so well. Unlike Suzy, Sirius had told James the horror of breaking it off with Suzy.

"Leah im so sorry!" James said genuinely.

Leah smiled and stood up to hug James. "I was half expecting it." She muttered.

James looked down at her. "You were?"

Leah nodded. "I'm happy for you." She muttered, kissing James on the check and slowly walking off, leaving James alone, again.

* * *

Rachel, Riley and Ashley hadn't seen Lily all morning, and it was now lunchtime! Rachel decided not to tell her friends about Lily's little dilemma, she could tell them in her own time.

The girls walked down to the great hall to find Sirius, Remus, Peter and Megan sitting together eating lunch. Rachel put on her fake, happy face as soon as she realized Megan and Sirius were together.

"Hi guys!" Rachel beamed almost too happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Remus asked sensing Rachel's sudden beam of happiness

Rachel took a seat next to Peter, opposite Sirius and Megan who were holding hands on the table.

"Nothing." Rachel said as Riley and Ashley took a seat next to her.

"We were just talking about you." Megan beamed.

Remus coughed.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a sly grin. "And what on earth were you saying?"

Sirius refused to meet Rachel's eyes and Remus's coughed again.

"We all agree that you've changed," Rachel looked up so fast Riley laughed. "But we can't pick out what it is."

Rachel cast a side-glance at Remus. "Ah, well I don't know what to say." Rachel said truthfully. She glanced over at Sirius, he was looking anywhere but Rachel's face. Rachel glanced at Megan who winked at her; she didn't know what on earth that meant.

"Hay where's Lily and Prongs?" Peter asked looking around as if they were going to appear out of nowhere and yell 'boo!'

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "I wouldn't have a clue." She lied.

* * *

Lily was alone, locked away in her room. She let the tears run freely as she turned through the pages of her diary. From her first day at Hogwarts, Lily began a diary. She wanted to remember all her memories. She had spent the entire morning reading her entries; she was up to 3rd year.

_I met Rach, Riley and Ash at the train station. As usual James was with Rach, just my luck! He smiled at me as soon as he saw me. _

"_Hello Evans! How was your summer?" he would ask me ever so politely. I am so rude to him! I don't know how me puts up with me!_

Lily read this over several times. 6 and a half years James had waited, 6 and a half years of putting up with her rants and darn right bitchiness. I threw everything right back at him! Lily thought. He was so nice to me, and I treated him like crap. He waited, for 6 and half years, I never came. And now he's given up! Lily thought, as tears flowed down her face, making her diary paper wet.

Lily slammed the diary shut, horrified with the way she had treated James all these years, and it had taken her 6 and half years to realize she can't live without him.

It's time for me to go to him. Lily told herself. She stood up and for the first time this day exited her room, she had to find James, tell him she loved him.

Lily supposed he would be in his room. She was shocked when he wasn't. Desperate to find him, the only other place Lily could think of was the quidditch pitch; it was where James went whenever he needed to clear his head.

Lily ventured out into the Hogwarts grounds. Her feet led her in the direction of the quidditch pitch. The sight of the tall goalposts and the great stands reminded her of James. Her heart leaped at even the thought of James. Was this what love felt like? Was this the sensation that Rachel got whenever she thought of Sirius? Lily couldn't think straight.

Lily was now in the middle of the quidditch pitch, her whole body freezing cold. She looked up into the sky, there he was. Up on his broomstick, not too high up.

"James!" Lily tried to yell, but all that came out was sobs.

Lily furiously wiped away her tears and took a huge breath.

"JAMES!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could, as if her life depended on it.

James instantly looked down, hearing his name being called. As he searched the pitch ground he saw it, her red hair. Curious to find out what Lily was doing in the middle of the pitch calling his name, James flew down as fast as he could, landing 20 feet away from her.

As soon as James landed, Lily rushed forward, knowing what she had to do. She ran, her heart pounding, as she got closer to James who looked worried.

"Lils are you ok?" James asked.

Lily ignored him. She took a deep breath, and tried listening to what her heart was telling her.

"For 6 and a half years you waited, you didn't give up on me, you loved me. And what did I do? I shoved it back in your face!" Lily said sobbing more so than ever. "And then you moved on, you forgot about me!" tears were now coming out of Lily's eyes at a very fast rate. "But I couldn't move on! I thought I hated you, down to the last strand of your hair! But truth is, I can't live without you. James, someone told me that if you love a person you have to tell them!"

Lily stopped talking and pulled James closer. She steered into his lively hazel eyes for a moment. James steered at Lily, teary faced but with a smile on her face. She had just told him she loved him. James smiled back, placed his arms around her waist and kissing her.

The kiss was loving, passionate and meaningful. Lily loved everything about it. James pulled away, gasping for air.

"Wow." James said amazed. "Who told you to tell me?"

"Rach," Lily muttered.

"Remind me to thank her someday."

Lily smiled. "Sorry for the wait."

"It was worth it." James said going in for another kiss.

**Hehe. I'm sorry for the lack of Sirius/Rach action in this chappie, but I had to get Lily and James together! And at least now James knows about Rachel and her diet! Next chapter will have more Sirius/Rachel action! I know some of you want to kill me for not getting Sirius and Rach together quicker, but they will be together soon! Stay with me! Ha!**

**Next Chapter – Sirius realizes his true feelings and Megan helps Rachel out!**


	19. Chapter 19 Megan's helping hand

**Eskimo'sRsxy** – yeah, Lily and James are so cute! Uh ha, there's an arranged marriage still! It will come in the next chapter after this! Thanks for your reviews!  
**Chloe** – ahh your so lucky to be going to Fiji!  
**Alyssia** – Thanks so much for all your reviews! Ha, I know you want Sirius and Rach to get together so much! I think you will like this chapter! They will be together soon!  
**Maraudergirl7**- Thanks so much for your reviews! Ha, I love Lily/James too!  
**Dracozgal4ever** – Thanks for your reviews! That's cool about your name being Ashley! I take it you love Remus?  
**Anna **– Thanks for your review! Yeah I agree, I need a BETA! Once I've finished the fic, I'm going to go through and edit it properly so hopefully it will be better if I post it again!  
**Anon** – I actually had no idea! There's so many marauder fics out there I suppose! But off course now I know I will give recognition at the end of the fic! Thanks for your review!  
**Anusha** – yes I know the title is part of Kelly Clarkson's song Breakaway. I might have mentioned it somewhere, im not too sure!  
**The lady Luthien** – Thanks for your reviews! I love Lily and james being together!  
**WhiteCamellia** – Yay! I love Lily and James too! They're so cute!  
**Yume-dream** – haha! Yeah, you'll find out about Sirius's feelings in this chappie!  
**ladyleo222** – thanks for your review!  
**CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle** – ha, I love your name! I really should put this under the Sirius section, shouldn't I? Thanks so much for your review!  
**The all mighty and powerfulM** – Lol thanks for your review! It was pretty cute! I just had to do it!  
**Fork-tofu-pingpong-fish** – Ha thanks for your review! So I take it you don't like Megan huh? Ha!  
**ApplePie** – Pie? Ha, random! Uh Thanks for your review… I think!  
**Meg** – thanks! I'm glad your enjoying the fic!  
**Lillith Potter** – ha, thanks for the review! Mwah, they might shag soon! Ha, I dunno yet!  
**Pronsie** – ha, thanks!

**Ok, now for the next Chappie! **

**Chapter 19 – Megan's helping hand. **

If Rachel thought James's and Leah's get together was big news, she had seen nothing. The story of James and Lily's get together had swept over the school faster than Rachel could say "True Love!"

Both Lily and James agreed that they had wasted enough time being at each other's throats. They were now officially together, in a strong relationship. Lily had left behind her bitterness and as much as James tried he couldn't get rid of the prankster within him. Truthfully, Lily didn't mind James's prank schemes; she loved him for who he was.

Since the get together, Rachel couldn't help but feel happier at Hogwarts. She felt like everything was how it's supposed to be. She spent more time with James and the marauders as well as her girlfriends, they kind of all hung out in a gang. Rachel felt more open, now that her brother knew about Sirius and her diet. But no matter how great things seemed, she could think of something that would make it perfect, as well as celebrating Lily and James's get together, she would love to celebrate her and Sirius's get together.

Rachel was doodling on her parchment in the middle of a defense against the dark arts lesson. She couldn't be bothered listening to what the teacher had to say, instead she found drawing Sirius's names in hearts much more fun.

"I am happy to say we are going to have a student teacher with us for the rest of the year." Professor Barret announced making Rachel look up from her paper full of hearts.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Barret said shooting a glare at Rachel. "This teacher is all the way from France, and very skilled at defense against the dark arts. I believe his name is Paul Ross."

The minute Professor Barret had said the name, something clicked in Rachel's mind. It wasn't until James swore rather loudly did Rachel recognize the name. Paul Ross was Olivia's fiancé. So if Paul was in the country, that meant Olivia was too. Beginning to panic, dreading seeing Olivia, again Rachel swore.

"You know what this means don't you?" James asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded furiously. "Olivia's in the country!"

James swore under his breath. "This cannot be good!"

Professor Barret had now had enough. "Calm down, both of you!" he screamed. "Mr. Ross is very talented, you should be honored."

"It's not him were worried about." James muttered, causing Lily to laugh.

"When's he coming?" Sirius asked.

"Him and his fiancé are due to arrive shortly."

That was too much for Rachel and James.

"NOW?" Rachel screamed hopelessly.

"Yes now!" Barret yelled back.

No sooner had he spoken did the door open. The whole class turned around. Rachel and James shivered as Paul and Olivia stepped into the classroom.

Olivia was petty with short thin black hair, whereas Paul was tall, fully built with light brown short hair. The pair walked down the middle of the room, Rachel noticed a huge rock that probably resembled an engagement ring.

"Class, may I welcome Paul and Olivia." Professor Barret said happily.

"It's so lovely to be here!" Olivia said in a French accent, which made Rachel shiver more so than ever.

"Paul will be helping me out while Olivia has some family business to sort out." Barret said.

Olivia gave a little wave to Rachel as if she was 5 years old. Rudely, Rachel ignored her and steered at James with a confused expression as if to say. 'What family business?'

* * *

Having to put up with Olivia back in the country, let alone Hogwarts, did not go down well with Rachel and James. Olivia treated the pair of them like 5 year olds. But Rachel had to put Olivia to the back of her mind. She now had the whole Hogwarts talking about her, and for a good reason.

After nearly three terms of dieting, Rachel was now happy with her appearance. The fat that used to surround her face had gone, giving her face actual shape, instead of just a round ball of flab. Her middle had lost the most weight. Rachel now had proper curves. Her legs had also lost a lot of fat, ok, they weren't tanned yet, but they still looked good. Overall Rachel looked like a new person. She had students looking at her; some girl didn't even recognize her.

Wherever Rachel went, whispers would follow her. Compliments would be shouted in classrooms. For nearly the first time in Rachel's life, she was being noticed in a good way.

"Can you believe how good Rach looks?" Lily asked James one Saturday night. James had surprised Lily with a private dinner in their commonroom.

James beamed. "She looks so different," He said munching on a chicken piece. "I'm proud of her."

Lily smiled at James from across the table. "Has Sirius said anything?"

James frowned slightly. He didn't know how someone could be so blind. "Nope. Don't you think someone should tell him?"

Lily furiously shook her head. "James Potter don't you dare say anything!"

James smiled again. "As you wish." He said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Spring had come around fast. Hogwarts was now completely free of snow and miserable weather. The fresh smell of spring now surrounded Hogwarts. Rachel wandered down the corridors by herself, wishing her mood suited the great, happy weather.

It was Valentines Day, and again, Rachel was alone. Lily and James were out somewhere, as were Sirius, Megan, Remus, Ashley, Riley, Sam, Peter and Monica. Rachel felt sick having to think of her friends out having fun with their dates, when once again, she was dateless. She hated Valentines Day. She didn't see the point in having another day of the year to feel like crap because you're single. Although Rachel was used to it. Every single Valentines Day was the same; she never had someone to share it with.

Rachel retreated the library. She was sure there would be no soppy couples in there. Sure, she was happy everyone had dates; she just wished she were one of them. The library was almost dead. The only other people in there were dateless, lonely people like herself. Feeling right at home, Rachel took a seat and buried her head in a book called 'love potions and more.'

The book was rather interesting. It had all sorts of spells and potions about love and relationships. Rachel was seriously considering doing one of these spells on Sirius when she saw someone sit down next to her.

It was Megan, looking lovely in a light pink skirt and black fitted tank. Megan was the last person Rachel was expecting, what the hell did she want now? Rachel thought.

"Hi," Megan said uncertainly. "I need to talk to you."

Rachel hastily shoved the love book down and looked at Megan innocently.

"Come to tell me I'm not allowed to talk to Sirius now have we?" Rachel asked bitterly.

Megan smiled and shook her head. "No. Actually the complete opposite."

Rachel looked up from the table, now completely interested. Maybe Megan hadn't come to pester. "Fire away."

Megan took a deep breath. "You look great by the way."

Rachel smiled. "Glad you noticed." Rachel said. "Unlike somebody." She muttered furiously.

Megan laughed. "You think he hasn't noticed?" she asked amazed. "Rach, off course Sirius has noticed."

Rachel looked up at Megan. She had no idea where this conversation was leading.

"How…when? What's going on?" Rachel said stuttering.

Megan laughed. "Firstly, I think I owe you a huge apology. I shouldn't have been so blunt with you about Sirius and most of all I should never have teased you about your appearance," Megan looked like she had planned this out in her head for days. "And about that whole Potter thing, im so sorry."

"It's ok, I understand." Rachel said still confused why Megan was actually here.

Megan shook her head. "There's more," She muttered. "I love Sirius, but I'm not in love with him. But I know you are. And I also know I can't fight fate."

"Fate?" Rachel asked confused.

"You and Sirius." Megan muttered.

Rachel shook her head. "The relationship is defiantly one sided! Sirius adores you, not me!"

Megan laughed and shook her head. "No. Sirius has always loved you. Even before you lost weight."

Rachel shook her head again. "He called me fat! I heard him!"

"No," Megan said surely. "He told you about his feelings for you at one stage didn't he?"

It was then that everything came clear to Rachel. "So he liked me then too?"

Megan nodded firmly. "Honey, you guys have wasted enough time fighting and mucking around, it's time you guys got together. I'm breaking up with him."

Rachel didn't know what to say. "Uh,"

Megan laughed. "Rach, he's as blind as a bat, someone needs to fill him in!"

Rachel laughed. "Thanks." She said reluctantly

Megan smiled and hugged Rachel. "I hope we can be friends."

Rachel smiled. "Love to." She said letting go of Megan.

* * *

Megan had agreed to meet Sirius out by the lake. She didn't want to explain all this on Valentine Day, but she knew she had to.

Megan hated herself more for it when she saw Sirius in shorts and top, playing in the sand like a little kid in a sandbox.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked letting the sand flow through his fingers.

Megan smiled and sat down next to Sirius. "I bumped into someone."

"Who?" Sirius asked not looking interested.

"Rach." Megan said.

This caught Sirius's attention. He looked up. "Oh."

Megan shook her head. "So blind." She muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

Megan cut to the chase. "How come you have enough time to go out and make other people fall in love with you but you don't have time to pay attention to the one that already does?"

"Sounds like something Rach would…" Sirius stopped in mid sentence and looked at Megan who was beaming.

It was then that everything fell into place in Sirius's mind. Rach, her diet, all her tears whenever she saw him with Megan or Suzy.

"Sirius I love you, but I'm not in love with you. And you probably love me, but you're not in love with me. Ever since I've got back, I could tell it wasn't me you wanted to kiss, it wasn't me you wanted to spend your time with and it wasn't me you wanted to go to the ball with."

Sirius shook his head. "Rach doesn't like me!"

Megan tried not to laugh. "Are you in love with her?"

Sirius stayed silent for a few moments. He knew the answer to that question. Yes, he did love her but it didn't matter because Sirius knew she didn't love him.

"That doesn't matter." Sirius muttered, avoiding Megan's eyes.

Megan screwed up her face. "Sirius I'm not telling you anything else. Fate led you and Rach this far. Now it's up to YOU to make it happen!" Megan yelled hopelessly.

She stood up. "I'm sorry to do this to you on Valentines Day but there's someone else you should be with."

Sirius stood up. Megan gave him one last hug before departing back to the castle. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Sirius that Rachel loved him. She knew that was something Rach had to do on her own, something that connected two people together. Unlike most girls, Megan was smiling as she walked back up to the castle. She had just ended it with Sirius and she was smiling, she was happy with the arrangement.

Sirius watched as Megan walked away. He hoped her and Megan could be friends, because she was a great girl. Sirius just didn't feel that way about her anymore.

Sirius wondered what to do next. For the first time in 7 years he was alone on Valentines Day. Now he knew how Rachel must feel every Valentines Day. Rach, even the thought of her made Sirius's insides squirm.

Sirius had always known, known there was something there, a connection. He tried to get rid of it, he tried ignoring it and he even tried hating Rachel. Nothing seemed to work and now Sirius knew he couldn't put it off anymore, he had to admit it. He was in love.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could tell Rachel he loved her, or if he could bottle it up inside of him for a few more weeks or if he should run up and kissed her again. He was so confused, he couldn't think straight. Thinking of Rachel only made him want her more. His insides were all funny; it was the feeling of love.

Sirius pulled himself together. He wanted to find Rachel, and just spend the day with her. Megan was right, there was someone else he should be with. There was still an entire afternoon left of Valentines Day and Sirius intended to spend it with the girl he loved, even if she didn't know he loved her.

Sirius walked quickly up to the castle and into his dorm. He had no idea where Rachel was and decided to find her on the marauders map. He spotted her in an instant. She was in the library. Sirius wondered what on earth she was doing there. Rachel hated the library.

Deciding not to waste any more time Sirius dashed out of Gryffindor commonroom and headed towards the library.

The library was basically dead and horribly quiet. Sirius looked at the tables and spotted Rachel in a heartbeat. He had to smile when he saw her dressed in torn jeans and an oversized light brown hoody, her hair swept into a messy ponytail. Sirius looked at her from a distance, in his eyes, she was beautiful.

Sirius walked forward and took a seat next to Rachel. She didn't even look up.

"Hay." Sirius muttered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel looked up to see who was sitting next to her. She nearly fell backwards when she saw Sirius sitting next to her. She smiled.

"Hay. Why aren't you with Megan?" Rachel asked.

Sirius lightly shook his head. "We broke up." Sirius said not sounding sad at all.

Rachel tried not to smile. Things were falling together. "On Valentines Day?" she asked surprised.

"We had our reasons?" Sirius muttered truthfully.

"Like?" Rachel teased.

Sirius took a deep breath; this was his chance to tell her. "Like…like…uh we just felt it was best." Sirius said stuttering.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Sirius said.

"So why are you here with me?" Rachel asked.

Sirius's insides turned again. Here was another opportunity to tell her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look great." Sirius said turning a deep red.

Rachel looked down, hiding the huge grin that was forming. "Thanks, but you don't have to lie, I look horrible in these jeans and this oversized top." Rachel said tugging at her top.

Sirius wanted to tell her that he thought she was beautiful whatever she wore but his throat all of a sudden had gotten awfully dry.

"No, I wasn't lying." He muttered.

Rachel could feel her face heat up. "Well you always look nice and you know it! So there's no point me commenting!" Rachel said laughing.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "So what are you doing?"

Rachel closed her book. "Nothing. I've read the same thing over and over again."

Sirius laughed. "Do you want to spend the day with me?" Sirius muttered unsteadily.

Rachel was so close to fainting. "Uh…uh." She spluttered barely able to breathe for some reason.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Sirius muttered feeling stupid for even asking.

Rachel looked at him in horror. "No! I want to come!" she yelled.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "OK. You want to go outside?"

Rachel nodded unable to speak. Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her up. As he did so he felt like millions of electricity shots had gone through him again. As he pulled Rachel up, she came closer to him. He felt like melting being so close to her.

Rachel looked up into Sirius's eyes, just like she had done when they kissed.

"Let's go." Sirius said suddenly.

Rachel smiled and headed out of the library ignoring the shouts from a crowd of people yelling "Potter and Black!"

As Sirius walked down the corridors with Rachel by his side, he wanted to reach out and take her hand, let her know without words that he loved her. A thought crossed his mind that he could even casually put his arm around her and pull her close. He had an urge to reach down and kiss her passionately. But he didn't know how Rachel would react to any of those things.

**So what you think? Sirius had finally admitted to himself what's going on! Hmm why do you think Olivia is back? Ha, three guesses! **

**Next chapter – Rachel is in for a HUGE shock… I've nearly finished with this chapter! So I shall post it soon! **


	20. Chapter 20 A proposal she refused to

**Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, last chapter was rather short, and so is this one! But the next chapter is way longer! I've written it already, I've just got to edit it and then I will post it! Hopefully by Tueday or maybe sooner if I get more reviews! – Hint hint – **

**So, this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20 A Proposal she refused to accept **

Things at Hogwarts had become busy. NEWTS were just around the corner. But NEWTS was the last thing on Rachel's mind. Her mother had sent a note by owl a week ago saying James and Rachel were expected to come home for break.

Rachel didn't like the sound of that. She didn't think she would live being under the same roof as her parents and Olivia for an entire two weeks. But she was pleased when Sirius agreed to come and James had made arrangements for Lily to come also.

Rachel wouldn't have minded staying at Hogwarts for break. The past month had been her best ever at Hogwarts. Rachel was glad her and Megan had become friends. It amazed both girls how much they actually had in common. Even Riley had warmed up to Megan.

Rachel packed the last of her things. The train was leaving in just under half and hour. She scooted any old thing into her trunk and clicked it shut. She dragged it down to the Gryffindor commonroom. The marauders plus Lily, Riley and Ashley were sitting down waiting for her.

"Ready!" Rachel said half out of breath.

Riley jumped up and gave Rachel a hug. "Owl me ok!" she said as if Rachel was going away for a month, not two weeks.

"Course!" Rachel said laughing.

"See ya Rach." Ashley said huddled up next to Remus who gave Rachel a friendly wave and a wink, which he sent in the direction of Sirius. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Well see you guys in two weeks." James said standing up.

"Wish it was longer!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Bye Padfoot!" Peter yelled sarcastically.

Rachel and Lily heaved their trunks behind James and Sirius who had taken the lead.

By the time they were in the corridor Rachel was sure her hand was going to fall off.

"Stupid trunk! It's too heavy!" Rachel yelled.

Sirius stopped. "Let me." he said grabbing Rachel's trunk.

"You don't have to." Rachel said feeling stupid.

"I want to." Sirius muttered.

Lily winked at Rachel who smiled. This week was going to be interesting.

* * *

Interesting was not the word Rachel described her first few days back home. She preferred the words 'crap.' Her mother had been in tears for a whole hour when she saw Rachel walk in the door looking slim. Kate had also made the hugest fuss over Lily ("Oh James, she's gorgeous!") causing both Lily and James to go scarlet.

Olivia and Paul had been walking around the mansion hand in hand, kissing at dinnertime, making Rachel and Sirius feel very uncomfortable. Olivia had gone as far as asking Rachel what kind of guys she preferred once at dinner. James had made several loud coughing sounds saying he could give Olivia a good example. Rachel had whacked him over the head. But the worst was yet to come.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Olivia had requested that everyone was to eat afternoon tea together outside in the yard. The only time the Potter's ever ate out in the yard was for special occasions. Rachel didn't like the sound of this afternoon tea. But she knew if she didn't go, she would have her mother on her case for the rest of the holidays.

At exactly three o clock Rachel, Lily, James and Sirius headed out to the yard. None of the teens could be bothered dressing up specially; after all, it was only afternoon tea. Rachel had to smirk when she saw her parents, Olivia and Paul dressed up in Sunday best clothing whereas her, James, Lily and Sirius were dressed in old jeans and tops.

"Oh Rachel why wear that?" Olivia asked as everyone took a seat.

Rachel frowned. "I felt like it." She said coldly.

"What is the reason for this afternoon tea?" James asked.

"We have some news." Kate said happily. Rachel noticed her dad frown.

"Spill?" Rachel said not interested.

"It concerns you Rach." Olivia piped in.

Rachel slowly looked up. She saw her father lower his head. "Ok."

"Lib would you like to do the honors?" Kate asked.

Olivia nodded. "Rach, do you remember how I met Paul?"

Rachel nodded. "Arranged marriage. Stupid if you ask me!" Rachel said without hesitation.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well your mother and I have found you a husband!" Olivia said cutting to the chase.

David lowered his head right down to his knees in a disapproving way. Rachel laughed.

"This is a sick joke right?" Rachel said not believing what she was hearing.

Kate shook her head. "No honey. We've arranged for you to get married!" Olivia said cheerfully as if Rachel was in for a great treat.

The grin on Rachel's face vanished. She looked from her mother, to her father (whose head couldn't be seen) to Olivia who was beaming.

"Your not kidding are you?" Rachel said horrified.

"Its for the best honey." Kate said.

Rachel stood up from her seat still not believing what she was hearing. James stood up next to her. There was an instant uproar.

"NO WAY!" Rachel screamed. "I am not getting married!"

Olivia stood up too. "It's arranged now. Simon is coming over tomorrow!"

"Oh is that his name is it? Simon? He sounds like a right plain Jane already!" Rachel screamed angrily.

Sirius laughed. Lily frowned at him.

"You are getting married!" Kate said firmly.

Rachel shook her head, letting tears escape her eyes. "No im not!" she sobbed. "James tell them!"

"She's can't get married." James said firmly.

"And why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because im in love with someone!" Rachel screamed, causing birds in a nearby tree to take flight. She didn't dare look down at Sirius at this point.

Olivia laughed. "Love? You don't know the first thing about love!"

Rachel shook her head slowly. She wished Sirius wasn't here. It would make things so much easier.

"If your in love with someone, how come your not together?" Kate asked.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way!" Rachel yelled getting very inpatient. Tears were now streaming down her face very fast. She had completely forgotten that Sirius and Lily were also here. Although she didn't care, she felt the need to cry.

Olivia laughed. "That's pointless!"

Rachel was now extremely mad. She took two steps towards Olivia. Yelling numerous amounts of swear words and threats. James ran after her and grabbed her hands to stop her.

"She can't get married!" James said angrily.

"Let me go James!" Rachel said warningly. James only tightened his grip.

"You are getting married!" Olivia yelled loudly.

"NO I'M NOT!" Rachel screamed. "I'M SEVENTEEN!"

"Come on Rach, let's get out of here," James said casting Olivia and Kate a disapproving glare. "Sirius, Lils, a bit of help." He said.

Sirius immediately stood up and reached for Rachel's other hand. Lily stood at James's side, not too sure what exactly to do. James and Sirius dragged Rachel up to her room; the continuous yells of "I hate you!" could be heard back down in the garden.

"You heard the girl. She's in love with someone!" David said fairly.

Olivia shook her head. "Too bad!"

* * *

"I hate her!" Rachel yelled between sobs. James and Sirius had dragged her up to her room.

"Honey, it will be ok." Lily said sympathetically.

"No it won't!" Rachel snapped. "Olivia wont rest until I say "I do" to this French bastard!"

James took Rachel by the shoulders. "I wont let that happen to you," He said calmly. "But please calm down."

Rachel took a deep breath. James always managed to calm her down. "I hate her!"

James nodded. "So you've said."

Rachel glanced up at Sirius. He was looking anywhere but at her. Rachel didn't know what to think, let alone say.

"Would you excuse me?" Sirius muttered, his lips barely moving. He didn't wait for a reply; he slowly turned around and left.

Rachel looked helplessly from James to Lily. She shook her head. "And I was planning to tell him these holidays." She muttered.

"Tell him then!" James said surely.

Rachel shook her head. "When we kissed he said it was the scenery getting to his head! What does that tell you?" Rachel yelled. "And now he just walks out!"

Lily put a hard around Rachel. "He kissed you. Then he knew he was in love, he could tell. He couldn't bring himself to admit it, that's why he's made up all these excuses!"

"Are you truly in love with him?" James asked seriously.

Rachel looked her brother right in the eye. "Yes."

"Then were going to help you." Lily said at once.

* * *

Sirius walked into his own bedroom. He almost despised Olivia as much as Rachel did. He had planned to tell Rachel his feelings these holidays, and now he couldn't pluck up the courage to do it. He had heard Rachel yell that she was in love with someone. He had no idea who it was.

Sirius felt like his happily ever after plan had been sucked from him again. For weeks he had been thinking the same of story, him and Rachel running off together. Now that theory seemed impossible.

Sirius got up and paced up and down his room. He could see outside his window Kate, David, Olivia and Paul still seated outside. Olivia had a folder in her hands. Sirius was sure it was weeding plans.

He started pacing again. Sirius put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red box. He opened it. Inside was the bracelet he had brought for Rachel at the beginning of the year. The one she chose out when they were in Hogsmade together. He had gone back the next day and brought the silver bracelet with the heart saying 'I love you.' Mrs. Jones wasn't impressed to see Sirius and made him pay extra for the bracelet. Sirius still brought it; he couldn't wait to give it to Rachel. Now he wondered if he would ever get to give it to her.

* * *

Rachel had spent all Thursday in her room with Lily. Rachel had written to Riley, Ashley, Remus and Peter and invited them all around to the mansion for the rest of the holidays. Rachel has said they HAD to come and she didn't care how they got here, they just had to come. Remus had written back saying they will arrive later today. Rachel hoped it would be before Simon showed up.

Unfortunately Rachel was out of luck. Kate knocked on the door, asking Rachel to join her down stairs. She gave Lily the choice, Lily off course decided to come.

"Don't tell me Frenchies here!" Rachel said sarcastically. Rachel had thought of a new plan to piss her parents and Olivia off. She simply wasn't going to cooperate. She would be plain rude and try to make Simon run a mile from her.

"Simon." Kate corrected her.

Rachel ignored her. "James, Sirius! Come quick!" Rachel screamed. "Frenchies here!"

"Rachel! Please cooperate!" Kate snapped. It was too late. Both James and Sirius emerged from behind a door. Rachel locked eyes with Sirius, who quickly turned away. James however smiled at her.

Kate led Rachel down to the entrance. There waiting for them was Olivia, David and Paul.

"Oh what a great turn out!" Rachel said sarcastically grasping her hands together.

Olivia shook her head. "Your not doing yourself any favors."

Rachel ignored her. "So where is Frenchie?"

Just then a tall man emerged from the dining room. He had short brown hair that was groomed back in a way that Rachel was sure his mother must have done. He had green eyes, much like her own, lightly tanned skin and a firm looking body. To Rachel he looked like your average good-looking guy.

Rachel tried not to laugh. "So your Simon!" she said in a fake French accent that made James laugh.

"Rachel! I've heard so much about you!" Simon said in an accent that made Rachel shiver.

"So you would know that I'm a crazy, wild, uncontrollably, loud, rude, stubborn, sarcastic, fat pig then!" Rachel said happily. "Did mum tell you I used to be the size of a house?"

"Rachel!" Kate screamed casting a warning look at James who had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing.

Simon smiled. "No, I've been told that you're a gentle, nice, soft, tender girl."

Rachel couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, falling onto the ground. "TENDER? Who are you describing?" Rachel said hardly able to breathe. She knew Riley would love to see this.

Simon didn't flinch. He offered his hand. Rachel shook her head and turned around. "Sirius help me up," she said smiling. Sirius grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her up.

"Would you like to show me around?" Simon asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope," she said bluntly. "Oh I think you should know, I'm in love with someone, not you."

"Rachel!" Olivia screamed. "You are expected to spend time with Simon, get to know him. Go on little dates with him!"

Rachel looked horrified. Before she had the chance to object, the front door swung open. Rachel's face expression changed instantly when she saw who was standing at the door.

"Sorry were late!" Riley beamed, inviting herself in.

Rachel beamed, she had never been happier to see her friends in her life.

"What's going on?" Ashley whispered.

Rachel smiled. "Oh just my crazy mother setting me up, yes, I'm expected to marry this dude, sorry I forgot your name!" Rachel yelled.

Riley, Remus, Peter and Ashley looked confused.

"I'll tell you all about it!" Rachel said happily, eager for a chance to get away from Simon. Rachel began walking up the stairs, ignoring her mother's yells.

"Simon, I'm so sorry for her behavior!" Kate said. "She's taking it bad!"

"No, no, I think she's cute!" Simon said happily.

**Haha! Aren't I evil! Don't worry; things will get better, promise! I alsopromise to get the next chappie to you ASAP! **

**Next Chapter – Sirius and Rach get caught in a very awkward situation and they clear some things up. **


	21. Chapter 21 Sirius are you serious?

**Too bad the bride is a whore –** Thanks for your review! Heh, I like your name!  
**Alyssia –** ha, I know your dying for Sirius and Rach to get together! Ha, I promise they will be together soon…I just had to get this chapter out of the way first…  
**Maraudergirl7 -** ha thanks for the review! Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing these few chapters!  
**Ladyleo222 –** ha, yip, the weeding plans will not go well!  
**Dracozgal4ever –** I agree, Sirius and Rach would be the ideal couple!  
**Paige Hanson –** ha, thanks for your review!  
**GreenTea&Honey –** Thanks for the review! Yes I know most arranged marriages aren't bad and mostly work out well. In some cultures it's tradition and I respect peoples decisions to do it. I just had to make this situation bad to go with the storyline.  
**Inuyashas lady –** hmm cookies and a car! Lol. And thanks for your nice comments! Haha! You'll be pleased to know that I've written the next chapter already!  
**Meg –** ha! Thanks for your review  
**Amanda –** ha! Yeah, it's more of a Sirius/OC and I would change it but I'm nearly finished the fic so I can't be bothered! Ha, they will get their act together soon! Promise!  
**Melfster –** Ha, yip the more reviews I get, the faster I post!  
**Eskimo'sRsxy –** ha, glad your excited!  
**Heenie –** Thanks for your review!  
**Msdannygirl23 –** Thanks! It's nice to get such positive feedback!  
**The all mighty and powerfulM –** ha, I would kill my parents if they did that to me too! But I suppose it's more Olivia than anyone else!  
**Yume-dream –** Thanks for pointing that out! I really need to get a BETA because I'm no good with grammar and spelling. I would get one if it weren't so late in the fic! Although I'm going to get someone to go through it and edit it for me at the end and I want to change it around a little bit then post it again! Aha, Simon is odd! Opps, I forgot to say how old he was! Hm, say 18! He's left school in France  
**JC1gem –** Thanks for your review!  
**Piella –** hmm pie? Gosh!  
**4BlOnDiE4 –** thanks! And as I said above somewhere, I would get a BETA if it wasn't so late in the fic! Grammar isn't my strong point!  
**Ilana Potter –** Thanks so much!

**Again, this chapter is fluffy. But hay, I know you all love it! Besides, Rach and Sirius need a bit of lovey dovey time! **

**Chapter 21 Sirius are you serious? **

Apart from the fact that she was engaged to a Frenchman, Rachel so far had enjoyed her holiday. She had gotten her mother and cousin so wound up, it didn't help things when her friends turned up on the doorstep. Both James and Rachel had been laughing for hours afterwards. They loved seeing Olivia so distressed.

Rachel was now filling in her friends everything that had happened, while Simon was downstairs having tea and biscuits with her parents, Olivia and Paul. Once Rachel was done explaining, Riley looked horrified.

"What a sleazy bitch!" she screamed. "All this time, she was setting you up with some French dude who, might I add, isn't hot!"

Rachel laughed. "I love getting Olivia so uptight!"

Lily sighed. "I know what your cousin is doing is wrong, but I wonder how Simon is feeling?"

Rachel had to admit, she had been rather rude, but no one was keeping Simon here. "I think I will talk to him, tell him I'm not interested, that I love someone else!"

"And who do you love?" James asked with a smirk. "Because I really think you should tell him!"

Rachel shot him a glare. "Shut up!"

"Do we know him?" Sirius asked.

Rachel sighed. Everyone in the room knew it was Sirius, bar Sirius! Rachel felt incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm positive you know him!" Rachel said smiling.

Sirius sighed. He was hoped Rachel would have suddenly yelled that it was him who she loved.

"So say there is a weeding…who are the bridesmaids?" Riley asked laughing.

"Firstly, I will make sure there will be no weeding, and if there is, off course it would be you, Lils and Ash!" Rachel yelled.

"Great!" Riley beamed. "So I can find myself a new dress!"

"Riley there isn't going to be a weeding!" Ashley screamed.

"You never know, it might be Rachel and someone else getting hitched." James laughed.

"Your asking for it, James!" Rachel warned.

* * *

Rachel had never been more amused in her life. She loved watching Olivia run around like a headless chicken, trying to organize a weeding and trying to get Rachel to cooperate. Rachel, Sirius, Riley and James loved taking the Mickey out of Olivia. Lily, Remus, Ashley and Peter weren't too sure.

Sirius was anything but amused. He acted like everything was a big joke and laughed with Rachel and his friends. But deep down he was worried; worried that Rachel might give in and agree to marry Simon. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for Rachel, and now he was running out of time. Rachel was engaged to get married in 3 months.

Rachel was out with Simon. Sirius took this as his opportunity to tell the marauders his feelings.

"Guys I need to talk to you." Sirius said one afternoon.

James nodded. "What about?"

"Love." Sirius muttered.

"Love?" Remus asked confused.

"Who do you love?" Peter asked confused.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm in love."

James fell off his chair. "Padfoot in love?" he asked laughing.

Sirius didn't laugh back. "I'm serious Prongs!"

James instantly stopped laughing. "Just find it hard to believe."

"Who is she?" Remus asked.

"Some blonde bimbo I expect!" James said trying not to laugh.

Remus threw a pillow in his direction. "Name?"

Sirius twiddled his thumbs. "It's Rach."

Remus and James had to cover their mouth to hide their humongous smile.

"You're kidding?" James asked not being able to help himself.

Sirius shot him a glare. "No."

"How long for?" Remus asked, trying to control his grin.

"Basically all year." Sirius muttered.

"Oh my god!" Peter said.

"Yes I know it's a stupid thought. I know she doesn't feel the same! Besides, she's in love with someone, you hear how much she goes on about it!" Sirius said stupidly.

James opened his mouth, looking like he was going to start shouting. Thankfully Remus cut him off.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "She didn't want to go to the ball with me, she ripped up my letters, she was fowl to me all summer and she only spent the day with me on Valentines Day because she felt sorry for me."

James stood, not believing how his best friend could be so blind.

"Tell her!" James said surely.

Sirius shook his head. "And get turned down?"

"Someone told me if you love someone you should just tell then, and that the first time you kiss, it's worth all the heartbreak!" James yelled at Sirius.

Sirius looked at James. "Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter," James muttered. "Now let's go hang with the girls!"

Sirius looked at James, hoping he was kidding. "Not now!"

James smiled and shook his head. "Come on!

* * *

If Rachel thought she could avoid Simon for the entire holidays, she was wrong. Olivia had ordered Rachel to go out to dinner with Simon, to get to know him better. Rachel had tried her hardest to get out of it, but she couldn't wangle it. She had come back from dinner with Simon in a very bad mood.

"I hate him!" Rachel yelled as soon as she slammed the door behind her. She looked around her room, expecting only Lily, Riley and Ashley to be there. She was surprised to see the marauders sprawled out on her bed. "Oh hello." Rachel muttered.

"How was it?" Lily asked calmly who was sitting next to James.

Rachel sat down on her bed. "I tried all night to annoy him. I told him that I hate him and I think we are too different and I refuse to get married. He didn't even flinch! He did worse!"

"What did he do?" Remus asked.

"He kissed me!" Rachel sobbed.

Sirius shot up like a jack in the box.

"HE WHAT?" James yelled.

"I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move!" Rachel said disgusted.

"How did he react?" James asked still fuming.

"I yelled at him and he did nothing. He carried on like normal! I can't irritate him!" Rachel said.

"Where did you go?" Peter asked.

"Some flash place. He thinks he can buy me! Like im some kind of accessory!" Rachel sobbed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Shit!" Rachel swore. "If that's him, James you have permission to hit him!"

The door swung open to reveal David standing in the doorway. Rachel was glad to see him.

"Oh dad, it's only you!" Rachel said relieved.

"Uh we need you down stairs." David muttered.

"Why?" Rachel snarled.

"Come down and find out, I can guarantee you wont like it though." David muttered.

"Come on guys!" Rachel said cheerfully. "You can all come!"

"Uh Olivia requested you were alone."

"All the more reason for everyone to come!" Rachel said happily.

David led the girls and the marauders into the living room. Rachel was pissed to see Simon still there, sipping his tea as if he was 50 years old.

"What's he still doing here?" Rachel snapped not bothering to take a seat.

"I told you to come by yourself!" Olivia barked.

"Na, we all think this is a great joke, we are so entertained!" James said happily. "We had to come!"

"What do you want now?" Rachel asked.

"We are going to start arranging the weeding!" Kate said happily.

Rachel shook her head. "There is going to be no weeding!" she yelled.

"So lets start with bridesmaids and groomsmen!" Olivia said ignoring Rachel. "Rachel would you take a seat?" Olivia said pulling out a chair.

Rachel shook her head. "No." she said bluntly.

Sirius stood directly behind Rachel. He admired how stubborn she was being. But he wondered how much power she actually had over her mother and cousin.

Olivia put down her pen. "Fine, I'll plan everything for you then!"

Rachel stared and turned to Simon. "Why are you still here?" she snapped. "Our outing is over!"

"Hasn't anyone told you the great news?" Simon asked with a smile.

Rachel shook her head. "That this is all a huge joke?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Simon will be staying here," Olivia said sternly. Rachel looked as if someone had died. "And as you guys will be getting married I think it is best if you share the same bed."

Olivia had now gone too far over the line in Rachel's mind. Rachel took a step forward, swearing she would curse Olivia into the middle of next week. She would have done if someone hadn't grabbed her around her stomach in a soft grip.

"James let me go!" Rachel screamed, guessing it was James holding her back.

"Calm down." Sirius muttered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel spun around to see Sirius looking at her, still with his arms lightly around Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath, calming herself down fully. "No," she said firmly turning back around to hide her blush from Sirius. "He kissed me! I tried to push him away and he wouldn't budge!"

Olivia showed no sympathy for Rachel whatsoever. "Well tonight he's sleeping in your bed, I don't know where you will sleep!"

"She will sleep with me." Sirius said firmly. He didn't know what made him do it, it just came out.

Several things happened at once. James and Lily gasped, Ashley and Remus looked up at each other, Olivia gave Sirius a warning look and Riley began to clap her hands cheerfully. Rachel turned around to face Sirius once more, inches from his face, close enough to kiss.

"You don't have to." Rachel muttered.

"I want to." Sirius muttered back.

Rachel smiled, turning around. "Well that's settled then! Simon can have my bed. I will be with Sirius!" Rachel said beaming.

"But Rachel," Simon pleaded. "We are getting married. You can't sleep with that, that common scruffy man!" he said pointing at Sirius as if he was trash.

Rachel felt Sirius squeeze her tighter. "Common and scruffy? Better than snobby and rich!" she yelled. "You know what Frenchie, Sirius and me are going to sleep together and have lots and lots of sex! We are going to be up all night shagging, making lots of noise!" Rachel screamed. She couldn't stand Simon insult Sirius.

Simon looked from Sirius, who still had his arms around Rachel, to Rachel who was holding onto Sirius's arms securely. "You wouldn't dare sleep with him!"

Rachel turned her back ignoring Simon, with a large grin on her face. She stormed back upstairs, her friends right behind her.

"She can wangle her way out of anything!" David said proudly.

Olivia shook her head. "Why did she say yes to sleeping with that Black boy?"

"And I thought you knew what true love was!" David said happily.

* * *

Rachel walked back up the stairs. She didn't know what made her say her and Sirius were going to have sex, she knew she humiliated herself, but the look on Simon's face was priceless. She didn't even know if Sirius was being serious or not. She didn't know what to think of his actions anymore. He had kissed her, and then blamed it on the scenery, he held her around her stomach in a soft touch then said she can sleep with him. Rachel didn't understand.

Sirius walked a few paces behind Rachel with James and Remus at his side; both were clapping him on the back wearing huge smirks. He was highly amused with Rachel's sex comment. Sirius didn't know what made him do it, but he guessed he was sleeping with Rachel tonight, that was if she wanted to.

"So you will be sleeping with Siri tonight sis!" James said laughing.

Rachel blushed. "Uh I dunno if Sirius meant what he said."

"I meant it." Sirius muttered.

Rachel grinned. "Well then yes. This will shut Olivia up!"

Sirius lightly smiled. They had reached the marauders bedroom door.

"I'll just get some of my stuff." Rachel muttered going red. She walked down the corridor further into her room, Lily, Riley and Ashley right behind her.

"Oh my god!" Riley screamed once she shut the door. "You have to tell him tonight!"

Rachel tried to smile. "I can't believe it, this is it!"

"Do it!" Ashley said supportively.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rachel was sitting on Sirius's bed, feeling uncomfortable watching the marauders get undressed.

"Don't you dare look!" James yelled.

"I wouldn't want to!" Rachel yelled back.

Rachel tried to hide her grin when she found out that Sirius slept topless. Unfortunately James had spotted her grin.

"You can feel Sirius up in the night!" he said smiling. "He doesn't normally sleep topless."

"Shut it!" Rachel said. "This isn't funny! Nothing is going to happen!"

"That's not what you were saying before!" Peter muttered.

"That was for Simon's benefit!" Rachel yelled.

"So uh should I turn off the light?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. Rachel climbed into Sirius's bed and moved over so Sirius could get in. James turned off the light and climbed into his own bed. Rachel could just make out Sirius's figure getting closer to the bed. She felt the sheets go up as Sirius climbed in next to her.

Sirius was thankful the lights were turned off because he could feel himself going red. They were practically on top of each other. He was squashing Rachel slightly.

"Are you ok?" Rachel whispered in Sirius's ear. "You're panting!"

"He does that when he's nervous!" James yelled.

"Shut it!" Sirius yelled.

Rachel thought it was incredibly cute. "There's no need to be nervous, it's just me!" Rachel said. She lied down deeper into her pillow and placed reached out for Sirius's hand. She found it on his side. Rachel squeezed it. She was planning to tell Sirius tonight, she didn't know how she was going to do it. James's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Rach, if he touches you in any weird way I want you to scream really loudly!" James said laughing.

"James!" Rachel screamed. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"You might be surprised!" James said fairly.

"He's had a lot of experience!" Peter yelled from his bed.

Rachel could feel Sirius shift slightly. He let go of her hand, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Rachel now felt very uncomfortable. She could tell Sirius was nervous; he was half out of breath.

"Yeah," Remus admitted. "The amount of girls he's had in that bed is ridiculous!"

Rachel was now very curious. "Have you done it before?" she whispered in Sirius's ear.

"No. I don't want to do something I will regret the next night." he muttered back. He snuggled down further into the bed. Rachel joined him so both their heads were nearly completely covered by the sheets.

"Sirius, you're kind of squashing me." Rachel whispered trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "Here I'll move over." Sirius moved back. Before he knew what was going on, he toppled out of his own bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

Rachel snorted and began giggling.

"What's going on?" James asked annoyed. "At this rate we're going to be up all night!"

"Sirius fell out of bed!" Rachel said still giggling.

"It's not funny!" Sirius muttered from the floor.

"Yes it is!" Rachel giggled.

Remus got up in his flannel panamas and switched on the light. Rachel only laughed more as she found Sirius on the floor in a heap.

"Here let me give you a hand." Rachel muttered extending her arm.

Sirius grabbed her hand. "No, let me!" he said with a smirk. He pulled Rachel down from the bed. She screamed and landed right on top of Sirius.

Rachel and Sirius were now both laughing uncontrollably. James got up and switched off the light.

"Find your own way back to your bed, flirters!" he muttered looking silly wearing no glasses.

"Someone's in a bad mood!" Rachel laughed from the floor.

"So uh shall we get up?" Sirius asked.

Rachel jumped up and stood in the pitch dark. She could just make out Sirius's figure moving towards the bed. She followed.

Sirius leaped into his bed and moved as much as he could to let Rachel in.

"Better?"

"Yeah," she muttered, careful not to disturb anyone who was trying to sleep. "Sirius, I'm scared."

Sirius shuffled again. "I won't make a pass at you, don't worry!" Sirius said tying not to laugh.

Rachel all of a sudden began to heat up. "It's not that, Sirius, they set me up! I can't handle it anymore!"

Sirius began to panic. She couldn't give up, not before he had a chance to tell her his feelings. "Uh Rach, there's something I have to tell you." Sirius whispered.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Sirius hesitated and shuffled slightly. He couldn't do it now. What if she reacted badly and then went to sleep with Simon?

"Sirius, please." Rachel begged.

Sirius sighed. "It's just I care about you." Sirius muttered truthfully. That wasn't what he had planned to say.

"Oh Sirius, I know you do," Rachel muttered taking his hand.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," Sirius muttered, lightly squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Hay," Rachel said sensing Sirius suddenly getting upset. "I've got you looking out for me, I'm safe with you." Rachel muttered.

"Come here." Sirius said putting his arm over Rachel who was lying side on. He gently rested his arm over her middle, pulling her closer towards him. Rachel snuggled up next to him, letting all her feelings take her away. She grabbed hold of his arm, which was wrapped around her middle. She had never felt safer.

"Night." Rachel muttered.

"Wait," Sirius muttered. Rachel couldn't see anything; she wondered what on earth he was doing. Sirius moved his head in and kissed Rachel lightly on the check. "Good night kiss." He muttered.

* * *

Rachel lay awake, unable to sleep. Sirius still had his arms wrapped securely around her middle, Rachel's hand still in Sirius's. It was now 1:34. The moons light had made its way through a gap in the curtains. Rachel could see the outline of Sirius. He had kissed her again tonight, she didn't understand. She had to wake him, tell him what was going on.

"Sirius." She whispered. He didn't wake.

"Sirius!" she said thumping him on the chest. Sirius jerked awake. It took him a few seconds to register what was going on.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Rachel began to panic. She didn't know what to say. "Nothing, don't worry."

"Oh no!" Sirius whispered. "You have to tell me!"

"It's not important." Rachel muttered looking down.

"It must be important if you woke me up in the middle of the night." Sirius muttered.

"I need to tell you something, something I should have told you ages ago, but first I need to understand something." Rachel croaked.

Sirius took a firmer grip of Rachel's hand. "What's up?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "When we kissed, why did you blame it on the scenery?"

Sirius sighed. "When I wrote you those letters, why did you screw them up?"

Rachel shook her head, not knowing what she was getting herself into. "Why did you leave with Suzy and not me?"

"Why didn't you go to the ball with me?" Sirius shot back.

"Why were you pashing Megan instead of listening to me sing?" Rachel didn't know why Sirius was coming up with all these comebacks.

"Why were you hesitant when I asked you to spend Valentines Day with me?" Sirius snapped, now not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Why weren't you one of the first to say I looked good after I finished dieting?" Rachel said, trying to hold the tears in.

"Why did you let your emotions get in the way when we had a fight?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you pretend to hate me?"

"Why did you put me in a chicken outfit for a week?" Sirius asked.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Why were you a bitch to me all summer?" Sirius asked.

Rachel had now had enough. "Because you called me fat." She said. There, she had said it.

Sirius let go of her hand and just steered.

"I was there," Rachel sobbed now unable to keep the tears inside. She began mimicking her brother. "We could play Quidditch, me and Moony against you and Rach," Rachel spoke in a voice much like her brothers. "Oh great, now I have to team up with your fat sister!" Rachel yelled in Sirius's face.

Sirius lay, looking at Rachel, who looked incredibly hurt. He had no idea what to say.

"I didn't know." He muttered.

Rachel looked up at him "Well you do now!" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said sincerely.

"Sirius, listen. I haven't screwed up your letters; I keep them safe in a box. I didn't go to the ball with you because Megan persuaded me not to, and I was too dumb to let her do that. I was so happy that I was speechless when you asked me out on Valentines Day. I let my emotions get in the way because you were the only guy worth crying over. You were worth the pain! I put you in a chicken outfit because you did it to me." Rachel sobbed. "Now do you see? Have you ever wondered why I dieted and why you're the only person who doesn't know who I'm in love with?"

Rachel looked at Sirius. This was the first time she had seen him with tears in his eyes.

"But who are you in love with? I need to know."

Rachel got up from the bed. "Do you honestly not know?"

Sirius just steered at Rachel. He knew he had heard correctly. She had heard him, calling her fat. Then she tormented herself all year, making herself skinny. When all along Sirius thought she was beautiful the way she was. Sirius was speechless.

Rachel knew telling him was a mistake. He had reacted exactly like she had expected him to. To shocked to even talk. Rachel had now had enough.

"I've got to go." She muttered.

Before Sirius could stop her, tell her he loved her and that he would do anything to make it up to her, she had gone, out the door. It was highly unlikely she was going to return. Sirius lay down again. He had lost her.

Rachel walked down the stairs and into the kitchens. She had just basically told Sirius she loved him, and he was too shocked to even speak. Rachel had hoped he wouldn't have taken it bad. But she knew she had been kidding herself all this time, he was never interested.

As Rachel walked further into the kitchen, she found that she wasn't alone. Sitting on a stool, eating what looked like chocolate cereal was her father.

"Dad what are you doing?" Rachel asked wiping away her tears.

David looked up at his daughter. He could instantly tell she had been crying. "I couldn't sleep," David muttered. "What happened to you?"

Rachel took a seat next to her father. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Don't lie, you've been crying!"

Rachel sighed. "I'm in love."

"With who?" David asked. "Simon?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, no!"

"Oh, so then it has to be Sirius!"

Rachel didn't smile. "Dad, I can't cope! Stupid weeding. Stupid Simon, stupid Sirius. Dad I can't do it! The one guy I'm actually in love with doesn't love me back!"

David patted Rachel on the back. "Do you really love him?"

Rachel thought. "Yes."

"Then you have to be brave. Tell Sirius straight up. No more beating behind the bush! Tell him, before it's too late."

Rachel nodded. "But dad, I'm getting married."

David shook his head. "Your only getting married if you and Sirius weren't meant to be."

**Ah, I bet you all hate me now! I'm sorry, but I had to do that. Before anything else can happen, I had to get everything out in the open. Rach had to tell Sirius that she heard what he said and Sirius needed to ask Rach why she was hesitant, etc. I know some of you are like dying for Sirius and Rach to get together! But, good news… I've written the next chapter too! Yes, I'm on a roll! Next chapter is defiantly my favourite… I swear you will all like it! **

**Next Chapter – Ha, I can't say! But it will be called "Her happily ever after." I'll leave you guessing as to what's going to happen! heh. **


	22. Chapter 22 Her happily ever after

**Hi all! Thanks for all the reviews! I was shocked to see so many of them in my inbox! I was smiling for a day straight! The spelling mistake of** _wedding_**, that some of you picked up on…-**_slaps head-_** I felt like such a fool! But thanks for pointing it out! I appreciate it! I've started editing this fic to make it better. I've made some changes and I've put it all in Rach's province. I think it's easier to write that way and I can go into more detail about how she feels. I'll probably post it on here sometime soon and I'm planning on posting it on Harry Potter message boards.**

**Sadly, this is the second to last chapter! I think one more chapter after this, I will finish. I was thinking of doing a sequel, and I might. If not I will defiantly do a conclusion type thing! **

**So keep the reviews coming! (The more I get, the faster I post the last chapter!). I love this chappie to bits, it took me a while to get right! **

**Chapter 22 Her happily ever after**

Rachel spent the rest of the night sleeping in the kitchens. Her father had left as soon as he finished his cereal. Rachel didn't mind sleeping in the kitchens, alone.

After Rachel and Sirius's little bed incident Rachel had decided to keep clear from him. She didn't think there was much hope things would work out between them. Rachel now had no choice but to cooperate.

Olivia had confirmed all the big arrangements for the wedding and Rachel was told to return back to Hogwarts to study. Rachel didn't see how she was going to concentrate on her study with so much on her mind. It was the last dinner of the holidays. Rachel was pleased she could go back to Hogwarts; at least Simon wouldn't be there.

"Pass the potatoes please." James muttered. Riley dropped her knife and fork and handed James the potatoes.

Dinner was always quiet. Sirius had told James, Remus and Peter about the bed incident, who had all told him he was stupid, and Rachel had told Lily, Riley and Ashley. Sirius and Rachel had avoided each other for most of the holidays and had barely spoken.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Olivia asked.

Rachel frowned. "That doesn't concern you!"

Olivia frowned. "Well since we are all together, Simon would you like to do it now?"

Simon nodded. Rachel frowned more, not knowing what the hell was going on now. Before Rachel knew it, Simon was down on one knee, right next to her.

"Everything has been so busy that I forgot to give you this," he said opening a little black box.

Rachel gasped. Inside was a beautiful ring, which looked like it had cost a leg and an arm. There was no doubt about it. It was beautiful.

"It's gorgeous." Rachel muttered.

Sirius who was sitting opposite Rachel could get a clear view of the ring. He turned away and began scratching his hair uncomfortably; he couldn't bear seeing some man proposing to Rachel with a ring the size of a rock.

"But I'm not wearing it, ever." Rachel said surely.

"Rachel!" Kate screamed.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry. But he can't buy me. He's brought this ring, thinking he can temp me with money! I don't even love him, my heart belongs to someone else!"

"Someone who won't have you!" Olivia screamed.

Rachel looked over at Sirius who looked horrified. She couldn't bear seeing him like that.

"I'm not wearing it," she said simply.

"One more thing Rachel," Simon said, still on one knee on the ground. "I've arranged to spend my time at Hogwarts with you!" he said as if she hadn't refused to wear the ring.

Rachel didn't get how she couldn't irritate him.

Kate nodded. "We've arranged a party at Hogwarts in celebration of your marriage."

Rachel sat open mouthed, shocked. "Fine," she said simply. "Just don't expect me to cooperate.

* * *

As Rachel sat in her dorm back at Hogwarts, she doubted if her life could get any worse. She was engaged to some Frenchman, who was staying with her, watching her every move. She had NEWT's coming up and she doubted she would pass. But worse of all, Sirius hadn't talked for her for days. Rachel wondered what on earth was wrong with him.

Everything for the wedding had been planned. Rachel still was telling everyone that there wasn't going to be a wedding, but now she doubted that. Bridesmaids had been chosen, Olivia had picked out Rachel's weeding dress, a location had been set and all the invitations had been given out.

It was Saturday night; she was getting married in less than two weeks. Her mother had organized some kind of party for Rachel and Simon. Most of the castle was invited as well as lots of the public. If Olivia hadn't threatened her so much, Rachel wouldn't be going. Kate was also staying at Hogwarts. She had picked out a dress for Rachel to wear tonight. Rachel thought it was hideous. It was dark red and made her look fat all over again. Rachel was expected to dance with Simon and give a special talk. She doubted if she would do either.

It was 5:00. The party was to start in exactly one hour. This was Rachel's last chance to get out of this wedding, and she was going to try her hardest to make tonight a complete disaster. To make it a disaster she needed her friends.

Rachel rushed out of her dorm and into Lily's.

"Guys, I need your help!" Rachel screamed running into Lily's dorm. Riley was already dressed and now was doing Ashley's hair.

"Sure." Lily muttered.

"Riley, I need you to make me look so good that Sirius will finally notice what he's been missing out on!"

* * *

Rachel was instructed by her mother to be on time and welcome the guests into the great hall. Unfortunately Kate was out of luck. Rachel, Lily, Ashley and Riley came out from behind Lily's portrait at 6:10. They were already 10 minutes late.

Riley had done a fantastic job on Rachel. She had performed a spell on Rachel's pink, layered dress to make it tighter, Riley had done something with Rachel's blonde hair, making it have little ringlets at the bottom, and for once, Rachel was actually wearing makeup.

When the girls got to the great hall entrance, they found James, Remus, Peter and Sam waiting for them. The doors to the great hall were shut.

"Rach you look great," James said as he linked arms with Lily. "So do you Lils." He said kissing her lightly on the check.

"Where is Sirius?" Rachel asked disappointed.

"Inside." Remus muttered.

"Rach, you have to tell him properly!" James said. "Tonight!"

"I know James!" Rachel snapped. "It's a bit hard when I've got Olivia and mum breathing down my back!"

"Speaking of them, you have to get in there now!" James said pushing Rachel towards the doors.

Rachel now had no choice but to go through. She pushed the doors open. The bright light blinded her eyes. The hall was packed with people, young and old, all here to celebrate Rachel's engagement. There was a single spotlight, Rachel couldn't bare looking at it, to her, it felt like it had Sirius's name written all over it.

Rachel led her friends through the crowd who were all talking to each other, not aware that the bride to be was in the building. She looked at the front table. Her family, Simon and some of the Hogwarts teachers were sitting there too. She spotted the look on her mothers face, shocked and horrified. Rachel was now more determined to make this night a total mess.

"What are you wearing?" Kate barked at Rachel looking at her up and down.

"What does it look like? Monkey costume?" Rachel said giggling.

"What happened to the dress I brought you?" Kate snapped looking furious.

"Didn't like it." Rachel said simply.

Kate sighed. "Rachel this is your night, please try and cooperate."

Rachel shook her head and said nothing. Before Kate had another chance to open her mouth, Dumbledore had gotten on stage and had begun talking. Rachel ignored Dumbledore and searched the room for Sirius. She got a huge fright when she found him standing right next to James, both eyes on her. Rachel blushed and turned away.

* * *

Rachel had to admit, it hadn't gone too bad so far. There hadn't been any dancing, only talks. They were half an hour into the party and it was finally time to crack up the music and dance. The opening dance was for couples only. Lily and James instantly took the floor, as did Remus, Ashley, Riley, Sam, Peter and Monica.

Rachel clapped along on the side watching her friends sway slowly to the music. She refused to dance with Simon. Rachel wasn't the only person not dancing. Sirius was watching Rachel from across the dance floor, hoping she wouldn't crack before he had a time to tell her his feelings. He screwed it all up in the holidays and now it was his last chance.

After the third dance, everyone seemed to be in the party mood. Rachel was enjoying dancing with James to a slow song.

"He hasn't taken your eyes off you since you arrived." James muttered in Rachel's ear.

"I have to tell him don't I?" Rachel said. "Why can't he just come up to me?"

James nodded. "You will be surprised."

"Sure I will." Rachel replied bitterly.

"How you going to do it anyway?" James asked.

"I dunno," Rachel said as James spun her around. "However I do it, I'm going to have to make it crystal clear!"

"Or I could always knock him over the head with a club. It might knock some sense into him."

"Not a bad idea!"

Rachel had made her way around the hall, dancing with what seemed like every boy and man apart Simon and Sirius. She was having a great time. But the fun was about to end. It was time for more speeches.

Rachel sat in the middle of the table, next to her brother and her friends. James promised her nothing bad was going to happen, Rachel believed him.

Once Olivia had finished bloating, it was Simon's turn to talk, then after Simon Rachel was made to get up.

Simon got up on stage and began to talk. Rachel now had the chance to be as rude as possible.

"When I first laid eyes on Rachel," Simon began in his French accent. "I knew she was the one," Rachel coughed loudly. "I love everything about her. She brightens my day and makes me so happy," Rachel snorted loudly making several people in the crowd smirk. "I've fallen in love with her, and I know she loves me back."

Rachel had heard enough. She couldn't take it anymore. "Whatever!" she yelled slapping her fist down on the table, letting everyone know she didn't agree with Simon's words.

Simon bowed and walked off stage, ignoring Rachel's laughs, snorts and comments. Rachel watched as Kate got on stage, she knew what was coming now.

"Thank you Simon," Kate beamed. "It is now time for us to watch Simon and Rachel dance together."

Rachel looked hopelessly at James, as she did, she caught Sirius's gaze who was looking petrified.

"I think I will pass." Rachel said confidentially and very loudly, hoping Sirius would hear that she didn't want to dance.

Kate shot an apologetic glance at the crowd and gave Rachel a stern look. "Don't be silly dear."

Rachel shook her head. "No." she said stubbornly.

The crowd sniggered. Rachel beamed.

"Rachel, dance now!" Olivia hissed.

Rachel got up swiftly with a look that could kill. She shot a filthy look at her mother and walked onto the dance floor where Simon was standing.

Music began to play and Simon pulled Rachel close to him, holding her so tight Rachel was actually scared.

Sirius looked at Rachel who was dancing elegantly with Simon. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. He hung his head low, saving himself the emotional heartbreak.

"Are you going to try kissing me again?" Rachel snapped.

Simon tightened his grip on Rachel, digging his nails into her back. "We are getting married whether you like it or not! And as soon as we are, I'm taking you to France away from your rude brother and that Black boy who you think you have a chance with!"

"You don't even know Sirius!" Rachel hissed.

"I know him well enough to tell that he's given up on you!" Simon snapped.

"What the hell are you on about?" Rachel asked rudely.

"Oh please! The way he used to do anything for you, to protect you. Now he's on the sideline, watching, doing nothing."

"Fool!" Rachel yelled. "He was never into me!"

Simon ignored her and grabbed Rachel's head, kissing her. Rachel spluttered trying to get Simon off her. The crowd had gone completely silent. Simon finally pulled his lips off Rachel's. Rachel gathered up some spit in her mouth and shot in at Simon's face, hitting him directly on the nose. Simon slowly wiped the spit away, looking furious. He grabbed Rachel tightly by the hands and began to dance again as if nothing had happened.

Rachel look up at James and gave him a piecing look as if to say 'get me out of here!' James caught onto Rachel's glare and swiftly got up, walking into the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the yells from his mother. He gave Simon a killer look. Instantly Simon let go.

Rachel looked down at her arms. There were marks. She was aware that every pair of eyes was on her. Before she could think of any other trouble to cause, Olivia had come rushing over, dragging Rachel back on stage.

The crowed, all wearing identical smirks began to dance to the music, like nothing had happened. Rachel's family, friends and teachers got down from the high table and began to dance.

"What he hell were you doing?" Olivia hissed.

Rachel smirked. "Nothing."

Olivia looked like steam would come out of her nose any minute now. "After this song you are expected to talk for a while."

Rachel nodded. "I'm well aware of that."

Olivia didn't smile. "Why are you so miserable?"

"Because this isn't what I want!" Rachel screamed.

Olivia didn't have time to open her fat mouth again. The music had stopped and Rachel was expected up on stage. Rachel gave Olivia a sarcastic smile before making her way on stage. She knew what she was going to do.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming tonight," Rachel scanned the crowd and spotted her friends in a bunch together in the middle. With them was Sirius, looking at Rachel. "I want to tell you a story," Rachel could see James beaming at her. " I've told myself that true love is like a piano, first you must play by the rules, and then you must forget the rules and play by your heart. For my entire life I've played by the rules, I've accepted that he dates other girls; I have never held a strong grudge. I learnt the awful truth that he wouldn't be interested in me. So I changed, to this," Rachel said pointing at herself. "But as time past, I forgot the rules and I thought about what my heart was telling me to do. I played by my heart, and my heart told me to get up on stage here tonight and speak the truth," Rachel looked at Sirius. "If I get my way tonight, Simon will be history and I will get my happily ever after. The happily ever after I've been told I deserve," Rachel had tears in her eyes, she couldn't keep it in anymore, but she had to try. "At the last ball I went to, I sang a song, in that song I told him I loved him, unfortunately he was out in the corridor pashing a girl," the crowd gasped. Rachel saw Sirius look to the ground. "This boy asked me if I would sing it again, and I don't see the point in beating behind the bush, singing trying to make a point when he hasn't picked up on any of my hints. So if I do actually get married, he has to know that I love him."

Throughout most of the talk, Rachel had kept eye contact with Sirius. That talk was it, she was done. Now the ball was in his court.

Sirius watched Rachel up on stage, ignoring the applause from the crowd. It was as if it was only the two of them in the room. The chemistry was that strong. Sirius had listened to every word that escaped Rachel's mouth and he finally understood. All year Rachel had been in love with him. And all he had been was a fool. He had lost her too many times already; he wasn't going to do it again.

The crowd's applause slowly died down. Rachel didn't dare look at her parents or Simon. She kept her eyes fixed on Sirius, her feet securely glued to the stage floor, not wanting to move. To Rachel's horror, Sirius was looking at her as if she was a ghost. He didn't move, smile or make any kind of movement at all; he just stood there with a face of terror that could only mean one thing in Rachel's mind.

Rachel stood on the stage for another whole minute. Sirius still hadn't moved. The marauders and the girls stood looking between Sirius and Rachel. In Rachel's eyes it looked like this was Sirius's way of saying he wasn't interested. She shook her head slowly in disbelief. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Sirius had tried to tell her he didn't love her and Rachel was too dumb to listen; now she was paying for it.

Rachel jumped down from the stage, not giving a damn that people were still watching her. She grabbed the hem of her dress and ran out of the doors, running out into the corridor, not stopping until she was sure she was out of site.

The great hall doors opened, just seconds after Rachel had left. Rachel expected it was James or Riley. She wasn't expecting Sirius, but here he was. He closed the doors and took a step forward, so he was closer to Rachel. Rachel looked at him. His face didn't show terror, it didn't show anything. Rachel wondered if Sirius had meant to show a look of terror.

"It took me 5 seconds after you slammed that door for me to realize that I don't want to lose you again," Sirius said, his voice very strong considering the way he looked. "All year I've known we have a connection, I tried to deny it, and it worked for a while. Now it won't work. Remember what I told you, if I look at a girl and say there hot, I'm looking at their body. If I say there pretty I'm looking at their face. If I say there beautiful I'm looking at their heart. To me, you are beautiful; you always have been and always will. You're the only girl who I can talk openly to about anything, you're the only one who makes me laugh so much I nearly piss my pants, you're the only one who lights up my day when no one else can. I made a mistake calling you fat, and I'm sorry. Rach, it has taken me so long to get it right, but I've fallen in love with you." Sirius said trying to make some kind of expression that didn't resemble a stunned mullet.

"And you expect me to just fall into your arms and cry? And we go and live happily ever after? Like I've always wanted?" Rachel sobbed.

"Yes." Sirius said now flushing a light smile.

A smile broke loose on Rachel's face, the tears turned to tears of happiness. Rachel ran, and jumped into Sirius's arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his middle and her arms around his neck. She placed her head on his shoulder, letting him stroke her hair and her back softly.

Rachel lifted her head and looked into Sirius's eyes, their faces inches apart.

"You have no idea how long I've waited." Rachel whispered.

"Oh I do." Sirius whispered back.

Rachel leaned forward. Their lips were barely two centimeters apart. Rachel felt a gentle, lingering touch of Sirius's lips of hers. Both could feel each other's hesitation, as they touched, as if they were taking the time to memorize the exact feeing. Rachel slowly opened her mouth and let Sirius kiss deeper. Sirius felt the connection and felt Rachel's mouth open slightly, obviously wanting him to kiss her more.

Sirius and Rachel stood like this for what seemed like an eternity. Rachel still clung around Sirius. They finally broke apart, smiling at each other. Sirius kissed Rachel lightly on the nose. A larger smile flickered on his face. He slowly dropped Rachel to the ground.

"I know it doesn't match Simon's ring but I brought this for you." Sirius said furiously digging deep into his pocket and pulling out a red box. He opened it.

Rachel gasped. Inside was the Bracelet she spotted at the Jewelry store in Hogsmade.

"Oh Sirius!" Rachel sobbed. "When did you get it?"

"I went back the next day to get it for you," He muttered taking the bracelet, wrapping it around Rachel's wrist and fastening it up. "I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered back.

"And I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a blind arse. I've known all along, I just didn't think you felt the same way." Sirius muttered.

"It's ok," Rachel mumbled. "I'm just glad you didn't blame it on the scenery again!" Rachel laughed.

Sirius blushed. "It wasn't really the scenery. I felt something, I honestly did."

"So did I." Rachel muttered.

"I've got one more job to do." Sirius said.

"What?"

"I remember you telling me that you wished you were dancing under a spotlight with everyone watching. Let's do it." Sirius said.

"Now?" Rachel asked.

Sirius nodded. He grabbed Rachel's hand and walked at her side back through the doors.

People were dancing merrily to the music. Rachel wasn't surprised to see the marauders, Lily, Riley and Ashley waiting right next to the door. They all looked from Sirius and Rachel's hands to their faces, which had smiles plastered on them, and they instantly knew.

"Ahh!" Riley screamed grabbing Rachel in a bone-crushing hug. "Finally!" she screamed. Rachel smiled and hugged her friend.

"Congrats, Padfoot." James said patting his friend on the back while the girls were in one big hug.

Rachel got out of the hug and walked up to James.

"Are you happy?" James asked his little sister.

"Happiest I've ever been!" Rachel sobbed happily throwing herself at James.

"Oomph!" James muttered patting her little sister on the back.

Rachel let James go and joined hands with Sirius again, who was still smiling, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"Finally!" James yelled. "She's liked you since third year Padfoot!"

Rachel hit him playfully on the arm.

"Third year?" Sirius asked shocked.

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"Then you've defiantly waited too long!" Sirius said happily. "Come on." Sirius led her onto the middle of the dance floor. James and Riley went to back the crowd away saying it was an emergency.

A slow song began to play and a spotlight found Sirius and Rachel on the dance floor. Sirius softly placed his arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel rested her arms on Sirius's shoulders and the pair of them began to dance.

Rachel felt like she was in one of her dreams. Nearly the whole school was watching her dance under the spotlight. She couldn't believe it.

"There's just so much I haven't told you." Sirius muttered in her ear.

"Like?" Rachel asked curious.

"All the times I put my arm around you or held you hand, I felt something go through me. Whenever I saw you crying or looking sad, it nearly killed me. When we hugged that time in the great hall I was so close to kissing you. When I was at the ball, surrounded around other girls, I looked instantly for you, and when I found you, you were the most beautiful girl there. When we were in bed together, it felt so natural. Being around you feels so right."

Rachel looked up, deep into his eyes. "Sirius," she whispered.

"And I am really sorry," Sirius muttered.

Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," Sirius whispered. "I need you to know that even before you dieted that I thought you were beautiful."

Rachel smiled. "Aw Sirius,"

"I love you, and together we are going to get through this wedding." Sirius said.

Rachel smiled. "Together," she muttered.

"Forever. I will never let you go." He said twirling Rachel around a couple of times then quickly pulled her in close. He leaned in and kissed her again, right under the spotlight.

The crowd began to cheer. Rachel looked up at Sirius, her face basically shouting out happiness. The heartbreak had paid off. This was her happily ever after.

**Awe! Defiantly my favorite chapter! I was going to put a Simon's, Kate's and Olivia's reaction in here, but I felt I needed to give Sirius and Rach a moment! It might have felt like I had rushed this chapter a bit, but I really wanted to get them together, I just couldn't wait any longer! Heh! So tell me what you think, please!**

**Next Chapter – Sirius and Rach have to deal with Olivia's new rules and must find ways around them. Both of them are beginning to give up hope, completely when Sirius has a brilliant idea. **


	23. Chapter 23 Make a wish, take a chance,

Maraudergirl7 – Thanks for all your reviews!**-hugs-** You want Rachel to break Simon's nose? Heh. There might be a few fist swings in this chappie!

eskimo'sRsxy – Ha! Thanks for all your reviews! I love French too! Although I'm not very good! Thanks for the French swearwords; I'll use it sometime!

LJ4everMaraudersRoc – Ha! I think it's what everyone's been waiting for!

msdannygirl23 – Thanks! Ha, It made a lot of people cry, including me!

WhiteCamellia – ha. Good spotting. I got the idea from the parent trap. I love that movie to bits and I just couldn't not do it! heh!

lillith potter – ha yip. Rachel still has to deal with Simon and Co in this chappie. I hope you'll like it.

GG – Thanks for your review! I think a lot of people want to see how it ends!

DrAcOzGaL4eVeR – heh! Thanks for all your reviews! Yeah, I agree it is very cute!

CaptainOats+PrincessSparkle – Yeah, it's sad that it's the end. I kind of want to make a sequel, but I don't know yet! It made you cry? Aw!

Heenie – Thanks for your lovely review! Yeah, I'm a terrible speller, but I've got a BETA to read over the fic! Yay!

4BlOnDiE4 – ha! Thanks so much!

jessie xxx – yeah I agree. Defiantly the best chapter!

Chloe – ha. You've missed a lot, lovie!

Yume-dream – ha, yeah life isn't much of a fairytale, sadly! Thanks so much for your reviews!

Jetsetter101 – Thanks. Yes I have another fic posted here, it's a comedy. The writing is a disaster, because I wrote it when I was ten, but it's really funny! I'm in the middle of writing another marauder fic that I should have posted soon and I'm starting another Sirius/OC! Add me to your author alert list and you'll be sent an email telling you when I've started another fic!

auroramoon 101 – Awe Thanks!

Kitaluvshp – yeah. I wanted to give Rach and Sirius a moment, before hell breaks loose! Thanks so much for your review!

Teresa Hughes – Yah, I loved that scene too!

song for lost love x – Thankies!

Zeppelin Girl – Yay! My fic kicks ass! Ha! Thanks!

The Lady Luthien – Yip, Simon is pretty weird!

KingKhan Thanks!

eponine344 – Awe thanks! Yeah, I've been told I make the characters seem so real!

lkwREADer – Woah, it took you 3 hours to read through the fic! Ha! Glad you like it!

Inuyashas Lady – Haha! Thanks!

nobody's listenin' – Thank you, lovie.

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry if I missed anyone out! **

**-Tear- last chappie! It's quite long too! I am still thinking about a sequel. I am currently writing a marauder fic when they go on holiday. Heh, I can just imagine Sirius trying to work a can opener. And I'm also thinking of starting a new Sirius/OC fic! Yay! So look out for them!**

**Chapter 23 – Make a wish, take a chance, make a change.**

As the music of the song ended, Rachel wished it would just go on and on. The dance, the kiss, everything had been stored as the happiest moment of her life. She looked around her. She didn't know if it was seeing Riley crying happily or Lily and James with their arm around each other smiling broadly, or if it was Sirius's happy face looking right at her.

Rachel for the first time since coming back into the hall, looked at the front table. Her father was beaming, unable to hide his grin. Rachel quickly took her eyes off her dad because Simon had up from his seat, closely followed by Kate. Olivia wasn't even at the table. Rachel jumped slightly as she saw Olivia pacing towards her and Sirius, still in the middle of the dance floor with a disgusted look on her face. Rachel wasn't going to let anyone ruin her moment.

"Stay with me." Rachel whispered to Sirius as she grabbed his hand and stepped closer to him.

Sirius squeezed her hand. "Course." He muttered.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia hissed not bothering to keep her voice down.

"I can't get married, sorry," Rachel said not sounding sorry at all. "I've found a reason." Rachel said looking up at Sirius.

Olivia scowled. Kate and Simon had arrived. "She says she can't get married because she's with Black." Olivia said looking at Rachel and Sirius's hands, which were firmly together.

"Oh honestly Rachel," Kate said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't drag Sirius into this!"

"Argg!" Rachel yelled in frustration. "Sirius and me are together!"

"But we are getting married!" Simon complained.

"No we are not!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, you and Sirius are not to see each other. You have to understand that we are taking this wedding very seriously!" Olivia said calmly.

Rachel slowly shook her head. Her and Sirius had only just got together; Rachel wasn't going to let her mother take that away from her. "You can't make me stop seeing him!"

"You will find that we can," Kate muttered. "You won't be alone with Sirius, you will only see him in classes and at meal times."

Rachel's eyes widened. She could feel Sirius's hand shuffle slightly. She grabbed an even firmer grip on it.

"Whether we see each other or not, we still love each other!" Rachel said truthfully.

"I really think you should stop this little joke, Rachel!" Simon said coolly.

"It's not a joke!" Rachel yelled. "You know what? Who's stopping Sirius and me leaving right now? This is our night, our special night. I don't want it ruined!"

Kate opened and closed her mouth several times before letting Rachel and Sirius walk right on out of the hall.

"Why did you let her go?" Simon asked confused.

"I couldn't stop her even if I tried. This won't go on much longer. Rachel can be difficult to adjust to… uh changes." Kate muttered uncertainly.

* * *

"She can't do this!" Rachel yelled hopelessly once her and Sirius were back in the entrance hall. "She can't stop me seeing you!" 

"Hay, hay," Sirius muttered wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her close. "As much as I hate to deceive your mum, after all she's done for me, I will find a way to see you. I'm a marauder after all!"

Rachel looked up at him and smiled. "You better! Because I couldn't live without you."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I couldn't live without you either."

"Do you want to go back to the commonroom?" Rachel asked.

* * *

"Ahem." 

Rachel shifted slightly on the couch. It took her a few moments to register what was going on. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she could feel the sun coming through the window. That never happened! Her dorm had dark blue curtains! Rachel felt a firmer grasp around her middle. This made her open her eyes. She looked at the pair of arms that were holding her around the middle and instantly recognized them as Sirius's. She them remembered the actions of last night. After the ball, Sirius and Rachel had headed back to the dorm and had fallen asleep together on the couch next to the fire. Rachel now was curious as to who had woken her up from her sleep.

Much to her annoyance, her mother, Olivia and Simon were standing over her with the same horrid expression on their face. Rachel was tempted to close her eyes and hope they would go away, but she had avoided the problem all last night, she couldn't escape it anymore.

"Sirius!" Rachel hissed in his ear.

Sirius shuffled and lifted his head to see the problem. He didn't let go of Rachel.

"Oh." He muttered as he saw Kate, Olivia and Simon standing above him and his love.

"Nice of you to greet us!" Rachel said slowly getting up from the couch, careful not to let go of Sirius incase Simon grabbed her. "But if you would excuse us?" she asked smiling deceitfully at the three faces of terror.

"Oh not you don't!" Olivia barked pushing Rachel back onto the couch, making her land right on top of Sirius. Sirius just smiled and kindly welcomed Rachel's kiss.

"I thought I told you last night that I'm not getting married!" Rachel said between kisses.

"We have to set some rules." Kate said calmly.

"No we don't!" Rachel said ignoring her mother completely and only concentrating on Sirius.

"Rachel look over here!" Olivia yelled waving her hands helplessly.

Rachel reluctantly stopped kissing Sirius and looked to Olivia. "Make it quick."

Right," Olivia said briskly. "You are no longer allowed to see Sirius until after the wedding,"

"You can't do that!" Rachel interjected.

Olivia pretended Rachel had said nothing and carried on. "Every night you are expected to help me with the wedding plans and spent time with Simon, get to know him better!"

"NO WAY!" Rachel said jumping up from the couch.

"Sirius, I think it's time for you to go." Olivia said ignoring Rachel's dance if fury.

Sirius nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rachel yelled as she stopped dancing. She ran up to Sirius who was near the portrait hole.

"I have to go." Sirius whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Love you." Rachel whispered kissing Sirius on the lips quickly before watching him disappear out of the portrait hole.

"I love him!" Rachel yelled turning back around and facing her mother, cousin and fiancée. "You can't do this!" she said stubbornly.

"You don't love him!" Simon said as if loving Sirius was impossible. "I mean I'm sure he's a nice guy, but you and me are suited for each other!"

"Damn right he's a nice guy!" Rachel yelled.

"Then don't bring him into this!" Simon yelled back.

"Right," Kate said standing up, obviously not wanting to be apart of the new Simon/Rachel argument. "We will leave you two along!"

"Right." Olivia said jumping up at the chance to leave. She followed Kate out the portrait.

"He's a marauder!" Rachel yelled once her mother and cousin were gone. "You don't want to mess with one of them!"

"What the hell is a marauder?" Simon asked in his posh accent.

"Never mind!" Rachel yelled impatiently not wanting to explain what a marauder is and what it does. "The point is, you had better watch out!"

"Ha!" Simon yelled not looking imitated at all. "Well look, I've got you all to myself! A marauder can't be that bad! Why don't you show me around?"

Rachel frowned. "No."

"Fine," Simon muttered moving closer to Rachel. "We can always make out."

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Rachel yelled warningly.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Simon asked moving closer.

Rachel thought. Not knowing what else to do, she pulled her arm back and slammed Simon right in the nose.

Within seconds, Simon's nose was pouring blood everywhere. He moved away from Rachel, looking as though she had finally gotten to him.

"I think you've broken my nose." He muttered.

"Good!" Rachel yelled.

"Not to worry," he said getting out his wand and pointing it at his nose, muttering a spell. "I got taught a simple spell, just incase I needed it, from your cousin in fact!"

"Olivia told you a spell to repel a broken nose?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"Yeah, great help!" he said moving closer to Rachel again. "So where were we?"

Rachel was now so furious with Simon and Olivia, and just everyone, she stood, not knowing what to do. She wanted a spell that was irreversible. Then it came to her. It was brilliant. She quickly got out her wand and pointed it at Simon.

Again, within seconds, the brown suit Simon was once wearing had turned yellow and sprouted feathers. Not long after that did he grow a beak and have webbed feet. Rachel had put Simon into a chicken suit, exactly like Sirius had done to her. She would have loved to do the spell right before the wedding, but surely Olivia would kill her.

"What the hell?" Simon yelled looking down at himself.

"Handy spell," Rachel said slipping her wand away. "Sirius and James taught me that one!"

"Oh off course it was Black's idea!" Simon said bitterly.

"Well I'm off to enjoy the rest of my day with my boyfriend!" Rachel said beginning to walk out of the portrait hole. It was as if there was an invisible wall there, because she couldn't get through. Then it occurred to her as she tried barging through the wall, her mother or Olivia had probably thought she would want to escape, so they blocked her from getting out!

"Argg!" Rachel said not giving up trying to push through the door. She charged at it one more time, but the wall had obviously had enough and pushed Rachel, making her fly half way across the commonroom and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Get off me!" Rachel yelled pushing Simon away from her. "I can get up myself!" she said getting herself up. "This is great! I'm stuck with you!"

* * *

That afternoon had defiantly been the worst of Rachel's life. Gryffindor students had come in and out all day; after all it was their commonroom too! But only Rachel couldn't manage to get out and Sirius couldn't get it. What got Rachel was Simon didn't feel intimidated by the chicken outfit at all. Rachel didn't know how to scare him off. 

It was late, Rachel and Simon were the only two people left in the commonroom. Lily had come in earlier to say Sirius was staying on the couch in her room because the portrait wouldn't let him in. Now with no one here, bar Simon, Rachel wondered where he was going to sleep.

"Where the hell are you sleeping tonight?" Rachel asked rudely.

"With you." Simon said with a smirk.

"You are not!" Rachel snapped.

"Well, Honey," Simon said emphasizing the word 'honey'. "I am sleeping in your bed, where you sleep I don't know!"

"I'll sleep on the floor then!" Rachel said and with a toss of her hands, she marched up the stairs into her dorm.

Riley and Ashley were already asleep. Rachel changed into her pajamas silently. Without a word, she laid down on the hard floor, not bothering about blankets.

Simon climbed into Rachel's bed and moved over, offering Rachel a space next to him. Rachel frowned and turned her head. She couldn't even bare looking at him. She supposed she would have to get used to it, she was marrying the dude in less than a week.

* * *

Rachel stirred lightly. She was half dozing. It was very hard to actually get sleep while sleeping on the hard floor. She was just about to doze off completely when she heard a tap at the window. 

Rachel, half shaken by the racket on the window lifted her head to see what was making the noise.

Even though it was dark, she could make out exactly what was outside. Looking right into the window, sitting on a broomstick, was Sirius. Rachel beamed the instant she saw him. She rushed to open the window, trying not to wake anyone up.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed as she opened the window slightly.

"We're going on a date," Sirius whispered. "Now get dressed!" he said now smiling broadly.

Rachel didn't need telling twice. She rushed to the floor, where she had left her jeans and black tank and quickly slipped them on, fully aware that Sirius was probably looking at her getting changed. She didn't care, as long as Simon didn't wake up.

Rachel rushed over to the window and jumped onto the windowsill. Sirius turned the broom around so Rachel could jump on the back. Not very experienced with jumping on the back of brooms from windowsills, it took Rachel a while to get on. When finally she was sitting on the broom, she moved closer to Sirius, wrapping her arms tightly around him so she wouldn't fall off.

"Told you I would find a way!" Sirius said.

"I know," Rachel muttered resting her head on Sirius's shoulder. "It's been horrible."

"I bet," Sirius whispered. "I couldn't help but notice Simon had a beak, what happened?"

Rachel laughed. "I put him in the chicken outfit, after I tried to break his nose!"

"Bet he didn't like that!" Sirius said feeling proud.

"He didn't seem to mind at first, then I told him James and you taught me it, then he turned sour!" Rachel giggled.

"Ha!" Sirius said feeling proud. "Well, were here!" Sirius said flying down.

As Sirius got closer to the ground, Rachel could make out where they were. Sirius had flown to the lakefront. Set out on the sand was a little table set out with two chairs around it. The sand was surrounded with little lights that were very dim so it didn't look like anyone was here. On the table was a little basket.

"Sirius." Rachel whispered amazed.

Sirius landed the broom and walked onto the sand. "Surprise." He muttered extending his hand for Rachel to take.

Rachel grabbed his hand and let Sirius take her to the table. "You can be so sweet when you want to!"

"I would have taken you somewhere nice, but all the restaurants are closed." Sirius muttered sitting Rachel down then sitting himself down opposite her.

"This is better than any restaurant." Rachel said happily gazing around again.

"Well I've got Butterbeer." Sirius said reaching into the basket.

Rachel smiled as Sirius handed her a bottle.

"Is this what you do for all the girls you take out?" Rachel asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Sirius laughed. "This is the first time I've done something like this!"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "This is our first proper date after all!"

"True!" Rachel said pondering. "I love you." Rachel said after a while.

"I wonder how many times we've said that to each other!" Sirius said laughing.

"Not enough." Rachel muttered standing up and walking over to Sirius. She swiveled him around so she could sit on his lap. Deciding they only had the night, she wanted to make the most of it. Rachel grabbed Sirius around the neck, pulling him close to her and began kissing him.

For five whole minutes Sirius and Rachel made out. Rachel came up for another breather.

"Officially the best date ever!" she said half out of breath.

"It's not over yet," Sirius muttered. "Have you seen the whole Hogwarts ground at night from the skies?"

Rachel shook her head curiously.

"Well you're about to!" Sirius said lifting Rachel off him and leading her back to the broomstick. "We're going for a ride."

"Charmer." Rachel muttered kissing Sirius again.

"I know," Sirius said between kisses. "Come on."

Sirius and Rachel mounted the broomstick and before Rachel could think twice, Sirius had kicked off for the ground.

It was much better than riding alone. While Rachel was up in the skies, she forgot all about the wedding. In fact, unless they talked about, when Rachel was with Sirius, she forgot about the wedding completely. Sirius gave her this feeling that no one else could give her, and she couldn't help but think he was the one for her.

* * *

For the entire week it was the same. Every night Sirius would fly to Rachel's window to take her out somewhere. Every night it would be somewhere new and romantic. Lily, Riley and Ashley were always interested as to where Sirius had taken Rachel. 

It was a bright Saturday morning and Rachel was pleased to be spending it with her friends. It was the weekend before the wedding; Simon was too busy with preparations to spend time with Rachel.

"One week," Rachel muttered pacing around Lily's dorm. "This isn't supposed to be happening!"

"Are you going to actually do it?" Riley asked who was plumped comfortably on a sofa.

"Like I have a choice," Rachel replied bitterly. "Olivia will have to drag me down the isle though."

"What about Sirius?" Lily asked.

"I dunno," Rachel muttered. She stopped pacing and sat down on the remaining chair. "I love him. I really do. What am I supposed to do?"

"Run away?" Ashley suggested.

"And live happily ever after," Rachel muttered dreamily. "That's a dream. It won't happen."

"Is Sirius even going to the wedding?" Riley asked.

"I think so," Rachel replied. "We were talking about how we can make it a total disaster last night."

"What are you planning?" Ashley asked.

"Can't say!" Rachel said laughing. "If I get my way, we aren't even going to get a chance to do it because there won't be a wedding!" Rachel said. Her expression didn't look hopeful. She had begun to give up hope.

* * *

Just in the next room, talking about the exact same subject were the marauders. 

"We have to think of something!" James said desperately.

"You're telling me!" Sirius moaned. "I've been thinking ideas over in my head for ages now!"

"Maybe she could just divorce Simon?" Peter added.

"And do you expect me to just stand by in the meantime?" Sirius snapped.

"Stupid idea." Peter muttered.

"It's next weekend. If we are going to do anything, we better think fast!" Remus said calmly.

"Padfoot, do you actually love her, like die for her love her?" James asked stupidly.

"Yes." Sirius replied almost instantly.

"Then maybe you should talk to my dad."

Sirius gave him a very confused look. "Why?"

"Think." James replied.

Sirius's confused expression vanished and was replaced with a look of disbelief. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before. It was so obvious, and it was the only way.

"Ok." Sirius whispered.

Without wasting anymore time, Sirius got up and headed towards the door. He needed a fireplace to travel to the Potter mansion. The closest one was in Lily and James's commonroom.

Sirius descended down the last of the stairs and sprinted over to the fireplace. Half out of breath; he grabbed the pot of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. He bent his head down and stepped in, shouting 'Potter Mansion!'

* * *

Sirius returned later that evening with an excited but worried look on his face. He had spent an hour and a half talking to Mr. Potter and he had a plan. Now all he had to do was set everything up. 

That same Saturday night, like always, Sirius flew up to Rachel's window to get her and take her somewhere new and exciting.

Simon was already asleep and snoring horribly loud. Rachel had lay on the floor for what seemed like hours before she saw Sirius's shadow appear at the window.

"Finally!" Rachel said opening up the door. She noticed Sirius was dressed in a proper looking suit. "What's with the suit?" Rachel asked quickly.

"I'll tell you later," Sirius said. "Get dressed, quick!"

Rachel ran around to her wardrobe, wanting to find something formal to match Sirius's suit. Not thinking about how difficult riding on a broomstick in a dress would be, Rachel got into one of Riley's knee length blue dresses that she had borrowed and ran back to join Sirius.

"So where are we going tonight?" Rachel asked wrapping his arms around Sirius as he flew off.

"You'll see." Sirius replied rather nervously.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with the suit?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet." Sirius answered.

The way Sirius had acted through the entire ride to wherever they were heading, Rachel wondered if he was planning to break up with her. He seemed very distant and nervous, which was very unlike him.

"We're here." Sirius whispered flying down.

It was defiantly the most impressive looking place Rachel had been with Sirius. There wasn't any tables or chairs, or even blankets to snuggle into. It was a sandy place somewhere around by the lake with little mountains behind the sandy shore.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked as Sirius took off his shoes and walked into the middle of the sandy shore.

"I'm fine." Sirius muttered.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

Sirius let out a bark type laugh. "Honey, that's the last thing I'm doing!" Sirius said extending his hand. "Come here."

Rachel who hadn't had time to put on some shoes, trotted happily over to Sirius's welcoming arm.

"Then why all the mysteriousness?"

"I have to do something." Sirius said looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Ok." Rachel replied uncertainly.

"But before I do, I want you to take into account the scenery and everything, because you have to remember this forever," Sirius said slightly stepping away from Rachel.

Rachel nodded looking around the sandy shore and at the lake.

"And more importantly I need you to know that I'm not just doing this because it's the only way or because I feel I have to. I was planning to do it anyway, because I love you."

Rachel nodded again, more surely. She had no idea what Sirius was going to do. It half scared her that he was going to do something stupid. Before Rachel could think anymore about Sirius acting stupid, he had begun to speak again.

"When I first saw you I was afraid to meet you. When I first met you, I was afraid to hold you. When I first held you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you to Simon, or anyone. You're my everything and if I lost you I would have nothing. I will love you till I die and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Sirius slowly pulled a small black box from the inside of his suit pocked and bent down on one knee. "Rach Potter, will you marry me?" he said opening the small box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

Rachel let out a loud gasp, shocked. The surprise had now left her and all Rachel could feel was happiness. Here he was, the man of her dreams, down on one knee, offering his hand in marriage.

"Yes." Rachel whispered, grinning so wide it hurt.

Sirius's grinned, just as wide as Rachel and carefully slid the ring on Rachel's finger. He stood up in silence and pulled Rachel closer to him. Rachel looked into Sirius's eyes, the eyes she could look at forever and get lost in.

"Kiss me already!" she muttered.

Sirius didn't need telling twice. He wrapped his arms around Rach and pulled her even closer, obeying her orders to kiss her. Rachel was left breathless while she kissed Sirius.

"We're getting married!" Rachel said in a girly voice after breaking apart from Sirius. "Actually getting married!"

"I know!" Sirius said wrapping his arms around Rachel again. "I can't believe it."

"Neither!" Rachel whispered.

"I didn't think you would say yes."

"I never thought, in a million years that you would ask!" Rachel added.

"I love you Rach, I was going to ask eventually."

"I love you too," Rach said kissing Sirius lightly on the lips. Then rapidly a terrible thought came into Rachel's mind. "Mum, dad, Olivia, Frenchie. How am I going to tell them?"

Sirius lightly smiled. "Just tell them."

"They won't understand!"

"I bet they would."

Rachel let out a low laugh. "Simon? Understand? Olivia cut me slack? Never!"

"They would."

"How would you know?"

"I talked to your dad."

Rachel steered at Sirius. "You talked to dad?"

"I asked him for permission." Sirius said.

"You did?" Rachel asked letting out a grin.

"He told me I should have done it sooner."

"That will be right!" Rachel said giving Sirius another, stronger kiss.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked slightly out of breath.

"For being you," Rachel said grabbing his hand. "And making me the happiest girl on earth."

Sirius beamed. "So who gets the pleasure of telling Simon?"

* * *

Rachel didn't return to her dorm that night. Not having a single care in the world about Simon anymore, she decided to stay with Sirius. 

Her and Sirius had slept on the couch in Lily and James's commonroom. Rachel was sleeping quite peacefully until someone jabbed her lightly in the shoulder.

"What?" Rachel asked groggily not bothering to open her eyes. It was probably Simon or Olivia anyway.

"Morning." Came a friendly voice.

Rachel opened her eyes to come face to face with James who was beaming with admiration.

"Oh, hello." Rachel said rubbing her eyes. "Sirius, you can open your eyes, it's only James." Rachel said shaking Sirius slightly who woke instantly. Rachel wondered if he had actually been asleep.

"So, have a good night?" James asked smirking.

Rachel looked down at her finger and remembered back to last night. Good, was an understatement. It had been the best night of her life. Her engagement ring stood out rather clearly. Rachel wondered if James had seen it already. She wanted to tell everyone together, so she put her hand behind her back, looking stupid.

"One of the best." Rachel muttered casually.

"Morning, Prongs," Sirius muttered, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Why are you so happy?" James asked.

"Uh," Rachel began. "There's something we have to tell you, all of you."

"It's important." Sirius added.

It was as if James knew what Rachel was talking about. Instantly he got up and ran to wake up Lily, who came down looking very flustered, thinking there was a fire.

"Wait here," James said charging over to the portrait. "If anyone sees you guys together, you will be in for it." He said jetting out of the portrait and no doubt into the Gryffindor commonroom to get Remus, Peter, Riley and Ashley. Rachel wondered how he was going to get into the girls room, no doubt he had a way. Typical.

"What's going on?" Lily asked still looking flustered.

"Nothing urgent." Sirius muttered sitting up.

"We have something to say." Rachel muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Wait and see." Sirius winked, lifting Rachel onto his knees.

"Where's Simon?" Lily asked.

Rachel didn't have time to reply. That instant, James returned with the entire group, who were still in their pajamas, also looking like there was some kind of fire.

"Are we having a pajama party?" Riley asked looking very tired.

"Not quite." Rachel said.

"We have something to tell you." Sirius said shifting slightly.

"Your Pregnant!" Peter yelled.

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"Then what?" Ashley asked.

"Well," Rachel said looking at Sirius. "We're getting married!"

There was silence and everyone steered at Rachel and Sirius.

"Your getting married?" Lily asked.

Rachel nodded slowly.

"As in actually getting married?" Ashley asked gasping.

Sirius nodded.

"AHH!" Riley screamed waving her hands like a manic, jumping on top of Rachel and giving her something between a hug and a suffocation session. "Let's see the ring!"

Rachel pulled her hand out from behind her and flashed it around.

"Shit! How much did that cost you?" James asked walking up to get a better look.

"Who cares?" Rachel snapped. "Give me a hug, then!"

James's neutral expression vanished from his face and was replaced with a smirk. "Congratulations." He said lifting Rachel up from Sirius's lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Hugs and kisses were shared for 15 minutes straight.

"So what about Simon?" Lily asked.

"We should really tell him, wifey." Sirius said wrapping his arms around Rachel's middle from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ow! I'm not wifey yet!" Rachel said grinning. "Can I tell Simon now? I have a feeling he might just be slightly irritated to find out I'm engaged to another man!"

"Wifey?" Ashley asked.

"Don't ask!" Rachel replied rolling her eyes.

"You can tell him whenever you want, Wifey." Sirius said mockingly.

"I'm warning you." Rachel said not being able to hide her grin.

"Stop flirting. Yes you were flirting, and let's go tell him!" James said pushing Rachel towards the portrait.

"Ok, Ok!" Rachel yelled. "I'm quite capable of walking by myself."

"Or you just want to walk with me, Wifey." Sirius said grabbing Rachel's hand as they entered the corridor.

"What did you just say?" Came a deep voice from behind them.

Rachel spun around to see the exact four people she was looking for. A satisfied grin appeared on her face.

"Mum, dad," Rachel said calmly, nodding her head slowly. "Simon, Olivia."

"What's going on?" Simon asked, now a hint of desperation in his voice. This pleased Rachel. "Why are you all smiling?"

"We've got some good news." Rachel said winking at her dad who lightly smiled.

"Go on." Simon ordered.

"I'm engaged." Rachel said simply.

"We know," Simon said laughing. "To me!"

"Oh no," Rachel said. "To him." She said looking up at Sirius and beaming.

That was too much for Simon to put into words. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him as he gapped, trying to put words together. She was amazed at how fast he had reacted. It was quite entertaining to see him look so distressed.

"You can't do this!" Simon said looking from Sirius to Rachel.

"You'll find we can."

"How?" Olivia snarled.

"I had permission." Sirius said looking up at David with almost admiration.

"David?" Kate said coolly. Rachel had expected her mum to comment before this.

"They're in love." David replied simply.

"Yes. We are." Rachel said surely.

"Rachel, you can't." Kate muttered.

"Kate," David said warningly. "Let Rach decide. Please. She knows what she wants."

"Fine," Kate muttered knowing she wasn't going to win against her husband, stubborn daughter and her gang of friends, not to mention lover. "Just don't expect me to come." She said walking off down the corridor and out of sight.

"You're getting married to me!" Simon said grabbing Rachel by the arms and shaking her, trying to make her see sense.

"Scared?" Rachel hooted. "Scared I've finally irritated you?"

"Let me spell this out," Simon said shaking Rachel so hard; she was forced to let go of Sirius's hand. "You're getting married to me!" he yelled shaking her only harder after every word.

"Let me go." Rachel said calmly.

Simon tightened his grip on Rachel's arms.

"Let me go!" Rachel yelled.

"NO!" Simon yelled. "Your mine!"

"I'm not yours!" Rachel yelled trying to break loose of Simon's grasp. "Let me go!" Rachel said almost begging.

"Let her go!" Sirius yelled trying to lighten Simon's grasp. "I said let her go!" he yelled looking furious. Simon saw Sirius's fury and slowly let go.

"So," Rachel said as if nothing had happened. "Sirius and I are getting married. Lib, Dad, we'll send you an invite. Maybe you too Simon."

"Let's go, honey." Sirius said carefully putting his arms around Rachel and leading her away, the gang right next to them.

"Can she do this?" Simon asked furious.

"Yes," Olivia replied simply. "Let her throw her life away with that Black boy. I give them two months, maximum before she comes running back to us."

"NO," David said shaking his head. "I give you two weeks, maximum before you go running to her, begging for forgiveness."

* * *

"Well that went well." Rachel muttered sarcastically. 

"Do you think your parents are going to come to the wedding?" Lily asked.

"I hope so." Rachel muttered.

"We have to decide a date, Wifey." Sirius said seriously.

"Well," Rachel said hitting Sirius lightly for calling her Wifey. "Why not this weekend? Everything is arranged."

Sirius grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more positive."

"So does that mean I'm going to be a bridesmaid?" Riley asked jumping up and down in a way you would think she's the one getting married.

"Suppose so." Rachel said.

"AHH!" Riley yelled. "Lils, Ash, let's go pick out some new dresses!"

"Yeah, Moony, Wormtail," James said slowly. "Let's give them a hand."

"Have fun." Sirius said waving sarcastically as they trotted in the other direction.

"Alone again." Rachel muttered.

"Yeah."

"Pinch me and tell me this isn't a dream." Rachel said extending her arm for Sirius to pinch.

"Simon's done enough damage to your arms," He said putting her arm down. "Can't I just kiss you instead?"

"That would be nice." Rachel said leaning in for a kiss.

"So," Sirius said letting go of Rachel. "Where are we going to get married?"

"I've always wanted to do it on the beach." Rachel muttered.

"The beach?"

"Yeah. The beach." Rachel said unsurely, not too sure if Sirius liked the idea or not.

"Now that would be nice!" Sirius said grinning.

"Really?" Rachel asked like an overexcited schoolgirl.

"Yeah." Sirius whispered, closing the gab between him and Rachel for another kiss.

* * *

Rachel had always been told that arranging a wedding was hard work. Luckily for her, she had to do nothing apart send Simon back to France. Which was relatively easy, thanks to her dad and the power he had. Scared stiff, Simon basically ran back to France. 

If only everything was so easy. Kate hadn't talked to Rachel since she announced her and Sirius's engagement. It was now 1:30 pm, the Saturday after. Rachel's wedding day.

"The dress won't fit!" Rachel yelled trying to get into the white, layered, strapless wedding dress. It was half an hour before the ceremony and the latest Drama was Rachel's dress. Thankfully, Riley, Lily and Ashley were there to help. The girls had set up a small tent on the beach to get ready in. Luckily it was a sunny day, perfect conditions for a wedding on the beach.

"You could always go naked," Riley suggested unhelpfully as she put on lip-gloss. "I'm sure Sirius won't mind."

"Yeah, I mean he's seen it all before," Ashley said laughing as she saw Rachel's frown. "Hasn't he?"

Rachel lightened her glare a little. "He's changed," she muttered. "And no, we're going to wait till after we're married!"

"That's good." Lily said.

"So is anyone going to give me a hand?" Rachel asked desperately, wondering why the subject had changed to something so off topic.

Ashley and Lily rushed over to try zip up Rachel's dress. Rachel had picked it out herself, not wanting any part of Olivia at her wedding, who had chosen the previous dress. Rachel had requested it to be tight. She didn't mean skintight. After a bit of a struggle, Lily and Ash finally did the zipper up.

Rachel surveyed herself in the mirror. She didn't see a tall, slim, blonde girl standing before her. She only saw her smile. She had done it, finally. She had made a wish, took a chance and made a change. Now she had to live it up.

"Riley, can you pull yourself away from that blasted mirror and give me a hand?" Rachel asked, ready to throw a mascara bottle at Riley.

"I wonder if Sirius has seen the bossy side to you?" Riley muttered as she picked up her make up bag and began working on Rachel.

"I heard that!" Rachel muttered.

"Shut your gob so I can at least try to put something on you!" Riley said impatiently as she pulled out a tube of light pink lip-gloss.

"Is your mum here?" Lily asked sitting herself down on a seat.

"I doubt it," Rachel muttered sadly. "I wish she would come, see I'm happy."

"I'm surprised she let your dad go." Ashley said sitting down next to Lily.

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said closing her eyes for Riley to apply eye shadow. "Lils who is walking you down the isle?" Rachel asked. James was Sirius's best man. He couldn't be in two places at once.

"Peter." Lily muttered coldly.

"Why so miserable?" Ashley asked.

"He's like a whole head shorter than me!" Lily yelled.

"At least you won't have to dance with him," Riley said unhelpfully. "Ew, imagine that!"

"Are you nearly done?" Rachel asked interrupting. "We have to go!"

Riley did some last adjustments, which really made no difference before she started to pack everything away. Rachel stood up, swaying slightly.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked taking a hold of her.

"Yeah," Rachel said slowly. "Just nervous."

"You'll be fine!" Riley said thumping Rachel in the back.

"When you walk down the isle, only look at Sirius. Imagine everyone else isn't there. If it helps imagine they're cabbages!" Ashley said.

"Cabbages?"

"It works, trust me."

"So are we all ready?" Riley asked.

Rachel nodded slowly.

"Well, good luck, Rach." Lily said giving Rachel a big hug.

"Enjoy the last moments being Rachel Potter." Ashley muttered.

"Or you could always divorce him." Riley said giving Rachel a hug.

Rachel ignored Riley's comment and watched as her friends walked out of the tent and into the sunshine. Rachel could just make out the seating and light blue carpet on the sand as Riley walked through the small flap.

Rachel had been told to wait 30 seconds after her friends had gone. Then she would come out of the tent and her dad would be waiting, ready to walk down the isle.

"26." Rachel counted aloud, looking around aimlessly at the empty tent.

"27." The thought Simon back in France crossed her mind. Thank gosh he was gone.

"28." Her mum. Was she here?

"29." Her last moments as a Potter, before she became Mrs. Black.

"30." Sirius. She smiled at the thought of his name. This was it.

Rachel took a brave step out of the dark tent and into the bright light. She took a moment to look around at her surroundings, wanting to remember everything about this moment.

There was a soft see breeze, but apart that everything was completely still. The music could be heard and Rachel could make out Riley walking down the isle.

"Are you ready?" David asked from next to Rachel.

Rachel jumped slightly. She had forgotten he was there. Yes. She was ready.

"Yes." she whispered.

David smiled lightly and weaved his arm around Rachel's. They began to walk down the light blue carpet.

"Is mum here?" Rachel asked.

"Look for yourself." David muttered.

A different song began to play as Rachel came to the back of the seating. She look down the front of the seats, sure enough her mum was there. As the music changed, everyone turned around to look at Rachel who blushed slightly.

"Keep walking." David said.

Rachel just realized, she had stopped walking. She looked at Sirius, who was up the front in a muggle black suit, his hair around his face, in the typical Sirius way. He smiled slightly as he saw Rachel coming. James was standing next to him, with a fat grin on his face. It looked like he was trying not to cry. Rachel had promised herself, she wouldn't cry. She had made James swear he wouldn't deliver a soppy speech.

Rachel forgot everything else, bar Sirius. She locked eyes with him as she continued to walk down the isle, thinking everything else was a cabbage.

The walk down the isle seemed like it wasn't going to end. Finally, Rachel came to a stop next to Sirius. David gave her a kiss on the check before sitting down next to Kate, who didn't smile. Rachel ignored her completely, thinking she was just another cabbage.

Rachel smiled at Sirius, who returned the smile as the minister began to talk. The minister's words were half swept away with the wind. The sea breeze had picked up and Rachel's hair, which was out and lightly curled, was flying from under her Vail.

"Do you have the rings?" the minister asked, directing the question at James. Rachel hoped James had them. Although she wouldn't be surprised if he smiled sheepishly and said he forgot. Thankfully, James pulled out two rings from the inside of his pocket and handed them to the minister.

As the minister passed a ring to each Sirius and Rachel, Rachel could feel the tears coming on. She smiled, trying to keep them in as Sirius grabbed her hand and began to speak.

"They say you only fall in love once. That's not true, because every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. I don't know where to begin explaining how much I love you and I can't put in words how much I care about you. I love you, Rach." Sirius said sliding the ring onto Rachel's finger.

Rachel took a deep breath and began to speak, slowly, not wanting to burst into tears.

"Because of you I laugh a little harder, cry a little less and smile a little more. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not, I don't have to fake smile and pretend to be happy. When I'm with you, it just happens." Rachel stopped talking. Mainly because she didn't know what else to say and secondly she could feel the tears swelling up inside. She slowly slid the ring on Sirius's finger. This was it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said stepping away slightly.

Sirius slowly removed the Vail from Rachel's face, smiling. He wiped her eyes carefully and moved closer.

"Can I call you Wifey now?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel grinned, if possible wider than Sirius. "I suppose you can." She said wrapping her arms around his head for their first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

**Aw! It's all over! I want to cry! So, if you haven't reviewed before, REVIEW NOW! Let me know you've read the fic. Tell me what you liked most about it and who your favorite character was, and all that Jazz. **

**Thanks for being such lovely readers, I love you guys! As I said before, I'm working on two other fics and I should have them posted soon! I'm still thinking about a squeal for this fic, though! **

**So Review! Heh! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**X Rach**


End file.
